


Crowns and Crevasses

by riverdalenerdlol



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Andrews, Blossom - Freeform, Cooper - Freeform, Dom Jughead Jones, Drama, F/M, King - Freeform, Kingdoms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Hot Dog (Archie Comics), Mostly Fluff, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Riverdale, Romance, Royalty, Sub Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform, crowns, im not a smut writer, im sorry, jones - Freeform, lodge, mature - Freeform, prince - Freeform, small mentions of smut, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: There were no survivors of the explosion.The former king's will states plainly: the Kingdom is to be split between his most esteemed noble families.Cooper. Andrews. Lodge. Jones.How will they fare?





	1. Prologue

The Pep Kingdom was one of the most noble in all the realms. Led by an extensive lineage of Blossoms, the kingdom was divided in four and run by the four most noble families under the Blossom Empire.

The Coopers had control of Riverdale to the North. The present family was led by Lord Harold Cooper, Lady Alice Cooper, and their three children: Lord Charles, Lady Polly, and Lady Elizabeth.

The Lodges had control of Centerville to the East. Centerville was seen over by Lord Hiram Lodge, Lady Hermione Lodge, and their daughter Lady Veronica.

The Andrews had control of Greendale to the South. Lord Fred Andrews, Lady Mary Andrews, and their son Lord Archibald were in control of Greendale.

The Jones had control of Seaside to the West. The current rulers of Seaside were Lord Forsyth Pendleton Jones II, Lady Gladys Jones, and their children Lord Forsyth Pendleton III and newborn Lady Forsythia. 

The patriarch of each family was given a lordship upon the founding of the Pep Kingdom, which was passed by father to son for centuries. The children of these families would either marry below their station, usually within their realm, or they would very occasionally attempt to make a treaty with the Blossoms to marry into the royal family.

Each family decided upon their founding to never marry into each other unless they married into the Blossoms. None yet had married into the Blossoms and succeeded. This was called the Blossom Curse.

Be wary, reader. The Blossom Curse caused many a death yet many an inconvenience. Most times marriage was brought from the noble families to the King and Queen of the Pep Kingdom, there would be few options. Often, one of the betrothed would pass away. Other times, the alliance would no longer make sense for the family, and the engagement would break. Sometimes the consequences would be completely unrelated or random. 

Eight years before our story begins, an oracle went to the Cooper Mansion soon after Lady Alice Cooper gave birth to twins: Polly and Charles. The oracle said that their children would successfully marry into the Blossoms only if they didn't have another female child.

Lord Cooper berated the oracle for disturbing him and his wife with such nonsense, for the people of Riverdale didn't believe in prophecies. Riverdale's prophecies were always told wrong, and therefore never played out correctly. They told the other noble families about this foolish oracle, but the Andrews and Jones families warned the Coopers that this oracle that they described was, in fact, right in most scenarios. The Coopers and Lodges brushed it off, claiming nonsense, for the people of Centerville also did not believe prophecies.

The Coopers didn't know what to think two years later when they had another child. It was a girl, whom they named Elizabeth. The Coopers and Lodges continued to say that the oracle was spewing nonsense, but the Jones and Andrews families were wary for the welfare of the Coopers as all of the noble families had just had children close to the same age as their second daughter.

Our story takes place just over six years after the birth of the second Cooper daughter. Lord and Lady Cooper, still believing that the oracle was nonsense, found it profitable to marry Polly and Charles into the Blossom bloodline.As we begin, little Lady Elizabeth Cooper is running late for her family's visit to the Blossom Castle...


	2. CAST

Elizabeth Cooper -  **Lili Reinhart**

     

 

Young Elizabeth Cooper -

Forsyth Pendleton Jones III -  **Cole Sprouse**

 

Young Forsyth Pendleton Jones III - 

Archibald Andrews -  **KJ Apa**

Young Archibald Andrews - 

Veronica Lodge -  **Camila Mendes**

     

Young Veronica Lodge - 

Kevin Keller -  **Casey Cott**

     

 

Alice Cooper - **Madchen Amick**

Harold Cooper -  **Lochlyn Munro**

Hiram Lodge -  **Mark Consuelos**

Hermione Lodge -  **Marisol Nichols**

Forsyth Pendleton Jones II -  **Skeet Ulrich**

Gladys Jones -  **Gina Gershon**

Fred Andrews -  **Luke Perry**

Mary Andrews -  **Molly Ringwald**

Penelope Blossom -  **Nathalie Boltt**

Clifford Blossom -  **Barclay Hope**

**Any other characters are who they are on Riverdale**


	3. The Explosion

"ELIZABETH COOPER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lady Cooper yelled. Lady Elizabeth, only six years old, flinched at her harsh words. 

 _She never talks to Polly or Charles that way_ , Elizabeth said to herself.  

She picked up her book that she dropped on the front steps of the Cooper Mansion. She ran down the stairs and hopped in the horse-drawn carriage, the door held open by one of the coachmen, who held her hand as she stepped inside. The man shut the door with a click as they were now sealed inside. The baby blue carriage with gold detailing was one of five in the Pep Kingdom, the others belonging to the other noble families and the Blossoms. 

Elizabeth sat down between her older twin siblings, Polly and Charles, both eight years old. They and her father were wearing their finest clothing, Polly sporting her favorite golden brooch, Charles with his golden Cooper ring around his finger, and Lord Cooper with his best sword. 

Elizabeth held her head down in disgrace, knowing what she almost made her family late for: the creation of the marriage treaty. The carriage began to pull away from Cooper Mansion. 

"Elizabeth," Alice said in her strict tone of voice. She picked up her head. "You will answer me when I speak to you. That is how we raised you." 

"Yes, mother?" Elizabeth asked innocently. 

"Alice, leave the child alone," Lord Cooper pleaded. Elizabeth struggled to smile at her father. He was always nicer to her than her mother. 

"She almost made us late, Harold," Alice said. She turned back to her youngest daughter and held out her hand. Elizabeth begrudgingly placed hers in her mother's palm. Alice slapped it. 

"Ouch!" Elizabeth said, pulling her hand away. 

"Do as you're told or there's more than just that, young lady," Alice said. Elizabeth nodded, a single tear escaping her eye. Polly stretched her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders to comfort her. Charles did the same from her other side. She could always depend on her older siblings to be the kind, gentle people that they were. 

Charles was set to inherit Riverdale from Lord Cooper, but both twins were about to marry into the Blossom family, the rulers of the Pep Kingdom. Polly was going to marry Prince Jason and Charles was going to marry Princess Cheryl. 

Jason and Cheryl were also twins, the same age as Polly and Charles. A letter came the previous week, saying that King Clifford and Queen Penelope found it in their best interest to seek a marriage between Lady Polly and Prince Jason, and Princess Cheryl and Lord Charles. Lord and Lady Cooper immediately replied back, saying that they would love to talk about a marriage treaty between them. 

"Now, Elizabeth," Lord Cooper began. "I know that you don't like going to the Blossom Castle because Cheryl was mean to you, but you won't have to even talk to her today." 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Yes," Lord Cooper continued. "She, Jason, Polly, Charles and I will be with the King and Queen the whole time we are there." 

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Promise," Harold said. "And the other noble families are going to be there with you. Your friends will be there too." Lady Cooper looked out the window. 

"Charles, Polly, Elizabeth, straighten yourselves out. Here we are," Alice said. The children did as they were told and carriage stopped in front of the royal family, to Elizabeth's disappointment. Outside, the coachman opened the door to the carriage and the Royal Crier cleared his throat. 

"Presenting Their Graces, Lord and Lady Cooper and their children, Lord Charles, Lady Polly, and Lady Elizabeth... The Noble Family of Riverdale." The Coopers exited the carriage in the same succession that their names were called.  

The Coopers presented themselves to the Blossoms, Lord Cooper and Lord Charles bowing low. Charles kissed Princess Cheryl's hand and she blushed faintly. Elizabeth avoided the urge to roll her eyes as she, Polly, and Alice sunk into a curtsy. Prince Jason stepped forward and kissed Polly's hand. She gave him a smile. Elizabeth also smiled at Jason. He waved silently. 

Jason was the more polite of the Blossom twins. Elizabeth always liked him and thought he was a good friend to Polly. Elizabeth looked towards the Blossom Lawns and saw the other Noble families had already arrived. As the Blossoms took Lord Cooper, Polly, and Charles inside, Elizabeth felt the need to grab on to Charles' sleeve. He looked down at his younger sister. 

"Don't fret, Betty, we'll be back!" He told her, taking Elizabeth's hand off of his arm. She always liked that nickname that he and Polly gave her. It sounded much less formal and she liked it because it didn't remind her of the way that her mother would yell her name. 

"Let's go, Elizabeth. The other Noble families are waiting," Alice said to her. Elizabeth took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led quite far away from the entrance to the Blossom Castle. 

As they approached the other families, Elizabeth saw her three friends running around as their parents stood and discussed politics. 

"Go to your friends, Elizabeth," Alice beckoned. Elizabeth let her hand drop and she ran over to her friends, all the same age as her. The three noble children saw her golden hair from the corner of their eyes. 

"Betty!" Lady Veronica exclaimed and ran to her. They giggled as they hugged.  

"Hey, Veronica!" Elizabeth replied. She looked over her best friend's shoulder and saw her other two good friends: Archibald and Forsyth, also known as Archie and Jughead. 

"Hey, Archie! Hey, Jughead!" 

"Your Grace," Lord Forsyth said, walking to her and kissing her knuckles. Elizabeth giggled. Jughead was the most formal of the four of them. "And please don't call me Jug--" 

"Hey, Betts!" Lord Archibald cut in. He almost tackled Elizabeth in a bear hug. He was the least formal of the four of them. Forsyth piped in. 

"I think our parents are trying to say we drifted too far away," he said. The group of children saw their parents trying to get them to come over to them. The four six year-olds obliged and started walking towards their parents. 

Elizabeth could see all the noble families now. Lord and Lady Jones were standing next to Lord and Lady Andrews, talking. Lady Jones had a newborn that she bounced in her arms. It was Forsyth's little sister, Forsythia. Archibald, Veronica, and Elizabeth liked to call her "Jellybean". 

Once they got back to their parents, the four children found a spot for themselves not far from their parents. 

"So," Elizabeth said. "Why are all of our parents here?" Forsyth cleared his throat. 

"All of the Noble families have to approve the treaty that the King, Queen, and Lord Cooper come up with for the union of the two sets of twins. They're waiting on the royal page to come outside to bring them in to review and sign the treaty."  

"What about the Blossom Curse?" Veronica asked. 

"What Blossom Curse, Ronnie?" Archibald replied. 

"Whenever a noble family tries to marry into the Blossoms, something always goes wrong," Forsyth said. Elizabeth's eyes widened. 

"Jughead, does that mean that my brother and sister could--" 

"It can be random, Elizabeth," Forsyth said. "It could be life-threatening or it could be just bad politics that break apart Blossoms and nobles." He paused. "And don't call me--" 

_BOOM_

Everyone was knocked back by the deafening sound. Elizabeth hit her back straight on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, then she saw the castle. 

It had exploded. 

Alice rushed to Elizabeth's side, blocking her view. 

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Alice asked. Elizabeth looked around and saw each set of parents attending to their children. She looked past her mother and saw the castle was on fire. 

"M-Mom..." Elizabeth stuttered and pointed to the flaming castle. 

"My God..." Alice said. 

"OW!" Archibald exclaimed from Elizabeth's left. He'd just been hit by a golden crown...  _King Clifford's crown_. A piece of parchment fluttered down in front of Elizabeth, the corner with a flame on it. Elizabeth reached out to grab it, but Alice snatched it up first, extinguishing the flame and reading the paper. 

"Lord Jones, Lord Andrews, Lord Lodge..." She said. "You three need to see this." The three Lords walked over to Lady Cooper and read the page.  

"The King's Will?" Lord Andrews asked. 

"This splits the kingdom," Lord Jones said. 

"We should make a public decree, then take action," Lord Lodge added. 

"We should wait until we see if there are any survivors," Lady Cooper said. Elizabeth looked back towards the castle. In front of her were three items. She got up to look at them in the grass. Elizabeth gasped when she saw them. It caused the other nobles to walk over to her. They saw what she did. 

Polly's favorite golden brooch. 

Charles' Cooper Ring. 

Lord Cooper's best sword. 

"D-Dad..." Elizabeth muttered. "Polly... Charles..." Tears began to flow out of her eyes and she collapsed on the ground. 

"They're gone!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Veronica, Archibald, and Forsyth came to comfort her. 

After the fact it was proven true by the ruby brooch, Blossom ring, King's crown, and Queen's personal seal that there were no survivors of the explosion. 

The King, Queen, Prince, Princess, and over half of the Cooper Noble Family was dead. 

The King's Will revealed what the Noble Families would do in the days after the fall of the Blossom Empire. 

"In the case of the Blossom Reign's demise, the Pep Kingdom shall be divided equally among the Noble Families of Andrews, Cooper, Jones, and Lodge. 

To the Andrews family I give full control of the South: Greendale. 

To the Cooper family I give full control of the North: Riverdale. 

To the Jones family I give full control of the West: Seaside. 

To the Lodge family I give full control of the East: Centerville. 

These families shall establish their own kingdoms within the land issued to them. 

\- King Clifford Blossom of the Pep Kingdom." 

The center of the kingdom, Thornhill, where the remains of the Blossom Castle were, was named neutral for all four new kingdoms. 

From that day all of their titles changed. 

Of the Kingdom of Greendale emerged King Fred, Queen Mary, and Prince Archibald. 

Of the Kingdom of Centerville emerged King Hiram, Queen Hermione, and Princess Veronica. 

Of the Seaside Kingdom emerged King Forsyth Pendleton II, Queen Gladys, Prince Forsyth Pendleton III, and Princess Forsythia. 

Of the Kingdom of Riverdale, the family almost crushed under the weight of the explosion and its effects, emerged Queen Mother Alice and Queen Elizabeth, only six years old.  

Alice took the regency in the palm of her hand for Elizabeth to steal back when she was eighteen. 

The young Queen, her heart shattered by the death of her kindest family members, was still forced to be in the same house as her mother. 

Little Elizabeth Cooper knew there was no end in sight. 

This was her new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears. Running down my face. I am NOT okay.


	4. Funerals and Letters

After everything that happened, Alice Cooper, now the Queen Mother, pulled her daughter away from the scene swiftly and back to the Cooper Mansion. Over the course of the next week, Alice ignored her grief for her late husband and children, in favor of raising up the young queen. She invited four different Royal tutors to help their new queen be prepared for the funeral. 

Elizabeth, a wreck, was forced to attend lessons on being a royal for three hours in the morning and three in the evening every day. The lessons were mostly the basics. They were trying to get her through the funeral.  

Any other waking hour, Elizabeth was grieving alone. She tried to go to her mother the first time, but Alice was trying to plan the funeral, her cheeks stained with tears. Elizabeth's new servants would get her anything she needed, whether it be a cup of hot chocolate or just a friend. Elizabeth found comfort in her staff, like she used to with her father and her siblings. 

The week passed slowly for the young queen. 

The funeral for the Blossom and Cooper families were held at the same time, at the same place. It acknowledged the fact that the Pep Kingdom was more of an alliance than an actual kingdom after the explosion. The new kingdoms took no time to announce what happened. In each kingdom it was the same: The Blossom Empire has Fallen. Then they posted the will of the late King Clifford. Next to that hung the time and date of the Cooper-Blossom joint funeral. 

The Coopers were to be buried in Riverdale, but the Blossoms were to stay in the neutral land of Thornhill, where the service was. When the service was over, the late Coopers were to be taken back to Riverdale with their new Queen and Queen Mother in tow.  

The Royal Family of Greendale arrived first, adorning black and their new bronze crowns that matched the red hair of young Prince Archibald and Queen Mary. 

The Royal Family of Seaside was the next to arrive. The party of four was wearing all black, silver crowns, and their matching sashes that distinguished them as Seaside Royalty. 

The Royal Family of Centerville was after the Jones family, sporting white gold crowns and all black. 

The two remaining Coopers entered last. The young Queen Elizabeth tread in front of her mother, as her new title meant that she had more power than Alice. The Queen wore all black and a golden crown, Polly's golden brooch, and Charles' golden Cooper ring. A black lace veil was hovering in front of her face. Those attending the service stood as she passed with her mother behind her, also wearing all black and a golden crown. 

Princess Veronica, Prince Forsyth, and Prince Archibald noticed from across the room that their friend, Queen Elizabeth kept her head down for almost the entire service and that Queen Alice was whispering things in her ear, which Elizabeth would nod to. 

After the service was over, the attendees filed out of the church and walked over to the cemetery, where the late Blossom Royals were to be buried in a tomb, protected from intruders. 

Once it was over, Princess Veronica found Prince Archibald and Prince Forsyth. They agreed that they should talk to Queen Elizabeth after everything that happened. Veronica led her two friends through the crowd when they finally found Elizabeth. 

"Queen Elizabeth!" Veronica exclaimed. Elizabeth turned her head in shock. 

"V-Veronica? Archie? Forsyth?" She asked as she began walking towards them. 

All of a sudden, Elizabeth and her friends were separated by a Riverdale guard. 

"Step away from Her Majesty, the Queen of Riverdale," The armor-clad guard said. 

"Please, Stefan," Elizabeth said. "You step away from me." The guard turned around to face his young queen. 

"Your Majesty," He said, bowing. "The Queen Mother has instructed me not to--" 

"And who can override the Queen Mother?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Your Majesty, it is you who can--" 

"Then move!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Stefan bowed and stepped behind Elizabeth. 

Veronica, Forsyth, and Archibald were no longer separated, but by the awkwardness of it all.  

"Umm..." Veronica muttered. "Y-Your Majesty..." She sunk into a curtsy, and the boys hesitated before bowing. 

"Please, don't..." Elizabeth said. "Please don't call me that..." 

"But we have to..." Archibald said. "We have to..." 

Just then, Veronica's and Archibald's parents came up, gave their condolences to the young queen, then left with their children. This left Elizabeth and Forsyth alone. 

"Umm..." He said, fiddling with his fingers. "If you ever need a friend..." he began, "You can always come to Seaside Castle." 

"Is that what your parents are calling Seaside Manor now? Seaside Castle?" Elizabeth asked. She smiled for the first time in a week. Forsyth smiled back at her and scratched the back of his neck. The crowds were starting to clear and head home. 

"Uh... Yeah... It is. It's not like they've even pulled up walls around our home and they're already calling it a--" 

"Elizabeth Cooper!" Alice yelled. The children froze. Elizabeth turned around and saw her mother marching towards her, no one else around them. Alice grabbed Elizabeth's hand. She winced. 

"M-Mom--" 

"What are you doing? Speaking to the Seaside Prince? No! Absolutely not! We need to go anyways. Come along, Elizabeth," Alice said before Elizabeth could get a word out. Her mother pulled her away quickly. 

"J-Jughead..." Elizabeth tried to reach out to him. The little boy with raven hair and a silver crown started to run after her.  

"B-Betty," he muttered. Elizabeth's heart lit up. Forsyth never used their nicknames. His fingers grabbed onto hers for the slightest second, but his father stopped him. King Forsyth pulled his young Prince back and reprimanded him.  

Elizabeth turned in the direction she was being forced to walk and kept up with her mother. 

"You will never speak to that boy again," Alice said. 

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Because I said so," Alice replied, forcing Elizabeth into their baby blue carriage. The coachman closed the door once both of them were inside. 

When they got back to the Cooper Mansion, soon to be castle, Alice kept Elizabeth in her room for the rest of the day, only allowing servants to go in and out.  

Apart from her Royalty lessons, this was how Elizabeth's life went for the next two weeks. Alice would attend some of Elizabeth's lessons, making her do the exercises over and over until she got them perfect. 

After her lessons, Elizabeth would go to her quarters and read, write, or polish Polly's brooch and Charles' ring. Sometimes she would admire her father's best sword, which she got one of the servants to mount to the wall, able to be taken down. 

The servants, knowing that Elizabeth was having a hard time during the mourning period for her family would come to comfort her. The guards, looking out for Elizabeth, would listen for her quiet cries and sniffles, and call her favorite servant, James. He was the best one to help Elizabeth. He was the one that would always bring hot chocolate and a new book. 

"Your Majesty--" James said one day. 

"Please don't call me that," Elizabeth interrupted.  

"What would you prefer me to call you?" He asked. 

"Elizabeth. Please, just call me Elizabeth... or Betty." 

"Yes ma'am. Elizabeth, I think what you need to do is to speak to your friends," James said. "The ones you speak so highly about... The new Princes and Princess of the realm..." 

"That's a great idea," Elizabeth said.  

She got up and went to her mother's study, asking if she could send letters to her friends. 

"Absolutely not," Alice replied. "You should be focusing on your studies. You've got no time for friends." 

"Yes mother, but I need a friend. Someone to talk to," Elizabeth added. "I don't want to feel so alone all the time..." Alice put her pen down. 

"I'll think about it, Elizabeth," she replied. Elizabeth gave her mother a troubled smile and went back to her chambers, where James was waiting with hot chocolate and one of her favorite books. 

The next day, there was a knock on Elizabeth's door before her first lesson. Elizabeth opened it to see her mother with a boy about the same age as her. 

"Elizabeth, this is Kevin. Kevin Keller. He's a knight in training. He will be your personal guard and your friend," Alice said nicely. 

"Your Majesty," Kevin said, bowing to her. When he stood up straight, he smiled brightly, and Elizabeth smiled back. 

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Alice said. "And I've cancelled your lessons for the day, Elizabeth. I thought it would be good for you and Kevin to spend some good time together." 

Elizabeth smiled even brighter at this. 

"Thanks, mom," she said. 

"Yeah, well it's not happening again." Elizabeth shut the door after Kevin came inside.  

Alice Cooper could be a terrible mother, but she certainly picked the right friend for Elizabeth. Kevin was polite and quickly corrected himself if Elizabeth was uncomfortable. Her first rule for him was that he couldn't call her "Your Majesty" unless they were in public. 

"It's just Elizabeth... or Betty." 

"Alright," he said. "I'll call you Betty then." 

Kevin and Betty were inseparable. He would spend most nights guarding her door.  

"Most" because Elizabeth used Kevin to help her escape the confines of the Cooper mansion once per week to go and see Princess Veronica.  

Since she wasn't allowed by Alice to send letters, Elizabeth would catch Veronica up on everything that happened for that week. Elizabeth would ask about Forsyth each time, but she hadn't heard from him. Kevin got along well with Veronica as well. 

One of the nights that Elizabeth snuck out, Veronica brought Prince Archibald over as a surprise. Elizabeth and Kevin accidentally stayed too long at Lodge Castle that night and rushed to get back to the Cooper Mansion. 

Alice almost caught them. 

From there, Betty decided that it would better to send a weekly letter to Veronica and Archibald and to have Kevin get them there. He was allowed outside of the castle. 

"Don't you want to send one to Forsyth?" Kevin asked the first morning he was going to deliver. "The prince you worry about?..." 

"I would rather my mother catch you with letters to Archie and Ronnie than Prince Forsyth," Betty replied, handing him both letters. Kevin snuck out and delivered the letters, not returning until midday because her friends sent replies. 

This plan worked for a while. Elizabeth would give Kevin her weekly letters, and Kevin would come back with two more. While focusing on the letters, Elizabeth's mind would wander from her predicament. She'd forget that she lost her siblings and her father, replacing those thoughts by reading her friends' letters and practicing for her lessons. 

When Betty was having trouble learning ballroom dancing, Kevin was the one that helped her with the steps slowly, instead of the fast-paced way that the tutors taught. Kevin helped her study, and he was the reason that she excelled in her lessons. 

Elizabeth was in the middle of a lesson on titles with her tutor when Queen Mother Alice burst in. Elizabeth turned around and saw what she was so berserk about: Alice had intercepted two of Elizabeth's letters: one to Prince Archibald and one to Princess Veronica. 


	5. The Midnight Ride

"You," Alice said, pointing at Elizabeth's tutor. "Get out." The tutor curtsied to the Queen and Queen Mother. "OUT!" Alice exclaimed. She ran from the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Mom!" Elizabeth said. 

"So this is what you've been doing," Alice quipped. "I told you no letters!" Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"You said no Prince Forsyth," Elizabeth replied. 

"I gave you a friend, I give you time between lessons, but now you're corresponding with other kingdoms!" 

"Archie, Veronica, and Ju--Forsyth were my friends first. You said no Forsyth. I am only communicating with the heirs of Greendale and Centerville." 

"Fine," Alice decided. "You can write to Princess Veronica, but no Prince Archibald and definitely no Prince Forsyth!" Alice started walking towards the door. 

"Why can't I talk to Archie?" Elizabeth asked. 

Alice whipped around. She didn't know how to respond to her daughter. 

The real reason was because King Forsyth and King Fred went up to her after the funeral. They told her that she should not have laughed at the oracle and that she was the one truly responsible for the death of seven people because she didn't listen. Alice Cooper didn't take kindly to criticism, correction, or being wrong. Plus, she was angry that all of the blame was falling on her, when her husband ignored the oracle with her. She was angry because the prophecy was true and that it was because Elizabeth was born that they ended in that predicament. None of their children knew of the prophecy, and they never planned on telling them.

"Hello? Mother?" Elizabeth asked, snapping Alice out of her trance. "As your queen I demand you to tell me!" 

"You get to demand nothing!" Alice exclaimed. "I am your mother!" 

"And I have more power than you!" Elizabeth said. "Speak!" 

"Actually, you stupid child," Alice started as she began walking towards Elizabeth. "I am the Queen Regent until you are eighteen. I have more power than  _you_." Alice grabbed Elizabeth's hand and slapped it. 

"Ouch!" She screamed, pulling her hand away. The doors burst open, three guards ready to attack. 

"Your Majesty, we heard your cry," one said. "Who has hurt you?" 

"Oh that was nothing, she just stubbed her toe," Alice lied. "Unless you want to beat up a desk, out with you three." They bowed first to the Queen, then to the Queen Mother, and left. 

Alice left Veronica's letter on Elizabeth's desk. 

"You can send that off," she said. "But no Archibald Andrews and no Forsyth Jones III." Alice ripped Archie's letter in four pieces in front of Elizabeth's scowling face. Alice turned around and started walking towards the door, disposing the shards of Elizabeth's letter in the trash. The tutor was about to come back inside. 

"No! Get out!" Elizabeth yelled. The tutor stumbled and turned around immediately, the doors closing behind her. Elizabeth sat down in the solitary desk, fumbling with Veronica's letter before she realized what she needed to do. 

Betty got up, grabbed her book and Veronica's letter, then burst out of the room. She looked at one of the guards. 

"You, Sir," Elizabeth said. 

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" The guard asked, bowing. 

"Please call Kevin Keller to come to my chambers. Tell him we need to talk. Immediately." 

"Yes, Your Majesty," The guard said, running off. Elizabeth made her way back to her room and shut herself up in it, putting her book and Veronica's letter on her desk. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Elizabeth said. It was Kevin.  

"Betty, they said it was urgent--" 

"Listen, Kev," Elizabeth said. "We need to go see Prince Forsyth. Tonight." 

"The Prince of Seaside?" 

"Yes. I need to go see him. My mom just told me that I can't talk to Archie anymore, but I can keep sending letters to Centerville and Ronnie. It's been three months since I've seen Forsyth, Kev. He said I'm always welcome there." 

"After dark... We've still got an hour or two," Kevin replied. 

"The Queen Mother knows about the letters, but she never said anything about sneaking out." 

That night, Betty went to dinner as usual, ate quickly, said goodnight to her mother, then got ready to sneak out with Kevin. Instead of the normal dresses that Betty wore, she put on a pair of riding pants, her equestrian boots, a black riding cloak, and her leather gloves. She put Veronica's letter in her pocket. They were going to Centerville first, then Seaside. 

The Queen waited by the window to see Kevin, the reins for two brown horses in his hands. He tied the horses to a nearby tree and put the ladder under her window. Betty opened the window and carefully climbed down, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Kevin helped her onto her horse, then mounted his own.  

They started at a trot to clear the expanse that had become the Cooper Castle. Alice had done a lot to fortify their security, building large stone walls around the castle. Unfortunately for the Queen Mother, neither the fact that she was building walls, nor that they were incomplete bothered Elizabeth Cooper. 

When Betty and Kevin got past Cooper Castle, they broke into a full gallop towards Centerville. When they got there, Kevin dismounted first, then helped Betty down. 

"Thanks, Kev," she said. They'd stopped in front of Princess Veronica's personal wing. Elizabeth pulled her hood down and knocked three times. Veronica opened the door quickly. 

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. 

"Shh!" Elizabeth said. "I can't stay long, I just came to give you--" 

Princess Veronica hugged Elizabeth tightly, then let go. 

"I missed you, Betty," Veronica said. "I mean...  _Your Majesty_." She mockingly curtsied. Elizabeth laughed and handed Veronica her letter. 

"For you...  _Your Royal Highness_ ," Betty replied jokingly. "Okay, I've gotta get going to Seaside. I'm gonna go see Prince Forsyth." She paused. "Oh and tell Archie that I can't send letters to him anymore. My mom caught both of your letters and ripped his up." 

"Why would she do that?" Veronica asked.  

"She wouldn't tell me and got pushy when I asked why. I think there's something going on between our parents... I was going to ask Jughead and see if he knew anything." 

"Okay," Veronica said. "Good luck." Betty gave Veronica another hug. 

"I don't know when I'll see you again," Betty said, a tear trying to come out of her eye. They stepped back. 

"Oh, Betty Cooper," Veronica said. "We'll see each other soon. I have faith in that." Betty smiled. 

"Okay. Bye!" 

"See you later, Betty!" Veronica shut the door. Kevin helped Betty get on her horse again, she flipped up her cloak's hood, and they sped off to the other side of the Pep Kingdom. 

They had to cut through the quietest part of the realm: Thornhill. Elizabeth tried to avoid it as much as she could, but did have to set foot on the somber soil. 

Betty pushed her emotions to the side as she entered the Seaside Kingdom. Seaside was the most beautiful of the four New Kingdoms. It was named because it was by the Sweetwater Sea. Sweetwater River separated Riverdale and Seaside, and the river flowed into the Sweetwater Sea. The sunsets in Seaside were the best, and night had a good look on the newly forged kingdom. 

The Queen spotted the Seaside Castle immediately, the walls halfway up, just like the Cooper Castle. Elizabeth and Kevin rode inside them, the Queen looking for Prince Forsyth's private wing. She found it, and the two stopped. Kevin helped her dismount, and she walked to the door. Betty knocked three times.  

The door swung open to see a shocked Prince Forsyth. 

"Y-Your Majesty--" the prince stuttered, sinking into a bow. 

"Forsyth, get up," Elizabeth commanded. He did as he was told. Betty immediately pulled him into a hug.  

But Forsyth didn't hug back. Betty, confused pulled away. 

"Jughead, what's wrong?" Betty asked. 

"You can't be here, Your Majesty," he said. 

"Please stop calling me that, Jug. What's wrong?" 

"Stop calling me Jughead. I beg of you, my Queen."  

Prince Forsyth actually adored it when the Queen of Riverdale called him Jughead, Jug, or Juggie. He just wasn't going to let her know that. He wasn't even supposed to be talking to her. 

"Okay then,  _Your Royal Highness Prince Forsyth Pendleton Jones III,_ what's wrong? Did I say something? Did I do something?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I-It's not you, not at all, Your Majesty... My father said months ago that I wasn't allowed to correspond with you... Plus I thought that you didn't even want to talk to me after I talked to Prince Archibald..." Jughead trailed off. "I know you've been sending letters to him and Princess Veronica... Why didn't you send one to me?" 

"My mother forbid me from seeing or speaking or sending letters to you. She allows me to send letters to Veronica, but she won't let me send them to Archie anymore for some unspoken reason." 

"Huh. My father wouldn't tell me why I couldn't talk to you either..." Jughead said. 

"Do you want to do some digging into that?" Betty asked. 

"You can't be here!" Forsyth whispered. "I'm not supposed to talk to you! For your own sake, Your Majesty... go home..." 

"Jughead, I don't want to go anywhere. You said I'd always be welcome here," she said, holding onto his hand. He let his fingers fall through. 

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that was before I was forbidden to speak to you," he said. "Please stop calling me by that stupid nickname and go home." It pained the Prince to speak this way to the Queen because his heart skipped a beat when she called him by the name. 

"But, Jug--" Forsyth couldn't bear her to plead with him any longer. 

"Elizabeth!" He said. "Go home. You can't be here." 

"Have it your way,  _Prince Forsyth_ ," Betty said, a tear brimming over the edge of her eye. "Don't expect any favors from me." 

"Fine!" Jughead exclaimed, wanting to kill himself for saying that to her in that manner. 

"Fine," Betty agreed. "Kev, help me up." 

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. Jughead eavesdropped on their whispers. 

"I know he's the Prince of the Seaside Kingdom, but you can call me Betty in front of him," Elizabeth said quietly. 

"Cool," Kevin replied. 

Elizabeth took one last look at Forsyth still standing in the doorway. He looked like he didn't want her to go. 

"Oh you've had your chance," the Queen quipped, reading the Prince's mind. She and her personal guard rode off over the bridge on the Sweetwater River. 

Prince Forsyth watched them go, facepalming and breaking into tears as the Queen rode away. 

"Look what you've done, Jughead," He said to himself. "You've let your parents come between you and her." The prince shut the door quietly and went back to his bed. He fell asleep crying from remorse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying again. I need to stop doing this to myself.


	6. B and V

**-Ten Years After the Previous Chapter-**

Queen Elizabeth Cooper was on her way to Princess Veronica's castle for a sleepover. Elizabeth remembered everything that happened between that moment and ten years ago when she was still sneaking away to deliver messages. 

When Betty was ten years old, the Kingdom of Riverdale wanted their queen to start being involved in their affairs, instead of the Queen Mother doing everything. Alice Cooper wasn't the nicest mother, but she wanted Riverdale to be ruled safely. She brought Elizabeth into conversations of state, and she turned out to be much better at it than expected. 

The kingdom fell at her feet, though she remained humble and beautiful. 

Betty negotiated with her mother as well. 

"If I begin helping you keep Riverdale in order, you're going to have to give something to me in exchange," Betty said one day. Alice, desperate to keep an uprising from occurring, agreed. 

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked. 

"I want to be able to go over to the Lodge Castle when I want to," Betty demanded. 

"That's hardly appropriate!" 

"Get with it, mom. Veronica's my friend. One of two that you let me have. Excuse me if she lives in a different kingdom," Betty said. "If you don't let me have this, I will not help you keep this kingdom and they will throw you out. You and I both know that they adore me. They wouldn't harm a single golden hair on my head."  

"Alright!" Alice said. "But no--" 

"Still no speaking with the Princes Archibald or Forsyth the Third. Got it." 

"You better," Alice said. 

"It's not like Prince Forsyth wants to talk to me anyways," Betty muttered. Alice whipped her head around. 

"What was that?" She asked. 

"Nothing," Betty replied. She and Jughead hadn't spoken since that night when he pushed her away. She was still mad about it. 

Just because the Queen was upset with the Seaside Prince didn't mean that she didn't care about him. Whenever she went to Veronica's, Betty would ask Veronica about Archie and Jughead. 

The odd thing was that there were specific nights where Archie and Jughead would sneak out of their respective castles to see Veronica. Archie and Jughead would ask how Betty was doing. 

Betty went to the Lodge Castle, with Kevin tagging along, almost every Saturday to spend the night with Veronica. Jughead and Archie usually came over on Sunday night. 

Jughead and Archie had spent so much time together that they were basically brothers. So when a romance began to spur between the Princess of Centerville and the Prince of Greendale, Prince Forsyth was there as a third wheel, watching Netflix as Veronica and Archie would spend time together. 

Elizabeth continued to go to Lodge Castle to spend the night with Veronica every Saturday night since the day she negotiated with her mother. This included the current day, as Elizabeth, Veronica, Archibald, and Forsyth were now sixteen. 

As the Cooper Carriage pulled up to the Lodge Castle, Veronica was waiting for Elizabeth like always. Far from ten years ago, both Veronica and Elizabeth had grown into their beauty, not as girls but as young women. 

The coachman opened the carriage door for Betty as the Lodge Royal Crier began his spiel that Elizabeth heard everywhere she went: 

"Presenting, Her Majesty, the Queen Elizabeth Cooper of the Kingdom of Riverdale." 

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Veronica. As was customary, Veronica had to curtsey to the Queen. 

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," Veronica said and stood up straight. Queen Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the formalities. This was not how they acted behind closed doors, but Veronica had to say this as Centerville was welcoming a Queen into their kingdom. 

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness," Queen Elizabeth replied. 

"Shall we go inside?" Veronica asked. 

" _Please_ ," Betty responded. They both stifled a giggle as Veronica led Betty inside. The coachman grabbed Betty's backpack. She hated that she had to let them do that and would immediately relieve him whenever she got inside the castle. 

When the doors closed, Veronica and Elizabeth hugged, as they weren't allowed to outside. 

"It's good to see you, Betty," Veronica said as they stepped out of the hug. 

"It's good to see you too," she replied, immediately relieving the coachman of her backpack, which she strung over her shoulders. 

"I will see you tomorrow, Your Majesty," the coachman said, bowing. 

"Goodbye, Henry," Betty replied. He left through the front door, going back to the Cooper Carriage. 

"Alright let's go--" 

"To your personal wing?" Betty asked as she cut off Veronica. "Nothing would please me more, believe that." The teenagers laughed and they hurried up the stairs to get to Veronica's quarters. 

Her personal wing was like a giant apartment that any normal teenager would live in, though there was a closet larger than most people would have. It was filled to the brim with Veronica's favorite outfits and dresses. Veronica had her own living area complete with a TV and large couch, kitchen, dining area, two bedrooms with a bathroom each, and a fireplace. 

The couch in the living room was an arc shape with a large ottoman that fit inside of it, creating a giant half circle for the teenagers to relax on while they watched Netflix, Hulu, or any other streaming service they liked on her flat screen TV. The large limestone fireplace was directly under the TV, prepped if they wanted to use it. There was a large balcony outside with glass windows and a glass doors. Veronica had shut the blinds so that they could have some privacy. 

Betty went in Veronica's guest bedroom to put her stuff down, and both teenagers changed into more comfortable clothes. Betty chose a pair of pale pink cotton night shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. She had her white silk robe from Cooper Castle, embroidered with her initials in gold thread, "EC". 

When Elizabeth came out of the guest room, she saw Veronica wearing a purple silk pajama set, her initials embroidered in white over her heart, "VL", and sitting on the giant couch. Her fluffy black bathrobe was sitting on her lap with a giant bucket of popcorn by her side as she scrolled through movies for them to watch. 

Elizabeth jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her best friend. 

"So," Veronica said as she kept her eyes glued to the TV. "Where's Kevin?" 

"He has a date tonight, actually," Betty said. 

"Which hot Riverdalian male made the cut?" Veronica asked. It was common knowledge that Kevin was gay. He'd come out to Veronica and Betty at one of their sleepovers when he was twelve. He was nervous to tell them, but relieved that the royals accepted him for who he was. 

"He's not a Riverdalian from what Kev told me," Betty said. "I think he's from the Seaside Kingdom." 

"Another link to your favorite Seaside Prince?" Veronica teased. 

"Ugh," Betty said. " _Him_." 

"You've got to talk to him at some point, B," Veronica added. 

"V, he pushed  _me_  away," Betty said. " _Ten years ago_." 

"He's still not allowed to talk to you, if you were going to ask," Veronica said. "He still comes over here with Archie. And he asks how you're doing." 

"How is your ginger-haired Prince?" Betty teased. 

"We're talking about  _you_  right now, Betty," Veronica replied. Betty paused. "Jughead wants to be your friend, but his mom and dad are still against him communicating with you. He told me that he's asked to be able to correspond with you for his birthday every year, but he gets reprimanded heavily, being shut up in his room for a week after." 

"King Forsyth sounds like my mom," Betty said. 

"There's something weird going on between them," Veronica agreed. "My dad says your mom can't agree with anything that Archie's parents or Jughead's parents try to do." 

"Has my mom been having  _meetings_  with the other monarchs without me, V?" Betty asked, shocked. 

"I thought you knew--" Veronica said, holding her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Betty!" 

"Don't be," Betty replied as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, eating one piece at a time. 

"Well I guess I'll have to choose a comedy tonight," Veronica joked. Betty stifled a laugh. 

Veronica ended up choosing Pitch Perfect for them to watch. They both loved the movie, and they sang and danced along to all of the musical numbers. 

They were in the middle of their rendition of the Barden Bellas' National Final at Lincoln Center when there was a knock on the glass balcony door. The two teenagers, who were jumping on Veronica's couch, screamed and fell on their backs, not expecting it. 

"What the hell?" Betty asked. 

"Let me see who it is and what they want," Veronica said, walking towards the door. 

"Who all sneaks up to your  _private balcony_  in the middle of the night?" Betty asked, still shocked.  

"I have a hunch," Veronica said. "This may not be pretty and I apologize." Betty got off the couch and stood next to it, her silk robe fluttering down to catch up with her. She crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Go ahead," Betty said. Veronica opened the door and stuck her head out. Betty could hear Veronica's muffled voice outside the door. "What are you doing here?!... You have to leave. Now is not the time... I don't care!... You know what? Fine. If she gets mad it's not on me." Veronica pulled herself back inside. 

"Betty, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they were coming over tonight--" 

"V, who's at the door?" Betty demanded. 

"Well..." Veronica mumbled. "Please don't be mad--" 

"Why would I be mad?" Betty asked. 

A red-headed prince in a grey t-shirt and light jeans walked through the door.  

"Archie?" Betty asked. She hadn't seen him since the funeral ten years ago. He'd grown into his look, his kind eyes and smile just the same as they were kids. His red hair was styled neatly. 

"Betty!" he exclaimed, running to his old friend and hugging her. 

"Veronica why would I be mad that Archie is here?!" Betty asked from inside the hug. Archie let Betty go and smiled, beginning to go back to Veronica. 

"It's who he brought with him..." Veronica said as Archie kissed his girlfriend's cheek. 

"Wait... You don't mean--" Betty said. 

A raven-haired teenager with grey-blue eyes walked inside Veronica's private wing. He was staring at the floor as he walked in but looked up when he stopped. He wore a dark t-shirt, dark jeans, and dark shoes. On top of his head was a grey beanie, cut in the shape of a crown. 

He saw the beautiful young queen standing in the middle of the room, her emerald green eyes dazzling as they always did, and her white silk robe draped over her shoulders. Forsyth Jones was speechless. 

"Betty?" the Prince of the Seaside Kingdom asked, not recognizing his childhood friend. 

"Jughead?!" 


	7. Regrets

"Is this a setup?" Elizabeth asked Veronica. "You were just saying earlier that I should talk to him!" 

"Betty, of course not!" Veronica exclaimed, stepping out from under Prince Archibald's arm and walking to her best friend. "I had no idea they would be here! It was supposed to be just us!" Betty let her crossed arms fall to her sides, realizing that Veronica wouldn't lie to her. 

"Sorry I accused you..." Betty mumbled. 

"I would accuse me too," Veronica joked. She leaned into Elizabeth's ear. "While he's here, you should try to reconcile," she whispered. "You may not get this chance in the future." Veronica stepped away from Betty. 

"I guess you're right--" 

"Okay, Archie and I are going to let you two talk it out then," Veronica interrupted her quickly. 

"We are?" The ginger prince asked. 

" _Yes_." 

"Oh, get it over with," Forsyth huffed. 

"I guess we are," Archie said as he allowed himself to be pulled into Veronica's room. Veronica closed the door behind her, leaving Elizabeth and Forsyth standing alone.  

Betty watched as the prince sighed and threw himself into where Veronica used to be, rearranging the pillows and making himself at home. The Queen raised and eyebrow at him. He stopped in between picking up a pillow and stuffing it behind his head when he sighed. 

"Okay, I get it," Forsyth said. "I'm the worst. Could we at least talk about it?" 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat next to the prince. He rolled onto his side to face her. Betty got a glimmer of his beautiful grey-blue eyes before he spoke. 

"I know you don't want me calling you "Your Majesty"," Forsyth said.  

"You remembered?" She asked. 

"Surprised?" The young man quipped. 

"Well... Yes," Betty replied. 

"I have never forgiven myself for what happened that night ten years ago," he said somberly. "I still feel like an idiot for it and  _I'm sorry_. I didn't want to push you away." Betty scoffed. 

"It's true," Jughead replied bluntly. "I meant every word I said to you at... the funeral..." He felt weird even mentioning it in front of her. "I meant every word." 

"Then why didn't you act on it?" Betty asked.  

"My parents," he gulped. "They're not the easiest to deal with, especially when I was six. It was hard for them to go from not quite being in charge to having full control. My dad told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to you, to write to you, or to see you at all. I hated every minute of it. When you showed up at my door, I was so happy to see you, Elizabeth."  

Betty looked into his eyes and realized what he was saying was the truth. She could tell that he  _did_  want to help her, that he  _did_ want to comfort her that night. 

"Forsyth, I still risked the wrath of  _my mother_  to go and see you in the middle of the night. You pushed me away," Betty added with a grudge. "You were the only one that I told when we were smaller what she did to me when I did something wrong. She still does it. I  _trusted_  you. You pushed me away!" 

"Wait wait wait," the Prince said. "She  _still_  slaps you?" Betty could tell that he was genuinely concerned. She showed him her hand. He took it in his own. 

"When--?" 

" _That_  was from when I shattered a glass of water the other day," Betty said. "Not the good crystal, not one of our finest glasses, but just a simple one." 

"Oh my god..." He muttered. "You should have come to me..." 

"You think I could have come to you?" Betty asked angrily. She pulled her hand out of his grip. 

"Wait-- No, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Of course you shouldn't have come to  _me_... But you should have come here at least. The Lodges are nice to you, yeah?" Betty nodded. "Then next time come here. Veronica can all Archibald and I over. I know your mom doesn't let you, but Veronica is allowed to." Betty nodded again. "You don't have to go through this alone." 

Prince Forsyth showed her the scar that ran down his toned forearm. 

"Wh--" Betty began, reaching out and touching it lightly with two fingers. 

"My dad left a cut in my arm the morning after our conversation ten years ago," Jughead whispered. "One of the guards saw us, I guess, and told my parents." 

"I'm so sorry..." Betty said. 

"It's not your fault, Betty," Forsyth replied. Her heart skipped a beat. There was a pause. "Can we agree to forgive each other?" He asked. 

"To try to be friends again?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I'd hope so," Forsyth replied, smiling. Betty nodded. "Cool," he said. "Okay, I'm picking a new movie... Pitch Perfect? Really?" 

"Ronnie and I like to sing along to it," Elizabeth laughed. Jughead smiled. 

"Well, I've got a better one," he said, flipping through the movies until he came upon  _Rebel Without a Cause_. "Boom." 

"Classy, Forsyth," Elizabeth said, smiling.  

"You like this one?" He asked, stunned. 

"It's one of my favorites," she replied. "Veronica doesn't like it, though." 

"I know," he said. "I've tried to get her to watch it with me again, but she refuses every time." 

They both laughed. 

Elizabeth and Forsyth didn't quite watch all of  _Rebel Without a Cause_  that night. They caught up with each other about the books they've read and the movies they've seen. They talked about poets, playwrights, and movie directors. One of the major plays the two talked about was their common liking of  _Oedipus Rex_  and what it revealed about human ignorance. Forsyth and Elizabeth agreed that, yes,  _Percy Jackson_  was cool, but  _Harry Potter_  was better. They decided that they would both take Shakespeare's English plays over Sophocles' dark Greek tragedies. They adored  _Grease_ and bonded over and obscure novel titled  _The Razor's Edge_  by W. Somerset Maugham. 

"It really shows a lot about people and greed," Forsyth said. Just then, the credits for  _Rebel Without a Cause_  started rolling. 

"Did we really just ignore this  _whole_  movie?" Elizabeth asked, laughing. 

"I guess we did," Forsyth laughed with her. They looked at each other. 

"Another one?" Betty asked. 

"Why not?" Jughead suggested. 

"I'm picking," Betty added, immediately reaching for the remote. 

"Oh I don't think so,  _Your Majesty_ ," Jughead mocked. He tried to grab the remote as well, but Betty got there first. Her touch made the credits pause. 

He accidentally grabbed her hand instead of the remote. 

A spark clicked for a moment. 

Forsyth and Elizabeth looked each other in the eye, her dazzling green ones connecting with his glimmering grey-blue orbs.  

Forsyth gulped and forced the remote out of her smaller hand using his fingertips.  

He didn't go back for it, but held Elizabeth's hand in his own, pulling both of their hands closer to them. They were no longer looking into each other's eyes, but at their hands together, still touching. Forsyth gulped again. 

"I'm sorry I let go of your hand ten years ago," he whispered.  

"Don't mention it," she replied, biting her lower lip slightly and not minding his touch. It was comforting for her. They were in their own world, not noticing as they subconsciously moved closer together. 

Their eyes locked once more as the only sound left in the room was their nervous breaths and their own heartbeats in their ears. They didn't flinch when their foreheads gently pressed together. Betty's breathing hitched. Jughead swallowed harshly.  

"W-We shouldn't do this," he whispered, not able to hold himself back from her. 

"We  _definitely_  shouldn't do this," Betty breathed. 

They closed their eyes simultaneously. 

Their lips met softly for a few moments. 

 Her soft lips brushed against his as they reattached slowly. 

They pulled away gently, sighing together and letting smiles slip onto their faces. 

"... I've been wanting to do that since we were six..." he breathed. 

The handle on Veronica's door began to turn... 


	8. Awake

Queen Elizabeth and Prince Forsyth scrambled apart. Jughead bolted up and stood next to the couch, leaving Betty's side. He wanted to be able to be next to her, but Princess Veronica and Prince Archibald walked out, smiling and laughing. Betty and Jughead looked at each other, then looked back at the two royals. 

"Ahem," Jughead coughed, getting their attention. Veronica and Archie saw them staring. Archie snapped out of his trance. 

"Uh, are you ready to go, Jug?" Archie asked the Prince of the Seaside Kingdom. 

"Yeah," Forsyth replied, trying to mask his disappointment that he had to leave Betty's side. "We should probably get back to your place." 

Veronica started walking Archie to the door, and Betty and Jughead looked back at each other. For a moment, they were caught in each other's eyes, not really knowing what to say to each other. Forsyth sighed, realizing what he should do. 

He bowed and took the Queen's soft hand in his own. Archie and Veronica were watching from the other side of the room, but they didn't care. Betty and Jughead were trapped in their own little world. 

Jughead brought himself down to her knuckles, kissing them softly and longingly. Betty stifled a giggle and a smile. 

"Until we meet again, Your Majesty," he said so that only she could hear. He smirked and swiped his thumb over the back of her hand. "You are welcome at Seaside Castle any time you need. I mean it." 

Betty believed him. Forsyth placed her hand on her knee and straightened himself. 

"Goodbye, Prince Forsyth," She said. He smiled and bowed once more, then walked out the door. 

Veronica shut it behind him and whipped around to face her best friend. 

"So you've made up?" Veronica asked with a smile on her face. 

Betty was jolted off of her Cloud 9, not wanting to tell Veronica about the kiss. 

"Uh, yeah," she replied. "We did. It was... nice." 

"B, spill!" Veronica exclaimed, jumping onto the couch next to her. Betty giggled. 

"Well, we watched  _Rebel Without a Cause_ \--" 

"That movie the both of you like?" Veronica asked. "You two are nerds!" 

"You never want to watch it with me," Betty laughed. "He turned it on. I didn't touch the remote." 

"What else did you do? Talk about  _books_?" Veronica asked. 

"... Yes," Betty replied. "Not classic--Okay we talked about a few good novels--But we talked about plays, poetry, and how we both like  _Harry Potter_  over  _Percy Jackson_  --" 

"He needs to get a life," Veronica said. "I've told Jughead that many times. You need to get one too." 

"I stay cooped up in my room with nothing but literature to keep me company. My mom won't let me get a TV," Betty said. 

" _Elizabeth Cooper, not under this roof will I let you expose yourself to such mediocrity_ ," Veronica mocked. They laughed. "So what else did you talk about?" 

"... Not much else," Betty admitted. "We didn't actually pay any attention to  _Rebel Without a Cause_." 

"Oh my God," Veronica groaned. "You two talked about books, movies, plays, and poetry for  _two hours_?" 

"Well... Yes," Elizabeth replied, not wanting Veronica to know about the part where she and the Seaside Prince compared scars. 

"B, I love you, but I might fall asleep listening to you talk about classical literature," Veronica added. Betty rolled her eyes and smirked as Veronica got off the couch and went towards her room. "Goodnight, girlie." Veronica entered her room and shut the door behind her. 

Betty, nothing else to do, went inside the guest room where her stuff was. She climbed into bed, and tried to get to sleep. 

But she couldn't. 

The Queen tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity. 

Elizabeth gave up eventually and stared up at the ceiling. 

"Oh my God," she whispered. 

She realized it was  _him_  that she couldn't get her mind off of. 

And  _that kiss_. 

That soft, comfortable kiss that froze time. 

The one that felt so wrong but  _oh so right_. 

Betty sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, giving up on sleeping. She put on her slippers and went into Veronica's personal kitchen, making herself a cup of hot chocolate. 

She was trying, and failing, to get Prince Forsyth III off her mind. 

When the hot chocolate was finished, Betty yawned and grabbed the mug, stirring the warm contents. She took a deep inhale of the drink, then raised it to her lips. The liquid wasn't hot, but warm: the way she liked it. 

When the drink touched her lips, Betty was reminded once more of her kiss with Jughead. Her eyes widened and she set the mug on the counter, swallowing the sip she just took. She wanted to be angry with herself, but she also didn't want to wake Veronica. 

Wanting the drink, but not the memory, Betty reluctantly took the cup and went onto Veronica's private balcony. She opened the door for herself and walked into the cool night air. 

The Queen bore down on the iron railing, mug in hand, and let the gentle breeze blow through her hair. 

She smiled as she looked across the Kingdom of Centerville, seeing all of the peaceful, sleeping homes. She could see the remains of Thornhill Castle, which bothered her only for a moment as she gazed further and saw the Seaside Kingdom. Its castle now with full walls, the Queen could see as far as the Sweetwater Sea in the clear night. 

Try as she did, Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of Seaside Castle. She took a sip from her hot chocolate, giving up on trying to focus on something else. She couldn't explain why the limestone walls intrigued her so much. The kingdom's flag fluttered with the wind. 

Elizabeth smiled, having a feeling of certainty that everything was going to be okay. 

What she didn't know was that there was a certain raven-haired and blue-eyed prince staring back at her, not able to sleep. 

Forsyth stood on his personal terrace, looking in the distance towards Fox Forest, which was at the back edge of Centerville. He sighed into his mug of spiced apple cider, taking another gulp. He wasn't able to get the Queen off his mind. 

Prince Archibald, who was staying with him for the night, came outside to see him. Jughead turned around to face his red-headed best friend. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Archie asked through a few Cheetos he stuffed in his mouth. 

"Nothing," he lied. "Nothing at all." 

"Dude, you can't sleep. You haven't seemed the same since we came back from Ronnie's," Archie said. "So what's  _actually_  bothering you?" He moved towards Jughead and stood next to him, leaning on the railing. 

"There's something that I never thought would happen. And it happened. But it can't last. Not forever," Forsyth sighed. 

"That's really vague, bro," Archie said, crunching on three more Cheetos. His fingers were close to the same color as his hair. 

"Yeah, I know," Jughead replied, taking another sip of his hot cider. "I don't really know if it's really safe to tell you because I'm still grasping it myself." 

"Dude, I'm your best friend. I might as well be your brother. What do you mean it's not  _safe_  to tell me?" Archibald asked, eating the last of his Cheetos. Jughead paused for a moment and realized his secret was safe with Archie. 

"Okay. I'll tell you. But you  _can't_ freak out," Forsyth said, setting down his now empty mug. Archie nodded. "Elizabeth and I...--" 

"You can call her Betty, Jug. We're all friends," Archie interrupted. 

"Anyways, she and I... we didn't just watch  _Rebel Without a Cause_  and talk about classical literature and all that like I said we did." Jughead paused to look at Archie. He was confused. "We... uh... kind of...  _kissed_." Jughead wanted to take the word vomit back as soon as he told Archie. He was shocked. 

"You  _WHAT_?!" 

"Shh!" Forsyth whispered. "Not so loud! We're not on neutral territory!" 

"Jughead, you  _kissed_  the one person that you're forbidden to see, speak to, write to, et cedera. And holy hell, she's a  _queen_!" Archie whispered. 

"I  _know_ ," Jughead mumbled. "But she kissed back." 

"WH--"

"Shh!" Jughead repeated. "She did, Arch. She kissed back." 

"And you can't get her out of your mind?" 

" _Yes_ ," Jughead stated. "And it sucks that I'm not supposed to talk to her and that she's not supposed to talk to me, but that's all I want to do. I was able to resist her charms for ten years. All I want to do now is spend time with her so that I can hear her laugh... and see her smile..." Jughead was drifting off. "And her eyes,  _my God_! Her lips are so soft and--"

"Okay! I get the point, Jug. Geez!" Archie said. "But now the question is... what are you going to do about it?" 

The Prince of the Seaside asked himself the same question. 

_What was he supposed to do?_


	9. To Riverdale and Back

Queen Elizabeth ended up standing on Veronica's balcony for the whole night. Her empty mug of hot chocolate was sitting on a table in the corner. She'd seen the gradual addition of sunshine that hit Seaside Castle. She'd watched the castle become a lighter object through the light cast upon it. 

It was around 9 AM when Princess Veronica woke up. She knocked on Betty's door, yawning. No response. She tried again. No response. Veronica threw the door open and saw that her best friend wasn't in her bed. She started freaking out and decided she needed some air, stepping out onto the balcony. 

There Betty was in her pink night shorts, light blue t-shirt, and glimmering white silk robe, staring into the distance. She turned around when she heard Veronica come outside. 

"Good morning," Betty said. 

"Girl, don't scare me like that again! I thought you ditched me or something!" Veronica exclaimed. Betty laughed. 

"I would never ditch you, Ronnie," She said. 

"How long have you been out here?" Veronica asked. "It's not like you to wake up so early." 

"I couldn't sleep," Betty said. "All night, basically." 

"B!" Veronica yelled. "You need to have enough sleep to deal with your mother! You've got to talk to her about those meetings she's been having without you. Is that why you've been up?"  

"No," Betty said. "I've got something else on my mind that I need to tell you." 

"What is it?" Veronica asked. Betty sighed. 

"Prince Forsyth and I--" 

"You can call him Jughead, Betty," Veronica interrupted. "We all do." 

"He and I... were talking about books and things when the credits for  _Rebel Without a Cause_  came on--" 

"Here we go again about your  _movie_ \--" 

"V, this is serious. I didn't know if I wanted to tell you until now," Betty said. Veronica nodded. 

"Sorry," she muttered. "Please continue." Betty smiled at her friend and kept going. 

"The credits came on and I told him that I wanted to pick the next movie, so I grabbed the remote and he went for it too, but he grabbed my hand instead," Betty said and gulped. She was slightly nervous to tell Veronica. "He forced it out of my hand and then held onto mine--" 

"Girl if you're trying to tell me--" 

"Ronnie, we kissed," Betty interrupted. 

"I'm sorry, you what?" Veronica asked. 

"He kissed me... and I kissed back," Betty said, a smile creeping onto her face. Veronica looked at her best friend in shock. She was smiling from ear to ear. Veronica hadn't seen her smile like that since before her dad, Charles, and Polly died. 

Just by the smile that she strung across her face, Veronica could tell that she was genuinely happy. After the last ten years of being locked up with Alice Cooper, Veronica wanted to help Betty in any way possible just to be happy. 

Veronica knew as well as anyone that was close to Elizabeth Cooper that Alice was a monster towards her only living daughter. Veronica didn't know why, but she figured that her mom and dad did. Betty used to talk all the time about how nice Polly was, how funny but caring Charles was towards her, and how her father was always there for her. That was before the explosion. Betty didn't usually talk about her family except for what her mother was doing. 

Alice Cooper had never been the nicest person towards Betty, but after half of the Cooper family died, Alice's rudeness towards Betty amplified. Veronica could remember a time where Betty was allowed to be friends with Archie, Jughead, and herself. Once the crown landed on Betty's head, Alice kept Betty away from her friends, Jughead specifically. Elizabeth Cooper's smile in that moment was a rare sight, but one with a lot of emotion behind it. 

"You know what, Betty?" Veronica asked. "I'm happy for you. I really am. If Jughead helps you get through all of this stuff with your mom, I'm all in with you." 

"That's the problem," Betty sighed. "How is it supposed to work? Our parents forbid us from speaking to each other. They monitor both of us closely." 

"Not close enough to let you sneak out when you were six," Veronica chimed in. 

"How can I expect myself to be able to send Jughead a letter when Kevin is searched before he brings  _you_ my messages?" Veronica and Betty paused to think. 

"Or I could just say that they're for you..." Betty muttered. 

"Just address them to me, have Kev deliver it and I'll get them to your  _Seaside Prince_ ," Veronica added. "Betty Cooper, you're a genius!" They hi-fived and giggled. 

"The first one I write, I guess I'll have to tell him the plan," Betty said. 

"Yeah, so he knows how to reply," Veronica said. "Or he may put two and two together after the first letter." They laughed. 

"I should probably start packing to go back to Riverdale," Betty said begrudgingly. "Knowing my mom, the carriage will be here at 10." 

"Need me to help?" Veronica suggested. 

"I don't but I appreciate the offer, V," Betty replied. She went inside to the guest room and changed into the dress she packed to go back home. It was salmon pink and simple with a matching pair of heels. Betty packed her backpack, then waited for Veronica in the living area. Veronica wasn't too far behind her, exiting her room in a dark purple dress and black heels. 

When they were both ready, Veronica took Betty downstairs to get ready to leave. They encountered the Lodges. 

King Hiram and Queen Hermione were standing before the front door, waiting for their princess and the Queen of Riverdale. 

"Your Majesties," Betty greeted as she stood in front of them with Veronica next to her.  

"Queen Elizabeth, it's good to see you," Queen Hermione said. 

"It is nice to see you too," Betty replied. "Thank you for letting me spend the night with Veronica." 

"You're always welcome here, Elizabeth. Anything for Alice Cooper's daughter," King Hiram added. Betty smiled politely. He turned to his daughter. 

"Veronica, would you mind showing the Queen of Riverdale to her carriage out front?" He asked her. 

"Not at all, father," she replied. 

"It was a pleasure, King Hiram, Queen Hermione," Elizabeth added with a slight curtsy, handing her backpack to Henry, the Coopers' coachman. 

"The pleasure is ours, Elizabeth," Hermione replied. "We'll see you next week?" 

"Most likely," Betty replied with a smile. "Goodbye." Betty and Veronica turned to the doors, which were opened as they approached them. The teenagers walked towards the baby blue and gold carriage on the road. Holding the door open was none other than Kevin Keller. He bowed as the two royals were in his presence. 

Veronica and Betty said their goodbyes, and then Veronica stepped back, lowering herself into a curtsy. Kevin righted himself and extended his hand. Betty took it as she stepped into the carriage and sat down. Before Kevin was allowed to get in with Betty, Henry placed Betty's backpack inside the carriage and took the door from Kevin. He turned around and bowed politely to Princess Veronica. 

"Your Royal Highness," he said. 

"Sir Kevin," Veronica greeted, nodding to him. Kevin righted himself, turned around, and got inside the Cooper carriage. He sat down across from the Queen and Henry closed the door behind them. Before taking his post, Henry also bowed politely to Princess Veronica. Betty and Veronica waved at each other as the carriage started on the road back to Riverdale. 

Betty debated for a few minutes on saying something to Kevin about Jughead, but instead she asked, "Hey, how was your date?" 

"It was dry," Kevin replied. "He was from Greendale and very closeted." 

"I thought you said he was from Seaside," Betty said. 

"No that was the other one that I  _wanted_  to have a chance with." He paused. "Anyways, my Gay-O-Meter says that even though he's hot, he doesn't have self-assurance that he isn't straight. He seemed really confused about how he felt." 

"What was his name?" Betty asked. 

"Marmaduke Mason. His friends call him Moose, though," Kevin said. "A guy with the name Moose. Sounds about as straight as a razor blade." Betty laughed. The carriage pulled inside the gates of Cooper Castle. Kevin and Betty straightened themselves and prepared to step out. The carriage came to a full stop. Henry opened the door for them and bowed as they stepped out. 

Sir Kevin got out first, bowing as he held out his hand for Queen Elizabeth to take. She held his hand and carefully stepped down. Both Henry and Kevin righted themselves, Kevin letting go of Betty's hand and treading behind her as Henry took her backpack out of the carriage. 

"Thank you, Henry," Betty said politely. 

"It is my pleasure, ma'am." 

Betty and Kevin walked inside. They immediately went to Betty's quarters, sighing and able to relax after the door closed. Kevin helped her unpack, as Alice Cooper didn't fancy a dirty room. They were immediately called for lunch when they were done, so they went. 

When Betty entered the private dining hall, she was informed that Alice was still working in her study. 

"If you wouldn't mind, please prepare a set for Sir Kevin then," Betty said with a smile. 

"Of course, Your Majesty," the head chef said, bowing. Betty was happy that her mom wasn't there because she never let Kevin eat with them and dinners with Alice Cooper were a pain. 

It was one of the best lunches that Betty had in a decade. Kevin kept her laughing with talk about his ridiculous date with Greendale resident Moose Mason. Once lunch was done, Betty went back to her room and Kevin had a watch duty that he had to go to. 

The Queen began to prepare herself to confront her mother about having meetings with the other monarchs without her. When she felt confident enough, she walked down to Alice's study. One of the guards presented her to her mother. As the Queen, Betty didn't need to knock. She was supposed to be allowed into every room she wanted to go in. 

"Her Majesty the Queen for you, ma'am," The guard said, bowing as Betty walked in and shutting the door behind her as he exited the room. 

"Elizabeth, is there something you need?" Alice asked, not looking up from her work. 

"I heard you were having meetings with the other kings and queens," Betty said bluntly. "Without me." Alice looked up and set her pen down. Betty continued. "Is this true?" 

"What would you know on the subject, young lady?" Alice asked, standing up and bearing down on her desk. The Queen, quick on her feet, answered. 

"King Hiram and Queen Hermione asked me when I would be attending one after he greeted me at his castle yesterday," Betty said, crossing her arms. "How long has this been happening for?" 

"I'm the Queen Regent. I can do what I like." 

"It's  _my_  power you've stolen. I want to be in the room," Betty quipped back. 

"You're too young." 

"I'm sixteen!" Betty exclaimed. "I'm not the little girl who lost half her family in an explosion anymore! You better start letting me in on these things because you won't have power in two years!" 

Alice didn't respond. She slowly emerged from behind her desk and approached her daughter, quickly taking Betty's bruised hand and smacking it. 

"GAH!" Betty exclaimed, caught off-guard, and snatched her hand away. 

"If you push again, I will make sure that your life is as miserable as possible." 

"There's only one problem with that, mother," Betty replied, looking into her eyes. "It already  _is_!"  

Alice slapped Betty in the face with one swift motion. The Queen fell to the ground. It stung badly. Betty, a glare in her eyes, got back up slowly. There was a red tinge on the left side of her face from where the Queen Mother hit her. Betty stood even taller. 

"You're going to pay for your crimes against me one day," Betty said so only she could hear. "Father's gone. Polly's gone. Charles is gone. They're dead. We're not... But you've just lost your last daughter." Betty turned around and started walking towards the door. 

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady!" Alice screeched. 

"I already have!" Betty replied, facing her. "And it's  _Your Majesty_  to you." She walked the rest of the way to the door and pressed the buzzer. 

The doors swung open and Betty walked through them with tears in her eyes. She wanted to run back to her room, but her heels wouldn't let her and someone held tightly and closely to her arm. It was Kevin. They started walking down the hall as tears rolled down the Queen's face. 

"K-Kev, what are you doing?" Betty asked. "How did you know--?" 

"The guards called me up when they heard muffled yelling, Your Majesty," he replied, helping her get back to her room. Kevin instructed none of the guards to bother them unless it was with dinner and to not let anyone in. The door shut behind them and Betty collapsed on the bed. 

"Betty! -- Betty, what happened?" Kevin asked caringly. Betty told him everything after she calmed down a little more. The red mark was starting to form into a bruise. 

"How did you know your mom was having secret meetings?" Kevin asked. 

"Veronica let it slip last night. I told my mom that her parents told me. Veronica could be in trouble." 

"Okay, let's change the subject," Kevin said, handing her a glass of water. Betty drank as she listened to him. "How was the sleepover?" 

"Oh boy, you are  _not_  ready for that," Betty said. She explained all of it, including Jughead and their kiss. She was actually smiling when she was through, even after everything that just happened with Alice. Kevin was a little shocked because it felt a bit fast for him, but he was happy that Betty was happy. Like Veronica, Kevin could tell that Forsyth was the best thing that happened to her since the explosion ten years ago. When Kevin didn't have any more questions, Betty realized something. 

"I need to see him again, Kev," Betty said in a serious tone. "Tonight." 

"Uh... Okay..." Kevin muttered. "How did you propose being able to communicate with the elusive Prince?" Betty got up and sat at her desk, pulling out enough stationery for two letters. She wrote a short one and sealed the letter, writing "HRH Princess Veronica Lodge of Centerville", then wrote a much longer letter, sealed it, put her Royal Seal on the opening, and wrote "Veronica" on the envelope. This, she did all in her neat cursive as Kevin watched. 

"There," Betty said, handing Kevin the letters. "This is very important. Jughead's letter has my Royal Seal. Ronnie's has her usual address on it." 

"10-4, Your Majesty," Kevin joked. "Now?" 

"Now," Betty said. "Be back by dark!" She yelled as he left through the door. 

Kevin walked quickly through the halls. He got past the Queen Mother's study just as she exited it. 

"Sir Kevin!" She called. Kevin reluctantly put a smile on his face and turned around.  

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed when he approached her. 

"Where are you off to?" She asked. 

 _Oh Lord_ , Kevin thought.  

"Centerville, ma'am," Kevin said. 

"What are those in your hands?" Alice asked again. 

"Letters, ma'am." 

"Can I see them?" She asked. Kevin gulped but obliged. The Queen Mother only looked at the front of the envelope. She wasn't cruel enough to open up someone else's personal messages. She handed them back to Kevin.

"Two to Princess Veronica I see?" Alice asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Her Majesty has one formal and one informal letter for Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Centerville," Kevin lied on the spot. Alice looked confused for a moment.

"Alright. Tell the guards at the gate that I've already looked at these and they are perfectly fine to send."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kevin said, bowing. 

"Run along now, Mr. Keller." 

He did just that at her words. Kevin ran to the stables, got a horse, and quickly exited Cooper Castle's gates. He took the thirty minute ride to Lodge Castle and went directly to Veronica Lodge's personal wing entrance. He knocked rapidly on the door until she opened it.

"Kevin?" Veronica asked. He held up two letters. She quickly pulled him inside and into her study. Kevin explained everything that happened between Alice and Betty in the Queen Mother's office. 

"So the one with her Royal Seal is for Jughead?"

"Yeah. That's what she said. I'm guessing it has their arrangement on how they should discreetly communicate," Kevin added as Veronica sat down, pulling out an envelope.

"It will have to look like I sent it," Veronica said, addressing a letter to "HRH Forsyth P. Jones III". She took Betty's letter to Jughead out of its envelope and stuffed it in hers. "Jughead is going to freak when he realizes this isn't from me." Veronica set it on the desk as she pulled out more stationery.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Replying to Betty's letter to me," Veronica said, looking up at Kevin.

"Ronnie, we're cool, but this letter is urgent," Kevin said. "It needs to be sent right now." She reached for a button and pressed it. Her page entered and bowed. Veronica picked up the letter and held it out for him. "It's urgent." The page took it, read the address, bowed to Veronica once more, and left after closing the door behind him. "Thank you."

"Anything for the Queen of Riverdale," Veronica replied, finishing her letter to Betty, sealing it, and addressing it to her. She handed it to Kevin.

"I'll see you around, Ronnie," Kevin added, then left the room and went back to his horse. He quickly mounted it and rode back to Cooper Castle. He knew from the sun beginning to set that Betty and Alice were probably at dinner. When he got to the castle, Kevin took his horse to the stables, then went inside. He asked Alice's secretary if the Queens were at dinner.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "The private dining hall. As usual."

"Thank you," Kevin replied, running up the stairs. The guards outside the door were obligated to let Sir Kevin inside, so they opened both doors for him.

Betty and Alice were sitting on opposite ends of the long table, Betty currently across the room from him. She looked up from her bowl of pasta and motioned for him to bring the letter to her. Kevin bowed to the Queen Mother, distracted by her daughter and Kevin having a silent conversation. He bowed to the Queen as he gave her Veronica's letter.

"Thank you, Sir Kevin," Betty said.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty," Kevin replied, bowing once more.

"Is everything as it should be?" Betty asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything was sent as soon as possible," Kevin replied once more.

"Thank you, Kevin. You're dismissed," Betty said. Kevin bowed to the Queen, then the Queen Mother, and left quickly. Betty stayed in her chair and opened the letter from Veronica. Alice turned to Betty.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"My social engagement next week. The commemoration of Thornhill Animal Shelter. They asked me to cut the ribbon. Just some correspondence," Betty lied quickly. She  _did_  have that specific engagement, but it was planned months ahead. She was planning on using the event to bring Jughead, Veronica, and Archie all in the same place at the same time.

"Hmph," Alice shrugged and went back to her meal, unaware what was about to happen in a different kingdom.

Over at Seaside Castle, the Jones family was sitting down at dinner in their grand hall. Prince Forsyth sat across from his ten year-old sister, Princess Forsythia, also known as Jellybean. On the ends of the long table sat Queen Gladys and King Forsyth. Jughead had already finished his meal, but the family rule was that everyone had to finish dinner before being excused. Naturally, he brought a book because he always finished before everyone else. Jellybean, who had just finished eating, looked up at Jughead and laughed. Jughead set his book down.

"Is there a problem, Jelly?" He asked.

"You're always  _reading_. That's weird," she replied.

"Well--"

Just then, the doors to the grand hall opened. It was Veronica's page with a letter. He walked to Jughead, bowed, and handed him the letter.

"Her Royal Highness said it was urgent, Your Grace," the page said. Jughead took the letter then the page left.

"Who's that from?" the King asked.

"Princess Veronica," Jughead replied to his father. He opened the letter and pulled out the piece of paper as he took a sip of water. He saw that it wasn't Veronica's neat print, but practiced and neat script. He read the ensign at the top.

_From the Desk of Her Majesty, The Queen of Riverdale, Elizabeth Cooper._

Jughead pulled the cup away from his mouth as he almost did a spit take, forcing some of the water to pour out of his mouth and onto his shirt.


	10. The Best

Prince Forsyth's parents and sister were looking at him in shock. He couldn't tell them that  _Elizabeth Cooper_  sent him a message. 

"Uh..." Jughead said, forcing the letter back inside the envelope. "May I be excused to clean myself up?" 

"Yes," Queen Gladys answered immediately. Jughead grabbed his book and the letter, then ran back to his quarters. He doesn't even think about opening the letter where anyone can see it, so when he goes back to his private suite, Forsyth locks the door behind him, throws his book on the couch, and reads the letter.

He reads it over and over.

Then he grabs a piece of paper and takes notes.

"1. Communicate through Veronica. Address it to her on the envelope. She'll take care of the rest. 2. She is coming after dark with her personal guard. 3. She wants to see me again," Jughead wrote.

He smiled at the last part.  _She wants to see me again_. He was also glad that Betty figured out a way for them to communicate secretly. The fact that the letter got out of the Cooper household without the Queen Mother stopping it meant that it must work.

Forsyth put his pen down. 

 _She doesn't know where the secret entrance is_ , he thought. Jughead jumped out of his chair and pressed the buttons that buzzed to his two best men.

A few seconds later, Jughead's best Seaside men, Sweet Pea and Fangs knocked on his door. Forsyth unlocked it, letting them in. Jughead, like Betty, didn't prefer his friends to use formalities behind closed doors. He had already explained to them what happened the previous night. They knew who the Queen was to him; how important she was to him.

"Listen," Jughead said. "She found a way to write to me."

"Who?" Fangs asked.

"Who else?" Jughead asked.

"T-The Queen?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Yes. She's coming over. She wants to see me again," Jughead replied. "I need you two at the top of the secret entrance, ready to open it up for us."

" _Us_?" Fangs asked.

"I'm going to meet her out there on horseback," Jughead replied. "To show her where the entrance is." They nodded. "We should get moving," Jughead said, seeing the sun was about to set. The teenagers nodded.

Jughead didn't change except to add a black riding cloak, even though his shirt was still wet from his spit take after seeing Betty's letter.

He couldn't get her off his mind. No matter what he tried, she was always looming in the back of his head. The way her golden hair curled slightly and rested on her shoulders made him want to curl it around his fingers for hours and hours. Her eyes were like the dazzling Sweetwater Sea, too green to be considered any other color and easy to become lost in. Her smile, when she did smile anymore, was beautiful and rare like a rose in a field of poppies. Her skin and lips were smooth and cotton-soft. Forsyth loved that they had the same tastes in movies, books, and other types of literature.

He hated that his parents were forbidding them to speak. It had been driving him insane, making him want to ride over to Riverdale and see her. He knew he shouldn't because of whatever unspoken grudge between her mother and his father. There also seemed to be a rift between Betty's mom and Archie's dad, King Fred. Forsyth had no idea what it was, but it seemed to start after the funeral for the Blossoms and Betty's family.

Jughead ran a comb through his unusually neat hair, put on his beanie, then went down to the Seaside stables. He crept through and took his horse quietly, taking the saddle and any riding equipment with him. He brought the horse back to the entrance of his private apartment and geared up the horse quickly, then mounted it and went out to the secret entrance of Seaside Castle.

The Prince pulled up his hood and signaled to Fangs and Sweet Pea to open the gate. They raised it quietly. Jughead walked his horse about a hundred feet outside of the castle walls to wait for the queen and her personal guard.

The moonlight shone brightly on Sweetwater River in front of him and the Sweetwater Sea to his left. They sparkled as he listened to the calm rushing water. Forsyth allowed himself to smile at the serenity of the scene, knowing that the person he was going to see would interrupt it. He remembered the previous night as they were sitting on Veronica's couch together, able to forget everything that was going on with their lives. And then the kiss made it even better. He sighed and realized he was grinning at just the thought of seeing the Queen in a few minutes.

Forsyth didn't have to wait much longer because he saw two cloaked riders exiting the Riverdale treeline and crossing over Sweetwater Bridge. Jughead recognized the front rider as Betty with her personal guard behind her. He motioned to the two of them, then turned around and led them inside. He was riding inside of the castle gates now, and he saw the Queen riding even with him. He sped up slightly to get in front of her, then slowed down and stopped in front of the entrance to his personal wing.

Jughead threw himself off of his horse so fast, he thought he might have gotten whiplash. He ran over to Betty's side and guided her off of her horse. When her feet touched the ground, she held onto his hand immediately and he held onto hers too. Kevin dismounted a few feet away and took the reins of Betty's horse, tying them up on the post outside of the entrance.

Jughead looked around as Betty looked at him.

"Let's get you inside, Betty," He whispered. She nodded and he ushered her inside of the castle and up the stairs to his personal apartment. Betty hadn't let go of his hand, and he hadn't let go of hers. He didn't think he wanted to. Kevin joined them in the stairs after shutting the door behind them.

Jughead threw the door to his apartment open and let Betty in, still holding her hand. Kevin caught the door behind them. Sweet Pea and Fangs entered through the door that connected to the castle and shut it behind them.

"So... Introductions," Jughead said. "Elizabeth, this is Sweet Pea and Fangs. They raised the gate for us." The boys bowed to the Queen, still holding tight to Jughead's hands.

"That's not necessary," Betty said. They stood up. "It's nice to meet you both."

"And you as well, Your Majesty," Sweet Pea added.

"Please, call me Betty," she replied. They nodded. She turned to Forsyth. "This is my friend Kevin, my personal guard." Kevin bowed to the Prince.

"Call me Jughead," he said to Kevin and shook his hand using the one that wasn't holding Betty's.

"Sounds good," Kevin replied. "Nice place you've got here."

Kevin was right. Jughead's apartment was like a game room mixed with a lounge. Over by the stairwell Jughead came up, there was a TV and a couch with a few blankets. There were neon lights all around the room, giving the room a comfortable glow. There was an air hockey table, pool table, and a foosball set across the room from the TV and couch. A large bookshelf held any book that Betty could imagine with a small kitchen close to it. There was a raised table with four bar stools around it where Betty's letter sat along with the piece of paper and pen Jughead was using to take notes. Jughead's room was close behind the couch, trapped behind a closed door. Betty took it all in, then remembered what she came over for.

"Kev, would you mind?" She asked her personal guard.

"I'll just go hang with Sweet Pea and Fangs," he replied, walking over to them. Jughead's apartment was so large that it was like they were alone after Kevin went to Forsyth's friends.

Jughead dropped her hand and took her dark cloak off of her shoulders, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. He hung up his own, then walked back to her. Betty immediately hugged him. He hugged back, wrapping her in his strong arms. She was comfortable with him.

"Do you want to maybe sit down?" Jughead whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Betty replied. They stepped out of the hug and Jughead took her hand again, leading Betty to the couch where they sat down hip to hip.

"So..." Jughead said softly. "You said there was something important you wanted to tell me... that you needed to see me again?"

"My mom has been having meetings with the other kings and queens without me. I didn't know about them until last night," Betty whispered. "I confronted her when I got home and..." Betty paused and gulped before continuing. "... she hit me again, Jug." She looked into his eyes as he let his jaw drop in surprise. Then his expression changed to an angry one after half of a second.

"Where?" He asked quietly.

"She hit me twice, Juggie," Betty whimpered, holding up her bruised hand. Jughead sighed and took it in his own. He closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, pulling away with a pop, and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Jughead looked her in the eyes and saw that a tear was staining her face. He held her face and brushed it away with his thumb. She leaned her face into his hand.

Then he saw the bruise on the left side of her face. Angry at Alice Cooper, Jughead picked up Betty's legs by her knees and threw them over his lap. He cupped Betty's face in his hands and kissed her left cheek repeatedly and quickly but gently. Betty started to giggle as he did it.

"Juggie!" She whispered.

"Your mom is a monster, Betts," He whispered in her ear as he kept kissing her cheek. "You should've come over sooner." He pulled away from her face and held her hands in his own.

"She would have killed me," Betty said. "We could have been caught or--"

"Shh..." Jughead interrupted. "I would protect you with my life, Betty Cooper." Forsyth adjusted his arms so that he was cradling her. She smiled weakly and held onto him.

"I will next time, Jug," she replied.

"Good," he said. "You can show up whenever the hell you'd like and I won't complain." Betty smiled brighter. Jughead got lost in the rarity of her beautiful grin.

Betty picked up the TV remote from the couch and went to Netflix, turning on Stranger Things.

"I like your taste, Coop," Jughead said. Betty smiled again and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as Jughead continued to hold Betty close.

"What are we, Jug?" She asked quietly.

"I was hoping you would say 'together'," Jughead replied with a smile, gazing into her eyes.

"That's what I hoped you were going to say," Betty whispered, biting her lip.

Jughead cupped her face with both hands and pulled her closer. Their foreheads pressed together and their noses nudged each other.

"I might not be from Riverdale, but you're my queen... before anyone else..." He trailed off as he pulled Betty into a soft kiss.

To his relief, Betty kissed back, playing with the hair at the back of his head. They sat there on the couch for an eternity, letting their lips play with each others'. They pulled away with a quiet pop, emerging with smiles and soft laughing.

Betty burrowed her head into Jughead's chest, closing her eyes and sighing. Jughead smiled contently as he held his newly minted girlfriend in his arms. They didn't pay attention to the demogorgon on the screen, but each other's warmth and comfort as they fell asleep on each other.

After a few hours, Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs, who were playing pool in the corner, checked the clock. Kevin gasped when he saw the time: 3 AM.

"We've gotta get going," He said to his new friends. All three went over to the couch where the two royals were curled up in each other's arms, Stranger Things asking "Are you still watching?" on the TV.

Kevin cleared his throat. They didn't budge. He sighed and gently shook Betty's shoulder as Sweet Pea shook Jughead. They woke up gradually, smiling as they realized how they fell asleep.

"Betty, we've gotta go," Kevin said. "Before you know who realizes."

"Okay, fine," she grumbled, starting to get up. Jughead looked sad. Kevin helped Betty up, then Jughead got off of the couch, holding on to Betty's hand. He led her over to the coat rack, taking her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders, and started tying it for her. Kevin grabbed his and put it on.

"You be safe, Betts," Jughead said so only she could hear. "Come back when you damn well please, my Queen."

"I wanted to invite you to the Thornhill Animal Shelter ribbon cutting next week," Betty said.

"I'll try to talk to my parents," he replied. "If you get Veronica and Archie to come as 'representatives of the new generation' then I could probably get them to comply."

"Yeah, I sent her a note earlier. She said she could be there. She was going to ask Archie for me and then get back to me," Betty replied. "I want to dissolve this tension between Seaside and Riverdale. Whatever it takes. You, Archie, and Veronica should expect an invitation very soon. I'll make sure of it."

"The only thing I want you to be sure of is that you're going to come back to me in one piece," Jughead replied caringly. "If you need backup to dethrone your mom, I've got a group of friends." Betty smiled.

"Okay," She said. Jughead finished tying her cloak.

"Okay." He paused. "We should get you home." Betty nodded. Jughead held onto her shoulders as he guided her out and down the stairs. She flipped up her hood when she got outside. Before Betty got on her horse, Jughead spun her around. "Please be safe. And throw punches if necessary."

"I will, Juggie," she replied, taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips once. Jughead and Betty smiled as he helped her on her horse. Kevin mounted his next to her.

"I'll see you soon," Jughead said.

"See you soon," Betty replied, letting go of his hand and grabbing the reins. Their heads turned in unison as the secret entrance gate lifted. Betty and Kevin trotted through the gate.

Jughead sighed. He was happy to see her, but sad for her to leave. The gate closed once she was gone and he went back inside his personal apartment. He turned off the TV and Netflix, waiting for Sweet Pea and Fangs to get back.

They came in as Jughead sat on the couch.

"She seemed nice," Sweet Pea said. "Your girlfriend." Jughead smiled when he said that. Fangs jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him.

"And she seems good for you," Fangs added. "You really seem to connect with her in a way I've never seen you do."

"Yeah..." Jughead agreed. "She's the best..." he drifted off. He snapped back to reality. "Thanks for everything. You can go now."

Fangs and Sweet Pea left the room, shutting the door behind themselves. Jughead was still grinning ear to ear.

"She's the best," he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead is official. MY HEART.


	11. Taking Charge

Betty was woken up the next morning by Kevin opening her blinds, the way he always woke her up. Betty grumbled and rolled onto her other side, now facing away from her window. 

"You may look like Sleeping Beauty but your name isn't Aurora, Betty," Kevin snarked. Betty grumbled again and mashed a pillow to her face. 

"And I understand that you had a great time with you know who last night, but you've also got the other you know who that will be expecting you at breakfast soon, so you better get up."

Betty didn't respond this time, so Kevin pulled the covers off of her body. Her body jolted into a fetal position, trying to stay warm in her night shorts and t-shirt. Kevin sighed.

"You also have two letters from Veronica waiting for you at--"

Betty jumped up and started getting ready.

"I knew that would work..." Kevin mumbled. "Anyways, your mother is waiting for you in the private dining room when you're ready."

"Thanks, Kev!" Betty replied as she combed through her closet. She decided on a lavender dress with silver heels. Betty added a thin layer of makeup and ran a brush through her natural golden waves.

When the Queen exited her room, she was greeted by Kevin again, who tread behind her down to the private dining room. He wasn't allowed in and waited close by as the guards opened the double doors for Her Majesty.

Betty walked to her end of the table, ignoring her mother's presence until she sat down.

"Good morning, mother," Betty muttered politely.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Alice replied, not looking up from her coffee. The head chef brought out the Queen's breakfast of two pieces of bacon, strawberries, and a slice of toast with a glass of orange juice. On the tray there were two purple envelopes that Betty knew to be Veronica's. She looked up at the head chef as he set it all in front of her and bowed.

"Thank you," She said quietly.

"It is my pleasure, ma'am." He left the room.

Betty took a sip of orange juice, then picked up the first letter. It had "HM Elizabeth Cooper, Queen of Riverdale" written on the envelope in Veronica's practiced print. Betty broke the adhesive and pulled out the letter, reading it.

This was Veronica's letter. She said that Archie could come to the ribbon cutting for the Thornhill Animal Shelter, Veronica invited Betty for a sleepover after the event, and a few other updates, including the part where she told Betty that the other letter was from her Prince.

Betty smiled. Veronica knew her well. She put the letter back in the envelope and picked up the other, breaking the seal quickly, just "Elizabeth Cooper" on the envelope. It said the exact words that she wanted to see at the top of the page.

_From the Desk of His Royal Highness, the Prince of the Seaside Kingdom,_

_Forsyth Pendleton Jones III_

She read the entirety of the letter.

_"Betts,_

_You just left and I'm already writing to you. God, I miss you. I miss your smile, your eyes, your lips on mine. Everything._

_I talked to my parents. They are letting me go to the ribbon cutting at the Thornhill Animal Shelter this Tuesday. Veronica also told me that you might be spending the night at hers, so I might make another visit to you when you least expect it._

_You may not like this idea, as it could compromise our relationship, but I have sent Sweet Pea and Fangs to Riverdale. They are trained knights, the best of the Seaside Kingdom. They are my personal guards, but they are more like family and friends than anything. I sent them to Riverdale to approach your mother about being added to your personal guard with Kevin._

_Please don't be mad. I want you to be safe. Though I would never complain about your company, I don't want your mother hurting you and causing you to sneak off to my place. You risk the wrath of your mother and my parents, both whom should not be tested. If your mother catches you, it would cause you even more pain. I don't like seeing you hurt. Especially by your mother._

_Sweet Pea and Fangs know what's what. They're like my brothers, therefore, you're basically their sister-in-law now. They will phone me if anything happens and I will come to you as soon as possible. They are there to protect you and they will never leave your side unless you ask them to. I'm sure they will work well with Kevin, as they became well acquainted with him last night._

_I'll see you on Tuesday, hopefully._

_Be brave, My Queen,_

_Your Prince, Juggie."_

Betty smiled as she looked at the letter in her hands. She was happy to hear from him again. She was happy that he cared enough about her well-being that he sent his only two personal guards to Riverdale for her. She smiled because she was going to see him twice tomorrow. She smiled because she was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

When she looked up, her eyes locked with her mother's. They were cold. Betty's smile faded. She felt defensive and in the need to put her mother in her place.

"What?" Betty asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I was just going to ask why you were smiling," Alice said. "And then I was going to tell you what you needed to do today."

"Princess Veronica sent me letters. She's literally one of two friends you let me have. Excuse me for smiling about human interaction."

"Anyways..." Alice began. "I've got two new personal guards for you. They told me their qualifications. I already had enough, so I assigned them to you." Betty pretended to look surprised as Alice continued. "Their names are Edward Fogarty and Jeremy Peabody. I'll introduce them to you later." Betty started eating some of the food off of her plate.

Alice trailed off on all of the things the Queen had to do for the day including, "You've got a lesson with your tutor, then a meeting with your stylist to pick out your outfit for tomorrow--"

"The next generation of Pep Realm rulers are going to be there with me," Betty said, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Did you arrange that?" Alice asked angrily.

"No," Betty lied, taking a sip of orange juice. She absolutely asked the host if she, Veronica, Archie, and Jughead could cut the ribbon together and they said that it would be even better. "But I think it's good for us to do this."

"Why would that be?"

"I think it's good for all four of us, the next generation, to meet and become acquainted with each other before we have to work together and before I get to work with their parents." Betty paused. "Plus the shelter is being dedicated to the Blossoms,  _avid dog lovers_ , and we were key witnesses to the explosion..." Betty trailed off. "I almost forgot. I'm going to sleep over at Veronica's after."

"Who said you could do that?" Alice interjected.

"I did. Have you forgotten our agreement?" Betty asked tauntingly. Alice snarled.

"Fine."

"Thank you." They were quiet for a minute after that, Betty eating her breakfast with a grin and Alice sneering at her daughter silently over her coffee. Betty stopped eating for a minute.

"I want to end the struggles between us and Seaside." Alice looked up. "And Greendale," Betty added. "I mean... why else would you forbid me to see them?"

"Young lady--"

"I haven't been a 'lady' in ten years, mother," Betty interrupted her. "Why don't you try my  _actual_  title?"

" _Your Majesty_ ," Alice mocked wickedly. "What are you insinuating?"

"A ball. Here." Betty paused. "My birthday is in two weeks. We haven't had a party since I took the throne. And I want to invite the Lodges, the Andrews, and the Jones families, along with our nobles."

"No."

"You're going to let me have this," Betty interrupted aggressively, standing up and bearing down on the table. "If not, I'll tell everyone you abuse me. I'll tell the whole kingdom. I've got proof." She pointed to her bruised face. "And I get to plan it. Not you. I'll have whoever I want inside my castle," Betty said, sitting down again and putting the last strawberry in her mouth.

" _Your_  castle?" Alice asked.

"As the Queen of Riverdale, I am the head of the Cooper family. This whole kingdom belongs to me." Betty paused, picking up her glass of orange juice. Alice looked stunned. "You didn't know I knew? Maybe you should take away my tutor next, Queen Mother." Betty swirled the juice in the glass and then took a long sip. "After all, they are the only reason I know."

Alice tried to say something, but Betty interjected again.

"And these new guards..." Betty began. "They won't let you lay a single finger on me." Alice looked scared.

"I know that for a  _fact_ ," Betty said, stuffing Jughead's letter back in its envelope, then grabbing both and leaving the private dining hall.


	12. The Ring

Later that day, the four young royals corresponded with each other and decided to meet at Centerville Castle so that they could ride together to the ribbon-cutting in Thornhill. So the next morning, Kevin woke Queen Elizabeth, she got dressed in her golden crown and sash, and the baby blue dress she chose from the royal stylist, then got in the Cooper Carriage to head to Centerville. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs rode behind her.

Queen Elizabeth got out of Riverdale as soon as possible, taking everything she needed to go to Princess Veronica's. The Queen and Princess were supposed to spend the time after the ceremony at Centerville Castle, then have a sleepover.

Betty was nervous about the small speech she was supposed to give at the ribbon-cutting, and it didn't help that Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs couldn't ride with her to distract her or cheer her up. She sat alone, bouncing her knee up and down and looking out the window on the way to Centerville.

When the carriage arrived at Centerville Castle, Princess Veronica, Prince Archibald, and Prince Forsyth were all waiting outside Veronica's private wing. The carriage to take them to the event was also there, waiting on the four royals to get in. Betty's carriage came to a stop and Henry opened the door for her, bowing as she got out. Kevin dismounted his horse and took Betty's hand as she descended. The three royals came to greet her as the Cooper Carriage was signaled to pull off. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were staying as the group's escort.

"You look great, B!" Veronica said, walking up to the Queen and hugging her.

"You do too, Veronica," Betty replied as she and the Princess stepped out of the hug. She was wearing a dark purple dress that complimented the egg-white pearls around her neck and the white-gold sash and crown on her black hair.

"You really do look nice, Betty," Archie complimented with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Arch. I like your tie," She replied. He nodded and smiled a bit brighter, wearing his bronze sash and crown that almost blended into his hair. Elizabeth looked over at Forsyth.

He was gazing at her with his silver crown and matching sash. His usually messy black hair was neatly combed under his crown. His midnight black suit contrasted well with the white shirt and silver tie he wore and his grey-blue eyes gleamed in the early morning sun.

"We should get going," Kevin said from his horse posted in front of the carriage. Veronica locked arms with Archie when he offered her his arm and held her hand as she climbed in. He got in after her and sat next to Veronica.

Forsyth waited until the other two were in the carriage before offering Betty his arm.

"Shall we go, Your Majesty?" He asked. Betty smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her to the door.

Jughead stopped them both. Betty looked up at him.

"Jug?" She asked. He didn't take his eyes off of her. "What's on your mind?"

"You are so beautiful," Jughead whispered before they got to the door. "Stunning," he added.

"Thanks, Jug," Betty said as her cheeks flushed. "You look very handsome as well." Jughead nodded to accept the compliment and held out his hand. Betty took it and climbed in the carriage, Jughead getting in and sitting next to her. The coachman shut the door and the carriage began to move.

The ride to Thornhill was very quiet as Veronica and Archie were flirting quietly in front of Betty and Jughead. Betty was very anxious now, staring out the window, biting her lip, bouncing her knee slightly, and rubbing her fingers together.

Jughead noticed this as he was lost in her radiance. He thought she would eventually stop, but after five minutes, he realized he was wrong.

"Hey," the Seaside Prince whispered in Betty's ear, his calm, deep voice breaking through her worry. The Queen's gaze shifted to Jughead in his silver crown and matching satin sash, meeting his eyes. "I know this can be hard for you, Betts, but we will get through it together... Okay?"

He parted her delicate hands and held onto one, interlocking their fingers. Betty sighed at his touch and nodded calmly.

"I need the words, Betty," he whispered.

"Okay," the Queen sighed. Jughead gave her a troubled smile and squeezed her hand nicely as Betty returned the smile. The two royals held hands the rest of the way to Thornhill.

Fifteen minutes later, the carriage pulled up to the event location and Jughead squeezed Betty's hand one more time before pulling his away. Betty looked at him as the carriage stopped.

"You can do this. Spin the ring if you feel anxious," he whispered.

"Juggie, what r--" Betty looked at the piece of silver in her hand. It was Jughead's Jones Family ring that had belonged to his family for centuries. She tried to protest, but Jughead closed her fingers around the piece of silver. She nodded, then slipped it on on her right pointer finger. Betty gave it a spin with her thumb so that the Jones emblem was facing to the inside of her palm.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The door to the carriage opened and the crier for the event took his place.

"Presenting, His Royal Highness, Prince Archibald Andrews of the Kingdom of Greendale." Archie buttoned the jacket of his suit as he got off of the seat and exited the carriage, waving politely to the crowd. He waited outside. The Princes were the escorts for the Princess and Queen.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Veronica Lodge of the Kingdom of Centerville." Veronica got up and stepped out, helped down the steps by Archie. She took his arm and waited for the other two.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Forsyth Pendleton Jones the Third of the Seaside Kingdom." Jughead got up and buttoned his suit jacket, exiting the carriage swiftly and waiting for the Queen.

"And Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth Cooper of the Kingdom of Riverdale." Betty stood up and started towards the exit of the carriage. Jughead was there, smiling and bowing as he extended his hand to her. Betty took it and went down the stairs, meeting Jughead at the bottom. He offered her his arm and she took it.

Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs dismounted their horses and posted around the Queen, Princess, and Princes. The group of four made their way past the people, the crowd bowing as they passed. Archie helped Veronica up onto the small stage, then Jughead helped Betty up. They all stood where the people could see them behind the podium and microphone, smiling and waving politely. When the host of the event came out, the crowd got quieter.

"Welcome all, to the grand opening of the new Thornhill Animal Shelter," she said. "Our honored guests will soon cut the ribbon on this brand new establishment, but first, a few words from Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Riverdale."

Betty walked up to the podium. The host curtsied quickly, then shook the Queen's hand and stepped out of the way.

"Good morning to all," Betty began and started to spin the ring Jughead gave her. "Myself, the Prince of Greendale, the Prince of Seaside, and the Princess of Centerville were asked here today to assist in the ribbon-cutting of this new animal shelter and we are very thankful to be here with you all. We are also here, however to dedicate this new animal shelter to the late Blossom family, the former rulers of what is now the Pep Realm." Betty paused. "The Blossoms were firm but strong and admired rulers. They strived to do right at every turn. Their lives were taken in an unfortunate accidental explosion just over ten years ago, along with my father's life, and those of my siblings, Polly and Charles.

"The Blossoms had many pets, but their favorites were the dogs that they adopted from the shelters of Riverdale, Greendale, Centerville, and Seaside. This is why I believe it is right for Their Royal Highnesses and myself to dedicate this fine shelter to the memory of the Blossoms. This is why we are here today; to honor their memories with the construction of this building on the somber soil of Thornhill.

"And now, if Their Royal Highnesses wouldn't mind, I would like to ask them to join me in cutting the ribbon on the Thornhill Animal Shelter."

Betty stepped back from the microphone as the host brought out a large red ribbon and a large pair of scissors. Archie held one end of the ribbon as Jughead held the other. Veronica stood behind the ribbon with the large scissors. They cut the ribbon together as the crowd cheered.

Smiles plastered on their faces, the young royals stood together as the cameras flashed.

"All of you together now," one photographer said. Veronica and Betty stood together in the middle with Archie on Veronica's other side and Jughead on Betty's open side. They weren't allowed to hold each other as they took the photo, as per royal protocol, so the Princes had their hands behind their backs, and the Princess and Queen had theirs folded in front of them.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kevin said as he, Sweet Pea, and Fangs guided the royals inside the new shelter.

After being given a tour of the shelter by the host, Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead were treated to a private reception. No photographers were allowed and the security for the room was required not to utter a single word of what the royals did while they were inside.

They sat at a circular table, a glass of fresh lemonade and a cookie in front of each of them.

"Veronica, what did you and Betty have planned for the rest of the day?" Archie asked.

"Not much," Veronica said. "We were just going to take a chill day. Massages, pedicures, manicures, Netflix, my pool... The usual."

"Would you guys like to come to Greendale? We can hang at my place," Archie suggested. "Jughead was going to spend the night if you two wanted to come over for the day..."

"I like that idea, Archiekins" Veronica said. Jughead rolled his eye at that pet name. Veronica turned to her best friend. "What do you say, B? Do you want to go to Archie's?"

"I don't know, Veronica," Betty said. "What is there to do in Greendale that we can't do in Centerville?"

"My parents are going to be out for the day, which is why I suggested it," Archie added.

"My parents are going to be in a phone call meeting all day, but they're still going to be in the castle..." Veronica said.

"Okay..." Betty said. "I'll go." Jughead smiled from across the table. Betty smiled back. "I need my stuff, though."

"Sweet Pea put it in the back of the carriage we brought when you met us at Centerville," Jughead said. "We've already got it."

"Great!" Veronica said. "Let's hit the road." They got up and started leaving when Kevin stopped Betty.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I want to have some fun without my mom weighing me down, Kev," Betty said. "We're still going to Centerville for the sleepover. We're just spending the day at Greendale Palace."

"Okay," Kevin said. "We should be careful. I don't want my head on the chopping block by Alice Cooper."

"It won't be," Betty said. "Let's go." Kevin nodded and followed behind her.

When Betty got to the door, she realized that Jughead had waited for her. The open door revealed the crowd, waiting for them to emerge. The Prince bowed then offered Elizabeth his arm. She took it, and they started walking back to the carriage, waving politely to the crowd as they went. He helped her inside the carriage then got in behind her and sat down. Archie and Veronica were inside, already having asked the driver to take them to Greendale.

When the door shut, the carriage started moving almost immediately. The group of four talked all the way there. Betty, coming off of the adrenaline rush of speaking in public, was holding onto Jughead's hand tightly. She'd already tried to give Jughead his ring back, but he insisted that she keep it on.

After the carriage stopped inside Greendale Palace, Archie told the crier not to bother announcing, as no one was inside except for the servants. He obliged and went back inside. Betty was stunned.

"Everyone here keeps my secrets. If I have guests over that my parents don't know about, they are not allowed to say a word," Archie said proudly. "Let's go!"

Kevin grabbed Betty's bag from the carriage, and he, Sweet Pea, and Fangs followed the four royals inside the palace. They stopped in Archie's private area before they did anything else. It was more of a game room than anything. Any game you could imagine was in his suite: Pac-Man, pool, air hockey, Dig Dug, Foosball, the list went on. He had a living area with a TV, fireplace, and a large couch. He had a personal kitchen, though he expressed that he preferred the head chef's cooking to his own.

They went into the Andrews' private dining room to eat lunch, all seven of them, getting to know each other and laugh. Betty and Jughead sat next to each other, as well as Veronica and Archie. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs, who were getting along very well, wouldn't stop talking to each other.

After lunch, they all went back to Archie's suite and played games for about an hour until Veronica suggested, "Why don't we try out your pool, Archiekins?"

"I'm down," he replied.

"I've got my swimsuit," Betty replied. "I can go change."

"Why not?" Jughead asked, smiling.

"We're gonna stay here," Kevin said, referencing to himself, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

They all changed and headed down to Archie's outdoor pool. Betty had on a pale pink one piece, Veronica had a black bikini, Archie threw on a pair of red swimming trunks, and Jughead had a grey pair, courtesy of their redheaded host.

Archie and Jughead jumped in first, racing to the water. Veronica and Betty laughed at each other before jumping in to their boyfriends. Betty immediately swam over to Jughead while biting her lip. He splashed her a few times before she reached for him. The Prince guided her wrists to latch on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Betty let her arms hug his head as he swam away from Veronica and Archie making out in the water.

"Thanks for everything," Betty whispered to him.

"I don't mind," Jughead replied. "Thanks for being yourself." Betty giggled and took his face in her hands, bringing her lips to his. They kissed a few times, closing their eyes and letting themselves go. Jughead held onto Betty's back as she held onto the back of his neck. They smiled into their kisses, not being able to get enough of each other's lips.

"Hey," Archie called after about thirty minutes. Jughead and Betty didn't notice Archie or the fact that Jughead had pinned Betty to the wall of the pool, still kissing her. " _HEY!"_  He yelled. Jughead and Betty pulled away with a pop and flushed faces from embarrassment. Veronica was already out of the pool.

"We're gonna go back inside. We've got about two and a half hours until it's time for Betty and Veronica to go back to Centerville," Archie said, getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel. Jughead and Betty looked back at each other and shrugged, then got out of the pool. Jughead helped Betty dry off, then did himself, and they went back to Archie's suite to change.

When they came back out from changing, Archie and Veronica were looking for a good movie, snuggled up together. Jughead jumped over the back of the couch next to them, then looked back at Betty. He motioned to her to join him, she smiled and started walking in his direction. She started to walk around the back of the couch.

"You're too slow!" Jughead exclaimed, pulling Betty over the back of the couch by the waist.

 _"JUG!"_  she squealed as he moved her next to him. They were chuckling to each other now. Betty leaned into Jughead. His legs were spread and she was sitting inside them, leaning back onto his torso with his arms around her. Betty's head dug into his chest and she was able to hear his heartbeat.

"Is there a specific--" Veronica began, but it didn't matter. Jughead and Betty weren't paying attention except to each other. Archie and Veronica shrugged, picking a movie for all of them.

About twenty minutes in, Jughead was starting to fall asleep with Betty on top of him. Veronica and Archie had been teasing each other, and eventually told Betty that they were "going to look for candy," but Betty simply scoffed and brushed them away, knowing exactly what they were going to do.

Once they were gone, Betty paused the movie and gently woke Jughead up.

"Juggie," she whispered. One of his eyes opened.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"We're alone again..." she teased. Jughead looked around, shocked, then pulled Betty closer to him. They talked in hushed whispers.

"How have Sweet Pea and Fangs been?" Jughead asked.

"Kevin told me that they refused to let my mom in my private study twice," Betty replied. "I'm planning a ball for my birthday, and I told my mom. She wasn't happy about it, but I let her know that I knew that Riverdale and everything in it belongs to me. I was trying to invite you, Archie, Veronica, and your families, along with the Riverdale nobles."

"Betts, I think that's a great idea," Jughead said. "Riverdale hasn't had a party since... well... you know when... But you're turning seventeen, so I think it's time my girlfriend has the best birthday of her life."

"That's so sweet, Juggie," Betty replied, kissing his jaw.

"I'm just telling the truth," He said then paused. "Plus I need an excuse to see you in a floor-length dress, standing up to your mother, and being the queen you were meant to be."

"I need an excuse to see you at a white tie party," Betty replied. "You would look as handsome as... I don't know what... but I still want to see you in a tuxedo with your sash and crown on."

"You'd look better than me, Betts," Jughead replied, tilting her chin up to his lips. "There's no way you can convince me otherwise." They kissed softly, then Betty rested her head back on his chest. They fell asleep like this after Jughead pulled a blanket over them.

The Prince woke up not too much later and gazed at his sleeping girlfriend, her golden hair sprawled on his chest. He smiled and let her curls twirl around his finger, not knowing if his life could get any better. He saw his ring was still on her finger, glimmering in the sun. Jughead stroked Betty's shoulder that he held, slowly waking her up. When her eyes fluttered open, the Queen looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hey," she replied. "This has been the greatest day that I've had in years..."

"You're gonna have to leave soon," Jughead said with a disappointed tone.

"You can convince Archie easily that it's in his best interest to visit us in Centerville tonight," Betty whispered.

"That's true." They chuckled. There was a knock on the door of Archie's suite, and then Kevin stepped inside.

"Betty, you and Veronica need to start getting ready to leave," He said. Just then, Archie and Veronica came out of his room together.

"Is it time to go?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah we've gotta hit the road, Ronnie," Betty said, getting up from the couch.

"Aww..." Archie and Jughead said together. Betty and Veronica proceeded to get their things together.

"I told Jughead to convince Archie that they should visit us tonight," Betty whispered to Veronica as they put their things together. Veronica smiled and nodded, then they started walking to the entrance of Archie's suite. Veronica stopped in the middle of the room.

"I forgot my pearls in Archie's room, I'll be right back!" She said, running off. Kevin and Betty looked at each other and chuckled, waiting for Veronica.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal the storm that called herself Alice Cooper. Kevin scrambled away and down the hall. He took Sweet Pea and Fangs with him.

 _"Elizabeth Cooper!"_  She yelled.

"... Mom? W-What are you doing here?"

"My question is what are  _you_  doing here? In  _Greendale_?!"

Betty tried to respond, but she couldn't get any words out because she was paralyzed with fear and frozen to the spot.

"Why aren't you in Centerville with Veronica? Why are you in the presence of the Seaside and Greendale Princes when I told you specifically not to associate with them?"

"I... I-I...--" She stuttered.

"We're going home.  _Now_. And you're never going to see these two boys ever again!" Alice stepped forward and clamped her hand down on Elizabeth's left wrist. Hard. She dug her nails into her daughter's skin. 

"AGH!" Betty screamed. Alice started pulling Betty away as she was trying to get back to her Prince. Jughead jumped up and started towards them. Tears were streaming down Betty's face as she was being dragged away. She broke out of her mother's grip and ran to Jughead, hugging him immediately.

"Please get me out of my house," Betty whimpered as she cried. "I can't survive another day there." She stepped back and her mother grabbed her wrist again. Betty winced as she was yanked away.

"I'll get you out, Betty! I promise!" Jughead said. He tried to go after her.

"Forsyth, don't follow me!" Betty cried. "I'll be okay!" She slid his ring off of her finger and tossed it towards him. It landed on the floor with a slight thud.

"BETTY!" Jughead called. Archie ran forward and held him back. Jughead tried to break through Archie's grip.

"LET ME GO! HER MOTHER IS A MONSTER!" Jughead screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know, but you're going to do her a lot more harm by going after her!" Archie struggled to say, as he was forcing himself to hold his best friend back. "Let her go, dude, and you might be able to see her again!"

Jughead realized his friend was right and he stopped struggling, letting himself fall to the floor. He picked up the ring and held it in the palm of his hand, tears flooding his face. Veronica came back into the room with her pearls in her hand. Her expression dropped.

"Where's Betty?" Veronica asked, concerned.

"She might die, Veronica," Jughead muttered. "Her mother might  _actually_  kill her for this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Alice won't be so nice about this.


	13. No Fault of Her Own

It was close to sunset when Queen Mother Alice Cooper, still digging her nails into her daughter's wrist, shoved the young queen inside the carriage waiting for them. Betty scrambled up on the seat as Alice climbed inside after her. The Queen Mother shut the curtains, blocking any outside to not be able to see in. The mother and daughter pair sat across from each other as the carriage started moving.

"Why do you do this to me?" Betty asked shakily, rubbing her wrist as tears stained her cheeks. "Why do you have to hurt me like this?"

"Why did my secretary come to tell me that you were locking arms with the Jones boy at the event this morning?" Alice asked, averting Betty's question, to which the answer was still the same: the prophecy.

"He was my escort," Betty said. "Archibald was Veronica's, so Forsyth was mine."

"A silver ring was spotted on your hand," Alice added. "A silver  _Jones_  family ring."

"This is ridiculous," Betty replied, holding her hands so her mother could see. "No ring."

Alice slapped Betty's hand that was still bruised. She winced.

"I'm guessing you decided to do this on your own, seeing as Kevin, Jeremy, Edward, and Veronica weren't there," Alice said. "They must have tried to talk you out of it."

"Yes," Betty lied. She was much more thankful now that Veronica had forgotten her pearls with Archie, and that Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were able to get away.

"Then the Andrews and Jones families will not be welcome for this ball you're planning," Alice added with a grin on her face.

"That's where you're wrong," Betty replied as the carriage pulled up to the castle. It came to a complete stop before Alice took Betty by the same wrist, pulled her inside the castle, and forced her into the Queen's room. After the door shut, Alice whipped Betty around so that she stumbled and fell on the floor in front of the Queen Mother.

"Why?!" Betty asked from the ground. "Why do you hate the Andrews and Jones families?!"

Alice still hadn't told her daughter about the prophecy from all those years ago, and that she was actually mad that Betty had been born, costing her the twins and her husband in that awful explosion. She hadn't told the Queen she was still holding the grudge that King Fred and King Forsyth were right about the oracle. So there Betty was, on the ground, at no fault of her own.

That didn't matter to the Queen Mother.

"You're going to take the Andrews and Jones families off of your guest list right now," Alice threatened.

"Archibald and Forsyth are my friends again," Betty defended. "I need to be able to talk to their parents before I take my kingdom back from you!"

Alice Cooper, a snarl painted on her face, grabbed Betty by the chin. Betty winced as her mother forced her to stand up and look her in the eye.

"You may never get Riverdale back until you take the two families off of your guest list," Alice warned. "Take them off."

Betty bravely ripped her face out of her mother's hand and stepped back.

"I will not," Betty said calmly.

This began an unfortunate, but repetitive, series of events for Betty. The Queen would refuse to take the Andrews and Jones families off of the list for her birthday party. Each time she refused, Alice Cooper laid a punch or kick on her daughter. Betty was on the floor after the first punch, and was kicked in the stomach as she tried to get up, forcing her one more foot away from her mother. The clock kept ticking. About thirty five minutes had passed. Betty was still on the floor. Red splotches that were beginning to turn to bruises covered the exposed parts of the Queen's body, where Alice had hurt her. She was bleeding from some of the cuts earned by Alice's heels.

"W-When will y-you stop...?" Betty asked, trying to get back up for what seemed like the millionth time. Alice kicked her thigh and Betty collapsed with an "Oof".

"I won't stop until you take the Jones and Andrews family off of the list," Alice repeated yet again.

"I-I would  _n-never_  do -- OOF!" Betty replied shakily as Alice kicked her again, then looked at her watch.

"I've got more important things to do," Alice muttered to herself. "I'll give you some more time to consider it." She turned around and left the room, leaving the door open.

Betty sighed once she left, though she was in terrible condition, trying to get up tears were pouring down her face. She was so shaken that she tried and failed to get up a few times. Fangs looked through the ajar door and saw her, then motioned to Kevin and Sweet Pea.

"Oh my God," Kevin whispered to himself as he ran inside Betty's room and held onto her. Sweet Pea and Fangs followed, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Betty let herself lay on Kevin as he supported her. She was shaking violently, so Sweet Pea took a blanket from her bed and laid it over her body.

"T-Thanks, S-Sweets," Betty stuttered. He nodded and looked at Kevin.

"You realize, we have to tell Jughead immediately, right?" Sweet Pea asked Kevin.

"D-Don't," Betty whispered. "He'll c-come over here and my mother w-will kill him. S-She's mad enough. He c-can't be here."

"Then we'll take you to Seaside," Fangs said.

"If she r-realizes I'm gone and f-finds me at Seaside, she will f-flip," Betty added. "T-Take me to Centerville. I'm a-allowed to be there. J-Jughead's allowed to b-be there. The L-Lodges are good to me..." Sweet Pea looked at Kevin.

"How should we get her out?" He asked. "She can't get down the ladder."

"We'd have to go after dark through the secret passage in the library," Kevin suggested. "We can leave in thirty minutes when the guards change." He turned to Fangs. "Could you go get a tomato soup and a grilled cheese from the kitchen for Betty?" Fangs nodded and left the room. "Sweet Pea, I need you to get the black carriage from the stables. Pull it around and hide it not too far from the castle." Sweet Pea nodded and exited Betty's room.

Kevin later picked up Betty from the floor and laid her on the bed. Fangs came back with the soup and grilled cheese, plus a lemonade and a chamomile tea. Betty had just finished all of it when Sweet Pea came back.

"It's done," He said. "And the guard is changing  _now_."

Sweet Pea and Fangs scrambled to get anything Betty would need as Kevin helped her get up. Betty had to wrap her arm around Kevin's shoulders to be able to stand up and walk. They got outside of Betty's room carefully. Sweet Pea and Fangs pulled out their swords that their were given when they were assigned to Betty the day before. Fangs led and Sweet Pea followed, Kevin helping Betty between them.

No one paid attention to them sneaking down the hall because the guards were yelling about a stolen carriage. Sweet Pea smiled smugly when he heard the commotion. The group got to the library without any problems. Fangs opened the door and stepped inside, letting Kevin, Betty, and Sweet Pea get in behind him.

Just when they dropped their guard, the group of four heard heels hitting the wooden floors of the large library. Sweet Pea and Fangs quickly sheathed their swords, and Sweet Pea pulled Kevin and Betty behind one of the large bookcases. Fangs stood ready to defend them.

Alice Cooper came out between the rows and rows of shelves with a book in her hand, reading as she walked. She stopped where all of the tables stood in a clearing and looked up, seeing Fangs standing there. He bowed quickly.

"Your Majesty, I didn't expect you to be here," He said politely, though he hated her guts.

"Edward," Alice said, shutting the book. "I thought you were on your shift with the Queen."

"Her Majesty asked me to come and get a book for her," Fangs said quickly. "She thought she had it in her quarters, but she was wrong and asked me to come down here to get it."

"Very well," Alice said. "What was she doing when she asked you to retrieve this book?"

"Working, ma'am. Paperwork that has been given to her. She's working hard. So hard, in fact, that she asked me to bring her dinner as well."

"Ah, yes," Alice said. "I remember you coming out of the kitchen with a tray. I'll leave you be. I was just headed back to my chambers for the night. I will see you later, Edward." She began walking out, and Fangs bowed as she passed. He righted himself after the door closed, a scowl on his face.

Sweet Pea, Kevin, and Betty emerged. All four of them didn't speak a word about the conversation, and proceeded to exit behind the  _Nancy Drew_  section. They walked through the earthy tunnel to where the secret door opened in the side of a hill. The moonlight shone through the trees, casting shadows on the group of four and the forest floor. They weren't far from the castle walls, so when they walked into the open, Sweet Pea carefully picked up Betty, and started running to the carriage he hid. Fangs and Kevin followed behind him.

Sweet Pea carefully set the injured Queen inside the carriage, then drew the curtains. Kevin hopped inside and sat next to Betty as Fangs took the reins of the black horses and Sweet Pea jumped on the back of the carriage. Fangs made the horses go as soon as the door closed behind him. They were moving as fast as they comfortably could, Betty leaning on Kevin's shoulder to prop herself up. About five minutes had passed when Kevin finally spoke.

"We'll call Jughead over as soon as we can," Kevin said. Betty nodded from his shoulder.

"You three are angels," Betty whispered. "Thank you. So much."

"You don't deserve any of this, Betty, we're just trying to help you as much as we can."

The carriage started to slow down.

"I think we're almost there," Kevin said, pushing a curtain aside and looking out the window. Centerville Castle came into view quickly. "We've got to sneak you in, so we've gotta be quick." Betty nodded.

Fangs pulled the carriage to a complete stop outside of Veronica Lodge's private wing. Sweet Pea jumped off and threw the door open. Kevin stepped out with Betty, and they walked to the door quickly. Kevin knocked rapidly. A few seconds passed until the door flew open, revealing a flustered Veronica Lodge. Her jaw dropped when she saw Betty.

_"WHAT THE--!"_

"Shh!" Kevin shushed her. "Let us in." She stepped to the side and let the Queen and three guards inside her private wing. Fangs shut the door behind all of them.

 _"What the hell happened?!"_  Veronica asked.

"We'll tell you once we're in your apartment," Kevin said. Veronica ushered them up quickly. Kevin laid Betty on the couch when they got in.

"Can you tell me n--?"

"It was her mom," Kevin said quickly. Betty tried and failed to sit up.

"I refused to take Archie's and Jughead's families off of the guest list for my birthday party," she said weakly. "I was planning a white-tie ball for my birthday in two weeks. I took all authority on planning it from my mother. She's still angry about it." Betty paused as a few tears fell from her eyes. "After my mom took me back to Riverdale, she wanted me to take the Jones and Andrews off of the guest list. She kicked me every time I refused."

"How long did it last?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. It felt like an eternity," Betty replied.

"About forty minutes," Sweet Pea said. Veronica nodded.

"Why don't we get those cuts clean," Veronica suggested.

"Veronica, could you  _please_  call Jughead first?" Betty pleaded.

"Betty, I think we should get you cleaned up before we worry about Jughead," Kevin agreed. "He's going to want to pommel Alice Cooper either way, but he doesn't have to see the original damage if we clean up some of these cuts. He'd be less inclined to commit a crime."

"Okay," Betty muttered. "We can wait on calling Jughead." Veronica nodded and helped Betty stand up, get inside Veronica's guest room, and get on the bed. Fangs and Sweet Pea, well versed in first aid from being friends with Jughead, helped clean the dried blood on her arms and on her face.

Betty was so exhausted from the day's events that she fell asleep as Sweet Pea took some of the dried blood off her forehead. When they were done, Veronica tucked Betty into the bed and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she made her way around the couch, where Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin sat with their heads in their hands. Veronica sat between Kevin and Fangs. They looked up at her.

"I don't think we should call Jughead," Veronica said as a tear stained her cheek. "I don't want him to see her like this." She shook her head. "I don't like seeing her like this." Sweet Pea stood up.

"We vowed to Jughead that we would tell him as soon as possible if anything happened to her," he said. Fangs nodded in agreement. "We have now been delayed by about two hours. We need to talk to him.  _Now_." Fangs stood and nodded again.

"I refuse to make Jughead see her like this," Veronica insisted. "He might  _actually_  go after the Queen Mother of--"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The four heads in the room turned towards the glass patio door. It came again, a bit faster.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Veronica walked to the door and opened it.

"What are you--?"

Jughead pushed past her and stormed into the room, tears staining his face. 


	14. The Plan

"Can you  _please_  call Betty over here?" Jughead asked abruptly, whipping around to face Veronica.

"Jughead I don't think you--"

"I need to see her, Veronica," Jughead said seriously. "I-I had a dream that Alice beat her to death because Archie and I convinced her to go to Greendale this afternoon."

"Jughead, you really have no--"

" _Please call her_ ," Jughead insisted, a tear crawling down his cheek.

"Jughead!" Veronica yelled, grabbing his shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "Turn around." She helped him do just that. He saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin standing in front of the couch.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Jughead asked. "Aren't you supposed to be--?" His expression dropped as Kevin nodded. "I-Is she already here? Is she--?"

"She's not dead, if that's what you were thinking," Kevin said. "Just hurt."

"Oh my god," Jughead muttered. "Why didn't you call me?"

"We were just debating on calling you. We weren't sure how you would react to her current physical state," Sweet Pea said. "We wanted to get Betty safe before we did anything else."

"C-Can I see her?" He asked.

"She's asleep..." Veronica said. "In the guest room."

Jughead walked to the door and stood so close to it that his nervous breaths were bouncing off of it and hitting him in the face. He wiped his eyes and knocked on the door lightly, then opened it, poking his head in.

The moonlight was shining through the window, hitting the bed just enough so that Jughead could see Betty laying under the covers. Her arms and face were bruised and cut multiple times on the surface of her skin.

She rolled onto her back when he looked in. The light bounced off of her green irises and blonde hair. She gave him a weak smile when she saw him. Jughead watched as she tried to sit up. She winced and flopped back on the bed. He rushed over to her after shutting the door.

"Don't force it, Betts," Jughead whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in the bed. She nodded and touched the hand that was lingering on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked. "Did Veronica call you?"

"No, actually," Jughead whispered. He gulped before continuing. "I had a nightmare about you and I needed to make sure you were okay..."

"I'm happy to see you," she said, letting her fingers curl into his palm.

"Even though I'm one of the reasons you're in this situation?" Jughead asked.

"Yes," Betty said. "Because you're not the cause of my mother's outrage, I was."

Jughead, desperately wanting to hug his girlfriend, pushed his shoes off of his feet quickly.

"Can I join you before you continue?" Jughead asked.

"Of course, Jug," Betty replied, moving away from the edge as Jughead slid under. She got under his arm and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and her head fell on his chest as she sighed.

"So what was she mad about?" Jughead asked in a whisper. Betty sighed.

"Her secretary saw the press coverage on the Thornhill Animal Shelter. More specifically, the pictures of you escorting me," Betty whispered. "She was told and shown pictures that we were locking arms, walking together, smiling at each other, and that I was wearing your Jones ring, then she decided to come get me. When I was nowhere to be found in Centerville, she checked in Greendale."

"It's a good thing you ditched the ring before she took you away from me," Jughead whispered. Betty nodded on his shoulder.

"When we got back to the castle, my mom tried to force me to take the Jones and Andrews families off of the guest list for my birthday ball in two weeks," Betty said. "She kicked me each time I refused." Betty paused. "I was on the floor of my room, tears running down my face, not knowing if she would ever stop. Each time I tried to get up, she would kick me again. When I refused she would hit me. When I would give her lip she would punch me. Sweet Pea said it lasted about forty minutes..."

"Betty, oh my god..." Jughead mumbled.

"Before you say that you should have pulled me away from my mom when she was forcing me away, just know that you would have brought more attention to yourself," Betty said. "And I have no idea what she would have done to you if you had stepped in the way of her getting to me."

Jughead had tears in his eyes now. He hated seeing someone with such a good personality, such as Betty, go through something like this. She gripped his torso tighter and allowed herself to sob lightly.

"Everything hurts, Juggie," she cried. Jughead held Betty's head to his chest.

"I know," Jughead replied. "I know it does." Jughead stroked Betty's hair as she cried, shushing her but also allowing her to let her tears roll as long as they needed to.

"I need to tell you something," Jughead said in her ear. Betty sniffled and looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

"The nightmare that I said I had..." Jughead gulped. "It wasn't just any nightmare, Betts. I dreamed you were dead because Alice killed you after what happened at Greendale Palace." He paused. "I thought that it could be true, too. When your mom took you I thought you were actually going to die,even though you tried to assure me that everything was going to be okay."

"Jug, I'm right here," Betty said.

"I know that now, but it seemed so real," he said with tears in his eyes. "I woke up and told Archie, but he told me that it was just a dream and that it wasn't a big deal, but I knew Veronica would listen so I came over here. And I saw that your guards were here... And then I realized you were either here or dead and Kevin told me you were hurt..." He paused. "It showed me that my dream could have been real. Alice could have killed you, but thank God she didn't--"

"Jug," Betty interrupted, placing a hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. Jughead stopped. He loved the way she said his name like that; so soft, so caring. "I'm yours." She paused. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Jughead shook his head back and forth slowly before answering Betty.

"Never," he whispered.

"That's right," she said. "So believe me when I say that I won't let anyone between us. Not my mom, not your parents... no one." He nodded.

"I won't either," Jughead said. "No one will keep me from you, Betty Cooper..." She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going back to Riverdale until I've fully recovered," Betty whispered. "I'm happy here. With you."

A light bulb went off in the young prince's head. 

"Betty, I have an idea," Jughead said. Betty looked up at him. "What if we blackmail your mom?"

"Jughead, what?!" Betty asked.

"We should trick her into thinking you and your guards have been kidnapped and that the 'kidnappers' won't release any of you until she can learn to work with Seaside and Greendale," Jughead said. "We could keep you here or in Greendale or Seaside until you've recovered... Kill two birds with one stone..."

"Jug," Betty muttered, pushing herself up and looking at Jughead. She winced as she did it, and Jughead kept a hand on her back, guiding her up. "That's... Brilliant."

"Really?" Jughead asked. Betty nodded.

"Yeah. We could get all of the other kingdoms in on it." She paused. "Maybe not yours, but they need to be aligned with us."

"Are you implying that I should take you to meet my parents?" Jughead asked.

"Yes.  _But as a friend in need_." Betty stopped again. "Maybe when they realize I'm not my mom, they'll let you talk to me again," Betty said. "I can easily convince the Lodges. I'm more worried about your parents and the Andrews'."

"I can talk to Archie's parents," Jughead said. "They are to me as the Lodges are to you, which is exactly why this is the first place she'd look for you."

"What are you asking, Jug?" She questioned.

"We might have to take you, Kevin, Sweets, and Fangs over to Greendale for a bit," Jughead said. "We might have to move around so that they don't find us."

"I don't mind," Betty said, laying back down shakily. "As long as she doesn't find us."

"That's the goal," Jughead added. "We should tell Veronica's parents as soon as possible, then we should move you to Greendale..."

"Okay," Betty said quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"I could go now or--"

"No," Betty interjected. "I want you here with me." She buried her face in his neck and sighed. "I  _need_  you here with me." Jughead smiled and kissed the top of her head, letting his fingers stroke her blonde hair. His chin rested against her forehead as her soft breaths played with his skin. He laid there and thought about all of it.

"Betty, I really think I need to tell Veronica so that she can talk with her parents..." Jughead said. "Sooner would be better than later..."

"Okay," Betty sighed. "Fine. Be quick please, Juggie."

"I will," Jughead replied, kissing her head and sliding out of their embrace as Betty stared at him. He got out of the bed, then immediately tucked Betty back in, draping a blanket over her arms. "Try to get some rest while I talk to her," Jughead whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. Betty nodded and got comfortable as Jughead left the room quietly. He shut the door behind him and turned to the crowd in Veronica's living area. Kevin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Veronica stood as he came back out.

"How is she?" Veronica asked nervously.

"She's going to be okay..." Jughead said. "We just talked, and we agreed that she shouldn't go back to Riverdale until she's back to normal."

"Alice is going to look for her as soon as possible," Kevin added. "This is the first place she'd check."

"I know," Jughead replied. "That's why also talked to her about what we should do until she can go back to Riverdale."

"What's the plan?" Sweet Pea asked.

"We're going to trick her mom into thinking she and you three--" He motioned to Kevin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. "--have been kidnapped and that the 'kidnappers' won't release any of you until she can get along with Greendale and Seaside."

"How are we supposed to make this work?" Fangs asked. "How do we convince her that it's a kidnapping rather than Betty running away?"

"We'll slip her a note at some point," Jughead said. "Preferably once she's close to normal. I figure that Alice will move quickly once she realizes what she needs to do." He paused. "We need to get all of the other kingdoms in on this," he said to Veronica. "Your parents are first. Can you bring them up here?"

"I can try," Veronica said.

"We need their help with communication between the kingdoms and they need to be able to spot Alice so that we can get Betty away from her if she comes close."

"Got it," Veronica said, then walked out of her apartment, into Centerville Castle. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs looked at Jughead. He sighed.

"She's having a little bit of separation anxiety," Jughead said. "I know what that looks like. I can tell she really wants to be around me."

"If there was any time for an emotionally strong boyfriend, now would be the time," Kevin agreed. "You should go back to her."

"I need to be the one to explain what's going on to the Lodges," Jughead said. Kevin nodded. "If they need to see Betty to believe me, then so be it. I need to be out here when they talk about it." They nodded.

"What if Alice Cooper doesn't comply?" Fangs asked. "What if she  _never_ complies?"

"We've got time, but if she doesn't meet our demands, I'm taking my private militia to Riverdale," Jughead said. "Betty will lead them in a siege on the castle." He paused. "The Riverdale guards will have to turn against the Queen Mother. Betty would be taking what is rightfully hers." He paused again. "We can't tell Betty that. This stays between us." Sweet Pea and Fangs nodded. Kevin looked concerned, then nodded as well.

The Lodges burst in, led by Queen Hermione.

"Where is she?" the Queen asked, concerned. Betty was as good as Hermione's second daughter. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin immediately kneeled and bowed their heads as the King and Queen of Centerville entered the room. Prince Forsyth bowed.

"The courtesies are very kind, all of you, but where is the Queen of Riverdale?" King Hiram asked. The four teenagers stood up straight.

"She's asleep; recovering," Jughead said.

"If we knew that Alice had been abusing her, we would have pulled her out of Riverdale ages ago," Hermione said. "Veronica said that you had a plan to keep Elizabeth away from her mother?"

"Yes," Jughead said. "I proposed that we fake her kidnapping, when really she is under the protection of the other three kingdoms of the Pep Realm."

"Let me get this straight, Prince Forsyth," King Hiram began. "You want to get Greendale, Seaside, and Centerville to help hide the Queen of Riverdale, while, what? You ask Alice Cooper to relinquish her power to Elizabeth?"

"No," Jughead said. "The Queen is still too young. We would be demanding that Alice Cooper work with Seaside and Greendale as she works with Your Majesties; peacefully. This would be a good way to let Elizabeth recover before returning to the public spotlight and for Riverdale to finally make peace with Greendale and Seaside." He paused. "Prince Archibald and I hold no grudge against Riverdale.  _Greendale_  has no problem with working with Riverdale, but Alice won't work with them. There's something between Seaside and Riverdale that is mutual. The Pep Realm hasn't had the kind of unity we are striving for in  _a decade_."

"I don't know, Forsyth," Hermione added. "That seems unlikely to happen."

"Why?" He asked. "Do you happen to know what happened between Seaside and Riverdale? I don't. You probably do."

"Jughead, don't push it," Veronica said. "Don't be so defensive."

"Sorry," He said. "If we could get Riverdale to work with Seaside and Greendale, Elizabeth would have three places where she would be protected from her mother's wrath." He paused. "It's  _bad_ , Your Majesties.  _She's a queen_. Elizabeth shouldn't be treated the way her mother is treating her. We would need your influences to get Greendale and Seaside to help us, in case Alice comes knocking and looking for answers." He paused again. "Getting Greendale and Seaside to work with the Queen would also help her once she can take over for her mother. They'd see that Elizabeth is not Alice."

Hermione and Hiram looked at each other, debating on going through with Jughead's plan. Hermione looked back at the prince.

"Can we see her before we decide?" Hermione asked.

"I can go get her," Jughead said. He took one step towards the door of Veronica's guest room, then paused. "I have to warn you..." He gulped. "It's not pretty." Then he kept walking, knocking lightly on the door before entering the room.

Betty's guards, Veronica, and her parents stood silently until Jughead opened the door of Betty's room again. When Betty emerged, she had her head resting on Jughead's shoulder, her hand on his bicep as he led her out. She was limping slightly. The bruises and scratches on her arms, legs, and face were evident.

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered. Hiram put a hand on his wife's shoulder, then looked at Jughead immediately.

"We'll do it," he said confidently and without a second thought to it. Hermione nodded in agreement. "We'll do it." He paused. "We'll go get started." The King and Queen of Centerville exited the room swiftly, making sure to close the door behind them as they ran off. Jughead smiled and sighed when they left.

"What was that?" Betty whispered to Jughead.

"Centerville is on board," He mumbled back. "Soon, so will Greendale." Jughead paused. "Tomorrow, we're taking a trip to Seaside if Veronica's parents can't get them on board."

Betty nodded and yawned.

"Let's get you back in bed," Jughead said. Betty nodded again.

He turned them around, then escorted her back into the guest room, neither of them to emerge until the next morning.

The next morning, where Alice would find Betty no longer in Riverdale. 

She would be so infuriated that a titanium wall could not stop her. 


	15. The Moonlight Meeting

"Welcome," King Hiram said. "There is a very important matter that we are here to discuss and it involves a fellow monarch."

Six reigning kings and queens stood around the round meeting table: Hiram and Hermione of Centerville, Forsyth II and Gladys of Seaside, and Fred and Mary of Greendale. It was currently midnight. King Hiram and Queen Hermione called the rulers of Seaside and Greendale to declare an emergency meeting. The only source of light outside were moonbeams hitting the trees, but nevertheless, all of the monarchs made it.

"Don't tell me this is about Alice," Forsyth scoffed. Gladys elbowed him in the gut.

"Unfortunately it's not necessarily about Alice, but what she's doing. That's why she's not here," Hermione said.

"So what  _is_  she doing?" Mary asked.

"The young Queen, Elizabeth Cooper, ran from her home tonight because her mother abused her," King Hiram said.

" _WHAT_?!" Fred, Mary, and Gladys said together.

"It's true," Hermione added. "And from our information, it has happened before, but this was the only time that it threatened the queen's life."

"This is outrageous," Fred said.

"You're right," Hermione continued. "It is." She paused. "And unfortunately, Elizabeth just so happens to want to be peaceful with all of the kingdoms in the Pep Realm."

Forsyth scoffed.

"Is there a problem, FP?" Hiram asked.

"I don't believe she would want to work with Seaside," FP said. "Not with who her mother is."

"FP, she literally just ran away from her mother," Mary chimed in. "Alice has been abusing her daughter!"

"How should I believe this?" He asked. "There's no evidence."

"We have seen the queen with our own eyes, Forsyth," Hermione said, referencing to Hiram and herself. "Isn't that enough? Why are you being so difficult with us? We aren't the Coopers."

"FP, why can't you get over that stupid argument from ten years ago?" Gladys asked her husband.

"You're still on this?" Fred asked. "We've tried contacting Riverdale but to no avail. Alice won't work with us but we are willing to work with her. You won't even come to mention what happened. You're really mad about the argument you had over the prophecy?"

"She won't drop it, so I won't either," FP grumbled.

"Elizabeth and my daughter have come up with a plan to keep the queen away from her mother while she can recover," Hiram said. He explained the idea that Jughead proposed, but left the prince's name out of it, knowing that Jughead wasn't supposed to be in Centerville or near the young Queen. When he finished, Hermione had something to add.

"It's important to our kids for us to be able to work together. Elizabeth wants to work with Seaside and Greendale, but Alice won't let her. When she tries, she gets abused by her mother," Hermione said. Fred, Gladys, and Mary nodded. "This is why we need your help."

"No," FP said.

"Forsyth!" Gladys exclaimed.

"I don't want my son around Alice Cooper's daughter!" he exclaimed.

"No one ever said your son had to be around Elizabeth while she is protected at Seaside," Fred said.

"I can assure you, King Forsyth," Hermione interjected. "She's nothing like her mother. Elizabeth is caring, courteous, kind, understanding... She has the making of a good Queen."

"FP, Alice is blaming her daughter for the death of her husband and elder children," Mary added. "She's being abused." Fred nodded in agreement. "I believe I speak for Greendale when I say that we would be honored to help."

"I won't sell you out for doing this, but I won't be privy to protecting Alice Cooper's daughter," FP said, then stormed out of the room.

"I apologize for his behavior," Queen Gladys said. "The prophecy argument and Alice are touchy subjects with him. I would love to help, but he's the king by blood, so I'm afraid I can't do anything."

"Thank you, Gladys," Hiram said. She nodded and gave a weak smile, then followed behind her angry husband.

"I guess it's just us," Hiram said. "Let's get to work then." They all nodded in agreement.

For hours, all that Hiram, Hermione, Fred, and Mary talked about was Queen Elizabeth's safety. This involved a plan for her protection as she stayed at Greendale Palace or Centerville Castle and a way of notifying each other if Alice was out looking for the Queen or if she was being sent immediately so that the castle receiving her would be prepared. They had everything written down and put into official documents that would be kept hidden.

By the time a final copy of the agreement was made and copied, it was five o'clock in the morning. The sun was still down, but King Fred and Queen Mary Andrews snuck back to their carriage and left Centerville.

Tired and knowing their daughter wouldn't be awake for some time, King Hiram and Queen Hermione sent a letter to Princess Veronica's private wing. It was for when they woke up and it explained that Greendale obliged, but Seaside did not.

The first person to see the letter was Sweet Pea, who noticed it as he went to get himself a cup of coffee, being awoken by the sun around 7:30 AM. He shook Fangs and Kevin awake to read the letter as well, all of them outraged about Seaside not wanting to help. They tried to keep their annoyance to whispers, but they eventually got the attention of Princess Veronica close to 8 AM.

"Okay," Veronica yawned. "You guys are super loud. What is it?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood before her bedroom door. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs looked at each other, then Fangs got up and handed the letter to Veronica.

"You're not going to like the sound of this," he said. Veronica read the letter quickly, then folded it back up and shoved it back into Fangs' hands.

"I can't believe it!" Veronica said. "I can't  _fucking_  believe it!"

"At least Greendale agreed," Kevin said. "It could be worse."

"True, but this plan requires  _all_  of the kingdoms to work together," Veronica added angrily. "We're trying to get Seaside and Greendale to understand that Betty isn't her mom!"

"Jughead said last night that if Seaside didn't agree, he and Betty were going to go to his dad together," Sweet Pea interjected. "All hope is not lost yet."

"Also true," Veronica said. "Maybe I need to calm down."

"We all kind of need to calm down," Fangs said. They all sat on Veronica's couch quietly, not knowing what to say to one another. Seaside didn't want to participate. It was so infuriating because Seaside was a critical piece of their plan. All four of their heads turned when they heard a door open.

Prince Forsyth III walked out of the guest room, closing the door quietly, then heading towards the kitchen. He yawned and ruffled his dark hair as he walked.

"Hey, Jug," Sweet Pea said, taking the letter from Fangs and jumping up to meet the prince.

"What's up?" Jughead asked, pulling the hot chocolate mix down from one of the cupboards and setting it on the counter.

"You need to see this," He replied, forcing the letter between Jughead's fingers. He looked confused at first, then unfolded the letter and read it. His confused look turned into an infuriated scowl.

When he finished with it, Jughead slammed the letter on the granite counter top.

"No," He muttered. "This is  _not_  over. Not yet." Jughead paused and looked angrily up at Sweet Pea. "Leave me to my own mind, please," he grunted. Sweet Pea nodded and went back to the couch.

They watched as Jughead sighed and pulled a mug out of the cupboard, starting to carefully mix a cup of hot chocolate. The four sitting on the couch were confused as to how someone, who should be more angry than them, let his whole mood shift. The prince finished what he was doing, picking up the steaming mug and putting the letter under his arm, then took both into Veronica's guest room.

He let himself inside the room quietly, making sure to shut the door behind him. When the bolt clicked, Betty sat up slowly. She smiled at Jughead.

"I got what you wanted," he said, referencing to the mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Jug," she replied. He nodded and walked over to her, giving her the drink. She held onto it with both hands and took a sip. She sighed and swallowed, then looked back at Jughead. The queen's expression dropped.

"Is there something wrong, Juggie?" she asked, placing the mug on the side table. The prince sighed and slipped under the covers with her.

"A letter came from the King and Queen of Centerville," Jughead said. "Greendale and Seaside met here overnight to discuss the situation."

"What did they say?" She asked, cuddling up next to him as he unfolded the letter.

"Greendale is going to help us, Betty," he said.

"That's good news then," Betty said. "... What about Seaside?"

"My parents..." He muttered angrily. "Are not open to helping you."

"We can go and visit them, like you said," Betty said.

"I'm not so sure, Betts," Jughead replied. "But we could always try." He paused and sighed. "I'm just so mad that I'm somewhat in the middle of this with you, but my parents won't help you out."

"You're not your parents, Jug," Betty said, holding his face in her hands. "You believe that, don't you?" He sighed and nodded. "Good."

Betty kissed his lips as Jughead laced his arm around her back. They pulled back with a pop. Betty let her head rest on Jughead's shoulder.

"Are you going to drink that hot chocolate I got for you or no?" Jughead asked. "I postponed my anger so that I could focus enough to make it like you said."

Betty smiled and struggled to sit up. Jughead supported her as she moved to sit up, then Betty grabbed the mug of hot chocolate off of the nightstand. Betty drank it slowly as Jughead traced swirls on her back, making her smile brighter than someone in her situation should. Through her still-evident bruises and scratches, Betty smiled through all of it. For Jughead, her smile was worth more to him than anything else. When she was done, Betty set the mug on the nightstand. Jughead chuckled when she looked at him. She had some of the drink left on her lip.

"What?" Betty asked, unaware.

"I should've brought a napkin too," he laughed softly. Betty moved to wipe it off her mouth. Jughead pulled her hand down.

"No, no," he said quietly, his hand gently holding her chin. "Let me get that." They both grinned as Jughead pulled Betty's lips to his. She giggled through it as Jughead took the chocolate flavor into his own mouth. Betty held on to the sides of his neck as he let his hands cup her face. The kiss went deeper and deeper until the door to the guest room flew open. Betty and Jughead pulled away quickly. Veronica Lodge stood in the doorway.

"Ronnie!" Jughead yelled, angry to be interrupted. Betty turned red with embarrassment.

"Before you get angry, you should hear this," the princess said. "Hurry up, both of you."

Betty and Jughead scrambled out of the bed and went into Veronica's living area. They saw that Kevin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were standing up. A Centerville citizen stood in uniform near the door. He was a page. He bowed.

"I bring to you a message from the King and Queen of Centerville," he said. Jughead and Betty looked at each other, confused. "Alice Cooper has come to Centerville looking for Elizabeth Cooper. The King and Queen say that everyone in this room needs to leave Centerville and go to Greendale, except for Princess Veronica. Greendale has already been contacted."

"Oh _shit_ ," Betty and Jughead mumbled together.

"Go ready a carriage," Veronica instructed the page. "Pull it around to the back entrance of my private wing."

"Veronica, we still have one of the Riverdale carriages," Kevin interrupted. Veronica turned back to the page.

"Never mind. Just go," she said. The page bowed and left quickly. Everyone looked at Veronica.

"What are all of you looking at?!" She exclaimed. " _Go!_ "

Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs scrambled to pack the carriage with everything they brought with them. Jughead was checking for any last items and Betty was waiting for him. She was standing in the doorway as Veronica held the door.

"Betty, just go!" He said, still double-checking. "Your guards are ready to take you to Greendale, Betty! Go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Betty replied. They could hear sounds coming from outside the door, and the prince's head whipped towards the entrance to Veronica's apartment.

"You two need to leave! Now!" Veronica said. "I'll hold them off, you two, go!" She was still holding the door. Betty reached a hand out towards Jughead as he started running towards the exit.

Jughead grabbed Betty's hand as the door to the castle opened, revealing Alice Cooper. 


	16. Hades and Persephone

When Alice Cooper arrived in Centerville, she marched up to the front door of the Lodges' Castle and pounded her fist on the large entrance until the King and Queen of Centerville answered. 

"Good morning, Alic--" Hiram began. 

"Where's my daughter?" She demanded. "I know she's here." 

"Alice, you're mistaken," Hermione said. "We would have greeted Her Majesty formally if she had arrived here, like we always do. You can ask the townspeople if you'd like. We didn't formally welcome Elizabeth yesterday." 

"You might be able to say that much for yourselves, but what about your daughter? Elizabeth could have snuck in!" 

"Alice, she's not here, but you may search the castle for her if you would like," Hiram added. 

"I will," she replied, shoving past the royals of Centerville and beginning to look around. 

Hermione slipped off as Hiram began showing Alice the castle. She found her page. 

"Go to Princess Veronica's chambers and tell all of them except Veronica that they need to go to Greendale as soon as possible. Queen Mother Alice Cooper is here." The page nodded and ran off as fast as his skinny legs would take him. 

Centerville's Castle had many rooms and spaces, including an entrance hall, a formal dining hall, an informal dining hall, a meeting room, the King's study, the Queen's study, twelve guest rooms, the ballroom, an expansive kitchen, the largest set of stables in Centerville with the finest horses in the Pep Realm, the King and Queen's extensive chambers, a tailor's workshop, a few tennis courts, and a few other miscellaneous spaces. This was without Veronica's wing included. Queen Hermione hadn't waited too long in the entrance hall when King Hiram and Queen Mother Alice walked back in. 

"No matter how long you look, Alice, your daughter will not be here," the King said. "We have checked all of the rooms." 

"Except one," she intervened. "Take me to Veronica's private wing." The King and Queen glanced at each other in shock. That's where the Queen of Riverdale was. 

"We've already told you, Alice," Hermione butted in. "She's not here." 

"I am searching every inch of this castle, I don't care," Alice said. "I know she's here." 

"You're not going to find her," Hiram began. "But okay." 

He walked over to Hermione, taking her arm, and they led the Queen Mother up the stairs in the entrance hall and to Veronica's private wing. They marched down the hall, the King and Queen hoping that all of Veronica's visitors were gone, and they stopped in front of Veronica's door. Hiram motioned to it. 

"Here we are," he said politely. "Why don't you do the honors?" Alice grumbled something to herself, then took the doorknob in her hand, throwing the door open. 

Hiram and Hermione sighed. Veronica turned her head towards the door that just opened, shocked that it had opened so abruptly. 

Veronica was sitting on her couch, watching  _The Flash_  on Netflix. She scrambled to stand up, then curtsied to the Queen Mother. 

"Your Majesties," She said, then stood up straight. "What can I do for you?" 

"You can tell me where the hell my daughter is," Alice said. 

"I haven't seen her, Your Majesty," Veronica said politely. "The last time I saw her was at the ribbon cutting yesterday morning." 

"Bullshit," Alice said. She stormed in and searched the kitchen, the balcony, and the living area of Veronica's private chambers, but to no avail. "I know she's here!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm going to check the rooms!" 

"Do as you wish, Your Majesty," Veronica said. Alice marched into Veronica's room but quickly came back out empty-handed. Disgruntled, she made her way into the guest room. Just when the Lodges thought they had Alice fooled, she emerged with a mug in her hand. 

"AHA!" She exclaimed. "She was here!" 

"What proof is a mug?" Hermione asked. 

"My daughter drinks a lot of hot chocolate. This is her mug!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes having gone mad. Veronica knew what Alice was saying was true, but she didn't admit it. 

"Mrs. Cooper, that mug belongs to my friend, Lady Josephine McCoy," Veronica lied swiftly. "She spent the night with me, and she just left about twenty minutes ago. She always leaves her dishes in that room and it infuriates me. So thank you, Your Majesty, for saving me the trouble of going to retrieve her mug," Veronica added as she took Betty's mug from Alice's hand. She walked into the kitchen and set the dirty dish on the counter, next to the sink. 

"I believe that we have fulfilled your request, Your Majesty," Hiram said. "You have searched every inch of this castle. Now, if you would excuse us, we have a kingdom to rule. If you wouldn't mind, we would be happy to escort you back to your carriage so that you may get back to Riverdale. I hope you find your daughter, but you also have a kingdom to manage." 

"I can find my own way out, thank you," Alice said. She stormed out of the room, made her way out of the castle, then got in her carriage. She left Centerville without another word to the Lodges. 

**-Ten Minutes Previously-**

Jughead gripped onto Betty's hand, pulling her out the door quickly. Jughead's hand held Betty's tightly, never wanting to let go. Veronica shut the door behind them as they ran down the stairs. Jughead fixed his eyes on the door that led outside, but Betty kept turning her gaze and looking back. She could hear her mother behind Veronica's door, outraged that the blonde queen slipped out of her fingers. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Jughead shoved the door open roughly, almost breaking it, and pulling Betty with him. Sweet Pea was holding the door to the black carriage open, Fangs ready at the front, and Kevin waiting on the back. 

"Hurry up, we've gotta go!" Sweet Pea said. 

Betty took the lead this time, quickly jumping into the carriage and pulling her boyfriend behind her. Jughead tripped on the way up, as Betty was moving quickly and he couldn't quite keep up. He landed on the floor of the carriage as their hands broke, and he pulled his legs inside the carriage. Sweet Pea shut the door, and Fangs began to drive off as Sweet Pea gracefully but quickly jumped up next to Kevin. 

Jughead was still sprawled on the floor and Betty sat on the seat as the carriage moved, both out of breath. Once their speed picked up slightly, Jughead sighed and ran his fingers through his dark chocolate hair, pushing his crown beanie off of his head and letting it stay on the floor. 

He turned his head and saw his beautiful girlfriend, shaking nervously. He could tell Betty was anxious. 

"Hey," Jughead said calmly, sitting up front of her. She looked at him. He gently separated her hands and played with her fingers. Betty sighed and allowed herself to get lost in Jughead's beautiful grey-blue eyes. 

"How do you feel?" He asked. When she didn't respond immediately, he shifted onto his knees and kneeled in front of the queen. Betty still didn't reply, so Jughead moved her hands over the top of his head, resting them on the back of his neck. Jughead's chin found a spot to sit, right on her knees. "What are you thinking about?" 

Betty sighed and smiled at Jughead's touch, absentmindedly playing with the dark locks at the nape of his neck. 

"I-I feel... good," she sighed. "I think I'm just coming off of the adrenaline." 

"Understandable," Jughead replied. "That was close.  _Too close_." 

"Yeah," Betty agreed. "Very close." She paused for a moment, letting her fingers linger on the back of Jughead's head and neck. "What would you have done... if we'd been caught?" 

"Don't you already know?" He asked and paused. "I would always put your safety over mine. I would get you out and away, and I wouldn't care what happened to me. As long as you're safe, I can sleep at night." 

Betty smiled and let her thumbs move in front of Jughead's ears. 

"I think I'm falling for you," she said. "And that halfway scares me... But if I'm falling with you... My fears disappear." She paused again and bit her lip this time. Jughead wanted to kiss her immediately, but she continued. "Why are you sitting like that?" 

"You're my queen," he said. "I bow to no one but you, Elizabeth Cooper... and I will  _never_  bow to anyone else the way I do to you." Jughead's hands made their way, tracing the backs of her calves with his fingertips until they rested under Betty's thighs. Her breath hitched, and she realized he was teasing her. 

"Like Hades and Persephone?" Betty asked, getting a chortle from her boyfriend. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks and she bit her lip. 

"Exactly like Hades and Persephone." He paused. "I go  _insane_  when you leave..."

Betty leaned down just enough so that Jughead could hold her head in his hands. He pulled his lips to hers. 

Their kiss was hungry and passionate. Jughead's hands moved to the Queen's sides after reattaching three times. He stood up without breaking their kiss. He leaned into the young queen, pushing Betty against the wall of the carriage behind her. She smiled into Jughead's mouth. He sensed this, and moved his lips to her soft neck, letting a hand move up to hold the other side, his fingers finding the hair at the nape of her neck. 

 _"Fuck,"_  Betty muttered breathily into Jughead's ear. He sat down next to Betty on the bench and swiftly pulled her into his lap, still kissing her. She straddled him gracefully, loving every moment of it. Jughead pulled away from Betty's lips and took them back to her neck and jaw. He buried his face into her skin, inhaling her natural lavender scent. Forsyth Pendleton Jones III couldn't get enough of Elizabeth Cooper. 

"Jug," she whispered, her fingers tangled in his dark chocolate locks. Jughead grunted her name discreetly and peppered kisses on her clothed chest in response. He adored the way she muttered his name. She quickly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, flustered and flushed. 

Jughead resurfaced and looked into her eyes. Betty gazed back at him, Jughead plainly in awe of his girlfriend and queen. They slowly let smirks paint themselves on their faces, and they chuckled at the awkwardness that lie between them in that moment. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty's back, pulling her into him. Betty rested the side of her head on the prince's shoulder, facing into the crook of his neck. Jughead grinned as he felt the radiance of Betty's smile against his skin, her arms tangling themselves around his shoulders. The queen's knees were even with her prince's hips, and her legs were tucked nicely against his. Their hearts beat together as they calmly inhaled and exhaled. 

This was paradise for the Queen of Riverdale. Constantly evading her mother and running away with her Hades, Elizabeth Cooper felt exactly like Persephone. She wished it could stay this way forever, but, like Persephone, she knew she would have to resurface eventually. Riverdale needed her to take her kingdom back from Demeter, but Persephone knew that she would always go back to Hades. 

Many would call them Romeo and Juliet, a seemingly happy ending in sight, but that wasn't what they were. Juliet and her Romeo were able to be kept apart. 

Persephone and Hades were not. Not forever. 

What Jughead and Betty had was magnetic. Electric. Passionate. Gentle. 

Maybe it was because what they had wasn't approved of by their parents that made it that much more exhilarating, or maybe it was because they had been forced apart for the past ten years. It didn't matter. Even when they arrived at Greendale, the two couldn't be kept apart for long. 

The God of Death had his Goddess of Spring. 

The Queen of Riverdale had her Prince of Seaside. 

Even once Jughead became King, he would keep his stubborn promise. 

Even while he was still a Prince, he refused to bow to anyone. 

Except his Persephone. 


	17. Remorse

_The Riverdale Book of Law_  flew through the air, aimed at one of Riverdale's best guards. He scrambled out the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He heard a loud BANG against the door, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

Behind that door stood Alice Cooper, bearing down on her desk, breathing heavily and boiling mad. She'd just thrown the 1,000 page book at the head of the Riverdale Guards. She didn't know if she could take anymore enraging news. The man just told her that the black carriage and two horses had been stolen from the stables. That was enough to throw her over the edge after the morning she had. 

Alice Cooper was trying to solve the case of her missing daughter. She'd been interrupted countless times after she returned from Centerville by guards and attendants. Now that she thought about it, the only time someone left the room without having something thrown at them was the head chef, bringing her lunch. Her Caesar salad with chicken was the only satisfactory part of her day so far.

The Queen Mother had already thrown an empty coffee cup and saucer, a fountain pen (an anniversary gift from the late Lord Harold Cooper), two picture frames, a chair, and a bottle of blue ink. Sighing with frustration, Alice Cooper rounded the side of her desk and walked towards the items that caught air at her own hand.

The coffee cup and saucer were shattered. She was lucky that the ink was in a plastic bottle, or else she's have a large stain for another attendant to clean up, and she preferred to be left alone for the time being. The chair and pen were fine, not in bad shape at all.

Alice reached down to grab the sentimental pen when she saw the two picture frames. She didn't even realize that she'd thrown  _those specific pictures_  because she was so angry. Now she was more angry at herself than anything.

The first picture was a family portrait of the Coopers before the tragic explosion. The frame was intact to her relief. Alice saw Harold, Charles, Polly, Elizabeth, and herself, smiling.  _Genuinely._

Charles, Elizabeth, and Polly were standing together, the three sets of honey blonde hair and green eyes evident to the onlooker. The three siblings were happy together. More than that, Elizabeth's love for the twins was obvious in the way that she held them close to her, an arm around each of their shoulders.

That picture was taken within the month before everything turned to  _shit_.

Two of her children: gone at age eight.

Her kind and loving husband: dead.

And all because of a prophecy that came true. All because of Elizabeth, in Alice's mind.

Elizabeth Cooper was Alice's only living relative and for the past ten years, she'd taken all of her anger out on her daughter. She knew it was unfair to take it out on Elizabeth, but she no longer had Harold Cooper to blame. After all, it was he that wanted another child. Alice had been wary about the prophecy. She wanted another child more than anything, but Alice didn't want to risk their opportunity to finally break the notorious Blossom Curse. Harold didn't care.

Alice's worry spiked when the doctor said they had another girl. Harold managed to calm her down. He said, "The effects of the Blossom Curse can vary. We will be alright." That was the only way that Harold could get his wife to hold their youngest daughter for the first time.

When she did cradle the innocent newborn for the first time, it was notably different from when she held Charles. Or Polly. Alice could tell the little girl they would come to name Elizabeth Cooper was special. She rarely cried and she was caring by nature.

"How is  _this child_  supposed to harm us with the Blossom Curse?" Alice asked Harold one day. "She's perfect."

Alice couldn't have imagined that the Blossom Curse would have such impact on their lives. Two children and her husband were dead, along with the rest of the Blossom line. She and Harold Cooper imploded the entire Pep Kingdom because Elizabeth was born. And Alice had no one to blame but Elizabeth. Elizabeth's smile made men bow at her feet and her presence was angelic. Alice found this threatening, so she tore the Queen down when she could. She knew she took it too far the previous night and couldn't sleep because of it.

Alice never could have imagined that she would be where she was ten years ago, standing over a ten year-old family portrait, broken glass under her feet. She reached down to pick up the frame.

 _Wait_ , Alice thought. She stopped. _That glass isn't from this picture._  Alice looked over to see another picture frame, the glass and frame shattered.

"Out of all the pictures, Alice?" She asked herself.

It was a portrait of Elizabeth and herself, from two months ago.

Alice let a tear roll down her cheek. This picture was the thing that broke her the most.

Elizabeth's smile wasn't genuine. Alice could tell for the first time. It was forced. Elizabeth's eyes hid all of the pain she had as she posed with her mother.

Alice hated that she never truly noticed how she hurt her daughter. She didn't notice how much she pained Elizabeth until the night before, how it was usually more emotional than physical.

The previous night was the first time that Alice took things too far with her daughter. It was physical, and much more serious than she ever realized she could make it. Tears were running down  _her_  face as she sat in her study, realizing what she did to her only living child: her only living memory of Harold, Polly, and Charles. Alice couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't eat, and she felt such violent remorse that she ended up vomiting into a toilet.

She tried to get her mind off of Elizabeth by going down to the library for something to read. She'd just picked up a book when she heard the doors close. Alice wiped a tear, then saw that it was Edward Fogarty, one of Elizabeth's guards. Speaking with him reassured her slightly. He said that she was doing paperwork, which she took as a good sign. She left quickly before the tears began to run again. When even reading couldn't help her, she tried to sleep.

Alice Cooper officially gave up on trying to put Elizabeth out of her mind. Still letting silent tears stain her face, she went to her daughter's room at six o'clock in the morning, figuring Sir Kevin would have woken her up by then. Alice knocked once. No response. She tried again. Still nothing. Alice opened the door quietly.

Elizabeth wasn't there. Neither were her personal guards. A window was left open and Elizabeth's bed sheets were strewn on her bed. Alice knew immediately it wasn't like her daughter to leave her room in shambles. She had her guards start searching Riverdale immediately but quietly.

When they came back empty-handed, she went to Centerville, thinking that she may have run away to be with the Lodges, but she was nowhere to be found in Centerville either. She had outgoing messages to Greendale and Seaside. Seaside had confirmed that the Queen was nowhere to be found, whereas Greendale was searching a third time.

This was where the Queen Mother was currently, waiting to hear back from the Andrews family. At this point, Alice didn't think that Elizabeth had run away. She believed the Queen to be kidnapped.

Alice carefully picked up the portrait she had of herself and her daughter, avoiding the glass as best she could. She took the photo out of the crushed frame, then left the frame on the floor. Alice picked up the picture frame that was still in good condition, then took the photo and the frame back to her desk, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Alice sat in her chair and took the old Cooper family portrait out of its frame, leaving it on the desk. 

Then she did what no one would expect her to do.

She placed the picture of her and her only living daughter in the empty frame.

She loved Harold, Polly, and Charles. She'd never forget them.

But her daughter needed her now.

The one that was still alive.

The one she owed an apology to.

The one she wanted a second chance with.

The one she owed an explanation.

A full explanation.

She wanted Elizabeth Cooper back in her life.

And Alice decided in that moment that she would do whatever it took.

She made herself a promise that day.

To never harm another hair on Elizabeth's head.

A promise she intended to keep.

The prophecy wasn't her fault. It wasn't hers, or even Harold's. 

It was just fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write, mostly because I'd only ever written Alice as such a terrible mother in this story. Yes, she has been literally the WORST the whole time. Without Betty, Alice loses it and she realizes how much she wants to change for her daughter. She wants her family back, and though she can't bring Charles, Polly, or Hal back to life, she still has Betty. 
> 
> This chapter is the side of the story that we haven't seen because this mostly follows Betty around. Betty, of course, never had the chance to see that Alice felt terrible about everything. Before anyone comes at me with "Alice doesn't deserve a redemption story line," you have my assurance that Alice is going to try to change her relationship with Betty for the better and for good. Alice doesn't ever want to hurt Betty again, emotionally or physically. 
> 
> For any still skeptical after all of this, let me just say that this Alice that I have created is fictional. And controlled by me. If you have my assurance that Alice is going to be better, then you have Alice's assurance that she's going to be a better mother to Betty. Yes, Alice has been horrible, but her sentiments in this chapter are genuine.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your continuing support!
> 
> -Riverdalenerdlol


	18. The Invasive Magazine

Elizabeth Cooper’s arrival at Greendale Palace was quick and quiet. The Andrews family had guards sent to the carriage to retrieve them as soon as they got there. About ten Greendale guards dressed in full armor ran out of the back entrance of the palace. They flung the door open quickly and grabbed the Queen first. She was reluctant to let go of Forsyth, but he assured her that he would be right behind her. Elizabeth had one guard on each side, holding onto her arms to guide her inside.

 

“Don’t fret, Your Majesty,” the right guard said. “We’re just here to quickly escort you to Their Majesties, the King and Queen of Greendale. This is a secret engagement, therefore we have to be as quick as possible, ma’am.” 

 

“Might I ask your name?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“Reginald Mantle, ma’am. Sir Reginald,” he said. “I’m Prince Archibald’s right hand. His personal guard is called the Bulldogs. I’m in charge of it.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir Reginald,” Elizabeth replied. “Who’s your friend?” She was referencing to the guard on her other arm. 

 

“Sir Marmaduke, ma’am,” the left guard said. “Marmaduke Mason. You can call me Moose.” 

 

“Well it’s good to meet you as well,” Elizabeth said, remembering that this was the Greendalian that Kevin had gone on a date with a few days previously. 

 

“His Royal Highness has been concerned about you all day,” Reginald said. “Their Majesties told him about your situation this morning. He hasn’t stopped pacing in his apartments all morning. Prince Archibald will be happy to see that you are safe.” 

 

The Queen nodded and then heard heavy and rapid footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Prince Forsyth running towards them. 

 

“Reg!” He said, becoming even with him. 

 

“Your Royal Highness,” Reginald addressed him, annoyed. “Aren’t you supposed to be on your way back to Seaside?” 

 

“I’m sure my parents won’t mind if I’m a few minutes behind schedule,” He said. “I can take the Queen to the throne room. Why don’t you go and make sure that Her Majesty’s personal guards are getting along fine?” 

 

“I am under orders to personally escort Her Majesty the Queen of Riverdale to see the King and Queen of Greendale,” Reginald added. 

 

“You are, but I bet Moose isn’t,” Forsyth quipped. Moose went red with embarrassment. He let go of Elizabeth’s left arm, leaving a space for the Prince to step in. Reginald rolled his eyes as Jughead’s hand slipped under Betty’s arm.

 

“Hey,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

“I’m nervous,” Betty whispered back. 

 

“I could tell,” Jughead replied. “That’s why I ran up here.”

 

“I’m not prepared to be greeted by the King and Queen of Greendale,” Betty said. “I’m wearing  _ pajamas! _ ” 

 

“The Andrews’ are some of the nicest people you will ever meet,” Jughead whispered. “And they won’t care how you’re dressed. Not at all. Their highest priority will be your safety.  _ Always _ .” 

 

“Are you sure?” Elizabeth asked. 

 

“Absolutely,” Forsyth replied. “I’ve known them all my life. And I know they’ll embrace you like the daughter they never had.” 

 

Reginald stopped the party in front of two large double-doors, pulled his arm away from the Queen’s and stepped towards the door. Jughead stole a kiss on Betty’s cheek as he knocked three times. She turned her head behind her and saw Sweet Pea, Kevin, and Fangs talking to Moose and another guard, who she thought they called Chuck. The doors in front of them opened, and Jughead had to get Betty’s attention as Reginald stepped inside the room, bowing. 

 

“Your Majesties and Your Royal Highness,” Reginald said, standing up straight. “I present to you, Her Majesty, Elizabeth Cooper, Queen of Riverdale, escorted by His Royal Highness, Forsyth Jones the Third, Prince of Seaside, Sir Kevin Keller, Sir Edward Fogarty, and Sir Jeremy Peabody, Knights of Riverdale.” 

 

The party walked towards the thrones at the back and the royals that stood in front of them. The King and Queen, instead of waiting for Elizabeth and her party to approach, walked towards them quickly. They were followed by their son, who had his hand planted over his mouth. Elizabeth was almost confused as to what they were so giddy over, and then remembered the bruises and scratches that covered her body. 

 

“I’m so grateful to be here, Your Majesties,” Betty said. “Thank you for taking me in, I very much appreciate it.”

 

“Now really, Elizabeth, call us Fred and Mary,” the Queen said. “We don’t have need of formalities, especially when there’s many with like titles around us. Isn’t that right, Forsyth?” 

 

“Yes, Mrs. Andrews, that is correct,” Jughead replied. 

 

“It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you, Elizabeth, and we’re happy to see that you’re safe,” Fred said. “We’ve got a few of the best doctors in the realm here, just to make sure that okay.” 

 

“Wow... Mr. and Mrs. Andrews... I don’t know what to say...  _ Thank you _ ,” Betty replied. She stepped away from Jughead’s arm and hugged Queen Mary. She hugged her back. 

 

“Seriously, Elizabeth, it’s no trouble,” She replied, holding onto Betty’s shoulders so that they were now eye to eye. “You’re like family here. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” 

 

“Okay,” Betty replied, smiling. Queen Mary took her hands from Betty’s shoulders. Fred motioned to his son.

 

“Archie, would you mind showing Elizabeth and her guards to the guest apartments?” 

 

“It would be my honor,” Archie replied with a smile.

 

After that, the party made their way up to the Greendale Palace guest apartments. Prince Archibald introduced Betty to Doctor Steven Masters and his team. He examined Betty quickly, determining that the only thing that would do her any good was resting and ibuprofen for the pain. He told the Queen before he told her friends, and then he went to tell the King and Queen of Greendale. Dr. Masters was thanked, then he and his team left. 

 

Betty stayed the bed as Dr. Masters left the room. She heard discussion outside her door, then it quieted down and there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Betty, it’s Jug,” the muffled voice said. 

 

“Come in,” She replied. Jughead entered and shut the door behind him. “Hey, Juggie.” 

 

“Hey Betts,” he responded, sitting next to her legs and placing a hand on her knee. Betty smiled and sat up. “Look, I’ve got to go back to Seaside. Archie and the Andrews’ are going to take great care of you.” 

 

“What?” Betty asked. “I want you to stay, Jughead.” 

 

“I want to stay here with you, Betty, I do. But I have to maintain a semblance of being the Prince of Seaside,” he said. “You get that, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Betty replied. “Will you come visit when you can?” 

 

“Of course, Betts,” Jughead said. “Of course I will. Every free moment.” Betty got on her hands and knees, crawling over to her prince and planting a kiss on his lips. They pulled away with a smile each. 

 

“Also,” Betty added in hushed tones, sitting back on her knees. “I think tonight I should make a visit to King and Queen Jones about this plan of ours... To convince them I’m not my mom.” 

 

“I’ll send for you,” He whispered. “I’ll send for you to ride over.” He placed a hand on her cheek. “You’ve got to ride over alone, though... And you’ll have to say that Alice Cooper came looking in Greendale and you couldn’t go back to Centerville...I’ll make sure my mom answers. She’s much more sympathetic.” 

 

“Okay,” Betty replied, biting her lip. 

 

“I’ve got to go now,” Jughead said. “For real this time.” He pulled in Betty for a few quick pecks, then tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Juggie,” Betty replied. 

 

“Get some rest, my sweet,” Jughead said. She nodded and closed her eyes, almost immediately dozing off. He chuckled, then left the room quietly. 

 

He said goodbye to Archie, Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs, then went down to the stables and took his horse, mounting it quickly. He sped over to Seaside Castle, knowing he might be late for family breakfast. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for the gate to raise, as it was already open. He took his horse to the Seaside stables, then immediately hopped off and ran to the main entrance of the castle. The large oak doors opened before his eyes. 

 

A teenager his age stood in front of him with brown and bubblegum pink hair. She was short, and had Hot Dog’s leash in her hand. 

 

“Good morning, Toni,” Jughead greeted. “Morning walk?” 

 

“Jones, you’ve got to take better care of this mutt of yours,” she replied. 

 

“Hey!” Jughead replied. “I’ll let you know, Hot Dog is a purebred Old English Sheepdog. He isn’t a  _ mutt _ .” 

 

“You can keep telling yourself that, but he’s lazier than any other  _ actual _ sheepdog out there,” Toni responded. 

 

“He learned from the best, Topaz,” he said, reaching down to scratch behind Hot Dog’s ears. “Didn’t you bud?” 

 

Hot Dog barked in agreement and Jughead stood up straight. 

 

“You might want to know,” Toni began. “Your parents are mad you’re late for breakfast.” 

 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Jughead muttered and took off towards the dining room. He had to stop in front of the double doors. He smoothed out his dark chocolate hair and straightened his beanie before pushing open one of the doors. 

 

He saw the long rectangular table in front of him, scattered with almost any breakfast food one could imagine. King Forsyth II was on the opposite side of the room from Jughead when he looked up from his breakfast. Princess Jellybean was on Jughead’s left, and Queen Gladys had her back to him. 

 

“There you are, boy,” FP said. “Sit down.” 

 

Jughead did as he was told and took his normal seat across from his ten year-old sister. He was about to grab a pancake when Gladys set down her utensils noisily. Jughead turned his head toward his mother. 

 

“Now that we’re all here, we have something important to tell you both” Gladys said. Jellybean looked up from her plate as well. “The Queen of Riverdale is missing.”

 

Jellybean dropped her fork and it clattered loudly on her plate.

 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. Jughead let his jaw drop in fake surprise. He had to keep up the act.

 

“Really?” Jughead asked. “I just saw her yesterday at the ribbon cutting. She was fine!” Jughead said. 

 

“We just thought we would let you two know,” FP added. “Jug, can I speak to you in my study?” Jughead nodded. He and his father rose from their places at the table. Jughead followed the King out of the dining room and up the stairs toward the study. 

 

FP opened the door to the room and Jughead caught it, closing it behind him. Suddenly, Jughead was pinned up against the door.

 

_ “What the fuck?!” _ Jughead exclaimed. 

 

“The  _ one person _ I tell you  _ not _ to talk to!” FP yelled. “The  _ one person _ !” He stepped back from his son. 

 

“What is this even  _ about _ ?” Jughead asked. “Who are you talking about?!” 

 

FP marched over to his desk and picked up something, then shoved it into Jughead’s hands. 

 

“A magazine, dad? Really?” 

 

“Well would you look at what it says?” FP asked, annoyed. Jughead looked at the title and cover on the front. His face dropped. 

 

_ Queen Elizabeth and Prince Forsyth Spark Rumors of Riverdale and Seaside Alliance _

 

Jughead tore through the pages until he came to the caption on the enlarged version of the picture. He read it aloud. 

 

“Queen Elizabeth Cooper was escorted by Prince Forsyth Jones the Third to the ribbon cutting and grand opening of the Thornhill Animal Shelter. The Prince was friendly with the Queen, as if they had been friends forever. We know this isn’t the case, as the Prince and Queen haven’t spoken in ten years, according to eyewitnesses. This leads us to ask, is there more to their relationship?” 

 

Jughead sighed and dropped the magazine on the floor. 

 

“Dad,” Jughead said. He started coming up with a quick lie. 

 

“You escort the Queen of Riverdale to an event, then you come back late for breakfast,” FP said. “You’re  _ never _ late for breakfast. Care to explain?” 

 

“Are you imagining that I was with the  _ Queen _ until late this morning?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Yes but no,” FP said. He paused. “I’m asking... do you know the Queen personally? Are you friends?”

 

“Dad, really?” Jughead lied through his teeth. “I simply escorted her to the ribbon cutting. She was the spotlight of the event and Archie wanted to escort Princess Veronica so it stuck me with Elizabeth. We talked, sure, for like five minutes.” Jughead hoped he wasn’t being too transparent. “I escorted her and I spoke to her. That’s it.” 

 

“Jug, you don’t have to lie to me,” FP said. 

 

“What are you talking abou--”

 

“When your mom told you she was missing, I could tell you weren’t surprised.” He paused. “We both know where the Queen and it’s not with a captor.” FP stepped slightly closer to Jughead. “She’s at Greendale Palace, where you  _ just _ came from.” 

 

“I didn’t see her,” Jughead said. “You say she’s at Greendale Palace, I say BS.” He paused. “Welcoming a Queen into your castle isn’t something to be taken lightly. I would have at least heard about it. Especially when she’s been reported missing by her mother.” 

 

“You don’t know what I know, boy,” FP said. “The Queen ran from her mother last night because Alice Cooper  _ beat her _ . I was called to Centerville in the middle of the night along with the Andrews’. The Lodges confirmed that she was in Centerville and they asked for our help to house the Queen and we--”

 

“You said no,” Jughead interrupted. FP looked stunned. “Okay fine. I’ve been communicating with her for some time now. A few days. The day after we reconnected, Alice berated Elizabeth and she came  _ here _ for comfort. She came to  _ me _ . I sent Sweets and Fangs to Riverdale to be her bodyguards and even  _ they _ couldn’t stop Alice Cooper!” Jughead yelled. A tear rolled from his eye and down his cheek. “She is being hurt by her mother. She doesn’t know why. When I woke up this morning after sleeping next to Elizabeth, who held onto me like her life depended on it, I was told that  _ you _ wouldn’t agree to the plan we drafted up!”

 

“The Lodges said that it was Elizabeth and Veronica that came up with it--”

 

“No, dad, it was Elizabeth and I! We came up with it! And  _ you _ wouldn’t agree! Soon after we woke up, Alice came looking for her daughter, so I helped her get over to Greendale! And then I came here! I was late, but I was trying to be a  _ good person _ . You wouldn’t even take her in until she healed. She needs to be protected. Why dad?” Jughead asked. “Why won’t you help her?” 

 

“She’s likely her mother’s daughter--”

 

“Elizabeth is  _ nothing _ like her mother!” Jughead yelled. “She’s so amazing, I don’t have the vocabulary to describe her! She’s kind, caring, selfless, beautiful--”

 

“Jug, are you saying that you’re--”

 

“We’re in a relationship, dad!” Jughead screamed. He immediately clapped a hand to his mouth. FP sighed, then went and sat behind his desk. 

 

“I’ve seen this coming since you two were six,” FP said. “At the funeral, you tried to offer her sanctuary here, but I pulled you away. I had a feeling you two would get in contact again, even if Alice and I never allowed it... But there’s also the Unspoken Rule.” 

 

“The hell is the Unspoken Rule?”

 

“Long ago when the Blossoms still ruled, the Noble families decided not to marry into each other. I don’t know if you and Elizabeth can turn into anything more than what you’ve got,” FP explained. “I’m glad you’ve gotten past the Jones-Cooper rivalry, though. I’ll explain that to you eventually but today is not the day for that.” Jughead sighed. 

 

“I think you should talk to Elizabeth,” Jughead said. “I think you should let her stay here if she needs it.” He looked at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. “And what about lunch?” 

 

“We’re having a late lunch today,” FP said. “We had a late breakfast because of you.” 

 

“We’ve been in here for about three hours now. Can I go?” Jughead asked.

 

“We’ll pick up on this conversation la--”

 

There was a knock on the door. Jughead quickly picked up the magazine on the floor and moved out of the way.

 

“Come in,” FP said. 

 

Toni opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

“You should come see this, FP,” she said. Toni was a good friend of the Jones family, and didn’t need to use formalities or even be decent towards them. Jughead and FP looked at each other, then made their way out of the room, following Toni down to the main entrance. Jellybean met them halfway down the stairs. 

 

“Jughead you won’t believe--!”

 

“What happened, Jelly?” Jughead asked. He tried to see behind their father, but FP was too tall. 

 

“Shut the doors and lower the gates!” Gladys yelled. “This castle is on lockdown!” 

 

Jughead stepped out from behind his father. And then he saw her laying on the floor and pale with a riding cloak on. There were a few more scratches on her body since the last time Jughead saw her. Gladys held the girl in her arms and she was nodding and speaking quietly to her. 

 

“Betty,” Jughead gasped. 


	19. Heartfelt Conversations

He shoved FP, Jellybean, and Toni out of his way as he jumped the rest of the stairs. He rolled his ankle on the landing, but scrambled back to his feet, ignoring his pain and audible outcry. Jughead allowed himself to slide on the floor, becoming even with his Queen in front of him. 

“Betty!” He exclaimed, flustered. She looked at him. “W-What happened?!” Betty took one of his hands gently. She was laying flat on the floor. 

“Riverdale guards,” she strained to say. “They came searching... they said something about my mom not approving of it but doing it anyways... Kevin, Sweets, Fangs, and I tried getting to Centerville, but there were guards at the border... we had to cut around to get here... I lost them on the way over...” 

“The Riverdale Guards or yours?” Jughead interjected. 

“Mine... I had to cut through some bushes and thick foliage to get here... then the horse bucked me off...” Betty paused and wheezed. “I-It hurts to breathe, Jug...” Jughead whipped his head around to his father, still standing on the steps. 

“Call Dr. Masters!” He screamed. FP nodded and ran towards his study with Jellybean in tow. Gladys looked at her son. 

“I’ll leave you two here. Don’t let her move, Jughead. Not until the doctor gets here,” she said. 

“Of course,” Jughead replied. His mother got up. 

“I’m going to make sure the castle is secured.” Gladys walked away. Jughead turned back to Betty. Her eyelids started to droop over her emerald eyes. 

“Stay with me, Betty,” Jughead insisted, shaking her slightly. Her eyes flashed back open. “Stay with me, baby.” She held his hand between both of hers now. 

“I’m trying, Juggie... Keep talking...” 

“Uh... Okay... Um... I’m glad you came here, even though your horse was an idiot... Archie probably gave you  _his_  horse, who is only nice to specific people...” 

“Archie said his name was Vegas...” 

“That’s the one... I’m happy to hear that your mom didn’t send the guards...” Jughead trailed off. “Please, Betty. Stay with me. Dr. Masters is on his way. Don’t give up.” 

“I’m still here, Jug. I’m still here.” She stroked his hand with her thumb. “Keep talking to me Jug... About anything.” 

“There’s that ball you wanted to have for your seventeenth birthday...” Jughead said. Betty smiled. 

“Yeah...” She whispered. 

“A white tie party... just imagine it, Betts... I’m in a black tailcoat, medals and awards pinned to my chest, with my crisp white shirt, bow tie, and vest, and my silver satin sash that reeks of moonlight under the coat and across my torso, accompanied by my matching crown that gleams under all of the lights in Cooper Castle...” 

“Your hair isn’t gelled straight back, but just enough to be neat...” Betty added. 

“Only for you...” He whispered. “You’re wearing a custom-made ball gown that you refused to show me because you wanted it to be a surprise,” Jughead chuckled. Betty smiled. “It’s a pastel pink. One that goes well with your golden sash.” He paused. “You shine brighter than everyone there. You outshine the moonbeams dancing with the trees. You’re so beautiful and radiant that I believe I’m the luckiest guy in the universe. 

“Whenever I look at you, I get trapped in the shimmering of your gold crown and sash... and I wonder if it was Persephone’s job to hang the stars in the sky along with everything she does for nature,” he sniffled, letting a tear hit the floor in front of him. 

“Stop crying, Jug, I’m not dying,” she laughed weakly. “I just feel like I’m going to pass out! You’re so sweet, but you’re also seeming a bit morbid, Hades, and I don’t appreciate that.” Jughead laughed and another tear fell from his eye. Betty took the hand that held the back of his hand and pushed the droplet across his face. 

“Keep talking,” she said. “About the ball...” 

“Okay..." He began as he composed himself. "I watch you come down the stairs as your grand entrance and I meet you at the bottom, despite our parents protesting... I bow to you, but you tell me to stand up and you take my white-gloved hand, then we go and dance...” He pauses and smirked. “The smile on your face is dazzling and I can’t look away... everyone else seems to get tired but we keep dancing, even though our feet ache because we know that if we stop, our parents will pull us our separate ways again... and we later end up sneaking off to the Cooper Garden where we sit together and look at constellations... we’d finally finish talking about  _The Razor’s Edge_  by Maugham, where I would pronounce his name  _Mog-ham_  but you would correct me because it’s actually said  _Mom_.” Betty smiled weakly and stifled a laugh. 

“Classical studies have always been my forte... Literature was my best subject...” 

Jughead noticed that Betty was starting to get the color back in her face. 

“Are you starting to feel better?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded slowly. 

“I might have just gotten the wind knocked out of me,” she replied. “It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore...” 

“We’ll see when Dr. Masters gets here,” he said. “Let’s see if you can sit up.” She nodded. Jughead laced his hand under her back and guided her as she strained and sat up slowly. She winced about halfway. 

“Do you want to go back down until Doct--” 

“No,” she strained to say. “I wanna sit with you.” 

“You can do that on the floor,” Jughead replied softly. Betty shook her head. 

“Help me up, Jug.” He did just that. They smiled and chuckled as they sat together in the middle of the empty foyer. Betty pulled Jughead in and wrapped her arms around his torso, letting her body lean on his. He held Betty around her shoulders. 

They sat there on the floor, feeling the calming effect of each other’s presence. To the two royals, it felt like they spent an eternity sitting together. In reality, it was only about five minutes, and then Dr. Masters came in with his team. 

Betty was pulled away from Jughead. He reluctantly let go after Betty plead with him that everything would be okay. When he tried to stand up, he fell back down on the ground because of his ankle. A few of Dr. Masters' team had to get the Prince off of the ground as well. Jughead offered his private apartments to Dr. Masters and his team to do their work. 

Betty and Jughead were both evaluated. He determined that the Queen had minor whiplash and that the Prince had simply sprained his ankle when he fell trying to get to Betty. The King and Queen of Seaside were called in, where Dr. Masters told them everything about the condition of the two teenagers. 

Jughead was curious when Dr. Masters tried to ask an obviously coded question about the King’s “medication”, or so he heard. He wasn’t sure if he heard “medication” or “dedication” and it threw him for a loop, one that he would get over as Betty pulled him out of his own thoughts about it. They were sitting together on his couch, an ice pack on his right ankle and another on the back of her neck. 

Dr. Masters soon left the castle grounds and the only adults left in the room were Jughead’s parents. 

“Hey,” FP said as he and Gladys were about to leave. “You two aren’t allowed to go anywhere. Don’t move from that couch. Doc’s orders.” 

“Yes sir,” Jughead joked, giving his father a two finger salute. 

“I mean it, boy!” he added with a cough. 

“I was joking, dad,” Jughead replied. 

“Antoinette will be in and out to check on you and to bring you anything you need,” Gladys said. 

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones,” Betty said. The King and Queen replied with a nod, then left the room. Jughead turned on Netflix and Betty snuggled up to him. They fell asleep together blissfully, unaware of what was happening outside of the Jones’ walls. 

Alice Cooper sat in her office with a cup of tea when three protesting boys were shoved into her office, a guard manhandling each, and one more entering in front of them. 

“You have no right!--” One said. 

“Get your hands off of me!” The tallest one added. 

“I’ll tell the Queen that you--!” The last one began. 

“STOP!” Alice screamed. The four guards and three teens stopped dead in their tracks. The Queen Mother recognized the three boys now. “You will let go of Sirs Kevin, Edward, and Jeremy this instant!” The guards did as they were told and the teens shrugged the guards away. 

“Now,” Alice began, setting her teacup down with a clink. “What is this about?” 

“We went searching for Her Majesty the Queen--” The lead guard began. 

“Who authorized that?” Alice interrupted. “Certainly not I.” 

“W-Well... we all sort of... decided to go together...” 

“Unacceptable,” Alice said. “I told you to abandon searching for the Queen. If she is going to come back, she is going to do it of her own accord. I will deal with you four later. Step outs--” 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but we  _saw_  the Queen. If you’d just let us expl--” 

“Explain?” Alice asked, already knowing what they were going to say. “You left these grounds without my permission! You four should leave before you’re left without  _a queen to serve!_  I’ll deal with you four LATER!” The Queen Mother boomed. The four guards saluted quickly, then scrambled out, scared for their livelihood. Kevin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea looked at each other in shock. They were all disheveled from being taken by the Riverdale guards forcefully. They set their gaze on the Queen Mother in front of them. 

“Mr. Keller, Mr. Fogarty, Mr. Peabody,” Alice said kindly. “Are you okay?” They looked among each other again, then Kevin stepped to the front. 

“No, Your Majesty, we’re not!” He exclaimed. “You assaulted your own daughter! We are obligated to protect her from harm, but you’ve caused her more pain than any outside threat!” Alice sighed. 

“Can I get you boys anything?” She asked. “A cup of tea? Maybe a snack?” 

“No!” Sweet Pea said. “Don’t change the subject! We--” 

“I’m simply trying to see if you need a refreshment before we begin this long conversation that Mr. Keller was about to catapult us into, Mr. Peabody,” Alice replied calmly. “So let me try again. Would you boys like anything?” 

The teenagers opted for an ice water each and they pulled up three chairs in front of Alice’s desk. They were a bit nervous because Alice was being nice, unlike the unloving version they’d seen and heard about from the Queen of Riverdale. Once each teenager had their refreshment, Alice sat back at her desk. 

“I assume that you know where Elizabeth is,” Alice said. 

“We’re not going to tell--” 

“That’s fine, Mr. Fogarty. I don’t want to know,” Alice interrupted. “Is she safe?” The three teens looked at each other. 

“We don’t really know...” Sweet Pea said. “Your guards caught us before we could see if she made it safely...” 

“I apologize for them,” Alice said. “Sincerely. I told them not to go looking for Elizabeth. She won’t come back unless she wants to or until she is ready, which I do not fault her for. Of course I want her back sooner rather than later, but it’s based off of when she’s ready.  

“I understand that you three are skeptical of Elizabeth’s safety if she returns,” Alice said. “But I never want to lay an uncaring finger on her ever again. Elizabeth not being here has made me realize what a bitch I’ve been. I’ve been worse than a bitch. I want to be better for her. She’s all the family I have left and I’m the only blood related family she has left. I want to be the mother she never got to see, or at least the one she hasn’t seen in a long time...” A tear rolled down Alice’s cheek as she explained this. 

“All due respect, ma’am,” Sweet Pea began. “Elizabeth ran because you abused her... And we helped her get out of here. You  _beat_  her because of a guest list!” 

“Mr. Peabody, I am well aware of what I did,” Alice said, wiping the few tears that drifted down her face with a handkerchief. “And I can tell none of you trust me because of it. If she ever comes back, you can watch me as close as you would like, but I won’t hurt her again.” 

“How can you even say that?!” Kevin asked. 

“Mr. Keller, may I have the chance to prove it to you?” Alice asked sincerely. “I want to show you three and Elizabeth that I mean what I say.” 

“I can’t speak for the Queen, but I know what she would ask for first,” Kevin continued. “Let Elizabeth have her party  _and_  invite anyone she wa--” 

“Done,” Alice said. 

“Just like that?” Kevin asked. 

“Just like that,” Alice agreed. “What else?” 

“Let her speak to the Princes Archibald and Forsyth the Thir--” 

“Done.”  

“Become peaceful with the Seaside Kingdom and the Jones family.” 

“That will take some time, but I’ll make it happen,” Alice said. Fangs interjected. 

“That’s great, Your Majesty--” 

“Mrs. Cooper. Please.” 

“That’s all good, Mrs. Cooper, but what Elizabeth wants is you to be her mom again. That will take her trust, and time, and some convincing... but I think you can get her back. You can get what’s left of this broken family back together.” 

“We’re pretty sure we know where your daughter is,” Sweet Pea added. “We can go talk to her, but we make no promises. She might not think it’s one hundred percent unless there’s something you can give us to show her that this is legitimate.” 

Alice paused and thought for a moment. She reached her hand across her desk and picked up the old Cooper portrait, unframed. She stared at the smiling faces, then spoke. 

“This is the only copy of this portrait that is left... It used to mean the world to me, but then I saw my most recent portrait with Elizabeth...” Alice sniffled, a few tears spilling down her face. “She looked like it pained her to stand there with me. I can tell her smile was fake... I’ve caused her so much pain, but all I care about right now is her. I want to be the mother Elizabeth never got from me... The one I never was when I made her grieve alone about Charles, Polly, and her father... She reminded me too much of each of them that I pushed her away... Please,” Alice whispered. “Please help me get her back. I want another chance...” She paused and looked up at her daughter’s personal guards. 

“Will you help me do that?” She asked. 

The guards looked skeptically at each other, then back at Alice. 


	20. Second Chances, Observatories, and Hot Dog

Betty and Jughead were nothing but surprised when Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs arrived at Seaside Castle.

 

It had been quite calm and uneventful before that: Netflix and cuddling, Toni checking in on them every so often, Betty and Jughead making up for the loss of the past ten years through conversation... 

 

Toni had brought them dinner as the sun began to set. Once she was gone, Jughead took Betty to his dinner table in his apartments. It was right next to a panoramic window that overlooked the Sweetwater Sea, Seaside Kingdom’s namesake. They let the sunset light up the room naturally as they ate and spoke. 

 

When Toni came back, she saw they’d moved and was angry, but agreed not to tell the King and Queen. Jughead and Betty shook it off. Toni took their plates away, then Jughead showed Betty his bathroom, which was adjacent to his bedroom, after she said she needed a shower. Jughead left a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for her to change into once she was done, left Betty to do what she needed, then plopped back on the couch. 

 

Jughead turned on a movie, then Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs came in. Jughead jumped up and hugged all three of them. Fangs dropped a duffel bag on the floor.

 

“What the hell happened out there?!” Jughead asked. “I’ve been worried si--”

 

“Where’s the Queen?” Kevin asked.

 

“Betty? She’s in the shower... But earlier she was bucked off her horse at our gate and got minor whiplash. She’s okay now. Where have  _ you three _ been?”

 

“We were captured and taken back to Riverdale,” Sweet Pea said. “Where we had an interesting conversation with none other than Alice Cooper. And we brought Betty a change of clothes.” Fangs pointed to the duffel bag.

 

“Alice Cooper?’ Jughead asked. “What did she want?” 

 

“That’s between us and the Queen of Riverdale,” Fangs said.

 

“So you can’t tell me anything anymore, Fangs?” Jughead asked. 

 

“I mean... He should know. He’s Betty’s boyfriend!” Sweet Pea added. 

 

“Fine, fine,” Kevin said. “Alice wants another chance with Betty.” 

 

“Hell no!” Jughead exclaimed. “Absolutely not!”

 

“That’s not your choice, Jughead. It’s Betty’s,” Kevin said. “That’s why we didn’t tell you.”

 

“I’m not letting my  _ girlfriend _ back into that castle!”

 

“It’s not your decision to make,  _ Prince Forsyth _ ! Your decision is whether or not you’re going to support Her Majesty through whichever choice  _ she _ makes!” Kevin growled.

 

“You think it’s a good idea?!” Jughead asked. 

 

“I never said that,” Kevin added. 

 

“You weren’t there, Jug,” Fangs stepped in. “It was a sincere conversation. Alice wants another chance to be a mother to her daughter.”

 

“I don’t buy it for one second!” Jughead said. 

 

“Well--” Kevin stopped mid-sentence.

 

The door to Jughead’s room opened and Elizabeth Cooper emerged. She stood in the doorway, obviously shocked that her guards were there, but also angry because her friends and boyfriend had been arguing. When Elizabeth took a step out of the room, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin kneeled immediately, bowing their heads. 

 

Jughead, who had no idea Betty was behind him, turned around. He saw his girlfriend wearing the clothes he set out for her: plaid flannel pants and one of his t-shirts. Her honey blonde hair was down and still damp from the shower, but slowly turning into loose curls and waves. Jughead thought she looked sexy, parading through the room like she did.

 

Betty stopped directly in front of Kevin, ignoring Jughead’s presence for the time being. Knowing how Kevin was, Betty extended her hand. Kevin took it in his own and kissed her knuckles. 

 

“We apologize, Your Majesty, for being captured and indisposed in your time of need,” Kevin said.

 

“I assume it was my mother?” Betty asked.

 

“No, ma’am. The guards acted of their own accord. Your mother was actually livid when we were brought to her because they let slip that they were looking for you.”

 

“Get up. All of you,” she said. They did. “Judging by the argument I couldn’t quite hear, we should discuss this in private.” Betty led them into Jughead’s room. Fangs took the duffel bag inside, then closed the door behind all of them.

 

Between Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin, the three guards explained almost everything that happened in the room with Alice Cooper: the guards scrambling away, her courteousness and hospitality, and her sincerity as she said what she needed to. A lot of what they told Betty was how genuine the offer of coming back to Cooper Castle seemed to be.

 

“I’m still not sure...I don’t want to set myself up for more of the same,” she said after thinking for a few minutes. 

 

“Betty,” Fangs interjected. “Something has really changed with your mom. She’s serious about this offer.”

 

“I just... I don’t know, guys.” 

 

Kevin looked at Sweet Pea. He nodded, then Kevin turned back around and sighed.

 

“There’s something else, but Alice only wanted us to use this if you were on the fence... She wanted us to give you this.” Kevin pulled out the old Cooper Portrait and slid it between Betty’s fingers. She gasped, holding it with a shaky hand.

 

“When she gave that to us, she told us about her sentiments... She was so angry this morning that she ended up accidentally throwing your current portrait with her and this one, both which were framed at the time. This picture used to hold more weight in her heart than your portraits with her since this one was taken, but she accidentally broke the frame for the other one. The frame for this one stayed in tact.

 

“When she saw your picture with her from a few weeks ago, sitting on the floor and in pieces, she realized that your smile looked forced. She said you looked pained to pose with her for it. When she saw the fake expression on your face, she decided that you mattered more to her than preserving the past: she needed to put you first. She took this picture out of its frame and put your new one in its place. She has no other pictures on her desk. Just the one from a few weeks ago.

 

“Alice gave this picture to us, knowing that this was the only copy left... And then she told us you should burn it if you don’t want to go back to Riverdale and make amends.” Kevin paused. “Alice isn’t going to pressure you into doing anything about this situation or anything else ever again unless it truly deserves it. She’s not going to send anyone after you, either.

 

“The last and most important thing she told us is that she wants to see you’re safe wherever you go and in whatever you decide to do.” Kevin stopped like a voicemail does when there’s nothing left to say.

 

“You’re serious?” Betty asked, looking into Kevin’s eyes. “S-She wants me to come home?”

 

“More than anything, Betty. She’s a wreck without you. She agreed to let you have your birthday party with  _ whoever _ you want, she’s going to let you talk to Archie and Jughead, and she wants to make peace with Seaside. All for you. She wants to make Cooper Castle and Riverdale not only better, but somewhere you could call home,” Kevin added. 

 

“I-I need some time... To think.”

 

“We figured you would,” Sweet Pea said. 

 

“We also brought you some fresh clothes,” Fangs added, pointing to the duffel bag against the wall. 

 

“Thanks,” Betty said, smiling. 

 

“We’ll leave you to your thoughts, Betty,” Kevin said, ushering Fangs and Sweet Pea out, then closing the door behind them.

 

Betty sighed and looked at the picture in her hands. She missed her siblings and her father constantly, and she wished things with her mom could be easier. She wished her skin wasn’t bruised and that none of her mother’s abuse ever happened. Betty, if nothing else, wanted a good relationship with her mother, but she also knew and understood that it was a two way street. Her mother wanted a second chance: that much was clear. But how long would it last? How much longer until she’s running away again?

 

Betty looked at the picture once more and remembered when all the Coopers looked happy. She remembered a specific instance when she was five where her father had taken Polly and Charles away to talk to them in his study. She felt seriously left out in that moment and she cried on the stairs. Her mother came and found her.

 

“Elizabeth,” Alice whispered. She looked up from where her face had been buried in her hands. Elizabeth sniffled. “What’s wrong, girlie?” Elizabeth could only figure that one of the guards went to get Lady Cooper when they saw her.

 

“Daddy stole Polls and Charles away from me...” Elizabeth muttered.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Alice said. “We could go do something, but you would have to stop crying first.” Elizabeth nodded and wiped away her tears quickly. “Ready?” 

 

“Ready,” Elizabeth replied. Alice picked up her daughter and sat Elizabeth on her hip as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway. “Mommy, where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see, my little button,” Alice replied, booping her nose. Elizabeth giggled. They came across a door after what felt like forever, and Alice stepped inside with her daughter in tow. Once the door shut behind her, Alice let Betty down and she held her mother’s hand. It was very dark, and Elizabeth was a little scared.

 

“Is this it, mommy?” Betty asked.

 

“Almost, button. Almost.” Alice paused, then hit a button next to the door. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide in awe as the domed roof opened up, revealing the sky. 

 

“Woah,” Elizabeth giggled. “What is it, mommy?” 

 

“This is my private observatory,” Alice replied. “But I think you’ll like it too.”

 

“Do you, like, look at stars in here?” Betty asked. 

 

“That’s exactly what I do,” Alice replied. “I come in here a lot just for the private space. Do you want to look through the telescope?” Betty nodded. Alice picked up her daughter again and carried her to the telescope, sitting the five year-old in the chair and angling the telescope just right.

 

“Look in here, Elizabeth. Close one eye and keep the other open. That’s exactly right. Do you see them?” Alice asked. Betty couldn’t respond. She was too mesmerised by all of the stars. It was as if someone had thrown silver glitter all over a black carpet. (She was aware of how hard it was to get glitter off the floor, especially carpet, when she spilled some and had to watch as her dad cleaned it up for her.)

 

“Woah...” Elizabeth muttered. 

 

From that day on, whenever Polly and Charles were pulled to the side by their father, Alice would take Elizabeth to the private observatory. Sometimes, Alice would sneak Elizabeth out of her bed so the roof could open up completely, and they would lay there looking at the stars in the night sky. Alice would point out the constellations to her daughter and tell her the myths behind them. 

 

But all of that stopped on the day that Elizabeth discovered her mother showing Polly the observatory. She ran away in tears. It had been their special place to escape everything that went on in their household, and Elizabeth felt a sort of betrayal.

 

Alice, unaware of the event that would take place a few months later, stupidly and simply watched her youngest leave the doorway. Feeling remorse, Alice didn’t use the observatory again, nor did she let anyone inside it. Alice locked the door behind her after that day, not to go back. She, and she alone, had the key that opened the observatory, and the events inside became distant memories.

 

Betty now realized she was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the side of Jughead’s bed with her knees right in front of her. She noticed the warm tears on her face and wiped them away with the collar of her t-shirt. The portrait was still in her hand, the Coopers’ smiles radiating.

 

The Queen was scared, sure. She was afraid things would go back to the way they were before she left, but she also wanted to give her mom a second chance. She let her head hit her knees, wanting the decision to be easier to make.

 

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth picked up her head.

 

“Hey, it’s Jug. Can I come in?”

 

“Sure,” Betty replied. The door opened, and her boyfriend stepped in, shutting the door behind him, then sitting down in front of her.

 

“You like the floor?” He asked sarcastically. Betty didn’t respond. “I’m sorry,” he added. “Tough crowd. Bad joke.” He paused. “They told me what they told you... I just want to hear what you’re thinking about so I can help... if that’s possible.” Betty nodded. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Betty muttered, tears coming down her face as she looked into Jughead’s midnight blue eyes. “This is so hard to decide, Jug.”

 

“I know, Betts,” Jughead replied. “I know it’s hard for you.” He paused and took one of Betty’s soft hands. “If you want to keep thinking about it, I can bring my dog in to keep you company,” he suggested. Betty laughed.

 

“I’d prefer not to stay trapped in my own mind, Juggie.”

 

“That’s fair,” he replied. “How about me  _ and _ a dog?” Betty giggled.

 

“Sure, Jug,” she replied, smiling. Jughead moved towards the door and opened it slightly. 

 

He whistled for the dog first, then called “HOT DOG! HERE, BOY!” Betty could hear the clacking of a dog’s nails on hardwood, then a fluffy white sheepdog came running inside the room. He blatantly ignored Jughead and went straight to Betty.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Betty said as the dog parked himself directly in front of her. She reached up and scratched behind his ears. He melted and laid down in front of her. Betty giggled and let her legs fold in front of her. 

 

“He likes visitors,” Jughead said. “He seems to like you more than any other person I’ve had here.” Betty started rubbing his sides and he rolled over, exposing his stomach. Jughead looked angry.

 

“Jug?” Betty asked and stopped rubbing the dog. Hot Dog got up and sat in Betty’s lap, making himself comfortable and laying down on her. “Jug, what’s wrong?”

 

“He never lets me scratch his belly,” he grumbled. Betty giggled. Her laugh made Jughead’s face light up. He tried to get closer to Betty, but Hot Dog picked up his head and growled at him when he moved. Betty laughed again and started stroking Hot Dog’s fluffy head.

 

“This isn’t funny, Betty,” Jughead said. “That’s my dog and you’ve made him hate me.” 

 

“How have I done that, Jug?” Betty asked, laughing. 

 

“You’re being yourself, of course he loves you!” Jughead exclaimed. Betty laughed again. “The Jones men started getting sheepdogs for pets a while back. My grandfather, Lord Forsyth the First, started it. He called him Hot Dog, and that legacy lived on with my father, and now with me. We each had a dog named Hot Dog. This is Hot Dog the Third...” He trailed off, not wanting to scare Betty off with the real reason the Jones men had their prized sheepdogs. He just smiled smugly.

 

“I like that,” Betty said. “You each have your dog that I assume you raise from a pup.”

 

“That’s right,” Jughead replied. “We get them when we’re ten years old. My dad’s died a few years ago.”

 

“That’s so sad,” Betty added, continuing to pet Hot Dog.

 

“It’s bound to happen eventually,” Jughead replied. “But this Hot Dog, according to my dad, is the  _ laziest _ and  _ weirdest _ he’s ever seen. They take after their owners well.” Betty chuckled, then yawned. 

 

“Tired?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded. He stood up, and Hot Dog growled at him again. “Bed,” he said firmly. Hot Dog hopped up off of Betty and slinked into the corner where his bed was. He curled up and glared at Jughead. Betty laughed.

 

“At least he listens to me,” Jughead said, extending his hand for Betty to take. She held onto his hand and he helped her get up. Jughead almost stumbled back as she stood up straight. Betty grabbed him and pulled him to her chest so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Thanks,” he said. 

 

“No problem,” she replied, stepping away from him a little. “I’ll be here to catch you when you fall.”

 

“And I, you,” Jughead replied, smirking. Betty looked him in the eyes, then leaned into him, holding him around his torso. Jughead hugged her back. He could feel her yawn inside their embrace, and bent down, grabbed her legs, and picked her up so she was sitting on his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Jughead laid her on his bed and Betty immediately burrowed herself under the covers. She watched him change out of his t-shirt and jeans and into a different t-shirt. He slept in his boxers. Jughead noticed Betty was watching him as he started to climb into bed.

 

“What are you staring at?” Jughead asked.

 

“You,” she replied. “Who else?”

 

“What specifically?” Jughead asked.

 

“Your toned back and chest mostly,” Betty said, smirking.

 

“Yes, well,” Jughead began, “It’s getting late, and  _ you _ said you were tired, so we’re going to sleep. Nothing else.” 

 

“Jug, I wasn’t even--”

 

“Shh,  _ Sleeping Beauty _ ,” He mocked, booping her nose. Betty giggled. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Good night, Juggie,” Betty said, kissing his cheek. Jughead rolled her over so he was spooning her. He kissed under her jawline.

 

“Good night, Betts,” He replied. They closed their eyes and drifted off, forgetting the world. 

 

Jughead only thought of Betty and Hot Dog’s reaction to her. 

 

After all, Hot Dog III’s interaction with Betty held much more weight to Jughead than she knew.


	21. The Difference a Dog Makes

Though he and Betty had spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms, the first thing Jughead noticed when he opened his eyes was not pleasing.

 

Betty was rolling back and forth and trembling in his relaxed embrace. Her mind was noticeably conflicted. Then he realized something even more distressing: Betty was asleep.

 

Jughead bolted upright, immediately trying to shake the sleeping Queen awake. Betty just kept muttering “no,” pushing Jughead’s hands away, and shaking. Jughead was about to lose it because he was so in distress about this. That’s when he saw Hot Dog standing up next to the bed, watching. It felt like more than watching. It seemed like Hot Dog was examining the situation. Jughead had a bright idea.

 

“Up!” Jughead said, patting the bed.

 

Hot Dog growled at Jughead. The prince rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He paused. Hot Dog didn’t move. “I never believed in this crap anyways, but here we are.” The sheepdog continued to glare at him. “Fine!” Jughead exclaimed. “Do your soulmate thing!” He hopped off the bed towards Hot Dog and backed away.

 

He watched as Hot Dog jumped up onto the bed and laid on one of Betty’s arms, keeping the Queen in place. The white and grey sheepdog began to lick all over Betty’s face. Jughead was amazed as Betty stopped shaking and muttering. Instead, she lay limp as one did when they were asleep. After Betty’s body relaxed, Hot Dog nuzzled the queen’s chin. Her head moved the other way, then her whole body rolled towards the sheepdog. Betty let her other hand rest on the dog’s fluffy side, playing with the fur as she stayed asleep.

 

Hot Dog stared back at his Prince, looking proud of himself and smug, too. 

 

“Okay, HD,” Jughead began. “My turn.” He stepped forward, but right back again when Hot Dog furrowed his eyebrows and growled at him. 

 

“Look, I know how you Hot Dogs are, but let me sit with my girlfriend.” The sheepdog growled again.

 

“I’m not going to hurt her, you should know that!”

 

He growled again in response. Jughead eyed something silver on the nightstand. Before the sheepdog could react, Jughead lunged for it. Hot Dog, realizing what the prince picked up, stood up in front of Betty, refusing to leave her side. 

 

“Don’t make me,” Jughead warned.The sheepdog sat down in retaliation.

 

“Your choice.”

 

Jughead blew the silver dog whistle in his hand. It was silent to the human ear, but Hot Dog could hear it. He whimpered and laid down, covering his ears with his paws to block out the sound. When he stopped, Hot Dog looked up again.

 

“Bed. Now.” 

 

Hot Dog seemed to roll his eyes, then jumped down and sulked back to his bed.

 

Jughead put the whistle down, then sat next to Betty, his hips even with hers. His hand held her shoulder, shaking her gently.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. Betty rolled onto her back, stretching her arms over her head. Jughead watched as her meadow green eyes opened. He only saw a flash of blonde as Betty bolted up and immediately held onto him, kissing all over his face. Jughead circled his arms around her back, bringing her closer to him.

 

“It wasn’t real, Betty,” he whispered. “It was just a dream.” Betty stopped kissing him and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

 

“I-I know it was a dream, but it could be real...” She mumbled.

 

“Was it your mom?... After you went back to--?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Betty...”

 

“I’m okay. I’m here...” She trailed off.

 

“Are you having serious problems deciding?” Betty pulled away far enough to where Jughead was holding onto her sides. She looked into his blue eyes as he looked in her green ones.

 

“I’m scared, Jug. I’m afraid.” She paused. “I’m afraid nothing has actually changed.”

 

“I think... You should have a chance to talk to your mom before you decide, Betts.” He paused and placed a hand on the side of her neck. “You’ve heard from your guards, but you’re skeptical that it’s not completely legit... You’re listening to your gut as well, which says everything could turn to  _ shit _ again... That’s very sensible, Betty... Considering both sides.”

 

“Really?” She asked. 

 

“Yes. Of course.” He paused again. “I’ll talk to my dad. I can see if he can get your mom here so you can talk privately... Over lunch.”

 

“Have I ever told you how awesome you are?” She asked, a hand moving to caress his cheek.

 

“You might have mentioned it once,” he replied, smirking. Betty bit her lip, then pulled Jughead into a soft kiss. They held it for a moment, then pulled away. 

 

The young royals looked into each other’s eyes, then fell back into the kiss, more passionate this time. Jughead’s hands fell to the edge of his shirt Betty was wearing. He first took her hips and guided them onto his lap. She giggled as he slipped his hands just under the shirt, holding onto her soft skin. 

 

He felt her arms falling over his shoulders, then there were hands on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair. He concealed a grunt at the feeling on his scalp, a chill running down his spine. She was teasing him, he decided. Jughead, in response, pulled away from Betty to push the shirt off her body. Once the cotton shirt got to her shoulders, she pulled it the rest of the way, then threw it to the side and dove back into Jughead’s mouth. His hands had a field day, running across her skin. His mouth attached itself to one of her collarbones, minding the bra straps that ran over her shoulders.

 

He took a quick glance at all of the bruises covering her skin, then ignored them. He wasn’t bothered. He  _ couldn’t _ be bothered. Her beauty was radiating from her creamy skin and making him go insane. So insane, in fact, that he launched himself on his knees, Betty’s legs wrapping around him, and pinned her against the headboard of the bed. Jughead’s lips were attached to her neck and his hands held under her knees, keeping her legs around him and pulling him closer to her.

 

Betty’s breath hitched as her hands directed Jughead’s lips to her own, connecting again. Her fingers made their way southward, finding the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled away, knowing what she was doing, and took his shirt off himself. They tore away from each other as he revealed his muscled torso. Betty bit her lip and Jughead smiled smugly. Her fingers traced the lines of his chest so lightly he went mad. 

 

Jughead pulled Betty back onto his lap once more. This time, there was no space between them as they rocked back and forth. The couple rocked too far, and Jughead fell back, Betty on top of him, lips locked as he traced down her spine. She was still straddling him when his hands began to play with her golden waves.

 

From the corner, Hot Dog barked loudly. Jughead and Betty’s lips parted and they looked at the defensive sheepdog in the corner. Jughead began to direct Betty’s chin towards him again. Their eyes locked, and they were about to kiss again when Hot Dog barked once more.

 

“DOG!” Jughead yelled. “You better stop!” Hot Dog barked again. Jughead looked at his Queen, hovering above him and lost in his eyes. “I apologize for him ruining our moment...” He whispered.

 

“Isn’t your family having breakfast?” Betty asked.

 

“Well I kinda wanted to have y--”

 

“No, Jug,” she interrupted, knowing exactly what was about to come out of his mouth. “I should meet your parents and sister. Formally. At breakfast.”

 

“Okay,” he replied.

 

“And you’ll get your chance, Jug,” she said. “But not yet.” He smiled smugly as Betty got off of him.

 

They each got themselves a set of clothes. Jughead changed in the bathroom as Betty stayed in his bedroom. She hadn’t noticed how large it was when she first came inside. The ceiling was high. Jughead’s bed was so tall that you would have to stack two of them to reach the ceiling. It was a four-post bed with drapes hanging off the sides and over the top, not to mention that it was wider than the one she had in Riverdale. His desk sat across from the end of his bed, facing out a curtain-ridden window. The wall parallel from the doorway had two windows on either side of a large fireplace that wasn't being used. There was a couch right in front of it, blankets and pillows strewn on the seat and a rug that served as a buffer between the couch and fireplace. There was a large bookcase in one corner of his room, holding what seemed like an infinite number of books. It reminded Betty of all of the books in the bookshelves outside his room as well. After all, that was one of the things that brought the two together: books and movies.

 

Jughead emerged from the bathroom after asking if it was okay for him to come out. Betty wore skinny blue jeans, a white collared shirt, a light pink sweater, and white converse shoes. Jughead’s outfit couldn’t contrast more from his girlfriend’s. He had a burgundy S t-shirt, dark jeans, black converse, and his crown beanie. They didn’t care that they looked the complete opposite of the other; they were happy that they were together.

 

“Ready?” Jughead asked, offering his arm.

 

“Sure,” Betty replied, grinning and lacing her hand against his bicep. Jughead opened the door and they stepped out into Jughead’s private apartment. Hot Dog followed the out, despite Jughead’s refusal, and stuck to Betty’s side. The couple saw Fangs sleeping on the couch, Sweet Pea and Kevin on the floor together. Jughead and Betty, Hot Dog in tow, crept out of the apartment slowly in an attempt not to wake up the Queen’s guards.

 

All three got outside the room without waking any of them, and they started walking down the hall. Hot Dog stayed at Betty’s side the whole time, just as Jughead did. 

 

Sensing Betty was nervous, Jughead leaned over to her ear.

 

“They’re going to love you,” he said. Betty smiled at him.

 

“Thanks, Juggie,” she replied. They went down the set of stairs to get to the foyer. They then went across it and waited in front of the large double doors being guarded.

 

“Just be yourself, okay?” Jughead asked, slipping his arm from hers. Betty nodded. He turned to his loyal sheepdog. “You stay here, HD.” Hot Dog barked and stood between him and Betty. “I mean it. You stay here.” Just then, the doors opened. 

 

The Jones family was sitting the same way they were the previous day as Jughead was late for breakfast. There was an extra chair for Betty next to Jughead’s. FP stood up to greet them. 

 

“Queen Elizabeth, Forsyth, there you are. Please, come sit.” 

 

Jughead and Betty looked at each other, then went inside the grand hall. Hot Dog followed Betty. FP noticed. Jughead stopped and saw the sheepdog. 

 

“Hot Dog, I said no! Out!” Jughead said. Hot Dog stood defensively against the prince. FP, still standing, spoke up.

 

“It’s fine, Jughead,” FP said. His son looked at him in shock. They both understood what was going on. Jughead merely nodded to his father. FP nodded back, then sat down. 

 

Jughead pulled Betty’s chair back for her. She sat down as he pushed it in for her, then he sat down as well. Hot Dog parked himself in the somewhat large gap between the Queen of Riverdale and Prince Forsyth. 

 

Queen Gladys and King Forsyth got to know Betty during breakfast, just as she and Jughead had hoped. Princess Forsythia even jumped in, to Jughead’ surprise. The prince could tell that by the end of breakfast, they knew that Betty wasn’t her mom, or that she at least wasn’t the version of Alice Cooper that they imagined. 

 

“Forsyth, can you meet me in my study after breakfast is over?” FP asked his son. Jughead’s eyebrows raised and his fork hit the plate in surprise.

 

“Actually, dad, I was going to ask you the same thing...” Jughead replied. There was an awkward silence between the two. “But, yes, I will meet you after breakfast.” 

 

FP nodded, then started coughing. He picked up his napkin to cover his mouth until he could stop. 

 

“Are you okay, dad?” Jellybean asked. 

 

“Just fine, JB, just fine,” FP replied. They all went back to their meals after that. It didn’t take long for them to finish eating before they all left the room. Jughead made sure Betty knew how to get back to his apartments. She said she did, taking Hot Dog with her. Jughead saw them down the hall then went to his father’s study. 

 

FP showed up to the room after his son, coughing into a handkerchief. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, dad? That cough sounds bad,” Jughead said.

 

“Everything is fine, son. I think I’ve just got a cold is all.” FP opened the door to his study and let Jughead in before himself, then closed the door behind them. Jughead did a double take when the room smelled of cigarette smoke.

 

“Dad, are you smoking again?” Jughead asked, fanning the air in front of his nose. FP went and sat down behind his desk.

 

“Only sometimes, Jug,” he replied. “Things have been a bit stressful recently. I won’t go into it, but I hope you understand.” 

 

“I came in here yesterday and it didn’t smell like this,” Jughead said. 

 

“That’s because I had a smoke after you left my office,” FP said. “I only do it twice a week.” Jughead rolled his eyes, dropping the conversation, and remembering the real reason he was in the company of his dad. 

 

“Anyways,” Jughead said. “I was wondering if you could get Alice Cooper here.”

 

“ _ Alice Cooper?! _ ” FP asked, then coughed a few times.

 

“The Queen’s mom,” Jughead said. “She sent a letter, saying she wants to make amends with her daughter. Elizabeth is unsure if she should trust it and asked me to arrange a meeting between them... maybe over lunch?”

 

“Would this be a private meeting?” FP asked.

 

“Yes. Her guards arrived last night. One should be stationed inside the room, the other two will stand outside,” Jughead said. 

 

“We’ll give them the formal dining room,” FP replied, writing it down. “You will need to be in formal service attire to greet the Queen Mother if she accepts.” 

 

“I presume she will,” Jughead added. 

 

“You will lead her to the formal dining room and wait for the meeting to conclude. Then you will take the Queen Mother back to her carriage to go home. Understood?”

 

“Yes, father,” Jughead replied.

 

“Now for my reason of meeting with you,” FP said, setting his pen down and clearing his throat. “Hot Dog. Sit down.” Jughead sighed and sat in the chair in front of the King’s desk. “We’ve already had this sort of conversation where I explained Hot Dog’s purpose, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, father,” Jughead replied. 

 

“When did he meet the Queen?” FP asked.

 

“Last night after Bet--Elizabeth received the letter from her mother,” Jughead said. 

 

“Has he been protective of her?” The King inquired. 

 

“Very,” Jughead replied. 

 

“How so?”

 

“I had to use the dog whistle this morning and he growls at me sometimes when I try to get close to her.” FP coughed after Jughead finished. 

 

“He’s found her, Jug,” FP said. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Don’t dwell too hard on that,” he replied. “I’m happy for you, boy.” 

 

“I don’t want to scare the Queen away,” Jughead said.

 

“You won’t. She’ll take it as it is. Your mother did, to my surprise,” FP replied. “If the dog is right, she won’t care.” FP paused and coughed a few more times. “And Hot Dogs are  _ always right _ , son.” Jughead nodded. FP started coughing again, a bit more violently this time. The King picked up a tissue and spit into it, then quickly threw it away without letting Jughead see. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jughead asked. 

 

“I’m telling you, it’s a cold, son,” FP replied. “Now go take care of the Queen. I’ll tell you when her mother is here.” Jughead nodded, then left the room. 

 

Though FP said he was fine, Jughead didn’t quite believe it. He didn’t know at that time, but he was right not to believe it. 

 

But Jughead shook that off as he made his way to his private apartments, opening the door to see Toni trying to take Hot Dog for his daily walk, Kevin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea now distracted from their breakfasts. The Queen urged him to go with Toni, but Hot Dog refused to leave Betty’s side. 

 

“Come on, Hot Dog!” Toni said, trying to pull the sheepdog away. He didn’t budge and barked at her instead.

 

“Toni,” Jughead said. She whipped around. “Let me try.” Toni rolled her eyes and gave the leash to Jughead. Hot Dog started walking towards Jughead, but halfway he stopped and looked between the Prince and the Queen. 

 

“Betts, you wanna go for a walk around Seaside?” Jughead asked inconspicuously. 

 

“Sure,” Betty replied. She walked over to Jughead and Hot Dog followed. Toni had to pick her jaw up from the floor as the couple walked outside the room with Hot Dog in front of them.

 

Betty and Jughead made their way through the castle and out the front door after Jughead told Queen Gladys they were taking Hot Dog for his walk in the town. Gladys ran after them, making sure they had cloaks, so as to not be recognized and put in danger. Sir Joaquin opened the castle gate for them and they set foot on the cobblestone path to the village.

 

Their walk with Hot Dog was short but nice. They could hold onto each other because they were disguised and they made sure not to utter “Your Majesty,” “Your Royal Highness,” “Prince Forsyth,” or “Queen Elizabeth”. They used their nicknames, just as they normally did, but now they were brushing shoulders with the townsfolk and  _ without security _ . They went and did whatever they liked in the quiet Seaside town, so long as they allowed Hot Dog. They also made sure not to say “Hot Dog,” the famous name of the Jones’ dogs. 

 

They stopped for a while at an outdoor bookshop, where Jughead and Betty each bought a novel of their choice. When Jughead checked his watch he told Betty they should get going “home,” which Betty understood as Seaside Castle. They made their way back quickly, though Hot Dog wanted to stop a few times. Sir Joaquin opened the gate for them again, and the couple ran inside, shedding their cloaks and running up to Jughead’s private apartments. 

 

Toni was still angry, and Betty’s guards were playing pool together. Jughead let Hot Dog off his leash and he stayed at Betty’s side. Toni took the leash from Jughead and left without a word. 

 

When the Prince turned back to his Queen, they were both grinning. Betty noticed that her guards were distracted, so she pulled Jughead into his room. The prince let himself be led away. She told Hot Dog to stay outside and he did as she said, to Jughead’s surprise. Jughead closed the door behind him with a click. Betty stood in the middle of the room between the door and his bed, biting her lip. Jughead watched her. She realized he was looking at her.

 

“What?” Betty asked. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” He said, smiling. 

 

“No I’m not,” she replied, subconsciously knowing where each bruise on her body was. 

 

“Yes,” Jughead began, stepping forward. “Yes, you are.” 

 

“I’m really not, Juggie,” she replied. 

 

“I’ll prove it to you,” he said. “Can I?” He asked. Betty nodded. Jughead gently pulled Betty’s sweater over her head, then unbuttoned her white collared shirt and pulled that off. She kept her eyes on him as he did it. When he stepped back, she looked down at all of the marks. 

 

“See?” Jughead asked.

 

“I don’t see,” Betty said. 

 

“You radiate strength, Betts,” he replied. “And you’re beautiful. Inside and out.”

 

“Even with the bruises?” She asked unconfidently.

 

“ _ Especially _ with the bruises,” Jughead replied. “Now I’m not saying you should give yourself bruises, but...”

 

“Yeah,” Betty said.

 

“You’re still beautiful, Betts,” Jughead replied. “You will always be beautiful to me.” 

 

He stepped towards her, but she stepped forwards faster, pulling Jughead into a kiss. He pulled her closer, leaving no space between them. They walked towards the bed as they continued to kiss. Jughead pushed Betty back so that she was sitting on the bed, her legs parted for him to stand between. She pulled him in by his t-shirt. He tore away from her and shed his shirt, both royals shirtless now. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Betty said. “Absolutely nothing.” 

 

They dove back into each other’s mouths. Jughead picked Betty up under her legs. She  wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, continuing to kiss him. Jughead walked back towards the door, then pinned Betty’s back against the wall next to the doorway. Her legs crossed behind his back as his mouth wandered to her neck. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she whispered. Jughead smiled through the soft kisses that were driving her crazy. Her fingers made their way into his hair, pushing his beanie off his head. He was pressed flush between her legs. Jughead knew he didn’t mind that position, but Betty’s consent was everything. 

 

“Betty?” He asked between kisses. 

 

“Yeah, Juggie?” she breathed. 

 

“Maybe we should stop,” he replied, kissing under her jaw. “Before we go too far.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her fingers still playing with his hair as he worked on her neck. He left another kiss before resurfacing. 

 

“You’ve got that lunch with your mom soon.” He left another kiss on her neck. “I know I need to get dressed...” He left three more wanting kisses on her neck. “Maybe we should stop?” 

 

“I don’t really want to, Jug,” she replied, pushing his head to her chest where he littered kisses.

 

“I don’t want to either...” he said, muffled on her collarbone. “But I also don’t need to give you a hickey before your mom arrives.”

 

“But it feels so nice,” Betty protested, gently pulling against his hair as his lips found a spot that hadn’t been kissed. “You, pressed against me...” 

 

“Gee, Betts,” he grunted, pushing her further against the wall. Betty gasped. 

 

“I can see this going too far, Juggie,” she whispered in his ear as she rolled her hips onto his. Jughead stopped himself from moaning. 

 

“I want you so bad, Betty, but we should stop,” he whispered. 

 

“We should,” Betty agreed. Jughead nodded. 

 

But they didn’t stop. And they didn’t stop enjoying it. Five minutes passed. 

 

Though it was physically impossible, they were pressed even closer together against the wall, still making out intensely. His dark chocolate hair brushed against her face when he kissed her neck or chest, and her fingers couldn’t get enough of the uncontrollable locks. They were starting to break a sweat from the physicality of it all. Their cores were pressed roughly against each other. Sometimes Jughead would pull his hips back, then Betty would kiss his neck, and their cores would find each other again, making both muffle grunts. 

 

When Jughead had to readjust Betty, he pulled back from the wall, bounced her up, then immediately pressed her onto the wall again. 

 

“ _ Jug! _ ” Betty gasped. 

 

“That’s so sexy, Betty,” Jughead replied, his lips attaching behind her ear. “Do it again...” 

 

“Jug...” she whispered. 

 

“Mhmm...” Jughead replied, pressing himself harder against her. She gasped again. 

 

“Okay, we actually need to stop now--”

 

Jughead silenced her with a kiss, then pulled back. 

 

“This has been--” 

 

“Amazing...” Betty replied. “Yeah... But we really need to get ready.” Jughead nodded. 

 

“I don’t really want to...” Jughead whispered in her ear. 

 

“I know... but we need to,” she replied. Jughead buried his head in her neck and inhaled her scent once more, then let Betty down. She stepped away from him, resisting the temptation to have him pin her against the wall again. 

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” he mused. “I have to look a bit princely.” He bowed mockingly. Betty giggled.

 

He ran over to his walk-in closet, which was huge. Betty followed him in. She was surrounded by different tailcoats, starched shirts, and service uniforms. All different sorts of slacks and pants filled another side of the closet. On the back wall was a large display unit that held all of his sashes, medallions, badges, and medals. Above those sat his service berets, top hats, and Crown of the Prince of Seaside. The Queen of Riverdale had her own closet, of course, but she’d never seen a prince’s closet. 

 

“I may not serve with Seaside’s Military, called the Serpents, but I am by default the second in command, which comes with appointments that I may not deserve,” Jughead said. Betty laughed. “I am also the Duke of Sweetwater, the Earl of Southside, and a member of the Most Noble Order of Silver. Each kingdom has their Order.” He paused. “Riverdale is the Most Noble Order of Gold, Centerville has finally decided that white gold sounds ridiculous, so they went with the Most Noble Order of Pearl, and Greendale has Bronze. Got any other titles?” Jughead asked as he pulled out a black service jacket with silver detailing, black pants with a red stripe down the side, and a starched white shirt. 

 

“Duchess of Pop and member of the Most Noble Order of Gold, just as you said,” Betty replied and the prince nodded. Jughead put on an undershirt and added the starched long-sleeve shirt. He took off his jeans and put on the dress pants, already wearing his black socks. He found his belt and put it on, then took the service jacket over his arms. He buttoned every silver button on the jacket. 

 

The Prince found the Most Noble Order of Silver sash and lifted it over his head. It sat on his left shoulder and moved into a bow at his right hip. He undid the right shoulder tab, slipped the sash under it, and buttoned it again. He added the badge of the Most Noble Order of Silver on his left side under the sash. His small medals were placed on top of his sash on his left breast. He took a silver braided cord and put it under the left silver shoulder tab. A silver belt went outside the coat and around Jughead’s waist. He put on the medallion shaped as a star and let the metal part of it sit outside the collar of the jacket, then latched the collar.

 

“God, this is complicated,” Jughead said, slipping into a pair of shiny black shoes. Betty, who had begun to feel underdressed, had gone and put on Jughead’s S t-shirt. “Could you hand me the gel over there?” Jughead asked. He pointed to a shelf with a small container of hair gel. Betty brought it to him. He stood in front of the small mirror and put some of the gel in his hands. He worked it into his messy hair, lifting the curls off of his forehead. Jughead combed it through so he had a part on the left side of his head. Once every dark hair was accounted for, he put the lid on the gel, put the comb down, and picked up a pair of white gloves, sliding his fingers into the white cotton.

 

Betty watched as Jughead walked over to his case of hats and picked up the pristine silver crown and went back to the mirror. He carefully placed it on the crown of his his gelled hair. When he finished, he looked at his girlfriend. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Yes, but you’re too mesmerising,” Betty replied.

 

“Go get dressed, Persephone!” Jughead joked. Betty turned around and looked through the duffel bag. 

 

She found a nice dress and a pair of heels that her guards must have picked up for her. She quickly put them both on, shedding her jeans and Jughead’s t-shirt. It was a lavender dress that fell just above her knees and a pair of silver glittery heels, which lifted the queen off the floor about three inches. Betty could see some of the bruises, but she didn’t mind. 

 

Jughead came out of his closet and saw the queen standing before him. 

 

“Wow,” he said a bit too loudly. She turned around and saw him. “You look...  _ wow _ .”

 

“You said that already,” Betty said, giggling. “You look wow too.” Jughead chuckled. They walked towards each other. Jughead took her hands in his and pulled her a little closer. 

 

“No matter what happens with your mom,” Jughead whispered, “We’re still having your grand birthday party, even if I have to arrange it myself.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that, Jug,” she chuckled.

 

“No, I want to,” Jughead said. “I want to show you off with the most pomposity I can,” he joked. Betty laughed. It was currently Thursday, and they were still eleven days from the date of the ball. “I’m here for you, Betty. Always.” 

 

Jughead pulled Betty in even closer and laid a kiss on her forehead. He rocked them back and forth, swaying slowly to the silent tune in his head. Betty ‘s hand fit into Jughead’s as he brought it up to shoulder-level. He took the other one and placed it on his shoulder, then let his hand slip down to her waist. 

 

They slowly danced together. When Jughead would spin Betty, she would giggle. His gloved hands kept themselves as they were taught to be, one in her hand and another on her hip. Betty could feel her anxiety slip away as she danced with the Prince. 

 

“You seemed a little stressed when I came out here,” he whispered after a few minutes. “You seem more relaxed now.” 

 

“Yeah...” she whispered back. “This is nice.” Jughead took his hand from her waist and checked the time, then placed his hand back where it was. 

 

“I have to go greet your mom,” he said. “Would you mind if I walked you down to the dining room?” 

 

“Not at all,” Betty replied. They stopped dancing and Betty took Jughead’s arm. He led her out the door where they met an eager Hot Dog. Before Jughead could shoo him away, Betty told him it was fine. 

 

“Where’d my guards go?” She asked him as they walked out of the room together, Hot Dog trailing behind. 

 

“Toni must have already gotten them in uniform and standing guard,” Jughead replied. “Technically, I’m on the clock right now. I can’t be in the room with you and your mom.” 

 

“Can I take Hot Dog with me?” she asked. 

 

“I don’t see why not,” Jughead replied. “He behaves himself around you.” 

 

“He has a calming presence,” she added. “Kind of like you...” Jughead blushed. They were almost to the formal dining room now. Instead of going down the stairs, as they did to get to the informal dining room, the couple and Hot Dog went across the balcony of the foyer and found themselves at the double doors of the room. Sweet Pea and Fangs snapped to attention when Betty and Jughead showed themselves. The guards bowed they bowed their heads at the neck. 

 

“They’ll open the doors for you,” Jughead said. Betty nodded. “Be strong, Persephone,” he whispered. She let go of his arm and smiled at him. Jughead kissed her cheek and bowed, as they were being watched from all sides. He waited for Betty and Hot Dog to get inside before he went to get Alice. 

 

He walked down the stairs and out the front doors. Other guards and servants bowed in front of him as he passed them. He nodded to accept each one and kept going. Jughead waited at the front doors for the Cooper Carriage to arrive.

 

He didn’t have to wait long, as the pastel blue and gold carriage arrived quicker than the Prince expected. The carriage stopped in front of him and the crier stepped out. 

 

“Presenting, Her Majesty, Alice Cooper, Queen Mother of Riverdale.” 

 

The door opened and Alice stepped out. Knowing that Alice would be old-fashioned with formalities, Jughead kneeled. He heard heels hitting the pavement, and then there was a shadow cast over him. 

 

“Prince Forsyth,” Alice greeted kindly. Jughead stood and faced her. 

 

“Your Majesty,” he replied, taking her gloved hand and kissing it, as he was taught to do. “On behalf of the King and Queen, I welcome you to Seaside. I have been sent to escort you to the formal dining room, where you will meet with Her Majesty, the Queen of Riverdale. May I?” 

 

“Lead on, Your Royal Highness,” Alice replied, taking the Prince’s arm. The double doors opened and the Prince led the Queen Mother up the stairs and to the doors of the formal dining room. Sweet Pea and Fangs once again bowed their heads at the neck when the Prince and Queen Mother stood in front of them. 

 

“Her Majesty is waiting for you inside,” Jughead said. He turned away and was about to head off when...

 

“Prince Forsyth,” she said, getting his attention. 

 

“Yes, ma’am?” He asked. 

 

“I need to know,” Alice said. “Is she okay?... After everything I--”

 

“She’d be a bit happier to have her mother back,” Jughead whispered. “She’s bruised, inside and out. But she’s stronger for it... Prince Archibald, Princess Veronica, and I have been helping her out and caring for her... She’s okay.” 

 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

 

“Anything else I can do for Your Majesty?” Jughead asked. 

 

“No, that’s it.” Jughead nodded and looked past the Queen Mother. 

 

“Gentlemen!” He said. “The doors, please! For the Queen Mother.” 

 

Alice stepped forward as Sweet Pea and Fangs opened the doors to the dining room. 

 

Betty stood from her seat as her mother entered. The doors shut behind her.

 

“Mother,” Betty said. Alice looked her up and down, seeing the bruises. The first words out of her mouth were:

 

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth,” she said, a tear threatening to spill. “I’m sorry for everything.” 

 

Betty didn’t respond. She simply walked towards her mom and brought her into a hug. Alice hugged her tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Alice kept saying as she unraveled in her daughter’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry...” 

 

“I know,” Betty said. “I know you are.” This seemed to soothe the Queen Mother’s tears. “The Jones family has prepared us lunch. Would you care to eat with me?” Betty stepped out of the embrace. 

 

“Nothing would please me more, Elizabeth,” Alice replied. There was a long table set out for them, but they sat directly across from each other in the middle of it. Kevin had pulled Alice’s chair out for her, and Betty helped herself as Hot Dog sat next to her, his chin resting on her knee. 

 

Betty and Alice talked through lunch. It was mostly Alice telling Betty everything she told her guards. They talked for a long time, even after they were done eating. There were many more apologies. Alice kept asking Betty to come home during the conversation, but Betty decided each time she wanted them to keep talking. 

 

“I know I’ve been awful, Elizabeth,” Alice said, tears running down her face for the third time that day. “Please.  _ Come home _ .” Betty sighed and set down her glass of water. 

 

“I want to come home with you, mom. I do.  _ Eventually _ ,” She decided. “My mind needs some time to comprehend what that really means, but I will come home. I just need some time, mom.” 

 

“Where will you go?” Alice inquired. “Just curious...”

 

“I have an arrangement with Centerville, Greendale, and Seaside. Rest assured, I’m happy and safe.” 

 

“That’s all that matters to me, Elizabeth.” Alice paused. “Will you be back in time for your birthday ball?” 

 

“Yes,” Betty replied. “I just need about a week at most.” Alice nodded. 

 

“I can finish what you started in regards to the planning, if you wish...” Alice proposed. 

 

“I’d like that,” Betty said with a smile. 

 

“I’ll keep everything the same as you’ve planned it.” 

 

“Thanks,” Betty replied. “I’ll let you know when I’m coming home.” 

 

“I can’t wait,” Alice said, a troubled smile breaching her face. She reached across the table and held Betty’s hand in her own. “I’ve missed this,” she said.

 

“Me too, mom,” Betty replied, a tear in her eye. “We haven’t been like this since before...” Betty trailed off, not wanting to say it. 

 

“Since before the twins and your father...” Alice finished. Betty nodded. “I was so angry at the world... And I took it out on you. That wasn’t fair of me. I should have been helping you through it... You were only six... I’ve been so terrible to you, how can you even look me in the eye?”

 

“Because you’re still my mom,” Betty replied. “And I always had some sort of hope that the observatory version of you would come back eventually... Here she is...” 

 

“The first night you come back, I’ll have the observatory cleaned up. Just like old times,” Alice said. 

 

“Are you going to sneak me out of bed?” Betty asked. 

 

“Just for old time’s sake...” Alice replied. Betty smiled. Her mom checked her watch. “I’ve got a castle security meeting soon, I guess I need to--” 

 

“Go ahead, mom,” Betty said. “You go take care of business in my name.” Alice smiled. 

 

“Would you mind walking me down?” Alice asked. “I want a proper goodbye from my daughter.” 

 

“Of course, mom,” she replied. They got up and Hot Dog followed behind the Queen of Riverdale. Alice noticed him.

 

“Goodness!” Alice said. Betty turned and saw the sheepdog. 

 

“That’s just Hot Dog,” Betty replied. “Prince Forsyth’s pet. He’s kind of clingy to me, but he’s sweet and sort of a therapy dog for me...” 

 

“I just didn’t notice him,” Alice replied. “That’s nice of the Prince to have his sheepdog accompany you, though.” 

 

“It is. Hot Dog is super fluffy,” Betty giggled. Alice smiled. They made their way for the door and Kevin knocked lightly from the inside. Sweet Pea and Fangs opened the double doors. They revealed a pacing Prince of Seaside. He stopped in his tracks when the doors opened. 

 

“Your Majesties,” he said, bowing. Betty stifled a giggle.  _ He was worried about me _ , she thought. He was. 

 

“Prince Forsyth, would you mind taking us down to the entrance?” Betty asked him. 

 

“Not at all, Your Majesty,” he replied, standing up straight. “Follow me, then.” Alice and Betty stepped out behind Jughead. Sweet Pea and Fangs bowed their heads as they passed through, then closed the doors behind them. The party of three and Hot Dog made their way down the stairs and through the foyer, finally arriving outside where the Cooper Carriage was. Jughead stood back as Betty and Alice said their goodbyes. 

 

“Are you sure you’re not ready today?” Alice asked, disappointed that her daughter wasn’t going with her.

 

“I just need a few more days, mom,” she said. “I promise, I  _ will _ come home.” 

 

“I’ll have everything ready, just send me word,” Alice replied. 

 

“I will,” Betty replied, initiating a hug with her mother. Alice hugged back. They both stepped out of the embrace. 

 

“I better go, Elizabeth,” Alice said, kissing her cheek. “Riverdale calls.” 

 

“Bye, mom,” Betty said. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Elizabeth,” Alice replied, getting inside the carriage. The coachman shut the door, then hopped on the back. Betty moved away, and the carriage started rolling away. Jughead stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling Betty out of her trance. 

 

“All good news?” Jughead asked. 

 

“All good news,” Betty affirmed. “And you won’t have to plan a party for me.” Jughead grinned at her, then they and Hot Dog went back to his private apartment. 

 

Over the course of the next six days, Jughead and Betty spent a lot of time together. Though a lot of that time was spent making out, they’d decided not to go too far, as they were still at the beginning of their relationship. The rest of their time was spent between Centerville and Greendale, spending time with Archie and Veronica, Hot Dog tagging along sometimes. Sweet Pea and Fangs introduced Kevin to Joaquin and they hit it off immediately.

 

When Betty told Archie and Veronica her plan, they thought she was crazy, but they also saw that she talked with her mom, then they were happy for her. At Centerville, Betty and Veronica had their girls time, with Jughead and Archie intruding of course. Veronica and Archie retreated to the Princess’ room, while Jughead and Betty had a heavy makeout session on the couch.

 

In Greendale, they all played video games, got in Archie’s pool, and watched movies with milkshakes and popcorn in hand. The “Core Four,” as they began to call themselves, spent most of their time during their six days at Greendale. Jughead and Betty would always retreat back to Seaside to spend their nights together. 

 

After five days, Betty decided she was ready to go home after her sixth day and sent her mother a letter. Jughead was slightly hurt, but knew she had to go back at some point. 

 

He made that sixth day special, as he made sure his private apartment was cleared of people, Hot Dog included. Jughead had special meals brought in for them, and they spent the most of that day enjoying each other’s company without a care in the world. Things between the royals were getting heavier, but both refused to go past the other’s underwear, deeming it still too early. He told Betty what he told none other than his family: that it was his birthday. Betty was distraught that she didn’t get a chance to do anything. He insisted that he hated his birthday and would rather just spend it with her like they did.

 

They woke the next morning, Betty in nothing but her bra and panties, Jughead only in his boxers, as close as they could be in each other’s arms, like branches tangling together. Jughead helped Betty get her things together, then walked her down to the Cooper Carriage that was waiting to take her home, accompanied by Alice Cooper. 

 

Hot Dog had forced his way into walking with Jughead to take Betty outside. He behaved himself as Jughead gave Betty a sturdy hug, and even as Betty went and hugged her mom again. 

 

But Hot Dog wasn’t having it when Betty tried to get in the carriage. 

 

He barked.

 

He whimpered.

 

He cried. 

 

Jughead had been expecting this and had Hot Dog on his leash, but he was pulling. Hard. 

 

Betty looked back at the sheepdog and he stopped sans another whimper. She waved goodbye to him and turned her head back to the carriage and he lost it again. He yanked his leash from Jughead’s hand. The prince fell over backwards as Hot Dog catapulted into the carriage. 

 

Jughead tried to get Hot Dog out of the carriage, but it was no use. The sheepdog was glued to the inside. 

 

FP Jones, hearing the commotion came outside and silenced his son by clapping a hand on his shoulder, then walking over to the carriage. 

 

“Queen Alice, Queen Elizabeth, excuse my intrusion and Hot Dog’s. Unfortunately the dog has become quite attached to your daughter. I know my son has become rather frustrated with his behavior and clingy-ness to your daughter, but he is trained and well behaved in the right hands--” 

 

“We’ll take care of him, Forsyth,” Alice replied. “Elizabeth, he will be your responsibility--” 

 

“Only if Prince Forsyth is okay with it,” she butted in, looking out the still open carriage door. 

 

“Go ahead, Your Majesty!” Jughead replied, hearing what she said. 

 

“I’d be honored to take care of him, King Forsyth,” Betty said. FP nodded. 

 

“I will let you two be on your way then,” he said, stepping away from the door. 

 

The coachman shut the door and Hot Dog climbed up next to Betty, resting his head on her knee. Content, she looked back at Jughead as the carriage pulled away. He waved with a smile on his face. Betty waved back as she scratched Hot Dog’s head, then turned to her mom. 

 

“I’m glad to have you back, Elizabeth,” Alice said as they pulled across Sweetwater Bridge. 

 

“I’m glad to be back,” she replied.

 

Everything was fine for now. 

 

But the impending doom of secrets waited among the shadows to rip apart the stitches that held the Pep Realm together.

 

And no one could have foreseen what happened next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part I


	22. To Say It First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Beginning of Part II-

“We’ve gotten RSVPs from all but the royal families, and is Pop Tate still good to do the catering tomorrow?” 

“Yes, mom, of course,” the Queen said, keeping her eyes glued to her paper. It was the day before the ball, and the Cooper women were busy making the last minute preparations. Alice had let her daughter take the lead in booking everything: from the food and music to the guards’ uniforms. Hot Dog’s fluffy head currently sat on Queen Elizabeth’s knee contently. 

“You have your final fitting with the dressmaker, just to make sure everything is squared away, and then you’re free to go to Centerville Castle for your sleepover with Princess Veronica,” Alice added caringly. “Are you going to let me see it this time?” 

“Mom,” Betty warned kindly, looking up. 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll wait,” Alice retorted. Betty smiled. “I’m just so excited about this for you. I can’t help it.” 

“That’s what you said the last  _three times_  you asked!” Betty joked. Alice chuckled lightly. The Queen had an agreement with the dressmaker to keep the details of her dress under wraps until she unveiled it at the ball. Everyone was in the dark about it and wanted answers, but Betty refused and continued to refuse. 

There was a knock on the door to the Queen Mother’s study, and the two Cooper Queens looked up as the double doors opened. It was Sir Kevin Keller. 

“Your Majesties,” He greeted, bowing. The doors shut behind him. “We have just received word that all of the rulers of our neighboring kingdoms have sent word, confirming their attendance to the ball tomorrow night.” 

“Lodge, Andrews, and Jones. All three, correct?” Betty asked. 

“All three families,” Kevin affirmed. “Also, Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince of Greendale and the Princess of Centerville, have sent word that they will be escorting one another.” 

Alice Cooper sprung from her seat. Betty gawked at her mother. Hot Dog picked up his head in confusion. 

“That’s what we forgot! I knew we were forgetting something!” Alice began pacing the room. 

“What have we forgotten?” Betty asked, concerned. She stood from her seat behind the desk. Hot Dog stood up too, thinking there could be a situation. 

“You need an escort, Elizabeth, of course!” 

“Mom. Wait--” Betty realized that she forgot to ask her dark-haired prince. She was about to blurt that out when her mother cut her off. 

“”He should be noble and known to the citizens of Riverdale... Cleans up well... A good dancer...” This checked all the boxes for Prince Forsyth, but instead Alice stopped pacing and asked... “Sir Kevin!” Betty facepalmed. “Would you mind?” 

Betty looked up from the palm of her hand, shaking her head and mouthing “NO!” at him. Kevin glanced from the Queen Mother to his Sovereign and back. 

“Your Majesty, I already have promised myself to another, so I must respectfully decline,” Kevin said. “Sir Joaquin DeSantos and I will be attending together.” 

Betty knew that they had grown closer in the recent weeks, but chose to never pry into Kevin’s personal life. She believed it rude to do so, and Kevin kept his distance regarding questions about the Seaside Prince, so it was fair. 

“Very well, Mr. Keller. Thank you. You’re dismissed,” Alice replied, slightly disappointed. Kevin bowed to them once more, then left through the double doors. The Queen Mother sighed and turned to face her daughter after the doors closed behind Betty’s personal knight. 

“So Keller is out... What about those other two? Peabody and Fogarty?” Alice insisted. 

“They had to move to Seaside and they serve Prince Forsyth,” Betty replied. Alice didn’t know of Betty and Jughead’s relationship. When Betty felt safe in the Cooper household, she sent Sweet Pea and Fangs back to Jughead’s personal guard. She told her mother they moved to Seaside, and looking for work, settled in Seaside Castle with the Jones family. 

Before Alice could suggest another possible escort, Betty interjected. 

“Do you remember what we talked about when I first got back?” Betty asked. 

“Yes... oh shoot,” Alice said, realizing what she’d done. She sat in her chair in disgrace, letting her face fall into her palms. “I’ve screwed it up, haven’t I?” 

“No,” Betty reassured her mother. “You haven’t.” 

“I’m sorry, I got worked up,” she said, facing her daughter now. “Is there someone you would like to ask?” 

“I was going to tell you that I wanted to invite Prince Forsyth the Third as my escort,” Betty said. “I just haven’t had enough time to ask him, with all of the planning.” Alice stood up and came around to where Betty was, taking her daughter’s hands in her own. Hot Dog seated himself where he was, realizing everything was okay. 

“I’m proud of you, Elizabeth,” Alice said. “For seeing past the Jones and Cooper rivalry. If you want to take Prince Jones, that’s okay with me. I know he helped you after everything I did, and I’m grateful for that. I know he took you in when his father was skeptical, and that says something about his character.” Alice paused and looked in Betty’s emerald eyes. “If he accepts, I won’t stop you.” 

“Thanks, mom,” Betty replied. Alice took her daughter’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead lovingly. 

“No problem,” she replied, bringing her daughter in for a hug. Betty checked her watch as they hugged. 

“Okay, I’ve gotta go to my dress fitting, and then to Veronica’s,” Betty said. They pulled away from each other. 

“Have a good time, Button,” Alice said. “I’ll finish this up.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mom!” Betty replied, getting Hot Dog to follow her out. 

“I believe we have a gown fitting to get to,” Kevin snarked as the doors closed behind the Queen.  

“Indeed we do,” Betty said, grinning. Kevin fell in step next to Betty, Hot Dog on her other side. “Let’s just hope Miss Grundy doesn’t kick Hot Dog out this time, barking at her for getting too close to me with a sewing needle!” 

Hot Dog barked in agreement. Betty and Kevin laughed as the knight held the door to the Royal Dressmakers’ open for Betty and Hot Dog, then entered himself. Miss Geraldine Grundy was an elderly widow, but did the most amazing job with dresses and uniforms for the Coopers and the Riverdale Guards. Betty turned to Kevin, shooing him out of the room. 

He left with his hands raised innocently. Miss Grundy and the Queen laughed as he left. Hot Dog posted himself next to the door, laying down and out of the way. Miss Grundy gave Betty the dress that was prepared for her, and she went and changed. After a quick affirmation that everything looked great and felt great, Betty changed back, thanked the dressmaker, and left the room with Hot Dog. 

Kevin had been waiting outside. 

“That was fast,” he said. 

“It was just checking in to make sure everything is good for tomorrow,” Betty said. “It wasn’t supposed to take long.” They started heading towards Betty’s new suite. “I’ve got a letter to send to Prince Forsyth, and then I’ll pack and we can go to V’s.” 

“I forgot to tell you,” Kevin began. “I can’t go to V’s tonight. I have a date with Joaquin. I’m sorry...” 

“No, no,” Betty said. “Don’t apologize, that’s perfectly fine. You’ll see Veronica tomorrow anyways.” 

“True,” Kevin said as they approached the Queen’s suite. 

Alice Cooper had really come around for her daughter in the past three days. She was finding every excuse to be with Elizabeth. The Queen loved that she was able to spend time with her mother after it had been so long. They whiled away the hours in the newly reopened observatory, library, and were actively planning the ball together. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs had been sent back to Seaside once Betty was comfortable being left with just Kevin and Hot Dog. Jughead and Betty hadn’t enough time to see each other since she left Seaside, but they messaged back and forth a lot. She sent letters to Archie and Veronica as well, but she didn’t send as many to them combined as she did to Jughead. He was asking in every letter about the details of her gown, but she refused every time. 

Hot Dog refused to leave Betty’s side at all times, unless Betty asked him to. That included now, planning the ball, going to dress fittings, and walking down the hallways. 

When Betty came back to Cooper Castle, Alice opened up a wing of the castle that they never used before, which was meant as the King and Queen’s chambers. She was initially saving it for when Elizabeth married, but she decided she wanted the best for her daughter. All of her things were moved in when she came home, and it was the only task Alice wanted to attend to after the lunch at Seaside. 

Two guards stood at the double doors, and they opened them for the Queen and Hot Dog. Kevin, who had no business inside at the moment, stayed outside as the doors shut. Queen Elizabeth marveled at the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

There was the softest four-post bed in the realm, layered with pristine white sheets and pastel pink and blue blankets and pillows. There were sheer pale blue drapes enfolding the bed, pulled back at the moment. The bed was so large it gave her room to stretch out when she wished without fear of falling off. 

Her huge walk-in closet had enough room for two royals’ clothing. One side was filled with all of Elizabeth’s clothing, and the other was left empty for the person who she would come to share that space with. There were display cases with all of her jewelry, crowns, and tiaras. There was even a place for her to sit and get her shoes on. 

The bathroom was modern, with a beautiful shower and tub, sinks with plenty of space, and more. It was large enough for all of the Queen’s needs. 

Betty now had her own private library. There were bookshelves full of  _Nancy Drew_ , her favorite,  _Harry Potter_ , and other classics that Elizabeth enjoyed. That all came with a private reading nook with a secret entrance in the wall. 

There stood a warm fireplace with a TV above it, a large couch, and a rug in front of it for all of Betty’s comfort and entertainment. There were, of course, several orthopedic dog beds scattered around the room for Hot Dog. He still had his own area next to Betty’s large four-post bed so he could be next to her while she slept. 

Large windows overlooked the Cooper Gardens. Portraits were hung carefully around the room. The first one was a massive version of the ten year-old Cooper portrait, hanging above her desk in the corner. There was a new portrait of her and Hot Dog hanging above the TV and fireplace. The Queen’s favorite was the brand new portrait of her, her mother, and Hot Dog, smiling themselves silly. There was another of the Queen and Queen Mother without Hot Dog, but Betty liked the presence of the sheepdog in their pictures because he was photogenic (she and Alice thought it odd that Hot Dog was like this). 

When the doors closed, Hot Dog immediately ran and settled himself on the Queen’s bed as she went to her desk. Betty sat in the chair, pulling out some stationery, and wrote a letter to Jughead. She’d decided that she wanted to ask Jughead in person. Seeing as Betty and Veronica had a sleepover, Betty told Jughead and Archie to meet them at Centerville Castle. 

Elizabeth pressed a button on her desk as she sealed the envelope. Two minutes later, there was a knock, and the double doors opened, revealing Trevor Brown, the Queen’s page. He bowed. 

“You have a letter for me, Your Majesty?” He asked politely, then stood. 

“Yes,” Betty replied, handing him the note. “For the Prince of Seaside.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, bowing once more, then running out of the room. Betty smiled and started to pack her backpack for Veronica’s, adding all of the clothing and toiletries she needed. 

“Are you going to be a good boy while I’m gone?” Betty asked Hot Dog. He whimpered and rolled over, exposing his fluffy belly. 

The dog was quite easy to communicate with, which caught Alice off-guard the first time Betty spoke to the sheepdog. The whimper meant he wanted Betty’s pity, and the rolling over meant that he wanted her attention. The combined movements meant that he wanted to go with the Queen. 

“You want to go with me?” she asked for clarification. 

Hot Dog barked. He affirmed. 

“Veronica knows you, so I guess you can come too,” Betty said. Hot Dog barked again and wagged his white tail, hitting the bed multiple times. Once the Queen was packed, she grabbed Hot Dog’s leash and clipped it into his collar. Betty knew Hot Dog wouldn’t go anywhere, but there had been one time with a squirrel that the Queen preferred not to repeat. 

Betty slung her backpack over her shoulders and whistled to Hot Dog for him to follow. He jumped down with a thud and followed the Queen. Elizabeth pressed the buzzer next to the door and the double doors opened. Kevin was still waiting for her outside the door, greeted her once more, then escorted her and Hot Dog down to the entrance. 

“Don’t you forget to say hi to Veronica for me,” Kevin said as he helped Betty into the carriage. “I don’t want her thinking I ditched her.” Hot Dog climbed in after her and sat next to the Queen, snuggling against her leg. 

“I won’t, Kev,” Betty replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Adieu,” Kevin said, closing the door with a mocking bow. Betty laughed as the carriage pulled off. 

The ride to Centerville Castle seemed shorter than usual, as Betty had Hot Dog to keep her company. What usually took thirty minutes felt like five. Maybe that was the Queen’s excitement talking, or the fact that Hot Dog kept trying to sit on her lap to look out the window. Either way, the ride felt short, and Hot Dog wasn’t allowed by the Queen to sit on her while she had on a dress. 

When Henry, the coachman, opened the door for the Queen, she stepped out gracefully with Hot Dog. Princess Veronica was there to greet her. After their formalities, Veronica led her friend and Hot Dog inside the castle, where Betty and her friend were able to hug again and catch up a little. 

“My parents wanted to invite you to our dinner before we go to my apartments, is that alright?” Veronica asked. 

“Of course, V. I’d never say no to Centerville delicacies.” They both laughed and went to the informal dining room, where King and Queen Lodge were waiting for them. 

The conversation was lively, and the dinner was short, as the King and Queen knew Betty and Veronica would want to spend time together alone. Hermione and Hiram invited them to dinner so that they could see the Queen was happy and in good condition. Once both teenagers were done, they politely excused themselves to Veronica’s private wing. 

Giggling and hurrying, they made their way into Veronica’s apartment safe and sound. They changed immediately into comfortable clothing, and Betty let Hot Dog roam free around the apartment. 

Betty came out with a pastel blue t-shirt and pink night shorts, which were probably too short for any royal to be seen in public with. She added her brilliant white silk robe with her initials on it in gold. Veronica had a set of navy silk pajamas with her initials above her heart in a pearl white. 

When Betty came out of the guest room, Veronica was already on the couch with  _Mean Girls_  on the TV. Hot Dog was waiting outside the door. Betty sat down next to Veronica on the couch, then heard a whimper. 

“Was that... Hot Dog?” Veronica asked. The teenagers looked to the foot of the couch where the sheepdog had his head resting, staring at both royals. 

“He gets like this,” Betty said. “Would you mind if he sat with us?” 

“Go ahead, girl,” Veronica replied. 

“You heard her,” Betty told Hot Dog. He jumped up and parked himself between Betty and Veronica. “Good boy.” Betty scratched behind his ear as he put his head on Betty’s thigh. 

“I don’t see how you and Jughead communicate with him,” Veronica said. 

“It’s like he’s a human trapped in that fuzzy body of his,” Betty replied. “And he usually just wants to stay around me most of the time anyways.” 

“Jughead says you stole him,” Veronica laughed. 

“Okay, Jughead  _let_  me take him. I made sure he was okay with it before I whisked him out of Seaside,” Betty replied. “And my mom was okay with it too.” 

“How is she?” Veronica asked. 

“Things are good,” Betty said. “We’ve caught up for the last ten years in three days and we spend a lot of time together. Fangs and Sweets went back to Seaside yesterday, once I knew everything was going to be okay. It’s been great.” 

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, B,” Veronica said. Betty smiled. “How’s the party planning?” 

“My mom and I are doing it together and it’s been pretty great. Every time I have a dress fitting, she and Kevin both try to get me to let them see my gown,” Betty said. “Jughead keeps asking in every letter he sends me. It’s kind of adorable that he cares so much.” 

“A few weeks ago, you two were the most unlikely couple, yet here you are, about to attend a ball together,” Veronica said. 

“I told him to bring himself and Archie over here tonight. I wanted to ask him in person, actually,” Betty said. Veronica squealed. 

“I’ll make sure I get Archie and I out of this room then,” Veronica added. Betty laughed. 

“Okay, V. You do that,” Betty replied. 

Though she wasn’t quite showing it, Betty was enthralled to see Jughead later. Sure, they’d been sending letters back and forth about goings on, but seeing him face to face would be entirely different. Betty wanted to kiss him again, to taste his lips, to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to hold him close and never let go, to get lost in his blue eyes and smug grin. She wanted him to bury his face in her neck, to feel his touch. She wanted him to pin her to the wall again and kiss her passionately. 

When she had these thoughts, she couldn’t help but smile. Veronica snapped her fingers in front of Betty’s face to bring her back to reality. 

“Earth to Betty,” she joked. 

“Sorry,” Betty replied. “What is it?” 

“Hot Dog won’t stop growling at the door,” Veronica said. Betty looked over. 

Hot Dog stood at attention, watching the patio door intently and growled quietly. 

“Here boy!” Betty said. Hot Dog turned his head to look at Betty, but stayed where he was. “The boys must be getting close.” 

Veronica and Betty got up from where they were, smiles plastered on their faces, as they ran to the door. Betty threw it open with Veronica looking over her shoulder. 

They saw Archie and Jughead brushing themselves off right after they got up. Their heads turned to the teenage girls smiling at them. 

“Betty,” Jughead said. She giggled and jumped into his arms, hugging him with her whole body. 

“Hey, Archiekins,” Veronica said behind them and pulled the Prince of Greendale inside by the hand. Once they were gone, Jughead walked inside Veronica’s apartment with his Queen still clinging to him. He closed the door behind them and saw that Archie and Veronica had disappeared into her room. 

“We’re alone now, baby,” Jughead whispered sweetly in Betty’s ear. She picked her head up and kissed him on the lips, then looked him in the eyes. 

“I missed you, Jug,” Betty said, biting her lip. 

“I missed you so much, Betty,” Jughead replied, burying his face in her neck and kissing her there twice before setting the Queen down on her feet. She led him over to the couch and they sat next to each other, Hot Dog joining them at their feet. 

Jughead checked in about Alice and the ball, making sure there would be food and that the Queen Mother was being good to Betty. When she rolled her eyes and confirmed to the food, Jughead was happy, but he was even more bubbly when she told him Alice was doing great. When the conversation began to dwindle, Jughead held Betty’s hand and drew invisible spirals with his thumb as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“There was... Uh...” Jughead began shakily. “There was something I wanted to ask you, actually.” 

“What is it, Juggie?” She asked him. The way she said his name made him even more nervous. He swallowed harshly. 

“It’s just... Maybe it was implied... Maybe it wasn’t...” Jughead began. “Would you like to... bemydatetoyourball?” He didn’t mean to rush his words, but he stumbled through each one. 

“Jug,” Betty said. “Calm down and try again.” 

“Would you... like to be... my date... to your ball?” Jughead asked slower. 

“Are you serious?” Betty asked. 

“Yes...” Jughead said. 

“That’s what you got all worked up about?” Betty asked, placing a hand on his face. “I was gonna ask  _you_ , but you beat me to it.” 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes, silly!” Betty laughed. Jughead’s smile returned. 

“So is that a yes or--” 

Betty cut him off by crashing her lips onto his. Jughead sighed in relief through it and let himself melt into the kiss. Betty held onto Jughead’s t-shirt to keep him close to her. The Prince, in response, pulled her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. Betty combed her fingers through his dark chocolate locks, pushing his beanie off of his head and onto the floor. He muffled a groan into her mouth, then moved down to Betty’s neck. 

“We should take this--” Betty’s breath hitched, interrupting her sentence. “We should take this into the guest room...” Jughead nodded, his soft hair tickling her jawbone, then pulling away. Betty got off of him and stood on the couch. She took Jughead’s hand and led him off of the couch, into the room reserved for the Queen of Riverdale. Betty bid Hot Dog to stay outside, and Jughead closed the door roughly. 

He positioned himself over Betty, pinning her to the wall. Their heavy breathing was the only thing they could hear, each reciprocating the sexual tension in the room. 

“I know it’s early,” Jughead whispered. “It hasn’t been long.” 

“I know.” 

“But we’ve spent a lot of time together.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But yet... I can’t forget the way your body curves into mine, just like I can’t forget the taste of citrus...” Jughead began to pull at her thin robe. “Or the touch of silk...” Betty let him pull the robe down slowly and off of her shoulders. It landed noiselessly on the floor. “And I’m falling in love with you... Which kind of scares me...” 

“Jughead Jones,” the Queen whispered, gaining his attention. “I’m not just falling in love with you... I’m falling  _into_  you... You’re an ocean, and I’m falling in, drowning in the depths of who you are. Like you said, it’s scary in a way, but it’s also the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced...  _You_  are the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced...” 

“You quoted that,” Jughead interjected. 

“So did you.” 

“Jasinda Wilder.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Rudy Vitkauskas.” 

“Yep,” he affirmed. 

“We’re two nerds, aren’t we?” Jughead asked. Betty giggled. 

“Two nerds in love,” Betty replied sweet as honey. 

“Is that what this is? Love?” Jughead asked, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I don’t know what else to call it,” Betty replied. They stood in the awkward silence for a moment. 

“Which one of us is going to say it first?” Jughead asked. “What we’re both thinking...” 

“I love you, Jughead Jones,” Betty said bravely. 

“Say it again,” Jughead asked of her. 

“I love you.” Betty bit her lip. It dragged Jughead over the cliff. “I love you, I love you, I--” 

Jughead silenced her with a soft kiss. He pulled back, slowly disengaging their lips. 

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead said, looking into her green eyes that he adored. “I love you too...” 

Betty pulled Jughead’s lips back to hers, arching her back against the wall. He picked up her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and pushed her against the wall. Her fingers were laced in his hair, his hands trailing her body. 

He pulled back from her quickly, throwing his shirt on the floor. Biting her lip, Betty did the same. She was left in a blush colored bra that cupped her form perfectly. Jughead noticed this, and Betty had to direct his gaze back up to her eyes. He left a kiss on her lips, then trailed them down past her jawline and her neck, ending up on her chest and collarbone. Betty giggled at his touch, and he pulled away from her skin, taking them towards the bed. 

Jughead laid her down in front of him. He pushed off his shoes and socks, undoing his belt and jeans in the process. Betty slipped her shorts off, then waited for Jughead to be standing in only his boxers. Giggling, she pulled him down to her level, so that he was bent over her. Uncomfortable in that position, Jughead picked up Betty and laid her back down so that her head was now resting on a pillow. He bounded on top of Betty, hovering over her. She giggled again. 

Jughead positioned his lower body between her soft legs and let his lips crash onto hers, silencing her delightful giggles. She ran her fingers through his hair, setting his scalp on fire. He wanted more. He needed more. He had to have all of Betty Cooper. Jughead pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eyes. 

“What is it, Jug?” She asked quietly. He looked down to her underwear and back up at her. One of his slender fingers softly placed itself between Betty’s skin and the waistband of her panties. 

“I want these gone,” He said softly, tugging at the lacy fabric on her hips. “I want all of you...” 

“Okay,” Betty said. 

“Just like that?” Jughead asked. 

“Just like that. As long as I can get all of you, too.” 

“Of course.” 

Jughead found himself kissing Betty passionately again, Betty beginning to pull on Jughead’s boxers. Jughead let both hands fall to the lacy fabric, slowly sliding Betty’s panties down her waist. 

And then they heard a loud and sudden noise. 

Jughead catapulted off of Betty, adrenaline spiking at the sudden sound. They were both breathing heavily. 

“What was that?” Betty asked. 

“I’ll go check,” Jughead said, getting up and adjusting his boxers, then opening the door. 

Hot Dog was sitting outside, wagging his tail, just as the couple had left him. Jughead closed the door again. 

“I guess it was nothing...” Jughead said, running back over to the bed. Betty giggled as Jughead climbed over her. Their lips reattached and their hands moved back to where they were, Betty’s on his boxers, Jughead’s on her panties. 

The noise came again. They pulled away abruptly, this time, Jughead rolled to the other side and fell off the bed. Betty sat up immediately. 

“Jug!” She exclaimed. 

“I’m okay,” he grumbled. “I think it’s Hot Dog. He somehow knows when we’re about to... Wait... Let me try something...” Jughead got off of the floor. He sat Betty back. “Just trust me.” Betty nodded. Jughead slowly reached down and touched the lace of her skin-colored underwear. 

The noise came again. 

“HA!” Jughead exclaimed. He touched the lace again. Bark. And again. Bark. He left his hand on her hip. Hot Dog howled. 

“What the hell?” Betty asked. She sat up. They both walked over to the door and Betty opened it, revealing Hot Dog wagging his tail. The couple rolled their eyes. 

“I think he wants to come inside,” Jughead said. “I think we’re going to have to wait, Betts.” 

“Me too. Veronica sleeps hard, but not this hard,” Betty replied. “Come on, boy.” Hot Dog got up and ran inside the room, curling up in the dog bed positioned in the corner. “You stay there.” He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

“He’ll keep barking if we go any further,” Jughead said. “But let’s go to sleep anyways, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Betty agreed. 

Jughead got in first, followed by Betty. She snuggled up to him. 

“Goodnight,” He whispered, kissing her cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**\---**

When Betty woke the next morning, she saw that her head laid over Jughead’s heart, and that he was already awake. The Prince was staring at the ceiling, something obviously on his mind. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Jug?” Betty asked quietly. Jughead jumped. 

“Well, happy birthday to you, too.” Jughead had averted her question. 

“There’s something on your mind,” Betty said, sitting up. “You were deep in thought.” Jughead sighed, running his hands through his hair. He sat himself up so he was leaning against the headboard. 

“I think my dad is hiding something from me.” Jughead paused. “His cough has gotten worse, but he says everything is fine... I’m getting concerned that there’s something more to it... Earl Malachi Jones is trying to usurp my dad’s throne... He’s my third cousin, but I don’t know why he thinks his claim is relevant... Maybe he knows something that I don’t...” He trailed off, looking dejected and worried. 

“We’re going to get through it, Juggie,” Betty replied, directing his face to hers. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” he replied. “It’s getting light outside. Archie and I need to get back to Seaside soon so we can convince my dad we stayed in my apartment all night.” 

“If you have to...” Betty said, a little disappointed. They both got up and got dressed quickly. Betty got back into her nightclothes that she shed, and Jughead put his jeans and t-shirt back on. They went into Veronica’s living area once they were presentable, followed by Hot Dog. 

Archie and Veronica were sitting at her dining room table, each with a mug of coffee in hand. Betty and Jughead made their way into the kitchen when the couple before them noticed their presence. 

“Happy birthday, Betty!” Archie said over his cup of coffee. 

“Thanks, Arch,” Betty replied, smiling and grabbing a mug to make hot chocolate in. Jughead poured a cup of coffee as Veronica got up and ran to Betty, hugging her from behind. 

“Happy birthday, B!” She squealed. Betty laughed and smiled brightly. 

“Thanks, V,” Betty replied, holding onto her best friend’s forearm. 

“Ronnie, you’re going to have to excuse me,” Jughead said, starting to pull Veronica away. “We got so caught up in talking that I haven’t gotten my birthday kiss.” Veronica backed up willingly. Jughead turned Betty around by the shoulder, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her into a soft kiss. Betty pulled away after a moment. 

“Coffee breath... Yuck...” She giggled. 

“She just doesn’t like coffee, Jughead,” Veronica said. “Don’t take that personally.” Jughead brushed it off. 

“Can I get a hot chocolate without everyone swarming me now?” Betty asked jokingly. Jughead stepped back, and Betty was able to make herself a mug full of hot chocolate. She and Jughead joined Veronica and Archie at the table. 

“We’ve gotta go soon, Arch,” Jughead said, checking his watch. Archie set his mug down on the table and got up, kissing Veronica’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you later, Ronnie,” he said. Jughead downed his mug, then kissed Betty’s cheek. 

“Until this evening, my love,” Jughead said, setting his empty mug on the table. He started to walk away when Betty got up and followed him. 

“Do you have to go?” Betty asked, pulling his wrist and stopping the Prince before he left through the patio door. 

“It’s the day of a ball. We’ll be swarmed all day,” Jughead said. “You especially. Toni will be the one reading protocol to me like an earworm all day.” Betty laughed at that. “And I’m sure spending the night with an unwed Queen breaks the biggest rule in there.” 

“Fine,” Betty said. 

“The day will go by quickly,” Jughead said. “There’ll be loads of distractions. You’ll see.” 

“I’ll see you later, Juggie,” she said. 

“Goodbye, my Queen,” he joked, kissing her hand. Betty shut the door behind them and the two princes made their way down the rope ladder. 

Jughead was right. The day would go by very quickly. Betty’s carriage came to pick her up by ten that morning, and she was barely able to pack in a shower and get her things together before the carriage pulled up. She was rushed back to the castle and put into the hands of her personal stylists. 

Though Betty protested that she was clean, the Queen was bathed again. Her nails and teeth were groomed extra carefully after lunch, her face was cleansed, and her makeup was carefully applied gradually as the day went on, even though she never wore much. Betty spent most of the day in one of the spare white silk robes with her initials on it. When she wasn’t being pampered to an excessive degree, she was being read protocol. 

Around four-thirty in the afternoon, Betty began to put on the dress she was to wear. She stood as she was helped into a pair of gold glittering heels, getting her about three inches from the ground. The Most Noble Order of Gold sash was draped over her left shoulder, ending in an elegant bow at her alternate hip. The badge for the same Order was placed on her left side under the sash. Betty requested that Polly’s favorite golden brooch was used to keep the sash in place in the back. 

Once the stylists got tired of Betty insisting that her golden waves stay naturally untouched, the Queen Mother entered the room and shooed all of the stylists away. Alice saw Betty in her gown for the first time and gasped. 

“Oh, Elizabeth,” she said. “You look so beautiful.” Betty turned around and saw her mother. The Queen smiled and got up from her place at the vanity, hugging her. Alice was already in full dress, crown and all. “The stylists said you were being too demanding,” she laughed. 

“They didn’t want me to keep my hair natural, but I insisted,” Betty joked. “That’s all.” Alice laughed with her daughter. 

“I saw you had Polly’s old brooch on,” Alice said, a tear forming in her eye. 

“Yeah... I do...” 

“I’m happy that you do,” Alice said. “I brought something for you.” She pulled out a simple golden necklace and matching watch. “Happy birthday, Button.” Betty smiled. 

“You didn’t have to--” 

“I’m your mother. Of course I had to,” Alice interrupted. They laughed. “Well. Turn around...” Betty did as she was told, lifting her golden hair off of her shoulders. Alice clipped the necklace behind her daughter’s neck. Betty, still smiling, turned around to face her mother again. She took the elegant golden watch from her hand and linked it around her left wrist. 

“Those were gifts from your father,” Alice said. “I know how you like to know what time it is.” Betty nodded. 

“I believe only one thing is missing now,” Betty said, going into her large walk-in closet and emerging with the newly shined crown of the Queen of Riverdale. Alice watched her walk towards her with it in her hands. “I want you to do the honors, mom,” Betty said. She handed the golden frame to her mother. They walked to her vanity, where Betty sat in front of the mirror as Alice lowered the crown on her head. 

“There,” Alice said, placing her hands on Betty’s shoulders caringly. “Now you really look like the Queen of Riverdale.” She paused. “This time next year, you’ll be coronated... And I’ll be the proudest mother in the whole realm.” 

“Thank you, mom,” Betty said. “For coming around the way you have... It’s been a long ten years without hope that things would get better... But here we are.” 

“Cooper women are strong stock,” Alice said. “ _You_  are strong stock. Stronger than me, stronger than any other young woman in this kingdom. If you ever doubt that, we’ll have some problems.” Betty chuckled lightly. 

“Thanks, mom,” Betty replied. “Should we start heading towards the ballroom?” 

“It’s about that time, Button,” Alice confirmed. Betty nodded and got up, following her mom out the door. Hot Dog trailed behind the two queens, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to touch Betty’s ballgown. 

As Elizabeth positioned herself for her grand entrance and Alice said farewell for the time being, neither woman knew that this would be the worst birthday of the young queen’s life. Alice couldn’t tell as she was greeting guests at the doorway that the night ahead would be stained with unfortunate events. 

Alice Cooper couldn’t stop it. The Riverdale Guards wouldn’t be able to stop it. The heroes of this tale were yet to be in the same place, and one couldn’t stop it without the others. 

And our young heroine and Queen of Riverdale, Elizabeth Cooper, was oblivious to just how terrible things would become. 


	23. Definitions

Ever since they were six, Archibald Andrews relied on his best friend, Forsyth Jones, to know which terms were best to use at any given moment. The young prince, knowing he was trusted by the heir to Greendale, took it upon himself to memorize the definitions of commonly used words. As he aged, more and more words accumulated in the Seaside Prince’s head, his vocabulary becoming extensive and elaborate. Using said genius word choice, Jughead knew his mind worked faster and much differently from Archie and Veronica, though he met his match with the Queen of Riverdale.

 

Even so, Forsyth Jones the Third, sitting in the Jones family carriage, couldn’t seem to remember the meaning of the word “nervous”. He was usually able to calm himself by remembering the definitions of what he was feeling, which granted him an understanding of what was going through his head. It also made him feel better by knowing it was normal to have these particular sentiments. But at that time, Jughead couldn't remember what “nervous” meant, and it made him feel worse than he already did. 

 

Sometimes he carried a pocket dictionary, but a Queen’s birthday celebration was the last place he knew to bring it. This was especially because it wasn’t just  _ any _ queen’s ball. It was Elizabeth Cooper’s; the young woman he professed his love for the night before.

 

He couldn’t remember the definition, but he knew the feeling: sweaty palms, a dry mouth, the fidgeting and need to get up and do something. Yes, “nervous” was felt by the Prince on several levels, though he still had no idea to define it. 

 

He was twiddling his white-gloved thumbs across the handle of his silver sword in its sheath, opposite his parents. Princess Forsythia, only ten, was still too young for these kinds of events, and was therefore left at Seaside Castle with her nanny. The King and Queen of Seaside made quiet conversation, just loud enough so they couldn’t spot the Prince’s nervousness. 

 

Jughead was pulled into the conversation, just enough to keep his mind off his perspiring hands. Then he remembered. 

 

_ Nervous: appearing or acting unsteady, erratic, or irregular; timid; apprehensive. _

 

Yes. That was the exact feeling he was experiencing.

 

Just as he was celebrating the breakthrough, the silver and black carriage pulled inside Cooper Castle’s large gates. Soon enough, the carriage stopped. The three Jones royals were announced: the King, the Queen, and the Prince. They stepped out in said order. 

 

Queen Mother Alice Cooper was standing at the door, greeting people as they came in. Upon seeing the Jones family, Alice abandoned her post. 

 

“Good evening, King Forsyth, Queen Gladys, Prince Forsyth. Welcome to Cooper Castle,” She said kindly. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Alice,” Gladys said. “We wouldn’t miss Elizabeth’s birthday for the world.” 

 

“It was actually she who suggested such an invitation,” Alice replied. “I am lucky to make you welcome in our home.” 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Alice,” King Forsyth said. “Shall we?” He motioned to the door. 

 

“Would you mind if I stole Prince Forsyth for a bit?” Alice asked. Jughead was startled. 

 

“Excuse me, what?” Jughead asked. He went unanswered.

 

“Go ahead, Alice,” Gladys replied for him. Alice started walking towards the teenager. 

 

“Don’t worry, Gladys, I’ll have him back in one piece,” the Queen Mother said, pulling the Prince of Seaside by his wrist. Jughead heard the fading coughs of his father before he went through the large double doors. She took him inside the castle, decorated in light blues and gold, chandeliers brightening the room. The ballroom doors were wide open, the tall ceiling and marble detailing apparent to his left. 

 

Instead of going inside, Alice Cooper, still holding to Jughead’s wrist, pulled him up the main staircase outside the door. Once at the top, Alice took Jughead to the left, past a marble staircase, and towards another room at the end of a long hallway that had large oak doors. 

 

“Y-Your Majesty... Where are we going?” Jughead asked, trying not to be rude. “I don’t quite appreciate being pulled off without an explanation, ma’am.”

 

“You’ll appreciate it in a moment, Prince Forsyth,” Alice said over her shoulder. 

 

They made it to the end of the hallway and Jughead could see Sir Kevin Keller, standing guard outside the door. He bowed as the two royals approached. 

 

“Your Majesty. Your Royal Highness,” Kevin said, standing back up. Jughead could see that he wore a black tailcoat, a cleanly pressed white shirt like his own, but a pastel blue vest and ascot. He had a medallion around his neck, the ribbon gold and white and the pendant the color of polished iron. He had a golden sash around his torso, just like Jughead had his silver one. The badge to go with the sash was below his left breast, just as Jughead’s was.

 

_ He must be a part of the Most Noble Order of Gold, just like Betty and Alice, _ Jughead thought to himself. He noticed Kevin’s gelled brown hair and the clear earpiece that went from his ear to behind his collar. A golden sword hung from his left side, just as the Prince’s did.

 

“Good evening, Sir Kevin. I’ve brought Prince Forsyth as she requested: as soon as he sets foot on our grounds,” Alice said. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kevin replied, opening one of the oak doors and stepping inside, motioning for Jughead to follow. Alice began down the hall as Jughead’s feet moved by themselves, ushering him inside. Eyes on the closing door, Jughead didn’t notice when Kevin bows.

 

“Your Majesty, the Prince of Seaside for you,” Kevin almost shouted. Jughead’s attention fell on the room. It was quite large with high ceilings and wooden floors. There was a long meeting table in front of the two teenage boys, with several chairs on each side. The table guided his eyes to the open door of a terrace. 

 

Jughead watched as a fluffy white and grey sheepdog bounded from the outside, a golden bowtie around his neck, though covered mostly by fur. He barked as he ran towards the Prince.

 

“Hot Dog!” Jughead exclaimed, kneeling down. “Here boy!” The dog halfway leaped into his arms. Jughead laughed as he scratched behind the dog’s ears, causing him to groan with contentedness. The two teenagers laughed. Kevin turned to Jughead as the Prince stood up. 

 

“She must be outside. I’ll leave you here with her and be just beyond the door. I’ll be back when it’s time,” Kevin said. 

 

“Wait--” Jughead began, but he was cut off by the door closing. Facing the oak door, Jughead heard someone behind him, and it wasn’t Hot Dog. 

 

He turned around, facing out to the terrace and saw a goddess leaning against the cement railing of the platform. Her delicate hands bore down on the cool, light-colored stone. Jughead felt himself being pushed forward by some invisible force, and before he knew it, he was standing at the far end of the table. 

 

“Well damn, Persephone,” Jughead said. The angelic creature before him turned around. Jughead’s jaw dropped suddenly, as if gravity pried it open all by itself. “ _ Holy fucking hell _ .”

 

He was speechless. Stunned. Frozen. Inarticulate. Dumbfounded. Aphonic. Wordless. Amazed. Aghast. Taciturn. The list could go on and on. He knew what all of those meant, and they had the same definition:  _ without the ability to speak _ . 

 

“Hey, Juggie,” she replied, walking towards him as if she was innocent of dazing him (which she was  _ completely _ guilty of).

 

If Betty looked like anything to Jughead, she looked like a real-life version of Cinderella, though she was glowing as if she was an ethereal being. Her ballgown was a simple pastel blue, embellished with silvery flowers on the bodice that flowed down to touch the top of the skirt. Her golden sash made its way over her left shoulder, covering some of her bare skin. It was pinned to her back by a golden brooch and the delicate bow that connected the two ends rested at her right hip, as his did. The badge of the Most Noble Order of Gold was on the bottom left side of her torso, glimmering in what was left of the sunlight. Betty’s crown sat upon her natural honey-colored waves. Jughead could see the thin gold chain around her neck and matching watch on her left wrist. 

 

Betty stepped forward, pulling him out of his trance. 

 

“Jug?” She asked. 

 

“Wow,” he said, flustered by all of the beauty his eyes were taking in. He didn’t know if his brain would be able to process all of her. How would he be able to keep from being weak in the knees very time he looked in her direction for the remainder of the night? He had no idea, and frankly, he didn’t quite care. “Y-You look...” he continued.  _ “Wow...”  _ Betty giggled at him. The angelic sound sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“You look very handsome, Prince Forsyth,” Betty added, tugging on his sleeve. That sent sparks through his arm. Jughead, not truly knowing how to tell her what he was feeling in that moment, took the Queen’s face in his gloved hands, pulling the blonde into a soft kiss. 

 

When he pulled back, Jughead was breathless. Their faces stayed close together, her soft exhales taunting his lips. Finally mustering the courage (and the words) to say what he wanted to, the Prince looked into her emerald eyes. His hands dropped to her sides.

 

“You look... like a  _ goddess _ ,” he whispered, their foreheads touching. “ _ Ethereal _ , even.”

 

“Don’t over exaggerate, Ju--” 

 

“I mean it, Betty,” he cut her off. “You’re  _ radiant _ .” He wasn’t over exaggerating to his knowledge.  _ Ethereal _ meant  _ extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world. _ As for Jughead, he already knew that the young woman standing in front of him was too amazing, but he realized now that she was delicate and light in the most beautiful way possible. She was the essence of the word.

 

“Thanks, Juggie,” she replied, a smile creeping onto her face. Betty placed her hands in his gloved ones. Jughead lifted one of her hands above her head, asking her to twirl for him. As she spun slowly, Jughead took in the full sight of his girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile. Giggling as she came back around, Betty put her open hand on his shoulder and fixed her other one inside his palm. The inside of Jughead’s hand found Betty’s waist, cupping it ever so gently. The young royals started to gently sway, not letting their eyes wander from each other. 

 

They didn’t need music, nor any excuse, just to dance with each other. They found some sort of solace and calm in the movements, especially how they flowed together like the Sweetwater River. Without noticing, time flew by them and they’d been dancing for twenty minutes. There was a knock on the door. Jughead and Betty snapped apart as the oak door opened and Kevin Keller walked in. 

 

“We’re ready for you,” Kevin said to both of them, smiling. Betty stepped closer to Jughead and took his arm. They walked out of the room, Jughead’s medals clanking as they were pinned to his left side and his sword hitting his leg. He never felt so anxious, feeling the multiple awards bouncing off of his skin, the sheath hitting his calf, and the girl on his arm, who had leaned against him as much as she could. 

 

The hall was quiet, as everyone was in the ballroom ahead. Kevin was walking in front of them. The marble staircase seemed eons away. Jughead looked down at Betty. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered. She looked up. “I love you, Betty.” Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. 

 

“I love you too,” she replied. Jughead smiled back at her, then let his head face forward once more. Betty rested her head on his shoulder again, a bit more pressure added this time.

 

Kevin turned around and motioned to the beginning of the marble staircase, hidden by gold curtains. Jughead and Betty stood on the white marble, arm in arm. Kevin was constantly whispering some sort of code into his earpiece back and forth with the other guards. 

 

“We’re just about ready,” Kevin told them a minute later. “Jughead, you’ll escort her downstairs, and then you two will have the first dance of the night.” Betty’s head bolted towards Kevin. 

 

“The first  _ what now _ ?” Betty asked, surprised. 

 

“It’s customary that the sovereign gets the first dance with their escort while within their own kingdom,” Kevin said. “Nobody has to know that you’re  _ together _ outside of this ball. Most wouldn’t assume so, either.” 

 

“Jughead, did you know about this?” Betty asked. He inhaled sharply in response. “You did? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I thought you knew!” Jughead replied. “Plus, you looked so good in that dress that everything else slipped my mind.” Before Betty could protest, Jughead continued. “And don’t  _ not _ admit that you look angelic in that dress because I won’t hear it. You’re  _ glowing _ .”

 

This statement gave Betty a sort of ease, though she didn’t quite understand how. Betty wasn’t concerned with the dancing part, she was concerned because she didn’t know about it. It was starting to bother her that it was so unplanned. Jughead noticed this and leaned down. 

 

“The dancing is going to be fine,” he whispered in an assurance. “Just follow my lead, okay? Just like we did earlier.” Betty nodded silently. 

 

“Okay,” she replied, getting the last jitters out of her system. Jughead pressed a kiss to her cheek, soothing her nerves. 

 

“Twenty seconds,” Kevin said to them. Betty exhaled noticeably. Jughead put his hand over hers, which was resting on his bicep. The couple could hear as things were getting situated in the ballroom. Kevin walked back towards them. 

 

“When they announce you, the curtains will draw back, and you should make your way down the stairs and to the ballroom floor. The music will start, and Jughead, you should lead Betty to the center of the room. Let your feet take it from there.”

 

“Got it,” Jughead replied. “Thanks, Kev.” 

 

“No problem,” he replied. “Joaquin is waiting on me. I’ve got to go.” The knight ran down the rest of the hallway and out of sight. Jughead watched him go, until he was coaxed back to the Queen by his side. 

 

“Jug,” she whispered. His head darted back to her. 

 

“What’s up, baby?” he asked. Her green eyes penetrated his. 

 

“I’m nervous,” she replied. “I feel like I’m spiraling inside my mind.” 

 

“Then let me in,” Jughead said. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Betty sighed with a smile at the compliment. 

 

“What are people going to think, you know?” she asked. “This is the first time in a long time that I’ve been to something like this and I’m afraid I’m going to screw it up.” 

 

“You won’t,” Jughead replied. “I’ll be by your side the whole night. Just be yourself, okay?” Betty nodded. The announcer on the other side of the curtains started speaking to the crowd. 

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Cooper Castle,” he said. “It is time that we bring in our guest of honor for this special occasion.” The trumpets began a short fanfare, signaling the entrance of a royal. Jughead placed his left hand on the handle of his sword as Betty nervously began to stroke his right bicep with her thumb. “Presenting Her Majesty, Elizabeth Cooper, Queen of Riverdale and her escort, His Royal Highness, Forsyth Pendleton Jones the Third, Prince of Seaside!” The golden curtains opened, revealing the carpeted marble steps in front of them.  

 

“One step at a time, Betts,” Jughead whispered through the corner of his mouth. She nodded inconspicuously and they began their descent. Everyone except the Kings and Queens of the Pep Realm bowed at the sight of them. Betty immediately spotted Archie and Veronica, rising from their bow and curtsey respectively. The Dukes, Earls, and otherwise stayed down for a bit longer than the Prince of Greendale and the Princess of Centerville.  Betty focused on her friends in the crowd (and the warmth of her boyfriend’s arm) to keep herself from freaking out at all of the unfamiliar faces in the crowd.

 

Archie’s bronze crown sunk into his red hair to the point where Betty wouldn’t have realized he was wearing it if it wasn’t polished so well. He wore a black tailcoat, white shirt, and an ivory ascot and vest, like the Prince of Seaside. He had medals pinned to his left side of the tailcoat and his bronze sash ended in a bow at his right hip under the tailcoat. A medallion graced the outside of his ivory ascot, the pendant resting on the delicate fabric and a red and white ribbon retreating to the back of his collar. His sword was attached to his left side, a bronze handle glimmering in the bright lights of the room.

 

Veronica was wearing a navy blue embellished ballgown, which was simple but beautiful. It was off the shoulder, like Betty’s, but with a pearl colored sash was where the Queen’s gold one was. A white-gold crown contrasted greatly with her raven hair, pulled into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Archie’s white-gloved hand was snaked around her waist, holding her close to him.

 

Before she knew it, Betty set foot on the marble ballroom floor. Jughead had to help pull her into the middle of the room. Betty kept her eyes straight forward. 

 

“You can do this,” he whispered so that only she could hear. She squeezed his arm in response. Jughead stopped in the middle, dropped his arm, and caught Betty’s hand as she turned to face him. Jughead had to pull her closer, and her hand defaulted to his shoulder, almost running into him. The Prince caught her waist, stopping her. He brought their connected hands so that they were even with her shoulder. 

 

“It’s just us,” Jughead muttered, looking into Betty’s eyes. She couldn’t move hers away from his silvery-blue gaze. “Keep your eyes on me and pretend we’re alone.” The music began. To Betty’s knowledge, it was a waltz. “Follow me, okay?”

 

Jughead began to move with the beat, Betty following along with him. They refused to break eye contact as the Prince paraded his Queen around the room, twirling her around, then pulling her back into his chest. Her warm hand on his shoulder was calming for him, making him more courageous when it came to the choreography he improvised. 

 

“This isn’t as bad as you thought was was going to be, is it?” Jughead asked through his teeth. He could feel Betty’s movements becoming smoother, her body relaxing into his touch as he guided her hips along with him. 

 

Archie and Veronica joined in with the other young royals, Veronica’s movements swift as Archie’s were a bit more robotic. Upon seeing her friends, Betty giggled quietly. Jughead smiled at the noise, then spun the Queen gracefully. Others of the nobility began to dance on the floor, Betty and Jughead no longer dancing alone. 

 

When the whole room was dancing, Betty and Jughead were able to quietly conversate as they danced, and her head began to default to his shoulder. The Queen was able to get a glance at the watch on her wrist, realizing that she and her Prince had been dancing for close to an hour. Though dancing with him was bliss, she was starting to get tired. Because the floor was too crowded, Jughead and Betty sank into a slow swaying rhythm. Betty closed her eyes, the side of her face resting against her Prince. She listened to Jughead’s breathing and the slow beat of his heart. 

 

Jughead’s eyes were locked on the top of her blonde head, smiling as he could feel the weight of her leaning into him. Her grip on his white-gloved hand was much less stiff in comparison to when they danced together in front of everyone. He could feel her soft exhales on his satin vest. He couldn’t help but smile at the content Queen in his arms. 

 

“You falling asleep on me?” he asked her. Betty took her head away from his chest and looked up at Jughead. 

 

“Not quite,” she said, smiling. Jughead chuckled. “Is it getting dull?” 

 

“What?” Jughead asked. 

 

“This. Dancing here with me?” 

 

“Oh, God. Of  _ course  _ not,” Jughead replied. “I could never get bored of you, Betty Cooper.” 

 

“How about we mix it up?” Betty asked. “Through those glass doors are the Cooper Gardens...” she waited a moment to gauge his reaction. “We could go take a walk, or maybe look at the stars...” 

 

“Would we have privacy?” Jughead asked in response. 

 

“Depends on if anyone else is outside,” Betty replied, biting her lip. Jughead smirked and eyed the door, then looked back at his Queen. 

 

“Let’s do it,” he grinned. Betty smiled and stepped back, keeping her hand in his gloved one. Jughead chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled through the door and outside by the hand.

 

The cool night air hit their faces. It was cold enough to be refreshing from the inside of the castle, but not enough for them to be freezing. Jughead offered Betty his hand and she held on, interlocking fingers with him. They bumped shoulders as they walked around the pebble-paved gardens, flowers abounding and small rocks crunching under their footsteps. Jughead assumed that Alice Cooper liked her aesthetics, and had chosen white, light pink, and pastel blue flowers specifically for that purpose. When he asked, he got a surprising answer. 

 

“No, I picked them out, actually,” Betty said. “I started this garden when I was five, and I had people that would come and do the work for me. I just designed it. Polly and my dad would come and help me, too... until...” 

 

Betty didn’t even need to finish that sentence before she choked up a bit. Jughead stopped walking and looked at her. Betty wiped a small tear with her free hand, then looked down at the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said, taking her other hand in his. “I shouldn’t have asked--” 

 

“No,” she interrupted. “It’s fine... It’s just, these days are hard without them... I stopped working out here after I became Queen, but the people that were working with me kept working out here. I didn’t have time to look out the window and realize they were still going, or to even worry about it.” She paused, looking into his eyes. “Six years ago, on my eleventh birthday, one of the gardeners brought me out here to see the finished product. It looked exactly as I’d imagined it as a five year-old. They said that they called it the Cooper Gardens, a place for me to forget the world when I needed it most. They’d dedicated it to my dad, Charles, and Polly... That was the best birthday I’d had since the explosion...” 

 

“Has that changed at all?” Jughead asked. “Have you had better birthdays since then?” 

 

“Only one...” Betty said, stepping closer to Jughead. “And it gets better every minute...” 

 

“How can I make it better?” Jughead whispered, stepping closer to Betty, towering over her, and holding onto her hips. 

 

“I can think of one thing,” Betty said softly, her hands moving to his neck.

 

“Do you want it soft? Or lustful?” Jughead asked quietly. 

 

“Soft,” she replied in a whisper. Their faces moved together until their foreheads touched. Betty teased him by nudging her nose against his. “This is my best birthday in a long time, all thanks to you...” Her eyes fluttered closed as Jughead planted his lips on hers. She melted into him, pulling herself in closer. Jughead endorsed this, and wrapped his arms around her back, pressing their bodies together. Betty exhaled as she reattached, her hands guiding his face back to hers, hungry for more. Each kiss was slow and felt softer than anything Jughead had ever felt.

 

Betty finally pulled away, bringing Jughead down with her before he was able to pull himself away from her. She was irresistible, addicting, and enticing. Betty Cooper was a sensation he wanted to relive over and over again. They both chuckled softly before looking into each other’s eyes once more. 

 

“Okay, this is definitely the best one,” Betty said. Jughead smirked, picking a white flower and handing it to her.

 

“Happy birthday, my love,” Jughead said softly. Betty took the flower from his fingers and looked down at it. 

 

“These are my favorites,” Betty said, gazing back into his eyes. “Lilies were always my favorites.” 

 

“Noted,” Jughead added, smiling. Betty giggled. “I guess we should go back in. Your mom might be wondering where you are.” 

 

“Fair point,” Betty replied. She took his hand and tugged him back towards the door. Jughead opened it, and they both went back inside. 

 

The Queen and Prince didn’t do as much dancing when they went back inside, though they had meaningful conversation with the Sirs Joaquin Desantos and Kevin Keller, Lady Josephine McCoy, Countess Ethel Muggs, Sir Reginald Mantle, Sir Marmaduke Mason and Lady Midge Klump. Currently, Forsyth and Elizabeth were talking with their closest friends, Prince Archibald and Princess Veronica. 

 

Jughead looked across the room and saw his parents, Queen Gladys and King Forsyth II, conversing with King Fred and Queen Mary of Greendale. The Kings both had their swords, Fred with a bronze handle and FP with a silver one. Jughead spotted King Hiram with his sword, a pearl colored handle. 

 

“Yeah, we should totally hang out this week,” Betty said, throwing Jughead back into the conversation they were having. 

 

“I’m free for the most part,” Jughead added. 

 

“Same here,” Archie agreed. “We could do it in Greendale.” 

 

“I like that idea, Archiekins,” Veronica replied. “We should correspond on what day and everything.” 

 

“Naturally,” Jughead added on. “As long as there will be foo--”

 

_ CRASH _

 

“What was that?” Betty asked. The whole room’s heads turned toward the doors that led out of the ballroom. Jughead quickly put Betty behind him and grabbing her hand, then started walking in the general direction of his parents. Archie had done the same, stepping in front of Veronica and going to find King Fred. 

 

“Jughead--” 

 

“Stay with me, baby,” he said over his shoulder. As his head was turned, Betty pulled him back, stopping him. “What are y--” 

 

“Shh!” she interrupted and pointed. 

 

The crowd was clearing in front of his eyes, revealing King Forsyth the second, turning around slowly to face someone... Jughead saw the black curly hair and crazed eyes heading towards his dad from a distance as Betty squeezed his hand. 

 

_ It was Earl Malachi Jones, his third cousin. _

 

“King Jones!” the Earl shouted. Nobles backed around the walls, creating an open floor where King Forsyth stood. The King of Seaside coughed into a handkerchief, put it in his pocket, then turned to face Malachi. 

 

“I don’t think that’s how we show respect to your King,” FP fired at him. 

 

“No,” Malachi said. “Because you’re not my king, and you never will be. I’m here for my crown.” 

 

“You’re not going to get it,  _ Earl Jones _ ,” FP replied. Malachi pulled a sword from his sheath. 

 

“I think I am,” Malachi said. Jughead watched as nobles began to scramble. He saw how the rest of his ten goons pulled their swords and the crowd froze. “Bow to me, heathen.” 

 

“I think not,” Forsyth II replied. Malachi pulled his sword back, ready to strike. When the blade came back towards his father, Jughead slid under and blocked the blade with his own.

 

“I think not, Malachi,” Jughead spat, piercing his brown-eyed stare. The Prince shoved the Earl’s sword back towards him, making the noble stumble back. 

 

When he regained his strength, Malachi sped back towards Jughead, but the Prince blocked him again. This was the beginning of a taxing and long sword fight. Prince Archibald was the next to join in, followed by King Fred, King Forsyth, and King Hiram. Sirs Joaquin, Reginald, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Marmaduke, Chuck, Duke Elio, and a few others fought alongside them.

 

The swords they had weren’t sharp enough to kill anyone, but they still made some large gashes in Malachi’s friends, also called the Ghoulies. Twenty minutes later, someone yelled something from another part of the castle, and Malachi and his friends took off through the front doors. Jughead tried to follow them, but his father, weary and exhausted, held him back. 

 

“Not today--” King Forsyth coughed harshly. “Not today, son.”

 

Jughead nodded. He noticed that all of the nobles in the room had escaped to the Cooper Gardens outside the ballroom. Queen Gladys came back inside, immediately embracing the Prince and King. 

 

“I’m glad you boys are alright,” she said, pulling back out of the embrace. “I think that’s enough excitement for today. We should head back to Seaside anyways.” 

 

“B-But I didn’t get to say goodbye to Queen Elizabeth yet--” 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about her,” King Forsyth said. “Her guards are probably freaking out and I doubt they’d let you in. Especially because she’s most likely cooped up in her room, guarded by Riverdale’s finest, managed by Queen Mother Alice Cooper.” FP paused. “She’s going to be okay.” FP started coughing again, the raspiness of his throat echoing in the ballroom.

 

“Okay,” Jughead replied once his father had stopped. Something in him told him that he should stay, but Betty was the strongest person he knew. Jughead resolved to write her a letter later, apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye. The Prince of Seaside walked out with his parents and out to their carriage, his sword sheathed again. 

 

Jughead looked back at the stone castle once more, feeling guilty for leaving, before he stepped inside the carriage. The door shut behind him as he sat down across from his parents once more. 

 

He had questions. Lots of them.

 

_ Why does it seem that my dad’s cough is getting worse? _

 

_ Why does Malachi think that he has such a good claim to the throne? _

 

_ Why did Malachi and his Ghoulies retreat so quickly?  _

 

_ Where did Betty get off to so quickly? _

 

_ Why does it feel like my parents are hiding things from me? _

 

Jughead decided that it would be best to leave those sorts of questions for when he could get his dad alone and in his study. 

 

Meanwhile, King Forsyth and Queen Gladys were talking as if nothing happened. Jughead knew that he should leave his questions, but he couldn’t resist, even though they were pretty close to their castle. 

 

“Why does Malachi think his claim is relevant?” Jughead asked, silencing his father and mother. They looked over at him. 

 

“How many times have I told you that I don’t want to talk about the Malachi situation?” FP asked. 

 

“A dozen,” Jughead quipped. “But the situation isn’t fixing itself. What’s the deal with Malachi?”

 

“No,” FP replied. “I’m not answering that question.” 

 

“Why not?” Jughead asked grumpily. FP looked his son in the eye. 

 

“Because I said so, boy,” he replied. 

 

“I need to know these things, dad,” Jughead fired back. 

 

“Why do you think you have the right to know?” FP asked his son. 

 

“I’m the future king! Why else?” Jughead retaliated. 

 

“Why do you think we’re so close to the future where I’m gone?!” FP shouted. Jughead went silent. 

 

“I never said that,” Jughead replied. “But now I’m starting to think it.” 

 

The carriage pulled inside Seaside’s gates. FP took Jughead by the collar and yanked him inside, forcing him into his study. FP slammed the door behind him. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Jughead asked, infuriated. 

 

“I’m sorry for being so rough with you, but I am trying my best with you, boy,” FP said, rounding his desk. “I have tried time and time again to keep this away from you. The drama. Malachi. All of it. I’ve realized that I can’t do that anymore.” Jughead fell quiet. 

 

“What are you talking abo--” 

 

“I have--” FP was cut off by the door opening once more. 

 

“FP, we have a situation,” Queen Gladys said. “Alice Cooper is in our castle.” 

 

“What?” FP asked, coughing once. “Why?” 

 

“According to the Queen Mother,” Gladys began. “Elizabeth Cooper has been kidnapped.”

 

As Jughead’s heart sank deep in his chest, he remembered a definition. 

 

_ To kidnap: to take someone away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom.  _

 

As he spiraled further into a panic attack, Jughead could clearly find the synonyms as well:  _ abduct, to carry off, seize, capture, snatch, to take hostage _ . 

 

He couldn’t control his body as he hit the floor, panicking, seizing up, and eventually blacking out. 

 

Jughead couldn’t handle the reality of the situation: Elizabeth Cooper, the young woman he had professed his love for just twenty-four hours earlier, had been kidnapped.


	24. The Usurper

Queen Gladys’ voice became distant, echoing and muffling into incomprehensibility. His father’s voice did the same. The Prince’s vision blurred, coming and in out of focus and his legs became wobbly. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, throbbing, pounding like a bass drum as he mowed past his mother and out the door of his father’s study. 

 

Jughead’s breathing was heavy, borderline hyperventilating, as he clasped the fabric over his heart and stumbled down the hall to the front of the staircase that led down to the main hall. He held onto the ends of each handrail on either side of the stairs, bearing all of his weight on them. 

 

His ears ringing and stinging tears fleeting from his eyes, Jughead thought he might have heard his parents behind him or someone on the first floor. It didn’t matter, anyways; he couldn’t hear what they said. As his body wore itself out, Jughead only let one thing roll off of his lips: 

 

_ “Betty,” _ he mumbled breathily. 

 

Jughead’s body went limp, his glassy eyes rolling back into his head. His slender fingers slowly lost their grip on the wood before he blacked out and fell forward, his body tumbling down the carpeted staircase. 

 

The Prince’s body landed at the bottom, in front of Alice Cooper’s feet. Naturally, just having witnessed an unconscious teenage boy fall down a set of stairs, the Queen Mother screamed ghoulishly in shock.

 

“FORSYTH!” Gladys called out, beginning to run down the stairs. “Alice! I am  _ so sorry _ about this, he just freaked out after I told him!” FP was right behind her. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Gladys. I guess you can’t control when your son will go unconscious, can you?,” Alice replied as the Queen of Seaside came over to her. FP parked himself on the floor, cradling his teenage son in his arms. 

 

Jughead was still in his formal wear. His crown had fallen as he did, now sitting on one of the middle steps. FP was shaking Jughead gently, trying to coax the Prince back to consciousness. Gladys and Alice moved closer to FP so that they, too, were standing over Jughead. 

 

His eyes fluttered open, his vision focusing on the ceiling first, then the three faces over him. 

 

“Ugh,” he grumbled, obviously disoriented. “What happ--?...  _ Betty!” _

 

Jughead tried to get up, but was held back forcefully by his father. 

 

“Get off me!” Jughead yelled. 

 

“No. Not until I know you’re not going to risk your  _ neck _ to try and find Elizabeth,” FP replied. 

 

“Of course I’m going to find her, no matter if you hold me back now or not! You’re not going to stop me, dad!” 

 

“Why?” Alice asked. Jughead continued to try and peel himself from his father’s grip. “Why would you risk your life for my daughter?” 

 

“Because I love her!” Jughead blurted out. He immediately clapped his hand to his mouth. Understanding he wouldn’t be able to take it back, Jughead let his hand fall and paused. “I’m in love with your daughter, Your Majesty, and she’s in love with me, too. She told me herself. I have to go help her.” 

 

“Jug, we don’t even know who’s guilty yet,” Gladys added crisply. 

 

“Malachi,” Jughead said matter-of-factually. “I bet it was Malachi and his Ghoulies.” 

 

Out of the three monarchs in the room, not one believed him. Jughead insisted over and over again that it was Malachi and his chumps that crashed Betty’s birthday party. 

 

That didn’t stop the fact that he was right in the first place. 

 

**\---**

 

_ -Flashback- _

 

_ Betty was running down the hall in her high heels and baby blue ballgown. The only sound she heard was her breathing, her heartbeat in her ears, and the running steps of Sir Kevin and herself.  _

 

_ They were running from a few of Malachi’s friends that had chased them up the stairs as Kevin was trying to get Betty safely to her chambers. Kevin had instructed Betty to run ahead of him. He had his sword pulled out and in his hand, ready to slay any one of the three chasing them.  _

 

_ The Queen kept looking over her shoulder to make sure Kevin was behind her and to see how close the men were behind them. They were at the final stretch now. Betty could see the white and gold double doors of her chambers in front of her. Kevin yelled from behind her.  _

 

_ “Go change when you get in there! And be quick! We’ll have to make an escape!” he screamed, his voice anxious.  _

 

_ Betty sprinted down the hall, Kevin keeping behind her. She threw the doors of her room open quickly and went inside, unlacing the dress immediately. She’d designed the gown to be easy to take off in case of an emergency like this. She let the dress fall to the floor, and she stepped out of it, hastily changing into a pair of pajama shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of white Converse sneakers. Betty put her hair up into a tight ponytail as she switched her expensive watch for a cheaper one. _

 

_ She was in her large walk-in closet, picking up her readied bag, when she heard a noise. Betty slung the straps over her shoulders and dismounted her father’s old Cooper sword from the wall, unsheathing it quietly and holding it as Jughead taught her.  _

 

_ The week after Alice and Betty made up, Jughead began teaching Betty how to handle a sword. She was a quick learner and had already beaten Archie three times, to Jughead’s amusement.  _

 

_ Betty held the blade confidently, facing the entrance to the closet. Seeing no one, Betty slowly walked out of the closet, looking around the room. She saw no one, and proceeded to the double doors, attempting to make a swift escape.  _

 

_ She would have made it... If she’d just checked behind her.  _

 

_ Betty was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped firmly to her mouth and another pushed her sword away. Her backpack was stripped from her shoulders and thrown across the room. Her hands were quickly tied behind her back and a bandana was used around her mouth so she couldn’t speak. Betty tried to struggle, but it was no use.  _

 

_ “Now, Queenie, you’re going to walk with us,” a gravelly voice whispered in her ear. “If not--” she heard the click that she knew was a switchblade, “we’ll make sure you never see this castle again. Understood?” Betty nodded compliantly. “Same goes for if you try to escape and if you try to speak.” Betty nodded again, biting down harder on the bandana in her mouth. “Good. Let’s go.”  _

 

_ “Is the dog sedated?” Another guy asked.  _

 

_ “That was the first thing I did when I came in,” the first one said as he pushed her out the double doors.  _

 

_ Betty saw a few others standing around the doorway.  _

 

_ Kevin was on the ground, unconscious.  _

 

_ “Should we take the boy, too?” one of the men outside asked.  _

 

_ “No,” the man behind Betty replied curtly. “Boss said just the Queenie.”  _

 

_ “Roger that.”  _

 

_ “Let’s get moving,” the first man added. He pushed Betty along the hallway, the other men surrounding her as they walked.  _

 

_ Since Malachi had come in through the front, Betty figured that they were headed for the back entrance, where they wouldn’t be seen. She was right. The man behind her told another to go ‘signal’. He ran towards the ballroom as they went the opposite direction.  _

 

_ At one point, a bag was put over Betty’s head so she couldn’t see as they kept walking through Cooper Castle. She didn’t know where they were headed within the castle, but she quite remembered the feeling of being thrown into a carriage and forced to sit on the floor.  _

 

_ “Unless you wanna get your throat slit, Queenie,” the man said. “You stay there.” _

 

_ Betty remembered the feeling of warm tears silently trickling down her face, and then a needle in her arm.  _

 

_ “Naptime, Queenie,” one of the men said, and then she was limp on the floor. _

 

**\---**

 

Betty woke up groggily. Her memories were coming back to her slowly. The kidnapping. Kevin knocked out on the floor. The sedation. 

 

Betty’s torso was tied to a chair by iron chains, the lock just above her belly button. She felt the same cold metal around her wrists. She was able to cup the lock in her hands. 

 

“Well this is just  _ great _ ,” she grumbled to herself. 

 

Betty looked around the room and saw that she was in some sort of prison cell. The floors and walls were made of concrete. There was a made bed and tray of food behind her on a table. She was sitting in the middle of the compact room, the metal door in front of her shut. By the outside light alone, the Queen could tell that it was past midday.

 

She watched as a man peered into the room. He yelled something that was muffled, then she heard the lock click open. Earl Malachi Jones and one of his friends walked inside. 

 

“Your Majesty,” he sneered. 

 

“Malachi Jones,” Betty replied. “Why am I here?” 

 

“Just for kicks,” he replied satirically. “Plus your boyfriend and his father would pay a pretty penny for you, my dear.” He traced Betty’s jawline with his finger. She pulled her face away. 

 

“You mean Forsyth the Third? Who said he was my boyfriend? That’s a laugh!” Betty said impartially. She was testing the waters. “My mother  _ forced _ me to go to the ball with Prince Forsyth.” 

 

“Well then your mother will convince them to do what I want to so she can get her beloved daughter back. Isn’t that right? Mommy dearest needs her only surviving daughter to rule a kingdom.” 

 

“She’s still regent,” Betty said added acerbically. “She doesn’t need me.” 

 

Malachi kicked the tin trash can in the corner, then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

“I’ll figure out a way to get the Jones family to pay your ransom in one way or another,” Malachi said. “And then the Seaside Kingdom will be in my grasp.” 

 

“What do you want with Seaside?” Betty asked. 

 

“I want what my grandfather gave up: his right to the Seaside throne!” Malachi boomed. “He took an  _ Earldom _ over being the Lord of Seaside all those years ago! And now I’m going to get it back with  _ you _ as collateral!” He paused and sighed contently. “A King for a Queen. That’s a fair trade.” 

 

“Is there a specific reason you wanted to come in here?” Betty asked, changing the subject.

 

“I wanted to see if you’d be a gentle or handled hostage,” Malachi said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked. 

 

“If you’re gentle, that means that I’d let you roam the room. If you’re handled, you stay chained to the chair.” Malachi looked her up and down. “I’ve decided you’re better for now as a handled hostage, but I’ll let you out so you can eat.  _ Because I’m nice. _ Always remember that I’m nice.” 

 

The pretentious Earl went around to her back and unchained Betty’s hands, then unlocked the one in front of her. Malachi left her in the room with a surly man, who had a baseball bat in his hand and a set of keys on his hip. He sat on a stool in the corner and Betty ate the food provided for her as she was seated on the bed. 

 

The meal was quite cold, as it had probably been sitting out for hours. Betty ate it anyways because she was starving. It wasn’t terrible as prison meals go, but she made sure she ate every crumb. 

 

As Betty got a better look around the room, she saw there was no toilet.  _ Bingo _ . She found where her loophole would be, and she started formulating a plan. 

 

For said plan, she needed some recon beforehand. She needed to know it was going to work the first time, which was the only chance she had. She wasn’t planning on doing it immediately, but wanted every piece in place for when she was ready.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Betty asked kindly. “I need to go to the bathroom and I don’t see a toilet.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am. I can take you. You’ll have a minute and a half from when you step inside,” the guard informed her. He got up and so did she. “If you try to run, you will be caught and the price will be severe.” 

 

“I understand,” Betty said. He nodded and held her arm firmly. The man opened the door and pushed her out, then closed it back, and they started walking down the hall. 

 

_ Maybe if I comply as much as possible, I’ll get a break from those stupid chains, _ Betty thought as she glanced around at the hallway. They made it to a door labelled “Restroom”, and the guard let her in. 

 

“A minute and a half,” he reminded her. 

 

“Yes, sir,” she replied. She looked around the room. She didn’t actually need to go to the bathroom, but she needed a good glance at their facilities for when she actually needed them. There was no window, no other door, and the room had minimal supplies. It was really just a toilet, a sink, and a mirror.

 

Betty took a look at herself in the mirror and ran her hands through her ponytail, then adjusted the watch on her wrist, seeing that it was currently 3:34 PM. She washed her hands, then exited the room. 

 

“Done?” he asked. Betty nodded. He took her arm firmly again and led her back to her cell. 

 

“I got word from the boss. He said I could leave you out of your chains for an hour so you can get some rest,” he said. “He wants that throne, but he doesn’t always need to be inhumane, and he realizes that.” 

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Betty replied. 

 

“You should thank the boss,” the guard said. “Back in your cell.” Betty backed inside, and the guard locked the door. 

 

As Betty got under the covers of the bed, she realized that the guard didn’t even stay outside her door the whole time; he left his post after a few minutes.

 

“Oh, this is just  _ too _ perfect,” Betty whispered cunningly. Every lesson she learned from  Nancy Drew and her books was coming into fruition. Betty yearned for more information before she left, though she knew she might already have enough to take back to Jughead. She was lucky that Malachi seemed to like talking to her. 

 

Malachi came in about four hours later, put her back in the metal chair, and locked her in the iron chains. He sat in the corner and seemed to vent to her about everything on his mind. Betty would pipe in every now and then to make sure he kept talking. The Queen knew his lips would be looser if he thought he could trust her. On and on and on he blabbed to her about this and that, until he finally landed on the Jones family again. 

 

“Forsyth the Second is withholding a secret from his people,” Malachi said. 

 

“Wait, what?” Betty asked. “A secret? What kind of secret?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Malachi exclaimed. “But it’s something that would be detrimental to Seaside. I think the King’s health is deteriorating.”

 

“I bet you have no proof,” Betty replied. 

 

“I don’t. But it’s a logical guess, Queenie,” he said frankly. “The nature of the secret, the timing... It just seems like a good fit.” Malachi paused for a moment. “And that son of FP’s is such a hot head.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Betty asked. 

 

“He’s so... protective... so headstrong. Once I take the throne from his father, I’m going to make do with him and he’ll fall right into it,” Malachi added raspily.

 

“I bet he won’t,” Betty defended. “He knows to pick and choose his fights.” 

 

“He didn’t at your birthday party,” Malachi fired back. 

 

“He was defending his  _ father!” _ Betty exclaimed. 

 

“He started the fight that provided me a distraction to kidnap  _ you _ .” 

 

“There was a plan in place,” Betty said angrily. “There was a plan in place to take me away from the fight, but  _ your men _ swept in and ruined it.” 

 

“They made it better, doll,” Malachi added, tracing her face with his finger. 

 

“Really? They did?” Betty asked sarcastically. “The plan to get out of the castle didn’t involve being locked in  _ iron chains _ with  _ locks _ . You call this better?!” 

 

Malachi smacked her across the side of the face.

 

“I’m humane when I want to be,” Malachi growled, clenching her jaw in his hand. “You just earned your spot as a permanent handled hostage, Cooper.” 

 

The Earl threw Betty’s head back as he let go of her face. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said, opening the door to leave. “To continue our  _ conversation _ .” 

 

The Earl walked out and slammed the door behind him.

 

“What have I done?” Betty asked herself as a single tear escaped her eye. Knowing that Malachi would be back later, Betty didn’t move. 

 

The sun was going down outside, which was a good thing for our heroine. She had all the information she wanted. Betty was just waiting for the right moment. 

 

Across the Seaside Kingdom, there was another group anxiously waiting, too. Once they were riled, they didn’t calm down. Especially not for this.

 

A dark-haired Prince marched down the hallway of Seaside Castle, enraged. His four trusted guards were behind him, polished armor shining under the lights of the castle. He threw open the oak doors of the castle’s war room. 

 

He saw a red haired Prince in full armor, a grimace painted on his strong jaw. He had his three best knights at his side, along with a raven haired princess, a knight loyal to a different kingdom on her other side. He had a bruise on his forehead and a dog’s leash in his hand. Attached to it was a fluffy white and grey sheepdog. The knight let him roam to the dark Prince where he stood for the rest of the meeting. 

 

In the corner was a blonde Queen Mother. She spoke first. 

 

“Forsyth, I know your parents don’t want anything to do with any of this, but I do.” The dark Prince nodded politely, acknowledging her comment. He proceeded to acknowledge the room.

 

“Sir Edward, Sir Jeremy, Sir Joaquin, Sir Reginald, Sir Chuck, Sir Marmaduke, Sir Kevin, Lady Antoinette, Prince Archibald, Princess Veronica, and Queen Mother Alice. Welcome to the Seaside’s War Room.” He paused. “Are you ready to save a Queen?”

 

And with that, our band of heroes was finally together. As the dark Prince looked up and down the table, he knew that something could go wrong, but he didn’t care.

 

Hades was going to get his Persephone back. No matter the cost.


	25. The Hidden Object

Queen Elizabeth Cooper was seated in the metal chair once more, a trickle of dry blood emerging from her lip, and the chains tightened around her torso and wrists. She wasn’t just sitting in the chair, she’d been thrown into it.  _ Slammed _ into it, even. 

 

The iron chains felt worse this time. Colder, much more restricting, and they sent shivers up her spine. Betty couldn’t help that she was already shaking, sitting in the frigid metal embrace in only a torn t-shirt and shorts. The guards had a hard time getting her still enough so they could fasten the locks around the chain loops, her shaking, crying, and protesting. She wasn’t completely in control of her body anymore, not by the time they were finally able to hear the click of the locks.

 

Within the span of an hour, Betty had been physically exhausted by two guards and Earl Malachi Jones. The guards were ruthless, and under the control of Malachi, making them living nightmares. Every time Betty shut her eyes, she could see all three of the men and what they did to her.

 

_ Malachi entered the room after about seven minutes with a small paper cup in his hand. The door clicked shut behind him, and he and Betty were left alone in the room.  _

 

_ “I brought you something,” he said sourly, motioning to the cup in his hand.  _

 

_ “What’s that for?” She asked skeptically. _

 

_ “It’s a reward. For talking to me,” he replied with a saccharine tone.  _

 

_ He was being nice... _ Too nice _ for Betty’s liking.  _

 

_ “No thanks,” the Queen replied, not trusting the Earl after the conversation they just had.  _

 

_ “Look, I’m trying to help you out,” Malachi added. “These will help you sleep in those chains.”  _

 

_ “I think I’ll take the risk,” Betty snarked.  _

 

_ “Eat the candy.”  _

 

_ “I don’t want to.”  _

 

_ “They’re a Southern Seaside specialty from my grandmother’s recipe,” he added. “It’s just candy.” _

 

_ “Then I definitely don’t want them.” _

 

_ Malachi huffed in response, setting the cup on the table, and walking in front of the Queen. He got close enough to Betty to tower over her menacingly. His chiseled hands rested on the back of her chair as Betty refused to break eye contact with him. _

 

_ “You’re here. In  _ my _ domain. Not yours. Not Prince Forsyth’s. While you’re here, you will treat me with respect and you will do as I say,” he whispered threateningly.  _

 

_ “You’re asking a Queen to bow to an Earl?” Betty asked. “Fat chance.”  _

 

_ His olive fist flew back, then forward, ramming into Betty’s chin. Her head was knocked another way and she bit down harshly as her jaw was attacked, drawing blood. She ran her tongue across the spot as her head came back to its original position, trying to soothe the area.  _

 

_ “I tried doing this the easy way,” he said apathetically. “But you’ve forced my hand.”  _

 

_ Malachi stepped over to the door and opened it with the key he held with him. The Earl allowed two men, equal size of the Cooper Stables in Riverdale, to enter the room. Their knuckles cracked as they folded their fingers into fists.  _

 

_ “Gentlemen, against the wall, if you wouldn’t mind,” Malachi explained. The guards, instead of backing against the wall as the Queen had presumed, started unlocking the chains around Betty. When the strings of iron were resting on the floor, the men immediately grabbed Betty by the arms.  _

 

_ “W-What?” She asked, being lifted from her seat. Betty flailed her legs in a belligerent fashion. The guards didn’t give into her, and pushed her against the wall, her back flat against it. She was held down by her shoulders and arms, unable to get away. The men were too strong. They even ripped her shirt in the process.  _

 

_ Malachi began to tread towards her, a bitter grin splayed across his face. He picked up the cup on the way over.  _

 

_ “What are you doing?!” Betty strained to ask, her breathing heavier than normal and a hint of anxiousness in her voice.  _

 

_ “Teaching you a lesson,” Malachi said, his face even with hers. “In the game of thrones, you either win or lose. No in between... And I?” He paused with a light chortle, stepping even closer to the immobilized Queen. “I  _ always _ win, Elizabeth Cooper.”  _

 

_ Malachi took Betty’s face firmly in his hand as she tried to remove herself from his grip.  _

 

_ “No--” she mumbled through his grip. Betty tried shaking her head back and forth, but it just made it that much easier for Malachi to pry her lower jaw open far enough to pour the crushed candy into her mouth.  _

 

_ Betty gagged at first, recognizing what it actually was at once:  _ Drugs. _ Most likely, it was sedatives. The Earl clamped her mouth shut once all of the contents were gone from the cup, forcing Betty to swallow.  _

 

It tastes like deathly sugary strawberry, _ she thought.  _ And also nothing like it.

 

_ Warm tears were pooling in Betty’s eyes as the guards dropped her to the floor, the drugs having an instant effect on the Queen. Betty landed on her knees and unable to hold herself up. The upper half of her body fell to the cement as well, limp. Betty could register her body shaking, but she couldn’t control it. She looked up, and saw three of Malachi standing over her, fuzzy and echoing. Her eyelids wanted to shut, but Betty wouldn’t let them.  _

 

_ She felt herself carried off of the floor, and was hypersensitive when her pale flesh touched the seat of the metal chair. Betty wailed out as her tears ran down her face. Malachi and the guards ignored it as one giant man held her to the chair and the other wrapped the chains around her.  _

 

_ Betty was trembling so much by the end of the process that they couldn’t soundly click the locks into place. After much effort and straining, the locks engaged, and the guards left the room. Betty and Malachi were the only ones left in the room, dried blood leaving a trail on the corner of her mouth.  _

 

_ “Sleep well, Queenie,” the Earl mocked.  _

 

_ “Go t-to  _ Hell _ ,” Betty slurred, her senses no longer in tact.  _

 

And then he left. 

 

Betty was still jittering in the frigid metal chair, waiting for the lights in the hallway to turn off, signaling that it was the night shift. She waited, and waited, and waited. Her mission in her mind was the only thing left that could get her out of Malachi’s grasp. She knew this, and clung on to her wits. 

 

Teeth chattering, Betty’s eyes stayed focused on the small window in the door. 

 

Until, finally, outside the door faded into blackness. 

 

Betty, her senses still shaky, didn’t care that she would be slow, so long as she could get out. 

 

Using her index finger, Betty dug under the strap of her watch on the opposite hand. Finding what she needed, the Queen planted her finger on the hidden object, pulling it across her skin and out into the open air. 

 

Betty pinched the bobby pin open with her thumb and middle finger, then inserted it into the keyhole in the lock. She reached it easily, navigating the pin into the jagged hole until she heard an audible  _ CLICK _ . 

 

Grinning dazily, Betty continued to hold the pin in her hand as she pushed the lock away from the chains, setting her wrists loose. The chains fell to the floor noisily, but that steel door wasn’t going to give away any secrets. 

 

The Queen, too infatuated with the fact that her juvenile obsession with Nancy Drew was finally relevant, almost dozed off from the effect of the drugs in her system. Betty shook her head, waking herself back up, then brought the bobby pin to the lock in front of her chest, easily undoing that one too. She let these chains grace the floor gently. 

 

Betty tried to stand up, but her legs were jellified, and she ended up falling towards the wall. She caught herself, using the cement for support. 

 

“I can do this,” she mumbled to herself breathily. 

 

The Queen slowly walked to the door and picked the lock from the inside with the bobby pin. She turned the handle carefully and pulled the door open. Leaning on the handle, Betty looked down either side of the hallway and saw no one. 

 

Betty tucked the bobby pin under her watch once more, then headed off in the direction of the bathroom. She went past it, and kept scouring every door she could. She checked for any door that didn’t belong to a prison cell. Betty used the walls for support, though her vision went in and out of focus sporadically. 

 

She was stumbling in the dimly-lit passageway, her ears ringing and blonde ponytail bobbing along with her. Her jaw was naturally agape with that trail of dried crimson blood on the side of her face as she pushed off one wall and to another. 

 

Betty didn’t care how she had to get down the hall, so long as she was moving forward. When Betty came to a door labelled  **DO NOT ENTER** , she naturally tried the handle. Seeing it was locked, Betty picked it until she heard a pin click in the door, the handle turning and allowing her inside. 

 

Dreamily, Betty entered the doorway, making sure to lock it behind her. She was at the entrance of some sort of tunnel. Still dazed, and frankly high, Betty decided that she was small enough to fit inside the wide pipe. After tucking the bobby pin away once more, Betty got on her hands and knees, beginning to crawl through the rough surface. 

 

The door shook from the outside, and Betty’s head turned to see that whoever was out there was trying to get in. 

 

Betty immediately began to crawl as fast as she could, earning scratches all over her body. The Queen didn’t know if it was rocks or just the pipe, but she had gashes that bled, though she continued to move through. Scratching covered the entirety of Betty’s legs, arms, and hands. Dirt began to find its home on her skin and clothing, soiling her garments, hair, and limbs. 

 

She kept going, though she knew that she was aching and her head was throbbing from the ‘candy’ that Malachi gave her. Betty’s gaze stayed fixed forward until she could feel a cooling sensation course through her body. She shivered. 

 

_ It was the outside _ . 

 

Betty, realizing this, though still out of her mind, began to crawl faster, stumbling over herself multiple times and gaining more bleeding wounds. When she could finally see the moonlight on the other side, Betty smiled and moved even faster. 

 

Then she ran into the grate at the end. 

 

In that moment, Betty blamed her drugged-up mind for not being able to register the metal grate. She tried to push it open, but it was locked. 

 

Pulling out the trusty bobby pin, Betty worked the lock until it clicked once more. She pushed the lock off, and opened the grate. 

 

_ Now all she had to do was run.  _

 

Betty got to her feet outside the tunnel, breathing in the fresh air. Then she realized she was only so far outside Earl Malachi Jones’ fortress. 

 

So she ran as fast and as carefully as she could into the distant treeline, looking back repeatedly to make sure she wasn’t followed. Her vision spun as she escaped, but she kept moving.

 

**\---**

 

The group inside the War Room believed him to be crazy, though sane at the same time. Jughead’s idea was  _ borderline insane _ , yes, but they all believed in ‘All for one and one for all’ when it came to Betty Cooper. 

 

The Prince of Seaside was thinking about this as he absent-mindedly scratched behind Hot Dog’s ears, sitting in the moving carriage the group was taking to transport the kidnapped Queen in. For now, it was used for Hot Dog and Jughead, as the sheepdog refused to get in without his favorite Seaside resident. The Prince thought his plan over and over through his head. 

 

Reluctantly, though Forsyth III insisted, Queen Mother Alice and Princess Veronica stayed back at Seaside Castle with Sir Joaquin Desantos. Infuriated though they were because they wanted to accompany the group, Jughead insisted it was for their safety and Betty’s later comfort, having her mother and best friend organizing the room. When they finally agreed that it was in the best interest, they left the room with Joaquin to begin preparations. 

 

The rest of the group consisted of Prince Jughead, Hot Dog, Kevin, Reggie, Moose, Chuck, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Prince Archie. Seaside’s heir split them into two groups, one to make sure they could get away as soon as they had Betty, and the other to conduct the break-in. 

 

Fangs, Moose, Chuck, and Sweet Pea were assigned to make sure everything was ready to go once Betty was ready to be taken back to safety. Jughead ordered them to go down to the stables, getting a single carriage, and eight more horses. Jughead would be riding with Hot Dog in the carriage, and that was also where Betty would be after the rescue. Those four teenagers left the room after that. 

 

Everyone remaining, Jughead, Hot Dog, Reggie, Archie, Toni, and Kevin, were on the detail to go through with the craziest part of the plan: the physical rescue. Jughead insisted first that everyone on the mission was to be in full armor except himself. 

 

Then he told them his plan for getting Betty back: 

 

“Malachi’s fortress has a secret tunnel entrance somewhere here.” The Prince pointed to the map. “I will crawl through into a corridor, gaining access to his facility where he holds hostages. I’ll break Betty out, bring her with me, then we’ll leave.” 

 

“Jughead, what the hell?!” Archie asked. “There’s no way we’re letting you go in by yourself. I’m going too!” 

 

“Your broad shoulders won’t fit through the pipe, Archie,” Jughead replied candidly. 

 

“I’ll fit,” Toni piped in. “Let me go instead.” 

 

“I can’t do that, Topaz. I need to remedy this.” 

 

“Jughead, for the fifth time today, Betty’s kidnapping isn’t your fault,” Kevin insisted. 

 

“But it is. If I’d just checked on her, she might be safe, Keller!” 

 

“I was with her. I couldn’t protect her either. I got  _ knocked out _ , Jughead,” Kevin continued. “Going in by yourself is possibly the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“But I need to, Kevin,” Jughead demanded, looking up at the Riverdale Knight. “I hope you understand how important this is, as your Queen is everything to me.” Kevin nodded, seeing that the Prince of Seaside wasn’t going to back down. 

 

“One condition,” Reggie butted in. “You have to allow us to come find you after a certain amount of time in there, dude.” 

 

“I agree,” Archie demanded. Kevin, Toni, and Reggie nodded.  

 

“Done,” Jughead replied. “If I’m not back out in thirty minutes, you can start a search party.”

 

“Deal,” Kevin replied quickly. The rest nodded. 

 

Jughead nodded curtly.

 

The Prince was now sitting in the moving carriage, his eyes reflecting the color of the moon, instead of their naturally stormy color. Ever since he’d heard the news, Jughead’s heart ached for it not to be true. He was in shock first, letting a panic attack take over. Then despair set in: Jughead wasn’t able to sleep all night. Instead, the Prince ended up taking a map from the cartographer’s old office, one of Earl Malachi’s estate. 

 

He spent the night, lights beaming, sitting at his desk in his room. The Prince scoured the piece of parchment for any sort of secret entrance.When he finally noticed an anomaly in one of the walls, Jughead realized there was a pipe there. The Earl had tried to hide it on the map of the fortress, but Jughead was able to find it. 

 

From there, Jughead formed his plan. He was going to take a few people inside with him, then realized how small the tunnel inside actually was. Jughead was skinny enough to fin through, and Toni was small enough, but Archie, Reggie, and Kevin’s toned bodies from years of combat training would not be able to shimmy their way inside. 

 

Toni was a ruthless beast, waiting to be unleashed, which is why he didn’t want to risk her life inside Malachi’s fortress. 

 

Jughead’s relentless guilt consumed him throughout the night, tears shed every now and then as he pictured his Queen being held hostage. He refused to change out of his outfit from the ball until Jellybean came to check on him and he was disheveled. 

 

“You look  _ terrible _ , Jughead,” She’d joked as she came in. Jughead turned around, dark circles around his eyes, his crown sitting on his desk, ascot undone and hanging over the back of his neck, his face pale, his dark hair had been ruffled countless times by his fingers, and he generally just looked a mess.

 

“Well  _ damn _ ,” she said. “You look even worse now.” 

 

“I’m not in the mood, Jelly,” he replied, going back to his plan. She walked up behind him, spinning his chair around to see him again. 

 

“Mom said you’re in love with some girl now and that she was kidnapped last night,” she snarked, trying to initiate Jughead’s normal annoyance. 

 

_ “And?” _ Jughead asked, not looking up. 

 

“She also said your light’s been on all night.” 

 

“So?” Jughead asked. 

 

“I’m worried about you.” She paused. “Why don’t you take that off? You said that you always hated how  _ starched _ it felt.” 

 

“Her scent lingers on the fabric. Keeps me going.” 

 

“As creepy as that sounds, wearing the tux won’t bring her back.” 

 

“No, but...” 

 

“But what?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jughead choked, letting his pencil drop. “I’m at fault here. I’m the reason she’s gone.” 

 

“Last time I checked, you didn’t kidnap her,” Jellybean quipped, sitting in the chair next to him. 

 

“No, but I thought she was safe. I should have gone to her, to make sure.” 

 

“You thought she was safe. You believe that she’s strong, no?” Jellybean inquired. 

 

“Of course--”

 

“Then why are you so concerned?” 

 

“She needs my help!” 

 

“Look, it sounds to me that she could very easily escape by herself.” 

 

“What do  _ you  _ know about Elizabeth Cooper?” Jughead asked defensively. 

 

_ “THE QUEEN?!” _ Jellybean exclaimed. “You’re in love with the Queen of Riverdale!” 

 

“I asked what you know of her,” Jughead implored. 

 

“Not much.” 

 

“Then why do you feel qualified to speak on her strength?” 

 

“You described her to me. The way you tell people about her... It sounds like she’s intoxicated you with whatever she’s got.” 

 

“What does she have, specifically?” Jughead asked, trying to clarify what she was implying. 

 

“ _ I  _ don’t know,” Jellybean admitted. “But you do. Whatever has you coming back for more.” 

 

Jellybean got up and walked to the door as Jughead realized something: Betty Cooper  _ was _ intoxicating him in every way she could in a non-literal sense. Her body, her lips, her personality... Everything about her, Jughead was lost in. Including her kidnapping. He was waist-deep into pages upon pages of edited planning. 

 

The Prince turned to his sister as she stood by the doorway, about to say something back. 

 

“Just take off the damn tux, Jughead,” she quipped. “Keep moving forward with whatever plan you’ve got.” 

 

And with that, the Princess of Seaside left her brother shocked. 

 

As the carriage pulled to a stop, Jughead was forced out of his own mindscape and into reality: he was about to go find his Queen.

 

He got up and pushed the door open, Hot Dog following on a leash. 

 

It was almost pitch black outside, only the pale moonlight to cast shadows on the fortress in the distance and the trees in front of them. Hot Dog shook himself off as Jughead’s team dismounted silently, shadows covering their faces. 

 

Everyone was in armor except him. The silver glinted in the eye of the full moon. Though their faces were shrouded by the night, Jughead could tell each person from the next, and Hot Dog stood at his side anxiously, whimpering to try and get his attention. 

 

“Okay, let’s get ready to get in and out. Chuck, Fangs, Sweets, and Moose, you’re in charge here. I’m taking the rest with me.” They nodded to the Prince. “Alright, let’s get moving.” 

 

Jughead started off towards the treeline, Hot Dog pulling in front of him. He and his sheepdog led as he heard the distinct sound of Archie, Toni, Reggie, and Kevin pulling out their swords defensively. Jughead looked down at his dog, and saw that Hot Dog had his nose to the ground, furiously tracking a scent. 

 

They entered the treeline carefully, seeing that there were dead leaves and twigs littering the ground. The group had to walk slowly to avoid making too much noise. Unfortunately for the Prince of Seaside, Hot Dog was pulling harshly, urging Jughead forward quicker than he was currently moving. 

 

“Hot Dog! Easy!” Jughead hissed. The sheepdog refused to listen and continued as he was. 

 

A twig snapped loudly, stopping the entire party. 

 

“Sorry,” Archie mouthed apologetically to the group. Jughead shook it off as they kept going. 

 

A few seconds later, there was rustling in front of the party, and they all stopped except Hot Dog. He tried to keep going, though Jughead kept pulling him back. When he started to whimper, Jughead thought they could be in jeopardy. 

 

“Hot Dog! No!” Jughead hissed at him. The sheepdog didn’t budge. He kept trying to fight the leash and whimpered loudly. 

 

The rustling leaves and snapping twigs were getting closer to them. Jughead tried to peer into the darkness, but there wasn’t much moonlight in the area, except right in front of where he stood. The pale spotlight was starting to shine on whoever it was coming through the trees. 

 

Someone was pushing themselves from one tree to the next for support, unable to walk in a straight line. They stumbled over themselves a bit, covered in dirt. That was obvious to Jughead. The person had filth all over their body and clothes, and dried blood intermingled with the dirt. 

 

As the person in question stepped into the moonbeam, Jughead could tell that it was a teenage girl with soiled hair and shaky hands. When she looked up at him, her emerald eyes pierced his soul, and he gasped. 

 

Noticing the messy blonde ponytail and the clothes she wore, Jughead dropped Hot Dog’s leash in shock. The knights with him stood where they were as the teenage girl and boy stepped into the moonbeam at the same time. She was propped against a tree, an arm out to hold her up. 

 

“Betty?” Jughead whispered. Eyes widening, she took a shaky step forward. There was no other tree to grab onto, and Jughead noticed she couldn’t support herself. Betty began to tip, and Jughead ran to her, catching her as she fell. 

 

He landed on the ground with her on top of him. Jughead couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face as she blinked, then smiled. 

 

“Jug,” she whispered back, a brilliant smile forming on her face. Jughead chortled and quickly threw her arms over his shoulders, allowing Betty to bury her face in his neck. 

 

“Let’s get you out of here, Betts,” he whispered. She nodded. Jughead stood up, carrying Betty bridal style, as he made his way back to the group. They didn’t provide a comment when they realized the dirty, bloody girl was a Queen. Kevin simply kissed the crown of her head, and so did Archie. 

 

“Let’s hurry before--” 

 

“SEARCH THE GROUNDS! NO STONE UNCOVERED!” Malachi’s voice boomed from the other side of the trees. 

 

“Go!” Jughead hissed. The party surrounded the Prince and Queen as they sped back to the clearing they were parked in. Hot Dog followed behind them all, chasing after Betty and Jughead. They didn’t care how much noise they made on their way out, they only wanted to get out quickly. 

 

When the two groups could see each other, Fangs signaled to the three others that they were under time constraints. They saddled up and waited for the rest of them to come speeding back to their horses. 

 

Kevin got back first, going ahead and opening the carriage door for Jughead, then getting on his horse. He was followed by Archie and Reggie. Jughead came speeding through with his girlfriend in his arms and Hot Dog behind him, trailed closely by Toni. 

 

Inside the carriage, Jughead had barely closed the door when he heard Sweet Pea shout: “Wheels up! Let’s go!” and they started to move. 

 

Jughead’s heart rate was off the chain, adrenaline still coursing through his veins as Betty sat in his lap, her arms around him and her head buried in his neck. He could feel her gentle breathing against his skin, setting it on fire. Hot Dog was sitting across from them, laying down on the bench contently. 

 

Once his heart rate slowed, Jughead took the opportunity to lower his face to Betty’s neck, gently kissing and pulling the skin between his lips. 

 

“Jug,” Betty whispered. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” he replied. “For all of it.” 

 

“What the hell do you mean?” She removed her face from its cavern against his neck. “You didn’t cause this.” 

 

“I wanted to check on you after the fight with Malachi, but my dad said to leave it,” he whispered. “I didn’t know you’d been kidnapped.” 

 

“It’s not your fault you didn’t kn--” 

 

“Betts--” 

 

“Don’t you cut me off,” she raised her voice at him. “I admire that you feel guilt because of something that happened to me that was out of your hands. I do. It means you care because might’ve been able to do something about it.” 

 

“Betts--” 

 

“What did I say about cutting me off?” Betty replied directly. “No, you’re going to flip when I tell you what Malachi knows and how I got out... But you’re going to be infuriated when I tell you what he did to me.” She paused as he didn’t know how to respond. “Sit me next to you.” Jughead did as he was told, placing his Queen next to him. 

 

Jughead noticed that she immediately grabbed onto his arm and leaned into him, her head nesting into his shoulder. The Prince placed his hand on her knee to get her to relax. It worked like a charm. 

 

“I want to know what he did to you first,” Jughead said. “I want to know how far I am going to beat him into the ground.” Betty nodded. 

 

“He wasn’t  _ nice _ per se, but Malachi was humane at first. I woke up in chains that locked, strapped to a chair. He came and talked to me, then let me sleep for a few hours in a bed they provided. After that, Malachi wanted to talk to me again and sat me in the chair with the chains and locks.” She paused. “It turned nasty after he brought up you and your dad.” 

 

“Why?” Jughead asked. 

 

“I defended you, and because he wants to take the Seaside throne from you and FP. He didn’t like that. He slapped me, and I bit my lip too hard.” She pointed to the bit of dry blood coming from the corner of her mouth. “Long story short, he became even worse than that. Malachi tried to give me some suspicious candy, that I automatically recognized as drugs. I refused, so he came back later with two guards, who pinned me against the wall while Malachi shoved his drugs down my throat.” 

 

“How the hell did you even get out of there if you were high on drugs?” Jughead whispered.

 

“I had the will to get out. Plus, I threw them up in the woods, which is probably the only reason why I was able to get to you.” 

 

“Betts, I’m sorry. I should have brought some water or something for you--” 

 

“I can’t even taste it anymore, it’s fine, Jug,” Betty assured him. “Anyways, they locked me back in the chair somehow, and then I waited until they went in for the night. That place has seriously low security. It’s ridiculous. The guard at my door went away, then they turned off the lights in the hallway.” She paused and smiled. “Nancy Drew was my friend today. I was able to get to the bathroom before that. I took a bobby pin out of my ponytail and slipped it under the band of my watch.” 

 

“That was  _ smart _ , Betty,” he told her. “I never would have thought of that.” 

 

“I used the bobby pin to pick the locks of the chains, then my door, the door that opened to a tunnel, then the lock on the grate at the end of the tunnel. I probably looked like an  _ idiot _ stumbling through the halls, high on whatever, but they didn’t even see me escaping.”

 

“Hey, if you looked like an idiot, you’re still  _ my _ idiot,” Jughead said, beaming at her. She chuckled at him and sunk further into his shoulder. “How long were you in the woods for?” 

 

“Not too long. Maybe thirty minutes,” Betty replied. “The first thing I did when I got into the treed was get that gutter filth out of my body.” 

 

“That didn’t stop you from getting  _ actual _ filth on you,” Jughead added. “How did you get so dirty?” 

 

“The tunnel I had to crawl through,” she affirmed. “It was dirty and there were, like, rocks inside the tunnel or something.” Betty looked down at her arms. They were covered in a mix of dirt and blood. “Yup,” She popped the P. “Look at all of that. You guys are going to have a  _ great time _ cleaning me up.”

 

“Damn straight I will,” Jughead agreed. “I cannot  _ wait _ to scrub my  _ sexy girlfriend _ clean of blood and dirt.” He smiled and began to lean into her, catching her lips slowly. She kissed him back, throwing a hand into his dark tresses. He let a growl escape him, which was silenced by Betty’s mouth. She pulled back abruptly. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Jughead asked, a bit startled by how quickly she removed her lips from his. 

 

“I just feel really nasty right now,” Betty said. “With the blood and dirt.” Jughead nodded. “Would you mind waiting until I’m cleaner?” 

 

“No, of course not, Betty,” Jughead replied caringly. “If you want to wait, we can wait.” He stroked her cheek. “Your approval of what I do is everything to me.” 

 

“My approval is important for  _ everything _ you do?” Betty asked. 

 

“Any time I touch or kiss you, your consent is everything to me.” He paused, gazing into her eyes. “I want to feel good, but I want to make you feel good too. If you don’t want to do something, or you’re not comfortable with what we’re doing, you can tell me and I’ll listen.”

 

“Jug...” 

 

“And I will never pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do with me,” Jughead added. “Never.” 

 

“That’s why I love you, Jughead,” Betty said. “That and because you saved me.”

 

“I thought I was going to have to break in, but you did my job for me,” He replied. “I came to rescue you because I love you, Betty Cooper.” 

 

“I’m glad you do,” she said, smirking. 

 

“I’m glad I do too,” he responded. She giggled and held close to his arm. She eventually fell asleep on his shoulder, her cheek flush against him. Her soft sighs made him smile like he was seven and just given a ton of candy. 

 

Jughead tenderly peeled his arm out of her grip, then wrapped it around her side. Falling into his chest, Betty subconsciously laid a hand over Jughead’s heart. The Prince shifted how he was sitting and began to lay back on the bench. He brought his Queen with him, letting Betty curl up on his body. He kept his arms around her, anxious to let her go. He ended up falling asleep with his forehead resting against hers.

 

When the party arrived at the castle, Queen Mother Alice and Princess Veronica rushed out of Seaside Castle to greet them. Archie was met by a hug that might have knocked him down if he wasn’t so built. Kevin ran to Joaquin, almost tackling him to the ground. Alice immediately approached Toni. 

 

“Is she okay?” Alice asked. 

 

“I’m not qualified to answer that question completely, ma’am. That would probably be a better question for the Prince of Seaside. He rode back with Her Majesty,” Toni answered candidly. She motioned to the carriage, then they started walking over to it. 

 

Toni opened the door of the carriage. She and Alice peered inside. There was just enough moonlight to make out the sleeping figures of Prince Forsyth and Queen Elizabeth, the Queen laying on the chest of the Prince. Hot Dog perked up from his position on the floor in front of the bench the two royals were sleeping on. 

 

“You wait here, I’ll get them up, Your Majesty,” Toni requested sincerely. Alice nodded, and Toni stepped into the carriage, gently shaking the Prince and Queen awake. The next thing that Alice saw was Toni with Hot Dog’s leash in her hand, leading him out of the carriage. 

 

“They’ll be out in just a second,” Toni said as she led the sheepdog inside the castle, where the rest of the party had gone. Alice didn’t have to wait long until her daughter appeared in the doorway, dirty and scratched up. Both gasped at the sight of the other. 

 

_ “Mom,” _ Betty whispered. She started slowly walking down the steps. Alice didn’t say anything and immediately embraced her daughter when she touched down to the ground. Betty wrapped her arms around her mom, letting the comfort overwhelm her. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Alice choked out. Behind her daughter, the Queen Mother saw Jughead step out of the carriage, shutting the door behind him. Their eyes locked. 

 

_ Thank you _ , Alice mouthed to him. His cheeks flushed a little and he nodded. 

 

_ Anything for her _ , he mouthed back. Alice nodded back, then stepped out of the hug with Betty. 

 

“Let’s get you taken care of, Button,” Alice said. “You’ve been through hell.” Betty smiled and took her hand, Alice leading her inside. Jughead approached her other side and took that hand. She glanced back at him smirking as they went through the doors of Seaside Castle, and she smiled brightly. 

 

Neither of them knew it now, but things would only get worse from there. It wouldn’t only test the strength of Betty and Jughead’s relationship, but the strength of every kingdom and the entire Pep Realm. 

 

There was one thing Malachi was right about, and it would send the reality as the young royals knew into oblivion, for fate and destiny were inevitable at this point.  


	26. Isolation Among Secrets

_ Peace.  _

 

_ Sleep.  _

 

_ Comfort.  _

 

_ Dreams.  _

 

_ Their soft smiles shone brightly as he picked up a giggling blonde-haired woman in a sunny meadow and spun her, no matter how cliche he felt. The girl was one that he loved.  _

 

_ Three little kids came running out of nowhere. A boy with honey-colored hair, a boy with black hair, and a girl with brown hair. They embraced them as family, the little girl clinging to the blonde young woman, and the little boys choosing him.  _

 

_ He didn’t have a clue as to who these children were, but he somehow had an idea of their names.  _

 

_ The blonde boy was named after three people that he knew were important to someone. _

 

_ The raven-haired boy was called something familiar, the specifics he couldn’t put his finger on. _

 

_ And the little girl... There were too many possibilities. He didn’t know if she was named after a flower, a goddess, one of four important people, or someone that he loved more than anyone else in the world. For all he knew, she could have been named all of those. _

 

_ He knew that the children were all related to one another, and they all looked about the same age. He could tell by a single glance that the blonde boy was the oldest, the raven boy was the middle child, and the girl was the youngest. _

 

_ The blonde boy looked more like the young woman in front of him.  _

 

_ The raven-haired boy was comparable to him, but the boy’s hair was jet black instead of a dark chocolate.  _

 

_ The little girl looked a perfect combination between the blonde woman and himself: chocolate hair with the woman’s green eyes.  _

 

**And then he was shoved.**

 

Jughead woke with a start when he felt himself about to fall over the edge of the bed. He didn’t roll over there, and he knew that he’d been pushed. 

 

Catching his balance, Jughead managed to stop himself from hitting the floor. He sat himself up slowly, seeing that he was only wearing a white tank top and his boxers. Sighing, the Prince ran his fingers through his dark hair. 

 

The moonlight illuminated the room and shone quite brightly on the large four-poster bed he was formerly sleeping in. Knowing the source of the light, the Prince looked over to the window, the blinds pulled up halfway. There was a blonde young woman, Jughead thought the same from his dream, sitting on the bench with her knees tucked into her chest and a sheepdog next to her. They stared out at the familiar Seaside nightscape as the girl absentmindedly pet the fluffy white and grey sheepdog. 

 

They looked calm. Calmer than he had been when he almost fell off of the bed, at the least. Seeing the natural blue moonlight shine on the girl made him feel a sort of relief. She was looking at the stars in the sky, and he knew that she was dissecting them, seeing the patterns and constellations. She’d promised that she would teach him one day.

 

Jughead carefully threw the covers off of his legs and pushed himself off of the bed, landing on his feet. The Prince slowly and quietly moved towards the girl. He stopped a few feet from her. 

 

“Betty?” He asked in a hushed whisper. She jumped and looked at him. “D-Did I do something? If I did--” 

 

“It wasn’t you, Jug.” She paused, looking back out the window to evade his gaze. “He had his hand tightened around my jaw and it felt too real. I’m sorry.”

 

“How many times have I told you that you shouldn’t apologize for this?”

 

“As many times as I’ve told you the same.” 

 

“Fair point,” Jughead replied smoothly, shooing Hot Dog from his perch and sitting next to Betty. “We can’t blame ourselves for this mess,” he continued. “Is there something that I can do to make it stop?” the Prince asked gently. 

 

“I’m not sure you can,” Betty replied. “I’ve been trying to stop reliving the...  _ explosion _ for years now. It’s almost been eleven years, Jug, and I still have those dreams. It’s been a week. Who knows how long I’ll have  _ these _ .” 

 

“I still have the explosion dreams too,” Jughead admitted. “Being knocked back, seeing those specific items on the ground in front of us... your crying face when I realized that there was nothing I could do...” 

 

“Look at us,” Betty scoffed. “We’ve both been traumatized.” 

 

“And what’s to say that Veronica and Archie don’t have these same dreams?” Jughead asked. “Aren’t we all a little broken?” 

 

“Yeah. Some of us more than others.” She stared him right in the eyes, a single tear gracing her cheek. “How could you ever love me with how broken I am?” 

 

“Hold on,” Jughead said defensively. He was angry that she could even think that. He threw her legs over his own, pulling her closer. He grabbed her hands and looked into the emeralds she had for eyes. “Why the hell would you even think that?”

 

“Sometimes I think that I don’t deserve you because... maybe I’m a burden...?” 

 

“You’re not a burden, Betts,” Jughead said soothingly. “I love you because you’re you.” 

 

“But what if I fall apart? What if my world shatters to pieces?--” 

 

“I think your life has shattered to pieces once before, and you’ve survived. I still love you after all of that.”

 

“But _ why? How? _ ” 

 

“I’ve always loved you, even if it wasn’t in a romantic sense. I’ve  _ always _ wanted to protect you. That used to not be possible, if I can remember properly. You remember that time, too. I  _ know _ you do. Do I need to list the reasons?” 

 

“What reasons?” 

 

“All the reasons why I  _ can’t get enough _ of you. Do I need to mention them?” 

 

“Jug--” 

 

“I’m gonna do it anyways,” he said whimsically, pulling Betty by the waist so she was even closer to him. 

 

“You don’t have t--” 

 

Jughead decided to interrupt her anyways.

 

“First is your undying loyalty to your kingdom,” he whispered, pushing a blonde curl from her face. “Your determination.” He kissed her cheek. “Your ability to love and care for others even after everything you’ve been through.” He kissed her jaw. “Your indomitable spirit and strength to stand up for yourself.” He kissed her forehead. “Your love of all things in literature and film.” He kissed her temple. “Your kindness.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Your beauty.” He was beginning to descend into his  _ specific  _ reasons for loving her as he kissed the top of her head. “The way you intoxicate me with your  _ utterly sexy _ body...” 

 

He attached his lips to her neck as she giggled. 

 

“That laugh and smile kills me, Betts,” he whispered suavely, meeting her lips and swallowing her giggling. She placed her hand on the side of his face as they pulled apart slowly. Their eyes immediately locked, their faces about three inches apart. 

 

“I will never give up on you,” Jughead whispered breathily. “No matter how broken you are or think you are. I will  _ never _ let you go, no matter how hard things get for either of us.” 

 

“Jughead Jones,” Betty began with a smile, her voice filled with sentiment. “I am sure the time will come when I’m not the only one that’s broken by life.” Jughead nodded. “And whenever that happens, I want you to come to me. No matter the problem, no matter how wrecked you are by whatever it is. I don’t care how you get to me. I want to be here for you in the same way you’ve been an ally for me. 

 

“I know your dad is starting to concern you, with the way his cough is. It could be nothing like he says, but you think it could be more serious. I don’t know what’s really going on, but I’m hoping that it’s nothing, like he says because I’ve got to be optimistic for you, but if it ever becomes worse, or too heavy to bear by yourself... I’m just over the Sweetwater River.”

 

“This is why I  _ adore _ you, Elizabeth Cooper,” Jughead whispered jubilantly, crashing his lips into hers. Betty melted into it and sighed as his soft lips brushed against hers.

 

“Betty,” a wanting whisper escaped through his lips between kisses.

 

“What is it, Juggie?” She asked. 

 

“I think we should stop before this goes too far, baby,” he replied, caressing her cheek. “It’s just too early for me.”

 

“For me too, Jughead,” Betty whispered gently. She let her expression slip into a smile. “I’m glad my mom let me stay here to recover with you for the past week.” 

 

“She wanted to make sure you were safe and that Riverdale is safe for when you’re ready,” Jughead said with a refined voice. “There are, like, eight guards outside the door. No joke.” Betty laughed melodiously. “I should go ahead and tell you, though... I might have let slip in front of your mom that I was in love with you.” 

 

“When?!” Betty asked, completely shocked. 

 

“After I panicked, passed out, and fell down the stairs... Honestly, I wasn’t in the right state of mind.” 

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

“You’re not mad, are you?” 

 

“How could I be?” She smiled brightly and smoothed her thumb over his cheek. “Of course I’m not.” 

 

“That’s a relief.” 

 

“I’m sure my mom was surprised.” 

 

“I was surprised I let it slip in the first place,” he chortled. Betty yawned and looked over at the four-poster bed, then back at Jughead. 

 

“Are you ready to go back to sleep? I’ll try not to push you off the bed this time.”

 

“If I’m going to get pushed off a bed, it’s going to be by you, Betty Cooper,” he replied, smirking. “I’d love to.”

 

**\---**

 

“We’ll be fine, Jug!” 

 

“I just want to make sure--” 

 

“You’ve been making sure all morning!” 

 

“I know I have. I still want to send Sweets and Fangs with you, Betty.” 

 

“You don’t have t--”

 

“I talked to your mom and she likes the idea.” 

 

“There’s no getting out of this, is there?” Betty asked. 

 

“Nope,” he replied popping the P and with a smirk, knowing he won. 

 

“Fine,” she agreed begrudgingly. “So long as they don’t run out on me like you did this morning.” 

 

“They won’t,” he said satirically. “And you know that I had to. Toni’s been doing bed check every morning, trying and failing to make sure that I stay in my bed the whole night. I’m not supposed to visit you, but oh well.” 

 

“Royal protocol is royal protocol as it has been for centuries,” Betty laughed. “I was just joking. I  _ know _ .” 

 

“Hopefully one day we can...  _ share _ a bed without intrusion,” Jughead whispered. Betty giggled. 

 

“You’re crazy,” she replied. 

 

“Crazy for you, yeah,” Jughead said, pecking her lips playfully. “I’m sure your mom is waiting for you.” 

 

“Probably,” Betty chirped. “We should probably go down to the main hall then.” 

 

“I don’t want to,” Jughead said. “I want to stay here all day with you in my arms.” 

 

“That’s not an option,” Betty clipped. 

 

“God, how I wish it was.” They both laughed. 

 

“I have a sleepover with Veronica at some point. I’ll let you know when,” Betty said. 

 

“Sounds good to me,” Jughead replied. He took her hand and squeezed it as Betty picked up Hot Dog’s leash. The sheepdog perked up, and stood at Betty’s other side. “Ready?” He asked, picking up her bag. 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said earnestly. Jughead opened the door and held it for the sheepdog and Queen to go through. 

 

Jughead walked behind Betty and Hot Dog with her backpack on his shoulders. Betty was strictly in casual clothing for the whole week she stayed at Seaside Castle, but now that it was time for her to leave, Betty was wearing a dress and heels. By Riverdale’s protocol, her dress had to be at or below the knee. Her dress broke that though, resting at the top of her kneecap in a beautiful navy blue. The Prince secretly wished that it broke the protocol even more, so he could see her beautiful legs that lasted for days, ending in a pair of matching navy heels. Her honey-colored hair was up in its usual ponytail, the curl of her hair swaying back and forth as she glided down the hall. 

 

Betty waved politely to the people in the hallways that gave their courteous bows. Hot Dog tread beside her, a brand new golden collar around the sheepdog’s neck with a matching leash. Jughead knew exactly why Hot Dog was how he was, and didn’t mind that he’d taken an attraction to his girlfriend. It was to the point that Hot Dog hated spending any moment without Betty. Jughead knew that the time would come eventually, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. 

 

The sheepdog sat in her lap while she was reading, watching TV, and preferred to sleep by her side. Jughead would enter her room after Toni did bed check and see Betty waiting for him, laying in her bed, watching the door with Hot Dog snug under her arm. Jughead would have to move the dog out of the way to wake the Queen, and she would invite him under the covers. 

 

As Betty turned the corner to go down the stairs, she looked back at him and stopped. His eyes immediately locked with hers, the bold green forcing him to resurface into reality. Her smile, dazzling, showed itself just before she began her descent with Hot Dog. 

 

_ Damn, _ Jughead thought as he rounded the corner and began to go down the stairs behind her.  _ She is going to be the death of me. _

 

King Forsyth and Queen Gladys were in the Great Hall, waiting for the Queen of Riverdale to emerge. Betty and Hot Dog stepped onto the tile of the hall just before Jughead did, going to talk to the King and Queen of Seaside. Jughead joined her as she was given a hug by Gladys. 

 

“You be safe, kid,” she said to Betty. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Jones,” she replied. 

 

Gladys smiled, as she’d already asked Betty to call her Mrs. Jones instead of Queen Gladys. After she made her request, King Forsyth asked Betty to call him FP. Jughead stood and watched as his girlfriend was embraced like family. That night, they had a long talk about Charles, Polly, and Harold. 

 

“I just-- I wish they were still here. Sometimes I wonder how Charles would react to things, because he was the goofy one... Polly was usually the stick in the mud, but she was kind and pretty... And I usually had my nose in a book unless Charles convinced me to go play with him. Polly never minded my reading, but usually wished that I would stop just for a minute to go do something else. My dad was the one that encouraged my reading the most. He took time out of his evening schedule to come read to me before bed, and he was the one that really taught me how. He always tried to make time for me, even if he was busy with Riverdale business.” 

 

“He’d be proud of where you are now, Betty.” 

 

“Would he? Would he really?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Getting kidnapped, running away from my mom...” 

 

“You did what you had to in order to  _ survive _ , Betts. He would be proud of you because you stand up for yourself and you back others the way you would want to be defended, which is the way you  _ will _ be defended. Of course your dad would be proud!” 

 

“You can’t --”

 

“I can’t speak to his exact sentiments, I know. But I literally cannot imagine your father not being proud of you after everything you’ve been through and how beautiful you’ve turned out.” 

 

“I’m really not--” 

 

“Don’t argue with me, I know you’re going to say that you’re not that beautiful. You’re  _ stunning _ , Betty. I lose my breath whenever I see you. It’s about time that someone shows you, or tells you, at least. Good God, Betty, you saw my reaction to you at your birthday party. You were  _ ethereal _ . You  _ are _ ethereal.” 

 

“But what if my dad never wanted me to be this way?” 

 

“Why would your dad not want you to be a strong young woman and Queen?” Jughead asked rhetorically. “You basically just told me that you’re  _ daddy’s little girl _ . That’s Jellybean in this household. Just because you didn’t grow up like you imagined you would doesn’t mean that Harold Cooper isn’t proud of you, everything you’ve done, and everything you’ve become.”

 

Jughead and Betty had a lot of conversations like those throughout her stay at Seaside, each one where Jughead insisted that her opinion of herself was too critical, too harsh. The Prince knew that she’d been hard on herself ever since she became Queen because that’s what was instilled in her: to find the little imperfections in everything she did. Before Alice did a 180 degree turn around, the Queen Mother would pick apart her every flaw after a formal engagement or something of the sort. Slowly but surely, Betty’s confidence was starting to emerge with Jughead’s help and because Alice Cooper was being the mother that Betty deserved. 

 

He snapped out of his own mind when his father pulled Betty into a bear hug. 

 

“You’ll be great, kid,” he said. “Just be yourself.” 

 

“Thanks, FP,” she said, stepping out of the embrace. “I guess I should get go--” 

 

“WAIT!” a higher-pitched voice screamed as a door burst open. 

 

_ “Princess Forsythia--!”  _ A more mature voice screeched.

 

“Oh, drop it!” Jellybean yelled at her teacher, running into the hallway and towards the Queen of Riverdale. The Princess almost crashed into Betty, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Jelly--” 

 

“Don’t leave, Betty!” she said. 

 

“I have to, JB,” Betty replied. “But I’ll come and visit.” 

 

“Promise?” She asked. 

 

“Absolutely.” Betty looked over at Jughead, both smiling at each other. 

 

“I can’t wait!” 

 

“Me neither, ‘Bean,” Betty replied as Jellybean let go of the Queen of Riverdale. The Princess’ teacher emerged and halfway dragged the eleven year old back to her studies. The remaining royals in the room chuckled. 

 

“Alice is waiting outside for you,” Gladys said. “She arrived early.” 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Betty chimed. 

 

“It’s our honor,” FP replied. “Anything for Alice Cooper’s daughter.” Betty smiled. 

 

“Thanks again. Bye!” 

 

“See you later, Elizabeth.” 

 

The Queen turned to Jughead. He nodded, and she began to walk towards the exit with Hot Dog. The Prince trailed close behind. They stepped outside and saw Alice waiting outside the Cooper Carriage anxiously. Betty waved with her free hand and Alice waved back. As they approached Alice Cooper, she began to walk towards them, bringing Betty into a hug. 

 

“Hey, mom,” Betty said, wrapping her arms around her mom. 

 

“Hey, Button,” Alice replied. “Are you doing good?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m a lot better now. Are you doing alright?” 

 

“I’m happy so long as you’re safe, Elizabeth.”

 

“Prince Forsyth has been taking great care of me,” the Queen said, removing herself from the hug, but keeping a hold on her mother’s hands. 

 

“I’m sure he has,” Alice added. “Do you mind getting in the carriage while I speak to him for a moment? We’ll get back to Riverdale right after.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll just be a second,” Betty replied, turning around to Jughead. 

 

He was waiting patiently, heart eyes evident. Betty smirked as she walked over to him. Jughead set her bag on the ground and stepped forward, bringing his girlfriend into a tight hug. Betty sighed as he closed the space between them. He rested his chin against the crown of her head, then shifted and laid a subtle kiss to her blonde hair.

 

“Be careful,” he whispered. “And I love you, Betty.” 

 

“I love you too, Jughead,” she replied, soft enough for only him to hear. “I’ll take good care of Hot Dog.” 

 

“I have no doubt you will.” He paused. “You keep being you, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” she replied, stepping back.

 

“See you later, my Queen.” She giggled as he picked up her backpack and handed it to her. 

 

“Bye.” She turned and walked past her mom, to the carriage. One of the coachmen took the bag from her as she and Hot Dog got inside. Jughead watched as Betty sat on the bench and Hot Dog jumped up beside her, placing his fluffy head in her lap, the sheepdog’s usual position. 

 

Alice walked towards the smitten Prince and stopped in front of him. 

 

“Ma’am,” he said, snapping out of his soft gaze at his girlfriend and fixing it on the Queen Mother of Riverdale.

 

“That’s Mrs. Cooper, to you, Forsyth,” she said. “Anyways... I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Elizabeth. Even though I kept you apart for ten years, I regret it because you were the friend she needed long ago. I regret the way I was a few weeks back, but I’ve changed and you know that.” 

 

“Of course, Mrs. Cooper.”

 

“And maybe that’s why you admitted your feelings for Elizabeth to me.”

 

“I wasn’t in the right mindset... but we were planning on telling you eventually.” 

 

“I endorse any sort of friendship between you two. She needs your support, that’s evident to me. All I ask is that you not break her heart. She’s been through so much.” 

 

“I know all too well, Mrs. Cooper. I wouldn’t dream of harming her.  _ Ever _ .” 

 

“Well I’m happy to hear that, though I want you to know that I don’t think you would in the first place. Thank you, again, Forsyth.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead replied. She held out her hand and the Prince shook it.

 

“I gather I’ll be seeing you soon, Forsyth,” Alice said, removing her hand from his.

 

“I’m sure you will. Farewell.” Jughead bowed slightly as she turned and left. Smiling, his eyes found Betty’s beautiful grin. She waved at him as the carriage door shut behind Alice and began to pull off. Jughead chuckled to himself and waved back. 

 

Alice must have gotten her attention because she focused on something inside the carriage. Jughead put his hand down as Betty and Alice were pulled outside Seaside Castle’s gates. He sighed contently with a smirk on his face and turned around, heading back inside the castle. 

 

The pine double doors opened wide in front of him as he neared the door. Still beaming, he practically waltzed inside. Looking up, Jughead froze. His eyes couldn’t wander from the appalling sight in the great hall, hearing the doors shut behind him. 

 

At the noise, Gladys and FP Jones looked up from their hushed bickering and saw their teenage son gawking at them from the edge of the closed doorway. FP coughed a few times before speaking up and breaking the tension. 

 

“Jug-”  _ cough  _ “-head,” FP began. He hit his chest twice, trying to clear any obvious congestion. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“What were you two arguing about?” Jughead asked, suspicious of them. 

 

“It’s really nothing--” Gladys began, but she was cut off. 

 

“If it was really nothing, the doors shutting wouldn’t have interrupted you,” he stated. “What is going on?” 

 

“Really, Jughead,” FP said, adding a few coughs to the end of the statement. “Everything is fine.” 

 

“I don’t believe you,” Jughead said, crossing his arms across his chest. “Something is going on in this castle. It’s been going on for a while, and you two have hid it from me. I want answers!” He paused, letting his accusation set in. “I’ll give you until the end of the day. If I don’t get an answer by tonight, I swear that I will pry it out of you, or anyone else that could know. I will go through letters, files-- _ anything _ of yours until I reach the bottom of whatever this is!” 

 

Gladys and FP just watched him in awe, clearly caught off-guard with his outburst. They watched as he went up the stairs and around the corner, out of sight. 

 

Jughead marched into his personal suite and threw the door open after angrily shooing away the attendant at the door. He slammed it behind him, then realized Toni was in the room. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ happ--?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Toni,” Jughead grumbled, sitting himself in front of her at the table, his head held in his hands. He looked up once at Toni’s pleading gaze that was boring into his face. “Okay fine.” 

 

Toni immediately shifted, looking slightly accomplished with herself. 

 

“Speak, Jones,” she said simply. 

 

“My parents are hiding something from Jellybean and I and--” 

 

“I know what it is,” Toni said quickly but seriously. 

 

“For Pete’s sake! Tell me!” Jughead exclaimed, pounding his fist against the table. 

 

“That’s exactly why I haven’t said anything, Jughead,” Toni said. “As the advisor to the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess of Seaside, I am sworn to secrecy.” She sighed. “I’m sorry Jughead. I’ve spoken about this with your parents. You’re right. There  _ is something going on _ and you have the right to know. I can’t tell you what it is, but they can--” 

 

“Why won’t they?!” 

 

“It’s truly up to them. Jughead, this is... er....  _ sensitive _ stuff. When they’re ready, your parents will tell you,” Toni replied. “They only told me because I’m their advisor. This business isn’t meant to breach the castle walls. It’s not only due to security and confidentiality...  _ Geez _ , Jug, it’s personal!” 

 

“What do y--” 

 

“I can’t tell you any more than that, Jughead, I’m sorry,” Toni added on, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. _ “Please don’t ask me about it again _ .” Toni got up and walked away, opening the door. 

 

“Wait, To--”

 

But it was too late. She slammed the door in his face. 

 

She left him stunned and confused, sitting in his suite all alone.  

 

And she refused to speak to Jughead again for the rest of the day. 

 

**\---**

 

Jughead didn’t get a glimpse of Toni, even after he tried to request a meeting with her. 

 

“She’s with the King and Queen,” the attendant had told him. “If she is able to see you later, she will.” 

 

Jughead wanted to talk to his parents, but they were stuck in his dad’s office all day. He knew Toni was still in there doing who knows what with them. He wanted to talk to Jellybean, but she was in her studies. 

 

Jughead would still be with a tutor if he hadn’t surpassed the educational timeline set out for him. He finished his by the time he was 14 instead of 17. This left him with a lot of extra time, whether he wanted to go to Greendale Palace and hang with Archie or spend time reading, riding horses, weapons training, or anything else he desired to do. 

 

That day, he was left friendless for almost the entire day. Sweet Pea and Fangs had already left for Riverdale, Toni was staying away from him, Jellybean was occupied, Hot Dog was with Betty, and his parents were being suspiciously busy. He could call up Archie, but he knew that he’d been behind on his studies and decided to leave him alone. He would have tried to get in touch with Veronica, but they weren’t the greatest of friends (she was the one that berated him the most for turning away Betty when they were both six years old, even though he explained his situation to her and that he was sorry). 

 

Who Jughead  _ really _ wanted to call was Betty, but he thought it was better to leave her be. They’d just spent a week together, and imagined that she and her mom were having some time to themselves. Even if they weren’t catching up on what happened during the past week, Jughead told himself that she was probably busy, anyways, and wouldn’t have time to talk to him. 

 

_ She’s a Queen _ , he told himself.  _ She’s probably occupied, just like the rest of my family. _

 

After eating an early lunch alone (and seeing three lunches come out of the kitchen for, who he imagined, Toni and his parents), Jughead took his horse out of the stables and went for a ride along the Sweetwater Sea beaches. 

 

It didn’t take too long to get there, considering the Sweetwater Sea was almost out his back door. After riding for long enough, Jughead dismounted and walked alongside the horse, kicking sand in his wake. 

 

The Prince was wearing a cloak and wasn’t able to be easily recognized. Either way, the beaches were deserted, as it was a bit chilly. He stayed long enough to see the sun begin to go down over the edge of the Sweetwater Sea. 

 

Figuring he should go back for dinner, Jughead mounted his horse and rode back to Seaside Castle. He brought his horse back to the stables before he did anything else. Jughead then trudged to the entrance, the pine doors swinging open for him once more. 

 

He was ushered in to dinner, where he saw Jellybean waiting for him. They were told that the King and Queen would not be joining them, as they were still tending to important matters with their advisor. 

 

_ Naturally, _ Jughead thought as he sat across from his sister and their plates were placed in front of them. Once the head chef, Pop Tate as he preferred to be called, left the room, Jellybean spoke up. 

 

“So,” she began. “Where’s Hot Dog gone off to?” 

 

“The Queen of Riverdale has him,” he grumbled, angry that he still didn’t have an answer from his parents. Shoving a fork-full of mashed potatoes into his mouth, Jellybean began to ask another question:

 

“Does that mean--” 

 

“Yes,” Jughead replied immediately, already knowing the question she was going to ask. 

 

“Then why are you so angry-looking?!” She exclaimed, setting her fork down. 

 

“It has literally been hours since I spoke to anyone, Jelly,” Jughead stated. “I couldn’t talk to you, I couldn’t talk to mom, dad, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Betty,  _ anyone _ .”

 

“Why couldn’t you just call Betty?” Jellybean asked. 

 

“She and her mom are probably catching up. I don’t want to ruin that just to talk to her about nothing,” Jughead replied. 

 

“Wow,” Jellybean said. “It’s not like you to associate with people.” 

 

“ _ Thanks,  _ JB,” Jughead replied sarcastically. 

 

“This girl must truly have you head over heels for her.”

 

“Seriously, that’s enough,” Jughead said. 

 

“Jughead, she’s your--” 

 

“I know what she is to me, Jellybean!” Jughead growled. “I’ve known for a  _ while _ , too!” 

 

“Does she know?” Jellybean asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why not?” Jellybean pried. 

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW TO TELL HER SHE’S MY SOULMATE!” Jughead exclaimed angrily, standing up and throwing his chair back. “I DON’T WANT TO SCARE HER AWAY, OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW?!” 

 

Jellybean, shocked at his outrage, stood calmly from her seat. She set her cloth napkin on the table gently and looked Jughead in the eyes as he fumed. She could swear that he had smoke coming out of his ears, but she wasn’t fazed by it. 

 

“I was just trying to get you in a better mood by talking to you about what you love,” she almost whispered. “About  _ who _ you love.” She paused and sighed over her shoulder. “We haven’t been as close as we have been in these past few years, and I wanted to try and change that. Obviously, it was a  _ mistake _ .” She began to leave. 

 

“Jellybean--” Jughead tried to reach out to her, but she was already at the double doors. 

 

“Save it, Lover Boy,” she called back. “And it’s JB now, not that you care anyways.” With that, she left the room, shutting the door behind her just enough to make a soft noise. 

 

Jughead lost his appetite because he was so angry with himself and decided to leave the dining room, heading towards his personal suite. 

 

Within the span of a day, he’d pushed away one of his best friends  _ and _ his sister. The day couldn’t seem to get worse. 

 

_ Oh how he would be proven wrong.  _

 

Jughead got back to his room and quickly jumped in the shower, rapidly cleaning himself off. He then slipped into a white tank top and a pair of boxers. He ruffled his dark, damp hair, then jumped in bed, wrapping the sheets around him to try and keep out the world. 

 

He tossed and turned for hours in the dark. He couldn’t sleep, and he knew it. He wished that Betty was there to hold him. Jughead couldn’t stay warm, either, even after putting on a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. 

 

He was aware that Betty was just a call away, but he didn’t feel right calling and interrupting whatever she and her mom had planned. Most likely, they were in the observatory, staring at the stars in the moonlight. He didn’t want to come between their crucial makeup of the last ten years. 

 

So he kept tossing and turning for hours, unable to stay warm or get comfortable. He flipped onto his back, defeated. Jughead ran his hands through his dark hair briefly, staring at the ceiling and letting his arm flop back next to his body. He sighed deeply, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. 

 

“I’m calling Betty,” he whispered to himself. Jughead slid and let his feet touch the ground, then made his way to his desk. He picked up his end of the telephone and was about to dial the number... 

 

Then his door opened and a flood of light entered the room. Jughead turned around and set the phone on the desk. He winced as he saw the feminine figure in the doorway, her body not quite tall enough to block the lights from pestering his eyes. 

 

“Toni?” Jughead asked groggily. “What are you doing here?” She entered the room without a word and made her way over to him until she was standing right in front of the Prince. 

 

“It took all day to convince them, but your parents are ready to tell you something important, Jughead,” Toni said. 

 

“What time is it?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Almost one in the morning. Are you coming or not?” She asked. “I thought this was what you wanted.” 

 

“I-It is... I just-- Okay, I’m coming.” 

 

Toni walked out the door and Jughead followed behind her like a lost puppy. 

 

As they stepped out of Jughead’s suite and into the hallway, Jughead found some anxiety that was rushing through his system. He didn’t know where it came from, but after each step, it said, “Turn around. Go back to safety.” Jughead’s brain told him to keep going, so that’s what his body did. 

 

“Abort mission,” the anxiety pulled. “Just go back to your room and call Betty.” 

 

“Figure out what your parents have been hiding from you,” his head said. 

 

“I don’t know,” his instinct said. “Toni said it was bad.” 

 

“I want to know,” his brain called back. 

 

When Toni stopped in front of the door to King Forsyth’s study, Jughead decided then and there that there was no going back. The pink-haired advisor sighed deeply, then knocked on the door three times. There was a faint response and a cough that came with it. She opened the door and let Jughead inside. Toni opted to stay outside the room and closed the door behind the Prince. 

 

Jughead saw his dad sitting at his desk and his mother with one hand on the back of FP’s chair. Their faces bled guilt and pensive minds. Gladys looked away as he stood in the middle of the room. 

 

“I-I was already awake, but... What is it at this  _ ungodly _ hour?” Jughead asked. 

 

“S-Sit down, Forsyth,” Gladys pleaded. Jughead did as he was told, startled that she used his actual name. He looked up at his mother. “There is something your father and I have to tell you,” she choked up. “FP, I think you should be the one to tell him,” Gladys whimpered. FP nodded curtly and coughed once into a tissue. 

 

“Jughead... my darling son,” he began raspily. Jughead thought he sounded like he’d smoked four packs of cigarettes that day. “My oldest child...  _ Forsyth Pendleton Jones the Third _ ...” he continued surly. “My namesake...” He paused and swallowed harshly. 

 

“You have every right to know what we’ve been hiding from you, and I’m sorry we have,” he began, sounding stony. “We’ve been trying to protect you for as long as we could--”  _ cough _ “--but we’ve realized that we can’t any longer.  _ You _ need to know. It is important that you are informed of the status of your parents, seeing as you are my heir. We’ve neglected that as we didn’t know how to approach the subject. Toni only just convinced us to tell you.” 

 

“So you weren’t going to tell me at all?” Jughead asked critically. 

 

_ “Jughead,”  _ Gladys interrupted with a strict tone of voice. “Now is not the time.” 

 

“Sorry,” he said. 

 

“Either way, you would have found out. It didn’t matter if I told you or not, you would have learned it either way,” he said steely and coughed. 

 

“It’s time you know,” FP muttered scathingly, sitting up in his chair and leaning on his desk as he suppressed a cough. 

 

“Jughead, I have lung cancer,” FP said smokily. 

 

And from there, Jughead’s life would change forever. 


	27. Always

“I have... stage four... lung cancer, Jug,” FP continued slowly. “I’m dying, son.” 

 

“No,” Jughead muttered, tears in his eyes and shaking his head back and forth. “N-No... Y-You can’t...”

 

“Dr. Masters confirmed it about two weeks ago,” FP said. “I don’t have much time, Jug.” 

 

“Y-You can’t...” Jughead’s voice cracked, a single hot tear running down his face. 

 

“I have been spitting up blood,” FP replied, pulling out a handkerchief from its ball. It was stained with patches of red. 

 

“Y-You’re not...” 

 

“I’m absolutely serious, Jughead,” FP said. He coughed a few more times into that same handkerchief. 

 

“I-I... D-... I c-can’t...” Jughead stuttered, his voice cracking as he spoke, on the edge of spiraling into freefall. FP stood up from his desk and walked around the other side, past his wife. 

 

“C’mere, boy,” FP said lovingly, outstretching his arms to pull him into a hug. 

 

“No!” Jughead cried, tears blurring his vision as he bolted up from his chair. 

 

He shoved the door open, startling Toni and tripping over himself slightly. 

 

“Jughead--” Toni began, but he was already around the corner, running down the stairs. His feet thumped as he rapidly descended into the main hall, the double doors in sight. 

 

“FORSYTH PENDLETON JONES THE THIRD!” Gladys called out. “YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” 

 

It was no use. Jughead threw open both pine doors and ran outside, letting the doors close behind him as loud as they wanted to. Still crying, Jughead ran as fast as he could across the Seaside grounds, through the thick, dark grass, only the moonlight lighting his way. 

 

His vision was clouded from tears and his chest heaved as he finally made it to the stables. Jughead grabbed his dark riding cloak, a pair of boots, and a sword. He put them all on and mounted his horse gracefully, though his emotions were a wreck. 

 

Jughead clicked at his horse, and it sped out of the stables, trotting across the grounds and towards the main gates of Seaside Castle. When the Prince saw what was ahead, he pulled back on the horse’s reins, stopping it. 

 

The gate fell quickly, the iron bars lowered to the ground. Jughead looked up at the guard on the wall, and he saw a man clad in armor and a woman next to him. 

 

“Forsyth, you’re not going anywhere until we talk about this!” Gladys yelled from the top. Jughead rolled his eyes. He resented that name. 

 

“We already did, mother!” he screamed. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore!”

 

And with that, Jughead rode past the main gate and around the side of the castle. 

 

“Jughead Jones!” Gladys’ voice faded into the night. Jughead smirked as he galloped at half-speed to the secret gate on the side of the castle. 

 

“Joaquin!” Jughead yelled and signaled to the top of the wall. The olive-skinned teenager with bright eyes immediately hopped up from his post and opened the gate for his Prince. Once Jughead was through, he began to gallop at full speed. When he glanced back, he saw that Joaquin was quickly retreating his post to get away from Gladys Jones. 

 

The Prince of Seaside rode across the Sweetwater Bridge and into the Kingdom of Riverdale, urging his horse on as tears flew off of his face. Jughead was more angry at his parents than anything else. 

 

Both of them kept his father’s health from him. He had every right to know everything long before they actually told him that FP had lung cancer. If anything, the Prince believed that he should have been told as soon as possible, seeing as it was stage four. 

 

Thinking about how much time his father had left brought Jughead to tears again. The searing hot droplets burned his eyes, blurred his vision, and made his cheeks sting. He rode at the speed of light, dwelling on the  _ one _ person he wanted to see. He wished no one would come between him and his Queen, but he knew too well that her security would be on high alert, especially after everything on her birthday. 

 

He hadn’t talked to her since she left Seaside the previous morning because he was afraid that he would interrupt Betty and her mother’s much-needed time alone and together. Jughead also factored in any piled-up paperwork and affairs of state left on the Riverdale monarch’s desk from the week she was away. These seemed somewhat trivial to him, but he knew that she had to get back to it at some point and that she missed it as well. 

 

Betty hadn’t taken kindly to Dr. Masters telling her to rest for at least a week before returning to her Queenly duties. She definitely didn’t like it when Jughead and Alice took the doctor’s side, insisting she stay in the comfort of Seaside Castle. 

 

“It’s for your safety, Button,” Alice had said, tucking a golden lock of hair behind her ear. Betty was laying back on the pillow, trying to plead Jughead into arguing on her behalf with her mom solely by look in her eyes. The Prince gazed back at Betty, telling her with his eyes “ _ You’re not getting out of this so easily and I’m not letting you, Betts _ .”

 

“I will have everything in order for when you return to Riverdale, Elizabeth,” Alice continued. 

 

“I want to go back with you, mom,” Betty said. “I want to go home.” 

 

“Dr. Masters did not give consent for you to travel, young lady,” Alice added with a stricter tone. “One week, maximum. I’m sure that Prince Forsyth and Lady Antoinette will be taking great care of you.” Toni and Jughead nodded in agreement. Betty sighed. 

 

“Okay, I’ll stay here,” Betty had finally agreed. 

 

She later told Jughead that it wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate what Seaside was doing for her, but that she just wanted everything to go back to normal sooner rather than later. That, unfortunately, meant going back to Riverdale and her kingdom.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jughead looked up and saw the grey silhouette of Cooper Castle in the distance. The stone building was enhanced by a pale moonbeam that sliced through the trees. 

 

“Not much longer now...” he muttered to himself, his cloak fluttering in the wind behind him. 

 

He approached the gate, barely slowing down. Jughead waved to the guard on duty at the top. The man saw the Prince and opened the chain gate, the iron moving skyward. 

 

Jughead slowed to a trot as he entered the castle’s grounds and made his way as close as he could to the front door. When asked to stop by a Riverdale Guard, Jughead ignored the man, jumped off of his steed, and ran up the steps before the Riverdalian could stop him. 

 

Jughead threw the both doors open and stepped inside. Knowing that it was well past midnight, the Prince found Cooper Castle’s office of secretaries and diplomatic assistants. These offices were able to be found in every Pep Realm castle, right inside the front doorway, though they were quite discreet and almost constantly overlooked. 

 

With his cloak flowing behind him as if it were imitating the Sweetwater River, Jughead stormed inside the office, immediately finding the door that read: 

 

**SECRETARY OF THE QUEEN OF RIVERDALE**

**WALDO WEATHERBEE**

 

The Prince opened the door quickly and stepped inside the unlocked office where an older man sat working on a late night. He immediately stood when Jughead entered the room, putting on his circular, black wire-framed glasses. 

 

“Excuse me, young man--” the secretary began. 

 

“I need to see the Queen of Riverdale.  _ Immediately _ ,” Jughead demanded angrily. 

 

“Sir, Her Majesty--” 

 

“You know  _ exactly _ who I am!” Jughead yelled, brandishing his sword and gesturing it at the secretary as he spoke. “I am Forsyth Pendleton Jones the Third, the Prince of Seaside!” He continued, enraged and pulling his hood away with his free hand. “I demand an audience with the Queen of Riverdale!”

 

“I apologize sincerely, Your Highness,” Weatherbee corrected, adding a slight bow towards the dark-haired Prince. “It is late, Her Majesty is asleep, and you can’t just  _ demand _ \--” 

 

“Yes, he can,” a calm voice interrupted from the doorway. Spinning around, Jughead saw the Queen Mother of Riverdale, Alice Cooper. She wore her robe and nightgown, and Jughead thought she looked like she’d just been woken up and dragged out of bed. The Queen Mother peered around the Prince and at the secretary. “Prince Forsyth is welcome inside this castle whenever he needs. That is my word, Waldo.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Waldo Weatherbee said, bowing. The Queen Mother looked back at the Prince. 

 

“Forsyth, if you would follow me,” Alice said. She only had to glance at his sword once to get the Prince to put it away. He also took off his dark cloak, draping it over one of his arms.

 

Jughead stayed behind the Queen Mother until they made it into the main hallway. Alice slowed enough to let him walk side by side down the hall. As they climbed the grand staircase, Alice spoke up, disrupting the taxing silence. 

 

“They called me when the gate opened,” she said. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m so--” 

 

“Don’t be,” she said almost immediately, knowing what he was going to say. They turned left when they got to the top of the stairs, avoiding the formal dining room. “I’d rather know you’re here than for you to sneak in.” Jughead nodded as they rounded the corner to the hall where Betty’s room was. “The lives of royals are tough. If you and Elizabeth need to lean on each other at seemingly inconvenient hours, it’s fine with me.” 

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead replied. His tone was somewhat monotonous, as he had other things on his mind. He was trying not to burst into tears again at the thought of those other items on his mind as he thanked the Queen Mother.

 

“Any time, Forsyth.” 

 

They arrived at the white and gold double doors sooner than Jughead expected, seeing Sirs Fangs Fogarty and Kevin Keller standing guard and about to doze off. As the Queen Mother and Prince approached, Fangs nudged Kevin and both stood straight at attention. They bowed their heads when the two royals were standing in front of them. 

 

“Kevin,” Alice said. He stepped forward. “Prince Forsyth is here to see Queen Elizabeth.” 

 

“Uh, she’s--”

 

“Yes, we’re aware that the Queen is asleep, Kevin,” Alice interrupted, slightly annoyed and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just let him in.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kevin replied, turning back to the door. Jughead stood behind the knight as Alice Cooper said goodnight to the three teenagers, then left. Silently, Kevin opened one of the white double-doors and let Jughead in, the light of the inside of the castle shining into the room. 

 

Once he was inside, Jughead stood still and watched the light slim as Kevin shut the door behind him. The only sources of light in the room were the faded fireplace behind the couch with the glass shut and the moonlight peering in through the windows. He could barely make out the figure of the Queen, a soft blue moonbeam shining on her just enough. Betty looked peaceful in her four-poster bed, though she turned on her back in her sleep. He let his cloak flutter to the floor almost soundlessly. 

 

The next thing Jughead knew, Hot Dog perked up from the Queen’s bed and seemed to smile at Jughead before seeing the somber look on his face. The sheepdog let out a quiet high pitched whine and hit his tail on the bed once. 

 

Jughead heard Betty groan slightly from a distance, and she sat up slowly. The Queen rubbed her eyes and yawned as she laid a hand on Hot Dog’s side. The sheepdog then proceeded to jump off of the bed and head towards the Prince. Realizing he was actually headed outside the room, Jughead opened the door for Hot Dog and closed it once he was gone. 

 

After blinking a few times, Betty’s eyes focused on the person at the door. 

 

“Jug?” She asked, bringing his attention back to her. “Is that you?” 

 

The Prince immediately remembered why he was in Betty’s room in the first place, and it all came flooding back. 

 

_ “I have... stage four... lung cancer, Jug,”  _ his father had said.  _ “I’m dying.” _

 

Hearing the echoing voice of his father was enough to make the Prince burst into tears, cracking the facade that he built up for the secretary, Alice, Kevin, and Fangs. He fell to pieces on the ground, curling up with his back against the door. 

 

At the soul-crushing sound of his quiet sobs, Betty violently jumped out of bed and slid next to her Prince. She almost fell on the way over because her movements were so frantic. When she was finally sitting next to him, he leaned into Betty. His head buried itself into the Queen’s shoulder. 

 

Betty held onto Jughead, soothing him quietly and gently running her fingers through his dark tresses in a calming pattern. She felt like she was trying to hush a baby because of the way he clung to her so innocently.

 

“I’m here,” she whispered. “I’m right here.” 

 

Long story short, Betty had never seen Jughead this way before. It was usually  _ her _ using  _ him _ for support, not the other way around. Betty didn’t care about that at the moment. She only cared about Jughead. 

 

Not quite knowing what would help her boyfriend, Betty laid kisses into his fluffy hair and on his head while she rubbed his back. Jughead held on to Betty’s torso tightly, his arms wrapped all the way around her, and pulled her closer to him. 

 

“What happened, Jug?” she asked quietly but benevolently. “Please, Jughead,” she coaxed.  _ “Tell me.” _ After a few more choked sobs and forced gasps for air between them, Jughead answered between sniffles. 

 

“M-My dad...” his voice broke. “H-He has stage f-four lung cancer,” Jughead cried coarsely. “That’s why he’s been coughing --He’s dying!” the Prince answered weakly. He released a louder sob and continued his grip on the Queen. In return, Betty’s jaw dropped, not expecting that response. She held him even closer and shut her eyes.

 

Betty knew what it was like to lose a father, and Jughead was the last person she wanted to see go through something like this. Though she didn’t know from personal experience, she had an idea of how painful cancer was. The Queen pieced together that FP didn’t have long now, maybe a month at the most. Betty decided she was going to do what she could. 

 

“Everything is going to be okay, Jug. You’ll get through this,” she whispered. 

 

“How could you even say that?” Jughead sobbed. He pulled back and looked her in the eye with his red, puffy ones. She was shocked he could even fathom that thought. Jughead caught on to what she was thinking. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have even--” He began to reply immediately, knowing he screwed up. 

 

“I know,” Betty said simply as she placed a hand on his wet cheek and stopping him in his tracks. “There’s a lot going on in your head right now,” she whispered gently. “It slipped your mind.” She pushed away one of his residual tears as he nodded in agreement. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said again. 

 

“Shh, shh,” she whispered, cradling his face in her hand. Her eyes lingered on him caringly, disheveled and broken. Betty pushed one of his dark waves back onto his head as he leaned into her hold on his face and looked down. “It’s okay.” She delicately swiped her thumb over the skin of his cheek. “Can we take this to the couch?” 

 

Jughead nodded silently in response. 

 

Betty got up first and held her hand out for Jughead to take. He placed his palm in hers and stood. With his eyes glued to the ground, Betty led Jughead to the couch in front of the very dim fireplace, where they sat down together. Looking up at him, Betty noticed that another tear had drifted from Jughead’s eye. She brushed it away without a second thought. His hand stayed latched onto hers as his glassy, dark blue eyes gazed into hers, trying to find some sort of reassurance in her face. 

 

“You’re going to be okay, Jughead. You don’t think it now, but you are going to be just fine,” she breathed. 

 

“How did you do it?” He asked shakily, sniffling. 

 

“I had Kevin, and Veronica secretly. It was Kevin, mostly, because he was the easiest to get to.” 

 

“Do you wish you would have known it was going to happen?” Jughead choked out. 

 

Betty stopped thinking for a moment. She knew exactly what he was referencing to. The real question here was  _ Did she want to know that her dad and siblings were going to die in an explosion along with the Blossom family? _ The Queen of Riverdale didn’t know how to answer such a question, especially for Jughead, who now knew that his father didn’t have much longer to live. 

 

“I can’t truthfully compare our situations, Jughead. You know that,” she answered delicately. “If you’re trying to figure out if you wanted to know, I can’t answer that for you. You can’t change it now, Jug. You know he has cancer and you know he’s going to...” 

 

She didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to break him.

 

“I don’t want it to end like this!” he choked out as his eyes reverted to drowning in tears. Betty sat closer to him and his head fell into her lap. 

 

“I know, Juggie. No one does.” She stroked his head soothingly. “But you’re going to be stronger after this as a person and a king--” 

 

“I’m not ready!” he cried, bringing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “I’m not ready to be a king!” Betty tried and failed to peel his hands from his face. 

 

“You have what time is left with your dad and a little longer to be ready, Jug.” She paused and added: “I had a split second.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed for the third time that night. 

 

“I wish you’d quit saying that. Nothing is your fault!” 

 

“I feel so...  _ ignorant _ to everything you’re saying about our lives,” he muttered. 

 

Betty pulled Jughead off of her lap and sat him up in a rough manner. She continued to throw her leg over his body and sat herself on his knees. Holding his face in her hands, she wiped his tears with both thumbs. 

 

_ “Stop,”  _ she insisted fiercely. “Stop being sorry.” 

 

“B--”

 

_ “No,” _ she continued. “You’re not getting away from it either. You didn’t give your father cancer, Jughead. You didn’t blow up my family, and you haven’t offended me tonight with anything that you’ve said.” She sighed. “I don’t give two shits if you’re an emotional wreck right now because, God so help me, I told you to come here if you had a problem. Here you are, crisis in hand. What am I supposed to do, turn you away? --Not in your wildest  _ dreams, _ Jones!” 

 

Jughead didn’t know what else to do. He sat in shock at the assertive blonde straddling him. Within that split second, Jughead crashed his lips into Betty’s as if he were a wave and she was the beach. 

 

“You  _ are _ my wildest dream, Elizabeth Cooper,” he whispered as he attached his lips to her neck. She sighed deeply and submerged fingers into his dark hair. Jughead’s thumbs slipped under her shirt, rubbing her soft skin slowly. Without thinking, he pushed her shirt over her head. She threw it to the other side of the room. The next thing he knew, his shirt was gone too, and he had Betty pinned against the far wall. 

 

He laid kisses on her jaw, her chest, collarbones, shoulders, cheeks, the list went on. Anywhere he could easily reach with his lips as he pinned her to the wall, Jughead kissed. Her soft and breathy moans were enough to make him keep going. When he felt a louder one coming along, Jughead would seal his lips over hers, swallowing her vocalized desire. 

 

Unattaching his lips from the corner of her mouth, Jughead placed them behind her ear, the place he knew she loved his lips the most. He couldn’t stay there long because she squirmed in delight under his grip and she almost squealed. 

 

“I’ve wanted you for far too long, Betty,” Jughead growled in her ear quietly after silencing that squeal. She hummed when his lips found a spot on her chin. 

 

“Then go on,” she began, her breath hitching slightly. “Take what you want from me...” 

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered. 

 

“With you, Jughead?” she replied.  _ “Always.” _

 

That was all he needed. 

 

The Prince let Betty down to the ground again. Their pants were gone in the blink of an eye, and he was carrying the Queen back to her bed. Jughead climbed over Betty and kissed her again before pulling away. Their breathing was almost in sync, a heavy rhythm between them both. 

 

“I love you,” he said simply. 

 

“How much?” She asked, biting her lip in response and trying to tease him. 

 

“I’ll show you,” he replied, taking a hold on the edge of her pastel pink underwear. He peeled them away slowly, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. Jughead threw them towards her discarded t-shirt, smirking. 

 

“Don’t look so smug,” she giggled as he made his way back to Betty’s eye-level. 

 

“Can’t help it,” he replied, looking in her eyes. “I  _ am _ smug.” She hit him in the chest and he let out a husky chuckle, taking hold of her neck, pulling her face to his, and pressing their lips together. 

 

“Nuh-uh,” she said, her back slowly laying back onto the mattress. “Say goodbye to the boxers first.” In a flash, they were gone. After a small tickle fight, Betty’s bra was gone too. 

 

Chest to chest and skin to skin, Betty and Jughead dove into each other’s mouths again, fingers running through hair and tongues dancing. Hands wandered, exploring the other’s body. Jughead’s hands found Betty’s hips and she uttered just what he’d been waiting for. 

 

“I’m ready for you, Juggie,” she whispered. 

 

And from there, the two royals found their way into oblivion. 

 

The most beautiful sight Jughead had ever seen, he was now convinced, was Betty Cooper squirming in delight under his touch. She was the best thing he’d ever experienced, and his whispering in her ear of how much he loved her made her wiggle and writhe below him. 

 

Betty loved how gentle he was with her. As he thrusted in and out of her slowly, he always made sure that she was okay with everything he was doing. His touches were delicate and exactly what she wanted from him. Jughead obliterated her world when they reached their peak together. She saw stars with her eyes clenched. 

 

It was perfection, if words could even describe it. 

 

“No,” Jughead had panted. “Let me see your eyes...” So she’d opened them as they fell together, midnight blue contrasting with emerald green. 

 

Smiling, they gazed into each other’s eyes with their foreheads pressed together. 

 

“That was amazing, Jughead,” Betty whispered. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, Betty,” he’d said, blinking slowly and breathing heavily. “I love you so much.” Jughead pulled out of her, discarded the condom, and laid next to Betty as they regained themselves. They stayed there for a moment, nestled into each other, until Betty realized something. 

 

“We should probably get dressed,” she whispered. 

 

“And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?” Jughead quipped. 

 

“My mom may come to wake us up later,” she said. With that, Jughead jumped out of bed, throwing her clothes at her in a frenzy as she giggled and put them on. Once they were both fully dressed again, Jughead jumped into the bed with her. She quickly settled herself next to him. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For knocking sense into me.” 

 

_ If that was just for talking sense into him, I wonder what putting him in his place would be like, _ Betty thought, grinning and biting her lip. 

 

“You can always count on me to make sure you’re in the right headspace, Juggie,” she said and moved his head to lay on her shoulder. Jughead buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her torso. “We’ll talk more in the morning...” 

 

“Okay,” he muttered. 

 

“Good night,” she whispered, both of them drifting to sleep.

 

**\---**

 

Betty woke the next morning to the sound of the shower running, light pouring in from the windows, and the odd beating of something on the bed next to her. She rolled over groggily and saw the fluffy white and grey sheepdog grinning at her and wagging his tail. 

 

It’s who she didn’t see that concerned her. 

 

The Queen realized that she was in the bed alone, aside from Hot Dog, and scurried out of the covers, running over to the bathroom. By the running water alone, she figured he was in the shower, but she didn’t know how his mental state would be after last night. Betty knocked three times on the door and listened in. 

 

“Jug?” Betty asked. “Are you okay?” 

 

“You can come in if you want,” she heard him mumble only loud enough so she could hear through the door.

 

Betty slowly twisted the handle and opened the door, getting hit in the face by the steam from the shower. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The glass windows on the shower were fogged senseless. Betty could see inside enough to tell that Jughead was under the running water. 

 

As she got closer, Betty realized that Jughead wasn’t  _ standing _ under the water. 

 

No, he was curled in a ball, letting the water douse his head and hair, running down his back. 

 

_ “Oh, Jug,” _ Betty muttered, immediately stripping down to her underwear and bra. She opened the clouded shower door and stepped inside, pulling Jughead to her as he sobbed into his knees. 

 

“H-He’s  _ dying, _ Betty!” He cried, warm tears and water running down his face. “My dad is  _ dying _ .”

 

“I-I know, Jughead,” Betty said, tears threatening to spill after seeing her boyfriend in this state. “How about we turn the water off, get dressed, and go back to bed, Juggie?” She got no response, except a few more muffled sobs from her boyfriend.  _ “Please? _ I hate seeing you like this...” A single tear rolled down her face. She tucked her head into him so that her forehead rested on the top of his wet hair. Betty pressed a caring kiss to his head and let her tears for him flow. 

 

Jughead, realizing that the was the reason Betty was now crying, picked his head up and kissed her cheek. Tears no longer flowing, he looked his girlfriend in the eyes and spoke softly. 

 

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered. Betty nodded, pushing a tear away. She stood up first, followed by Jughead, who turned off the water behind them. He stepped out of the shower and Betty threw him a towel, seeing that she had one around her shoulders and her clothes over her arm. 

 

“I’ll be outside,” she said. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Jughead chuckled to himself as she left. He quickly put on his clothes and dried his hair with the towel before hanging it up and exiting the bathroom. 

 

Betty stood up from her place on the couch when she heard the click of the bathroom door closing. As if they were magnets attracting to each other, Jughead and Betty hurriedly moved across the room to each other. They met in a strong embrace, almost knocking each other over. 

 

“Jug, you scared the  _ shit _ out of me in there,” Betty said, her arms wrapping themselves around his chest, her forehead buried in his shoulder. 

 

“I just needed a minute to think,” Jughead whispered, his hands defaulting to around her waist. “And then everything came back to me and before I knew it, I was crying on the shower floor.” 

 

Betty pulled her head back and moved her hands so they were laced around the back of Jughead’s neck. 

 

“Hey,” she said. “Look at me.” He did as he was told. Betty took his face in her hands. 

 

“You’re going to be a great king, Jughead,” she whispered. He placed a hand on one of hers. “You should go back to Seaside and talk to your dad, or at the least your mom.” 

 

“I’m not ready to face them yet...” he muttered. 

 

“Then stay for breakfast with us and decide what to do after that. If they really need you, your parents will come find you.” 

 

“Okay,” Jughead decided. 

 

“Then let’s go!” Betty chirped excitedly. She giggled and bit her lip, stepping out of his embrace and taking one of his hands to lead him. They left through the white double-doors, past Sweet Pea and Kevin, who were on guard. They followed the two royals on their trip to the private dining room of Cooper Castle. 

 

Reaching the door sooner than he’d expected, Sweet Pea and Kevin waited outside as Betty dragged Jughead through a different, taller set of white and gold doors. Two Riverdale guards opened and closed the doors for them to get inside. 

 

Alice Cooper was sitting at the end of a long table, in the chair closest to the door with a cup of coffee and a leather folder with state papers inside. Directly across from the Queen Mother was a similar leather folder and tray with, what Jughead assumed was, Betty’s breakfast: two pieces of bacon, strawberries, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice. Also on the tray was a small, clear glass vase with water and a single lily sitting in it. Jughead knew that lilies were Betty’s favorite flower and the Cooper chef must have known that, too. 

 

“Good morning, mom,” Betty said cheerfully, dropping Jughead’s hand and walking over to her seat. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead greeted, heading for the chair placed evenly between the two women on the longer side. Alice set down her coffee and looked up. 

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, a bit caught off guard. “Prince Forsyth, I didn’t know you’d be joining us. Otherwise I would have had the chef set out a breakfast for you. ” 

 

“I don’t mind, Mrs. Cooper,” he said quickly. “I don’t mean to intrude.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Alice replied. “What would you like? Eggs? Bacon?” 

 

“That sounds nice, Your Majesty,” he said. “And a cup of coffee as well.” 

 

“Just a moment, Forsyth,” she said, picking up a small bell from under the table and ringing it once. A chef came out of the kitchen, walked to the Queen Mother, and bowed. 

 

“How can I help Your Majesty this morning?” He asked. 

 

“I need a plate of eggs and bacon as well as a cup of coffee for Prince Forsyth here.” 

 

“How would you like it?” 

 

“Black, please.” 

 

“Coming right up. One moment please, Your Majesties,” he addressed the Queens. “Your Royal Highness,” he addressed Jughead, then retreated to the kitchen only momentarily before emerging with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, four pieces of bacon, and the cup of coffee. The plate was set in front of Jughead and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

Jughead thanked the chef and he left as the Prince looked at the Queen of Riverdale. She grinned, shrugged her shoulders, and popped a strawberry in her mouth. 

 

Jughead glanced at Alice, who was back to looking at her papers and nursing her coffee, then looked back at Betty. As they ate breakfast, they exchanged communicative looks at each other until the Queen Mother broke the seemingly quiet silence. 

 

“Elizabeth, you have that social engagement with Prince Archibald this afternoon,” she said. “I almost forgot about it.” 

 

“Me too,” Betty said, setting down her fork and rifling through the crisp white pages until she found the one she wanted. “Oh, here it is. I’m going to  _ kill _ Weatherbee for not putting it at the front of the folder.” 

 

“Now, now--” 

 

“I wasn’t speaking literally, mom.” 

 

“Just making sure,” Alice replied. “I can’t have my daughter murdering her secretary.” 

 

“So what is the engagement?” Jughead asked, biting off a piece of bacon. 

 

“Arch--Prince Archibald and I are going to visit a soup kitchen in Greendale. We helped fund the construction of it,” Betty replied, catching herself before she used the Prince of Greendale’s nickname. 

 

“Sounds fun,” Jughead replied. “Say hi to  _ Archibald _ for me, if you would,  _ Elizabeth _ .” 

 

“I will,” she said, stifling a giggle. Jughead sighed into a smile, then went back to his eggs. 

 

“Forsyth, when are you planning on returning to Seaside?” Alice asked. 

 

“Mom!” Betty exclaimed across the table, setting down her glass of orange juice. 

 

“I don’t mean it in a rude way, I was just wondering so that I could accommodate Mr. Jones to the best of my ability,” Alice said. Jughead set down his fork, swallowed the scrambled egg he’d just put in his mouth, washed it down with a sip of coffee, and spoke up. 

 

“I really don’t know, Mrs. Cooper. I know that doesn’t really help you much, but I  _ will _ be leaving some time today,” Jughead replied. “I just needed a little time away, and this is probably the most welcoming place I know.” 

 

“I know you’re close with the Andrews family, Forsyth,” Alice said. “Are they not welcoming anymore?”

 

_ “Mom!” _ Betty exclaimed again. “Stop prying!” 

 

“I’m not trying to  _ pry _ , Elizabeth--” 

 

“They aren’t as welcoming as you both are, at the least,” Jughead said curtly. “I don’t think Mrs. Andrews would appreciate being woken up at half-past one in the morning and seeing me standing in a secretary’s office.” He paused. “Plus, Prince Archibald hates it when I bother him while he’s sleeping.” Betty and Jughead chuckled softly as Alice smiled contentedly, taking a longer sip of her coffee. 

 

Alice stood up after a moment, gathering the papers in her leather folder, then tucking the folder under her arm. She set her coffee cup on its saucer, then looked at the two teenagers still eating. 

 

“I’ll be in my study if either of you need anything,” Alice said. 

 

“Okay, mom.” 

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Cooper.”

 

The Queen Mother nodded to the Prince, then left the room. Jughead’s eyes fell back on his girlfriend. 

 

“What?” She asked. 

 

“A social engagement with  _ Archie?” _ Jughead asked. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

 

“I forgot, Jug!” Betty said. “You’re jealous?” She brought her orange juice to her lips playfully. 

 

“Slightly,” he replied. 

 

“He’s got Veronica, Jughead.” 

 

“I don’t care,” the Prince said, getting up and walking towards the Queen. “I’m just jealous he gets to be  _ around you _ and I don’t.” 

 

“You sound like you want a replay of last night,” Betty teased, biting her lip. 

 

“Is that a bad thought to have?” Jughead asked, playing along. 

 

“Definitely not, I want that too,” Betty chirped. Jughead moved even closer to Betty, lowering himself onto his knees so he could be a little lower than eye-level with her. 

 

“Well,” Jughead began. “We could... take this back to your room.” He laced their fingers together. “Or if you’re too impatient, we can do it here--” 

 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Betty said, standing. Jughead got to his feet. “We’ll need to be discreet.” Jughead nodded. 

 

The white double doors opened quickly, revealing the person Betty and Jughead hadn’t expected to see: Alice Cooper. 

 

“Mom?” Betty asked. “What is it?” 

 

“Prince Forsyth,” she said, looking at Jughead. “You have an urgent visitor.”

 

Right after she said that, Queen Gladys Jones stepped inside the room, past the Queen Mother of Riverdale. 

 

“Mom?” Jughead asked. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I came to bring you back to Seaside,” she said. She sounded serious. Too serious for the Prince’s liking. 

 

“What happened? What’s going on?” Jughead asked, stepping away from Betty. 

 

“Your father has fallen unconscious,” Gladys said. “You need to be inside Seaside’s borders  _ immediately _ .”


	28. The Shadowed Lie

Before she knew what was happening, he wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissed her cheek, promised to call, told her not to worry, then sped out the door behind his mother. When the news finally soaked in, the white and gold doors to the Cooper private dining room shut with the sound of wood hitting wood. 

 

“Wait...” Betty said finally, heading towards the barrier that separated the two young royals. 

 

“Elizabeth--” Alice interjected, stepping between the Queen and her way out. 

 

“I should go with him,” she began to say. Alice quickly grabbed her shoulders. 

 

“You can’t go with him, Button,” Alice replied. 

 

“Mom, you don’t understand, I need to be with him--” 

 

“You have other obligations--” 

 

“You really have no idea! I need to go with him!” Betty yelled, trying to force herself away from her mother. 

 

“He will still be there once you’ve done your duty t--”

 

“My duty is to  _ him,” _ the Queen insisted.

 

“No, it isn’t! Yours is to  _ Riverdale, _ Elizabeth!” Alice exclaimed. She paused for a moment, looking into her daughter’s eyes: she’d stopped struggling to get away. “You have your obligations to Riverdale just like he has his in Seaside. In that moment, did you forget about Greendale? You have an engagement to attend with Archibald Andrews this afternoon. You can’t go  _ anywhere.” _

 

“His dad is  _ sick,” _ Betty said seriously. “He’s  _ dying.” _ She scoffed slightly. “If you think that I’m not going to be by his side through this, you’re  _ wrong. _ When I lost dad, I had  _ no one. _ Not you, not my friends, not a single soul that I knew. You gave me Kevin, yes. He’s an awesome person, yes, but he isn’t the same as Veronica, Archibald, and Forsyth.” 

 

Alice was awestruck. Words couldn’t form anything to say to her daughter. 

 

“I’m going to Seaside to be with Forsyth,” Betty concluded, attempting to get past Alice again. 

 

“Button, you know I can’t let you do that,” the Queen Mother said regretfully. Alice wanted nothing more than to let the Queen go and be by the Prince’s side. “You have a public engagement with Prince Archibald this afternoon. You can go and visit him and his father after. Fair?” 

 

Betty stopped in her tracks. There was no way she could politely stand Archie up at the Andrews-Cooper joint soup kitchen in Greendale, and Jughead probably wouldn’t need her  _ all _ day. The Queen sighed and ran her blonde ponytail through the palm of her hand. 

 

“Okay. That’s fair.” 

 

“Thank you, Button,” Alice added. “You could always call to check in on him until you’re able to be there. I understand that he’s important to you.” 

 

“He is, mom,” Betty replied. 

 

“Well I’m happy for you,” Alice added, both of their expressions turning to smiles. “You’ve got a few papers in that folder that I need by the time you leave later, so go get dressed and get to work, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Alice squeezed her daughter’s hands lovingly, then left the dining room. Betty followed suit, picking up her state folder and taking it up to her room. 

 

**\---**

 

Even though he told her not to, Betty worried about Jughead. 

 

_ A lot. _

 

It consumed most of her morning. 

 

Sure, the thing that concerned her most was how he was faring with his father, but there were other things clouding her mind as well. 

 

Like the way he’d touched her the previous night. 

 

_ Oh how she missed his touch. _ She missed the way he stroked her skin, making her believe there were fireworks embedded under his slender fingers, catching a spark with the delicate friction. 

 

The tenderness of his lips on her neck drove her wild, craving more with each kiss. His lips  _ anywhere _ on her body made her go insane. She knew too well that he hadn’t left any marks, since he didn’t want Alice Cooper to annihilate him. 

 

Just envisioning Jughead’s chiseled chest and the way she’d gently traced the hallows of it almost made her absentmindedly fall out of her chair. 

 

Betty found herself blankly staring out one of her windows multiple times as she remembered how gentle and tender he was inside of her. If that wasn’t the thing she longed for the most, she’d be lying. The way he asked consent for everything he did was endearing, but the fashion in which he’d wrapped her legs around his strong waist now made Betty shudder at how intimate the action really was. 

 

She could still feel his locks of dark hair between her fingers and the shadow of his hand where he’d cupped the back of her thigh to move her leg. 

 

_ If making love with Jughead Jones is going to be like this, _ Betty thought,  _ I’m a goner. A hopeless case.  _

 

“I’m fucking  _ whipped _ ,” Betty whispered to herself as she shook her head, trying to get back to work. 

 

The Queen read the paper carefully in order to understand what she needed to sign off on. She twirled her fountain pen in her fingers as her eyes darted across the paragraph. 

 

And then the image of Jughead’s post-orgasm, glowing-yet-soft smile pulled her attention away from the page once more. 

 

“Ugh!” Betty grumbled, dropping her pen on the desk like she had all the other times the handsome Prince had popped into her head. It’s not that she hated seeing the images,  _ because she definitely didn’t mind the random visions of her boyfriend, _ but they were distracting. 

 

_ Yeah, they’re distracting, _ a small voice muttered in the back of her head.  _ But they’re also enticing as fuck. _

 

Her eyes shot open as she realized the thought that had just danced across her mind. With a stifled groan, Betty gave up, letting her head fall so it was resting on her desk. While her head was trying to bury itself in the oak tabletop and drown in her papers, Betty heard the door open. Too aggravated at her drifting focus, the Queen didn’t look up. 

 

“Okay, they can’t be  _ that  _ bad, Button,” Alice said. 

 

_ Oh,  _ Betty thought.  _ She thinks it’s the content of the  _ papers  _ that has me annoyed.  _

 

“Oh, but they are, mom,” Betty lied. There was no way in  _ hell _ that she was going to give up what she was actually thinking. 

 

“I brought you chamomile because I haven’t gotten anything from you yet,” Alice added caringly, setting the cup and saucer on the desk. 

 

“Is this a bribe?” Betty asked sarcastically, facing the floor. 

 

“No, I just thought you were having a hard time so I brought you some tea,” she replied. “Also to see how you’re doing... because you have to start getting ready in a bit to go to Greendale and I was expecting to have some papers on my desk by the time you left.”

 

“Sorry, mom,” Betty said, picking her head off of the desk. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. I guess  _ expecting _ wasn’t the right word there. I just thought that you’d have some done.”

 

“I thought I would too,” she laughed, taking the teacup and sipping the warm fluid. “Thanks.” 

 

“I figured you’d want something relaxing before your event crew comes in,” Alice said. “They’re right outside. And they want in as soon as I’m out.” Betty clinked her teacup back onto its saucer and groaned softly. 

 

“That’s just good fun, isn’t it?” she asked sarcastically. 

 

“Why do they annoy you so much?” Alice replied. 

 

“They’re agents of chaos, mom,” Betty said. “They run around at the whim of my stylist, causing a frenzy and stressing me out.  _ Do this. Do that. Put her hair like this. No, change it, that’s all wrong,” _ she mocked. Alice chuckled. 

 

“Do I need to get you a new stylist?” her mom asked jokingly. 

 

“No, no, they’re great. They just drive me up the wall,” Betty replied. At that phrase, she remembered what was driving  _ her _ up the wall, or rather,  _ who. _ She decided that she didn’t want to spend another second debating on whether or not to call her boyfriend. “That reminds me. I need to make a call, if you’ll excuse me.” 

 

“Go ahead, Button.” 

 

Betty smiled and picked up her teacup, bringing it to her lips once more as she stood up and walked to the phone she had over by the fireplace. The Queen set her tea on the small, round tabletop that held the newly-installed rotary phone. Written on a pastel pink square of paper next to the phone was Jughead’s script-like scrawl:

 

**Hades**

**555-0718**

**Any time you need, Persephone**

 

Betty ran her fingers over the black ink and smiled, then dialed the number while holding the phone to her ear. 

 

“I’ll give you a little privacy and go in the hall,” Alice said from behind her. 

 

“Okay,” Betty replied without thinking as the line began to ring. 

 

She froze in her spot when she realized the weight of her mother’s words, but it was too late. Betty spun around and saw her mom getting closer to the door. 

 

“Wait, no! Don’t--!”

 

Alice opened the door then tried to close it back immediately, though it was no use. The phone kept ringing as Betty’s stylist, Ginger Lopez, and her team scrambled through the slim opening. Panicking, the Queen turned back to the phone, ignoring the chaos behind her. 

 

“Come on, come on,” Betty muttered, getting antsy. 

 

_ “Hello?” _ Came his voice. 

 

“Jug?” 

 

_ “Betty. Hi. What’s up?” _

 

“I just needed to make sure you were okay... After everything that happened.” The Queen shooed away an assistant as she replied.

 

_ “Everything is under control here, Betts. I’m okay, though things aren’t looking to great in the long run for my dad.” _

 

“Should I come over? Is there anything I can do?”

 

_ “Slow your roll, Persephone,” _ Jughead said.  _ “We’re actually doing better than it sounds. Plus you’ve got that thing with Archie in Greendale and I can’t have you missing that for what’s going on here. Seriously, we’re fine.” _

 

“So you don’t want me coming over?” 

 

_ “Now, I never said  _ that,” Jughead replied as Betty was fighting two assistants who were trying to get her to undress.  _ “I just don’t think you should miss your engagement with Arch.” _

 

“I also wanted to let you know that I was planning on coming to visit as soon as I could after the engagement. I mean, if that’s okay.” 

 

_ “Of course that’s okay!” _ He said.  _ “Also, shouldn’t you be getting ready?” _

 

“I am currently fighting my stylist’s assistants as we speak,” Betty quipped as she motioned for them to leave her presence. “I was just worried about you.” 

 

_ “Persephone, everything will be fine over here, so stop worrying.” _

 

“I want to stop, but it’s hard because I love you too much, Hades.” 

 

_ “I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but here I go.” _ Jughead sighed.  _ “If you can stop worrying about me and let yourself go have a good time with Archie... I’ll have a gift for you when you come over later.” _

 

“What is it?”   
  


_ “That would spoil the surprise, my love.” _

 

“Come on, Juggie,” Betty urged. “What is it?” 

 

_ “You’ll have to wait to find out. But only if you can stop worrying and go have fun with the Prince of Greendale.” _

 

“Okay, fine,” Betty said. 

 

_ “That’s my girl.” _ Betty giggled at his comment as Ginger Lopez began walking towards her yelling something about  _ Dah-ling! Let me have a look at you! My favorite muse! _

 

“I gotta go, Jug. The fashionista is coming after me.” 

 

_ “Dah-ling!” _ Jughead mocked, making Betty giggle again.  _ “Alright, I’ll see you later, Persephone. I love you.” _

 

“Love you too, Hades,” she replied, letting the phone click back down and turning around to see Ginger waiting for her. 

 

“We have work to dooooo!” she exclaimed excitedly, sunglasses on the tip of her nose and a faux-fur scarf around her neck. Before the Queen could say anything, Ginger pulled Betty into the giant walk in closet, where the assistants were waiting for them.

 

**\---**

 

Though Betty thought that her stylist was annoying, a little overbearing, a control freak, and looked like she worked for a more eccentric muse, Ginger aways dressed her perfectly. Lopez knew the Queen’s style, and though Betty hated to admit it, she was the perfect person for the job. She continued to prove her worth today, as Ginger had found a pastel pink dress she believed perfect for the blonde. 

 

The scary thing was that she was right. She was  _ always _ right. 

 

The dress was a bubblegum pink, not too bright for the usual lighter shades that Betty preferred. It was sleeveless with a high neckline, slightly revealing the dip between her collarbones. The skirt was flared, the way that Betty liked all of her dresses. She could spin around and the skirt would follow, like her colorful shadow. 

 

As Ginger was preparing the Queen, a letter arrived from Archie through the hands of Alice. 

 

**From the desk of His Royal Highness, Archibald Andrews, Prince of Greendale**

 

_ “Hey, Betty. _

 

_ I hope you get this before it’s too late. I tried calling a few times, but no one picked up. I’m sure it’s busy where you are and that you’re getting ready for our engagement later.  _

 

_ Anyways, I just wanted to confirm you know that this event is casual for us, meaning that there are no crowns, no sashes, no medals, etc. I will be in a suit. I don’t know what you’re wearing, but the attire is about the same as the Thornhill opening a while back, just without crowns and sashes.  _

 

_ We’ll be meeting at Greendale Palace and taking a carriage together to the soup kitchen. You’re welcome to bring Hot Dog in the carriage, but he won’t be allowed inside the building.  _

 

_ Thanks again for helping us fund the soup kitchen and for coming along with me to the opening. I’ve never really liked going alone to these things.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to catch up and see the soup kitchen with you!  _

 

_ One of your childhood best friends, _

 

_ Archie Andrews” _

 

Betty smiled when she got his letter, even though she was being partially forced into a pair of bubblegum pink heels and Ginger’s assistants were putting her honey-colored hair into two braids that met in a ponytail. The stylist let Betty pick her jewelry, so she chose the gold watch and necklace Alice gave her on her seventeenth birthday, and Ginger helped her put them on. 

 

“Ginger,” Betty said, looking down at the letter in her hands. 

 

“Elizabeth, if you want to get back on the phone--”

 

“It’s not the person I was on the phone with when you came in. It’s about the engagement.” 

 

“Fine,” Ginger said, taking her hands off of the Queen’s ponytail. “Make it quick.” 

 

“Thanks,” Betty replied, going back to the rotary phone by the fireplace, dialing Archie’s number, which was scribbled on the bottom of the note. 

 

_ “Hello?” _ Archie’s voice popped in immediately. 

 

“Arch. Hey, it’s Betty.” 

 

_ “Did you get my letter?” _

 

“Yeah, that’s why I was calling. I’m sorry I missed your calls, Ginger’s got me isolated in my closet.” 

 

There was an  _ “I heard that!” _ from Ginger that was loud enough to be heard on the Greendale side of the phone. Archie and Betty both laughed. 

 

“I just wanted to let you know I got the letter.” 

 

_ “Cool, Coop,” _ he replied.  _ “I’ll see you at Greendale Palace if there’s nothing else?” _

 

“Yeah, that was it,” she said. 

 

_ “I’ll see you in a bit,” _ he chirped. 

 

“Bye.” Betty clicked the phone down once more. 

 

“Can we finish now?” Ginger called out, almost sassily. 

 

“Fine, fine,” Betty replied, walking back inside her closet. 

 

After Ginger did her last-minute touch ups on the Queen, time passed expediently. Before she knew it, Betty was standing in front of her carriage with Kevin and Hot Dog. Alice came out before she left, just to make sure everything was as it should be. 

 

“Do you have--” 

 

“I’m sure we have everything we need, mom,” Betty said. “We need to go now. Archibald is waiting.” 

 

“Of course, you do. Just be safe, Button,” Alice said, bringing Betty into a hug. 

 

“I will,” she replied. “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, kid,” the Queen Mother replied as she pulled away. “Okay, now get in that carriage before I find something else to freak out about.” 

 

With a small wave to her mother and a motion to Hot Dog, Betty got inside the carriage, Kevin right behind her. In no time, they were pulling outside of Cooper Castle. Hot Dog had his fluffy head in Betty’s lap as she ran her fingers through his white fur, and Kevin sat across from them in a black suit, crisp white shirt, a black tie, the Riverdale crest sitting on the left side of his suit collar, and a clear earpiece. 

 

He was her secret security for the day. Through that earpiece, Kevin Keller could communicate back to Cooper Castle, Greendale Palace, Seaside Castle, and Centerville Castle in the blink of an eye. Alice had insisted and Betty loved her (almost) lifetime friend’s presence. 

 

Kevin was loyal and funny, but also serious about Betty’s protection. The Queen knew that he would always take her side over anyone else’s. He would defend her under any circumstance, and she would do the same. So when Kevin asked her a question, Betty easily answered.

 

“Why is that dog so attached to you?” he asked. “He only ever behaves for you.” 

 

“Hot Dog?” Betty asked, stroking the dog’s head. Kevin nodded. “I don’t really know. He and Jughead always had a bit of a weird relationship. Hot Dog liked to somewhat  _ defy _ Jug. He insisted that it started when I met Hot Dog.” 

 

“That’s weird. I think you should ask him about it.” 

 

“Ask Jughead about Hot Dog? What is there to say? That maybe he likes me more and will only behave for me?” 

 

“Betty, when you think about it, Hot Dog is Jughead’s. Maybe you have some  _ effect _ on him.” 

 

“Kev, I’ve heard some odd things come out of your mouth over the years, but I have to say that this one tops them all.” 

 

“No, Betty, I’m serious. I think there is a correlation between you and this dog. It’s weird.” 

 

“Just to ease your mind, I will ask him. Okay?”

 

“Nice.” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes at Kevin as he chuckled to himself. 

 

“I was just joking. You don’t have to.” 

 

“Well now I’m intrigued by it too much to  _ not _ ask.”

 

**\---**

 

“Welcome back,” Archie said with a bow when Betty stepped out of her carriage with Hot Dog and Kevin. He stood back up and his toothy smile radiated in the sunlight with his bright red hair. Sir Reginald stood next to his Prince, mimicking the action he relayed to the Queen of Riverdale.

 

“Good to see you, Archie,” she replied, smiling. “And you too, Sir Reginald.” 

 

“It’s Reggie, Your Majesty,” he said. The knight was wearing a suit identical to Kevin’s, except that he had the crest of Greendale on his left suit collar instead of Riverdale’s.

 

“Then it’s Betty for you,” she replied. He nodded curtly as the Queen directed her gaze back on the Prince of Greendale.

 

“You look great,” he said. 

 

“Yeah, you too.” 

 

There’s no lying when someone said that Archie was attractive. His built, chiseled face and strong jaw would be found handsome by anyone’s standards. If anything, Archie Andrews was the golden boy of the Pep Realm. 

 

Though he had some problems with his academics sometimes, the Andrews boy had always been polite, kind, sensitive, and attractive. When they were both about five years old, people would have said that Archibald, the little golden boy, and Elizabeth, the perfect little girl, would be married one day. Betty always thought it was ridiculous, because she’d known that Archie liked Veronica. Once her mom isolated her so that Veronica was her only friend, Betty learned that Veronica liked Archie back, and the rest became history. 

 

Today, Archie was wearing a navy suit with a light blue shirt and a navy bowtie. He looked nice, like he always did. His hair was combed to one side, and it was clear that it was held there by some sort of hair gel. 

 

“Your mom called earlier to let us know you were on the way, and the carriage is getting ready,” Archie said. “You can let your drivers know that they can park that one around the back.” 

 

Betty turned to Kevin and nodded, and he went to talk to the coachmen. 

 

“Thank you, Archie. That’s really nice.” 

 

“It’s the least we can do. My parents wanted to come see you, but they’ve got some work to do.” 

 

“That’s okay. Maybe I’ll see them later.” 

 

“They wanted to see if you were okay. I told them about what happened after your ball, if that’s okay...” Betty could tell that he didn’t really feel comfortable bringing it up, but that his genuine concern about the situation shone through telling Fred and Mary Andrews. 

 

“Of course that’s okay, Archie. I’d rather you tell them than doing it myself,” she laughed. Archie chuckled with her as Kevin came back to stand with the two royals. The Coopers’ carriage pulled away and was almost immediately replaced with the Andrews’ royal blue and bronze carriage. 

 

“Shall we?” Archie asked, motioning to the carriage. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” 

 

“I absolutely agree, Arch,” Betty replied. Reggie opened the door for them, Betty getting in first with Hot Dog and Archie following behind her. The two royals sat across from each other as Hot Dog jumped onto the seat and placed his head in the Queen’s lap. As it had become a habit, Betty immediately placed her delicate hand on the top of the dog’s head as Reggie shut the door and hopped onto the back of the carriage with Kevin. 

 

“Does Hot Dog usually do that?” Archie asked. 

 

“He does for me, yeah,” Betty replied. 

 

“Whenever I’ve seen Jughead with him, Hot Dog is always being kinda sassy with him. For you, he’s calm.” 

 

“So this is out of character for him?” Betty asked, still intrigued by the conversation that she and Kevin had started earlier. 

 

“I guess you could say that,” Archie said. “I have  _ never _ seen him put his head in someone else’s lap before.” He paused. “Are you sure he’s okay to wait in the carriage?” 

 

“He’ll be okay. He knows I’ll come back.” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Out of character again?” 

 

“A bit, yeah. He doesn’t like listening to Jughead.” 

 

“Well I  _ did _ know that,” Betty laughed and Archie chuckled along with her. “When I went home with my mom after we made up, Hot Dog just wouldn’t let me leave. He glued himself to the inside, kind of forced Jughead to let him go with me, then climbed up next to me once we started leaving and put his head on my knee. He’s always done this.” 

 

“But never for Jughead.” 

 

“I’m going to see him tonight and I was going to ask him about Hot Dog.” 

 

“Is there a special occasion?” Archie asked. “Or are you just going to visit?” 

 

_ Oh, _ Betty thought.  _ He doesn’t know. _

 

“Just a visit,” Betty lied. She wanted Jughead to tell Archie himself. It would be better this way, she decided. Jughead should be the one to tell his best friend that his dad was dying. “He wanted to check in on me after being back at home.” 

 

“It’s only been, like, a day.” 

 

“He knows that, but that’s just the way Jughead is.” 

 

“I know it too well,” Archie replied. “He’s a great person.” 

 

Just from the one comment about Jughead and the visit she was going to make to him later, Betty began to worry about him again, though she tried not to let it show in front of Archie. She didn’t want to be the one to give it away. It was Jughead’s right to tell Archie, not hers. 

 

The whole tour of the Andrews-Cooper Soup Kitchen was a blur for the Queen. She remembered taking Archie’s hand when she stepped out of the carriage in her pink dress, bidding Hot Dog to stay inside. 

 

While they were on the tour of the building, Betty couldn’t help getting distracted by little details that reminded her of her boyfriend’s situation. Whenever “Your Majesty” or “Her Majesty” was mentioned, Betty’s attention snapped back into the conversation they were having. The whole situation was making Betty distant and slightly uncomfortable. Kevin, Reggie, and Archie were by her side the entire time. Though Archie didn’t seem to notice as he asked questions and engaged with the people giving the tour, and Reggie didn’t notice because he was too worried about protecting the heir to his kingdom, Kevin could tell that there was more than said behind Betty’s blank stares. 

 

To Mr. Keller, the glassy look in her eyes said, “Take me home.” And Kevin knew she didn’t mean Cooper Castle. She meant the  _ person _ that made her feel at home. 

 

At one point during the tour, Betty signaled to Kevin by tugging his sleeve discreetly. This was usually the sign that Betty needed a minute. 

 

“If you’ll excuse Her Majesty and I, there’s an urgent,  _ confidential _ matter that has arisen that Her Majesty needs to be informed of immediately,” Kevin said on the spot. Luckily, the tour stopped momentarily and Kevin and Betty were guided to a room with complete privacy, though Reggie was confused because he would have heard something over the earpiece, like Kevin had. The door shut and Betty thought she was going to catapult into tears. Instead, she threw herself into Kevin’s arms, holding him in his muscular yet soft embrace. 

 

“I could see the look in your eyes. I’m not dumb. There’s something going on,” Kevin said. 

 

Unable to keep secrets away from one of her closest friends, Betty explained everything to him about Jughead’s dad, and how Jughead coming to Cooper Castle in the middle of the night was prompted by that. What she kept to herself were the intimate moments Jughead and Betty had shared. That was private and Kevin had no business knowing. 

 

“I haven’t told Archie, Kev. It’s Jughead’s right to tell him. I only told you because you’re  _ my _ friend and I know you can see through me. You can’t tell Sweet Pea or Fangs, Jughead needs to tell them himself. Okay?” 

 

“Scout’s honor,” Kevin replied. “If you need to excuse yourself again, let me know. I know this can be hard for you even if FP Jones isn’t your father.” 

 

“In a way, he’s the closest thing to it,” Betty said. “He housed me when I couldn’t stay with my mom and after the kidnapping. I owe him so much, but I don’t think I’ll be able to repay him before he’s gone.” 

 

“I’m sure making his son happy is enough for now, Betty,” Kevin stated. “We should probably go back to the group. The tour’s almost done, then you can go see your Prince.”

 

“Okay,” Betty replied, putting her mind away from Jughead for the moment, as she and Kevin stepped out, telling the tour guide that the crisis was averted, but that the news of said crisis was never to leave the group. They obliged and carried on as if nothing happened. 

 

The rest of the tour occured like someone snapped their fingers and Betty was back in the Andrews’ carriage, Archie across from her and Hot Dog’s head in her lap. The ride was eerily quiet. Betty felt weird talking about anything when her mind was set on seeing Jughead later, making sure he was okay. 

 

Archie broke that silence. 

 

“Betty?”

 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

 

“What’s going on with you?” he replied. “I’m not trying to pry. I’m just concerned is all. I know that when Kevin excused you both that it wasn’t a Riverdale thing. I saw you tug on Kevin’s sleeve, plus Reggie said he didn’t hear anything over the earpiece. And the look in your eyes was a look of pain. You were hurt about something.” 

 

Betty decided then and there that Archie needed to know the truth, though he wouldn’t be able to show it until Jughead himself told the Prince of Greendale.

 

“I said that I was going to visit Jughead later. You remember that?” Betty began. Archie nodded. “It’s not just so he can make sure I’m okay after everything. In fact, I saw him this morning.” She paused for a moment as she let the information sink into Archie’s head. 

 

“I’m going over to Seaside Castle later to see Jughead because I’m worried about him,” Betty said. “He came to me at one in the morning last night. He was bawling his eyes out and an emotional wreck.” 

 

“Why?” Archie asked. 

 

“His father had just told him he has lung cancer,” Betty replied. “And that Jughead was going to be the King of Seaside soon.” She paused. “When he couldn’t take it anymore, Jughead came to me. He threatened my secretary with a sword, encountered my mother, and was led up to my suite  _ in the middle of the night _ because he needed me.”

 

Archie was now holding his head in his hands. 

 

“Arch,” Betty said, placing a hand on his knee. He looked her in the eyes with his clear brown ones. “You can’t say anything about this to Jughead.” 

 

“I’m concerned about him now, too.” 

 

“You can’t show him that.”

 

“I want to be there for him, Betty. What’s the problem with that?”

 

“It wasn’t my right to tell you. Actually, I feel like I betrayed Jughead’s trust by telling you. I think you should know, but that wasn’t my decision to make. In his best interest, and because I believed that you would pry it out of me anyways, I told you because you’re his best friend. I hope you realize that this information can’t leave this carriage, and that you understand you have to act like you  _ don’t know.” _

 

Archie was able to come to his senses, sitting up and keeping his eyes locked with the Queen in front of him. 

 

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll let him come to me.” Archie paused for a moment. “You think he’ll be okay?” Archie asked as the Andrews carriage pulled up next to the Cooper one. 

 

“I hope so,” she replied.

 

**\---**

 

“Jughead,” FP said to his son. The Prince of Seaside sat next to his father’s bed. 

 

“It’s time I tell you something important. Something that’s part of the Pep Realm’s history that’s been in the shadows for almost eleven years.” 

 

“What is it, dad?” Jughead asked, intrigued. 

 

“I need to tell you why the Jones-Cooper rivalry started.” 

 

“You mean the reason why you wouldn’t let me talk to the Queen of Riverdale when I was younger?” 

 

“That,” he said. “And the cause of a few other events close to your heart.”

 

**\---**

 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring.  _

 

“Hello?” Betty answered her rotary phone, just having put on a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. 

 

_ “Betty, thank God,” _ Jughead said from the other side of the line. 

 

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

 

_ “Everything’s okay over here.” _

 

“I was just about to head over. Is there a reason you called?”

 

_ “Yeah, actually,” _ he said.  _ “There’s something I need to tell you. Maybe you’re going to hate me for telling you, or maybe you won’t, but I strongly believe that if anyone needs to know this it’s you.” _

 

“What are you saying, Jughead?” Betty replied, starting to get nervous. 

 

_ “It’s something my dad told me. I got to a phone as soon as I could to dial your number because you need to hear this.” _

 

“What is it, Jug? You’re making me nervous.” 

 

_ “I-It’s bad, Betty. What I’m about to tell you is extremely awful, but I don’t want you to blame me for telling you, no matter how it turns out.” _

 

“I won’t, Jughead. You’re only relaying a message, but can’t it wait until I’m over there?” 

 

_ “I mean, it could, but I want to tell you as soon as possible.” _

 

“Go on...” Betty replied. 

 

_ “It’s about your mom,” _ Jughead said.  _ “You might want to sit down for this.” _

 


	29. A Betrayal

_ “Betty, I’m so sorry about this--” _

 

“I’m happy you told me, Jughead.” 

 

She certainly did not sound happy at all. She was furious, enrages, and about to boil over with anger. The only reason she hadn’t snapped was because Betty didn’t want to bite her Prince’s head off at something that was completely out of his control. 

 

_ “Uh... Should I come over--?” _

 

“No,” she replied sternly. “I’ll be at yours in a bit, but there will be... a slight delay.” 

 

_ “Alright... Just don’t... uh, do anything insensible.” _

 

“Nothing I am about to do will be insensible,” she said immediately, almost offended. 

 

_ “Okay... I love you, Betts.” _

 

“I love you too,” she replied, hanging up with a click. Her face instantly turned into a scowl. There was no mistaking it: Betty had never been angrier, and she was beyond forgiveness this time. 

 

Betty looked around the room shrouded in silence, beginning to formulate a plan. The only noise that could be heard was coming from her bed, where Hot Dog was laying, head on his paws and cute as can be, his tail thumping against her bedspread. When the Queen looked up at him he stopped and picked his head up. He could tell that Betty was furious, at what he had no clue. But most importantly, he could tell fluffy doggy cuddles would  _ not _ remedy the situation. 

 

And then the solution to her problem consumed her brain, sending her into a sort of auto-pilot.

 

With a huff, Betty stormed into her closet, taking down the Cooper sword from its perch on the wall. She slung the strap over her shoulder as she told Hot Dog to stay where he was. The next thing Elizabeth Cooper knew, she was throwing both of her doors wide open, causing Sweet Pea and Fangs to fly into the air in fright. 

 

The Queen stepped out of her room, letting her doors shut and allowing the knights to land safely on the ground. 

 

“The hell are you doing, bursting through doors like that?!” Sweet Pea exclaimed. 

 

“I need both of you to back me up right now,” she said. Betty proceeded to tell both of them what Jughead had said to her. They were just as appalled and angry as the Queen of Riverdale was. She then told them what her plan was, why she needed them as backup. 

 

“We’re in,” Fangs decided. Sweet Pea nodded in agreement. 

 

“Let’s go, then,” she replied. 

 

The group of three marched down the hall, the Queen leading, Sweet Pea and Fangs flanking her. The two knights were pulling guards from their posts and explaining what the Queen was calling for. Not one guard turned back to their post after they’d seen Elizabeth’s stern expression and after hearing what was about to happen. They had no sense to try and stop the inevitable. They preferred to be on the winning side, though they were still loyal to Her Majesty. 

 

Kevin had been on his way back to Betty’s room when he saw the much larger group, now consisting of about 40 people, quickly making their way down the hall. The knight was pulled out of the Queen’s way by Sweet Pea because he knew Betty’s trusted friend wouldn’t survive her plowing through him. He and Fangs quickly told him what was happening, and soon enough, Sir Kevin Keller was siding with the Queen as well, marching to her rear. 

 

The Queen of Riverdale hadn’t said a word since speaking to Fangs and Sweet Pea, explaining what she was about to do and why she was about to do it. Her mind was focused on the door close to the end of the hallway and couldn’t be bothered by the suspenseful clunk of guards marching behind her and being pulled from their posts to join in. 

 

By the time they made it to their destination, nearly every guard in the castle was behind the Queen of Riverdale except for the two guarding the door in front of her. She signaled for the group to stop. A pin could drop and those in the room behind the Queen would flinch. Elizabeth stood strong and powerful, a Queen in her own right, took her sword from its sheath (along with her knights), held it at her side, and spoke strictly to the two men in front of her. 

 

“I suggest you get behind me before this gets nasty,” she said, staring them in the eyes until they gave in and were both heading to join the group of guards behind her. When it was just her and the double doors, Betty motioned for her knights to step in front of her. 

 

“I’d hate to second guess you in this state, Betty,” Kevin began when the three young men were standing in front of her. “Once you’ve done this, there’s no going back.”

 

“I know,” Betty replied. “I should have done this a long time ago. Kevin, you’re opening the doors. Sweet Pea, Fangs--” 

 

“We’ve already got an idea of what you’re imagining, Coop,” Sweet Pea intervened. 

 

“This ends today.  _ Now,” _ Betty said. The three nodded in agreement. “If she tries to lash out--” 

 

“We’ve got your back,” Fangs interrupted. “You do what you need to, just tell us when.” Betty nodded. 

 

“Now.” 

 

Before she knew what was happening in front of her, Kevin kicked both doors in and entered the study, Sweet Pea and Fangs flanked him from behind. They soon broke off in opposite directions, marching around the back of the desk and stationing themselves on either side of the woman sitting in her chair. 

 

As Betty entered the room, barking orders at the guards, telling them either to make sure no one gets in or out, or telling them to await her move inside. There was no in between. Just as soon as the doors had opened, they’d closed again. The guards inside stood stiffly and closer to the walls. 

 

Kevin turned to Betty before she waved him to the side, and he stepped out of the way. As Betty looked down at the woman sitting at her desk, Sweet Pea and Fangs on either side of her, the Queen felt no remorse. She supposed that the woman hadn’t showed any when she’d done what she did. The woman tried to stand, but Sweet Pea and Fangs forced her back down again. 

 

“Elizabeth Victoria Cooper,” Alice said, nearly dropping her pen. “What is the meaning of this?” 

 

“Wait, your middle name is Victoria?” Kevin asked from the side. 

 

“Shut the hell up, Kevin,” she replied. He, now embarrassed, merged into the crowd. Betty looked directly at her mother, piercing the Alice’s eyes with her own that had become swelled with darkness behind them. 

 

“Alice Cooper,” Betty began. “You are hereby relinquished of your duties as Queen Regent.” She stepped a little closer to the desk with her sword held at her side. “You are going to give me control of Riverdale. _ Right. The hell. Now.” _

 

“Elizabeth--” 

 

“How  _ dare _ you address me like that!” Betty spat, her rage contained behind her grimace. She pointed her sword at her mother. “This is a coup, and I don’t want you as my regent anymore.” 

 

“Where is this coming from, Button--?”

 

“Don’t you  _ Button _ me! You don’t get to sit there and act like you don’t know what you did!” The Queen exclaimed. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Alice asked. 

 

“You  _ abused me _ for  _ ten years _ because of a prophecy you believed to be false!” Betty yelled, practically panting from the adrenaline built up inside her.  “You and dad didn’t listen to the seer! It cost him, Charles, and Polly  _ their lives, _ along with the Blossoms, and caused the Pep Kingdom to split!”

 

Alice didn’t react harshly. She simply closed the state folder on her desk and placed her gifted fountain pen in a cup with many other writing utensils. She looked Betty in the eye, and finally spoke. 

 

“Who told you?” Alice asked. 

 

“So you admit it’s true?” Betty replied, outrage evident in the waiver of her voice. “You abused me for ten years over a prophecy that you and dad ignored?!” 

 

“Elizabeth--” 

 

“No!” Betty exclaimed. “Fred and FP disagreed with you because they thought you should listen! You’re a murderer! You killed Charles and Polly and dad!” 

 

“Your father didn’t listen either--” 

 

“Just Charles and Polly, then! How does that make it any better?!” She screamed. “You kept me away from Archibald and Forsyth, my friends, for ten years because of their parents! You beat me  _ only weeks ago _ because you found me at Greendale Palace!” 

 

“Elizabeth...” 

 

“What? What do you want to add to it, now that I’ve found out?!”

 

“I knew you would learn eventually,” she replied. “I didn’t want to have another kid after Polly and Charles, only because of the risk of the prophecy. Your father convinced me otherwise... Of course, once I was pregnant with you, I knew I wouldn’t be able to interfere with another life.” She sniffled and continued. “When you were born and the doctor said you were a girl, I flipped out. Your father had to assure me everything was going to be okay, that nothing was going to happen, that prophecies weren’t true. He had to tell me all of this just so I would hold you, and I realized you were too perfect of a little girl to cause us any harm. I was still so scared, Elizabeth. I was afraid I could lose everything through the Blossom Curse. And when it caught up to us...” Tears were streaming down her face now. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I’m sorry I couldn’t convince your father to listen. None of this would have happened if he had just  _ listened _ to me.” Alice was almost sobbing. Though Betty was tempted, she wanted to show empathy, but she knew she couldn’t. 

 

“You...  _ abused me... _ for ten years. To the point where  _ I ran away. _ Because of  _ this?!” _

 

“Elizabeth--”

 

“No! Shut up!” Alice did as her daughter said, but only for a moment. 

 

“I just have one more thing to say,” Alice replied. “Because of my guilt, I have spent the last ten years creating and editing a document, if you will allow me to retrieve it. It is very important to your cause.” 

 

“Fine,” Betty replied. Alice pulled open a drawer and placed a white folder on her desk. It had a golden Riverdale coat of arms on it. 

 

“I knew this day would come eventually,” Alice said quietly. “I knew you would find out, and that you would be angry about it. I don’t blame you for being angry. I don’t blame you this coup against me. I deserve it.” She paused and motioned to the folder. “This is exactly what you’ve just asked for, Elizabeth. I have worked on the document in this folder for the past ten, almost eleven, years. It gives you full rights to Riverdale’s throne without my interference. It only requires our signatures.” 

 

There was an awkward pause. 

 

“Elizabeth, I will willingly sign this. Then you can do with me what you please,” Alice said. A tear ran down her cheek, splashing on the skin of her arm. 

 

Betty didn’t answer, she only kept her eyes on the folder as Alice opened it to the single piece of parchment. She took her fountain pen, the gifted one from her late husband, and signed the document: _**Alice Smith Cooper.**_ The Queen Mother spun the folder around and placed the pen on the paper for Elizabeth to use. 

 

Betty gestured for Kevin, and he walked over to her. The Queen handed him her sword, then stepped forward to the piece of parchment. Betty read it over first, making sure it was legitimate. It was. She glanced up at her mother, who suddenly looked dejected. 

 

The whole room watched in silence as Elizabeth Cooper picked up the gifted fountain pen and signed her full name as was asked of her: **_Elizabeth Victoria Cooper_**.

 

Alice watched as each letter made it onto the piece of paper in front of her. When she finished, the Queen placed the fountain pen in the cup on Alice’s desk and closed the folder, standing up straight. She took her sword from Kevin and sheathed it. 

 

He quickly tried to ask if she was okay, to which she silenced him. That was the one question she didn’t want. She sighed and turned around. 

 

“Sir Edward, Sir Jeremy,” Betty said. They stood up straighter and bowed at the same time. 

 

“Your Majesty,” they said together. 

 

“Take Alice Cooper down to the dungeons. If she tries to escape, don’t hesitate to act on it,” Betty commanded. She watched as Fangs and Sweet Pea took her mother by the arms, lifting her out of her chair. They led her around the desk and towards Betty before they were going to head out. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Button,” Alice said as she was taken past her daughter. “I love you, Elizabeth.” 

 

The doors to the study opened and a few guards were recruited as escorts to the dungeon with the two knights. Kevin stood directly next to the Queen as the doors shut once more. Betty felt like the shell of a human, but she continued to function. 

 

“You’re dismissed,” she said. “Thank you. Please return to your posts.” The guards bowed before exiting the study. Betty and Kevin watched them all go. 

 

Just before the room was empty, the Queen ran through the door at a full sprint. Her sword hit against her leg as she heard Kevin running after her. Going as fast as she could, Betty reached her room in record time. 

 

She quickly placed the Cooper sword on its wall mount, prepared a backpack, threw a jacket over her shoulders, and got Hot Dog into his collar and leash. She was about to open a secret passage that led outside when Kevin entered the room. 

 

“Where are you going, Betty?” He asked. “You can’t just have a successful coup and leave.” 

 

“I can’t spend another minute in this castle,” Betty said, closing the door. A tear ran down her cheek. “Is the carriage still ready? I know you were coming to tell me earlier.” 

 

“Of course--” 

 

“I’ve got to get out of here. I need to get out of Riverdale for the night,” she said, wiping the falling tear from her face. “Can I trust you to hold this place down? Just say that I’m staying in here and I’m not to be disturbed.” 

 

“Betty, I can’t just--” 

 

“You’re the only person in this castle that I trust and know is capable of doing this,” Betty interrupted. “Only you can pull this off. I need to go see Jughead and I want to get my mind off of what happened.” She walked towards him. “So can I trust you, General Keller?” 

 

“G-General Keller?” He asked. 

 

“You are now,” Betty said. “I don’t care about whatever my mom set up. She’s gone. You’re my General, and I need you to protect this castle.” 

 

“You’ve got it, Betty,” Kevin replied. 

 

“If you have any serious problems, call the number that says Hades on the table over there.” Betty pointed to the rotary phone near the fireplace. “Actually, call the number as soon as I go to let Jughead know I’m on the way.”

 

“Alright,” he replied. “Be safe.” 

 

“I will,” Betty said. She slipped past him and out the door of her suite. Betty and Hot Dog ran down the hallways, anxious to get out of the castle and into the carriage. They found themselves sprinting down the large staircase in Riverdale’s main hall and past the shut-up ballroom. Betty shoved both of the main doors open. Hot Dog bolted. 

 

The carriage was right in front of them, the door open and waiting for them. Hot Dog leaped inside. He was quickly followed by Betty and a coachman shutting the door behind them. The Queen knocked on the wall closest to the driver, signaling him to pull away. 

 

Hot Dog was sitting on one seat, waiting on Betty to sit with him. She quickly threw her backpack on the opposite seat and sat next to the sheepdog. He placed his head in her lap, and Betty felt that she could finally breathe. 

 

She was finally able to let go. Tears spilled from her eyes almost immediately upon Hot Dog’s contact. Betty knew in her head that her mom deserved everything that she gave her, and it didn’t help that Alice knew she deserved it, too. 

 

Betty should have been happy that everything went in her direction like it did. She was now the only person in charge of the Kingdom of Riverdale, Alice was imprisoned for her crimes against her daughter, and she was finally able to go see Jughead. Her head had every reason to try and be happy. 

 

Her heart told her differently. It said she shouldn’t have locked her mother away, that there was still room for forgiveness. That was where her brain reigned supreme: Betty didn’t want to even think about forgiving Alice so soon. Betty was still angry about everything with the stupid prophecy, but now she was distraught as well. She felt that maybe she should turn around, but she’d promised Jughead she would visit, and frankly, she needed his shoulder to cry on right now. Betty determined that it would be best to keep going towards Seaside. Over the Sweetwater River and Bridge they went as Betty realized Hot Dog was adjusting to try and comfort her. 

 

_ That’s odd, _ Betty thought. Hot Dog kept moving around, seeming to try and get her to stop crying. He would nuzzle her hand so it was back on top of his head if it had fallen off. He would place his paw on her thigh and seem to scratch at her. He snuggled his body as close as he could to her hip and side. Though Betty found it endearing, she didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or if it was just a coincidence. She assumed the latter, but didn’t know for sure. 

 

She thought she couldn’t wait much longer when the carriage finally pulled into Seaside Castle’s gates. When the carriage stopped, Jughead was already waiting for her. Wiping the tears from her eyes and grabbing her backpack, Betty got out with Hot Dog as soon as the door opened. 

 

They got over to him as soon as her legs would allow her. The Prince and Queen met in a strong embrace. She was quiet and her mind was at ease for the moment, Betty’s head submerged into his shoulder with their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

“Let’s go inside,” Jughead whispered. She nodded, so he took her arm and led her inside. 

 

They were silent as they and Hot Dog made their way up to his suite. Betty kept her eyes glued to the ground. They couldn’t seem to find privacy soon enough. His arm was wrapped around her waist, gently ushering her up to his suite. Hot Dog stayed at her other side, keeping up though the Prince and Queen were moving quickly. 

 

When Betty thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Jughead finally opened the door to his private suite. He edged her in, then closed the door behind them. When he turned around, Betty immediately crashed into his chest. He circled her with his arms, pushing them even closer together, if that was even possible. At first, the room was silent. 

 

And then he heard and felt her sobs against him. It broke his heart at the sight of the blonde in front of him, face burrowed in his shoulder. 

 

“Betty,” he whispered. “What happened?” 

 

She shook her head and continued crying. 

 

“Persephone,” he said a little louder. 

 

“I-I did something horrible,” she sobbed harder. 

 

Her tears kept flowing, staining Jughead’s t-shirt. Betty started to slip out of his grip, trying to grasp the back of his neck for support. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah, Betty!” he exclaimed, quickly picking her up to keep her from hitting the floor. He positioned his face so that he could whisper in her ear. “Shh... It’s okay, Persephone. Can you calm down for me?”

 

Though Jughead originally thought it wouldn’t work, Betty’s crying began to slow as she wiped her eyes periodically on his shirt. Once she’d calmed down, her soft breathing sent chills down Jughead’s spine. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before speaking. 

 

“There we go,” he whispered. The side of Betty’s head was resting on his shoulder, her forehead angled into the crook of his neck. “I can’t have you spiraling on me, Persephone. Can we go to the couch?” 

 

She nodded, so he carried her over to the couch, setting the Queen down before sitting next to her. They quickly adjusted so that Betty’s legs were draped over Jughead’s and he held around Betty’s knees to keep her there. The Queen was looking down at her lap when they finally got comfortable. Jughead took his finger and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

 

“Hey...” He said. “What happened after you hung up?” Betty sighed. 

 

“I started a coup against my mom.” 

 

“Did you at least end it before you came over?” he replied. 

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I deposed my mom and threw her in Riverdale’s dungeons.” 

 

“Betty, what?!” 

 

“She signed away her regency willingly. What else was there to do? She’s a criminal, Jughead.” 

 

“Yes, but she’s also your mom.” 

 

“No, she’s not. Not anymore.” 

 

“Betty--” 

 

“She beat me over a stupid prophecy that didn’t go her way, I couldn’t just let her walk free.” 

 

“I understand that... I really do, Betty, and I’m sorry you had to do that, but was there really no way of forgiving her?” He asked. 

 

“No,” Betty answered immediately, but stopped right after she answered. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked. “After everything she went through to get you back?” 

 

“She abused me, Jughead! You saw what she did to me!” 

 

“Look, I’m sorry I’m even bringing it up. I’m just trying to help you understand if you made the right decision, Betty. The way you held onto me made me feel as if you regretted something,” he said caringly. She nodded. “Walk me through what happened.” 

 

“Well... I got off the phone with you, came up with the idea for a coup against my mom, then grabbed my dad’s old sword, and left my room. Fangs and Sweet Pea were there and I explained what you’d just told me and my plan. They agreed so we made our way to my mom’s study, gaining guards along the way to help us with the coup,” Betty explained. “We kicked in the doors, I confronted her and--” 

 

The Queen stopped in her tracks. 

 

“And what, Betty?” 

 

“She was calm through the whole thing. She didn’t raise her voice at me, she didn’t try to fight the force I had on my side...” Betty looked down at her lap. “She kept apologizing, saying she deserved it and that she was sorry. I watched her carried out the door by Sweet Pea and Fangs. She was still apologizing as she left willingly.” 

 

“You didn’t show her any empathy, did you?” he asked. Betty didn’t respond or look up. “Persephone.” Her eyes locked with his. “You didn’t show her any remorse, did you?” 

 

“No,” she choked out. “I didn’t.” 

 

“And now, I guess, the question is... do you regret it?” he asked. 

 

“Regret what?” she replied. 

 

“How you treated her? Throwing her in the dungeon? Not showing remorse? Any of it?” 

 

Betty didn’t respond for a moment, and Jughead gave her a bit to think. She looked down at her hands in her lap once more, contemplating what he’d asked her. She didn’t really know the best way to respond. When she slowly looked into Jughead’s eyes once more, he knew she was ready to answer. 

 

“As a Queen, I can’t regret any of it. She’s a child-abuser--” 

 

_ “Was,” _ Jughead interjected. “She hasn’t laid an unkind finger on you as she promised.”

 

“She  _ was  _ a child-abuser,” Betty corrected herself. “As a ruling monarch, I don’t regret throwing a criminal into the dungeons, and I don’t carry any remorse about it.” 

 

“Okay,” Jughead replied. “What about as her daughter? As her only living relative, seeing her being taken away?” Betty swallowed harshly, feeling slightly reserved. 

 

“It hurt, Jughead. She was apologizing to  _ me _ even though I was the one that should have been apologizing to her!” Betty said. “Deep down, I didn’t want my mother gone, but it had to happen. I had to take action on it, Jug.” 

 

“I know,” he said. “I know you did.” A single tear rolled down her cheek as she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. Jughead extended his arms to her. “Come here,” he whispered. 

 

She almost immediately found herself in Jughead’s lap, the Prince holding the back of her blonde head to his shoulder, another arm laced around her back. He tenderly stroked the back of her head as he shushed her. 

 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. “I’m here for you, Betts.” Her hand trailed around to the back of his neck, taking the dark tresses right behind his head and running them through her fingers in calming motions. “I love you,” he said. “Never forget that.” 

 

“I won’t,” she choked out through intermittent tears. “I will never forget it.” 

 

“Good,” he replied, smirking into her neck and pressing a kiss to the creamy skin. “I couldn’t get my mind off you all day.” 

 

“Same here,” Betty replied truthfully, enjoying the attention she was getting from Jughead. 

 

“I meant about what we did after I took myself to Riverdale.” 

 

“I know what you meant,” Betty replied playfully. “And my statement stands.” 

 

“I’d hoped it would,” he said, kissing up her jaw delicately so that Betty squirmed in his arms. “What will it take to get you in bed with me tonight?” Jughead asked straightforwardly, finding open spots of Betty’s skin to press kisses to. 

 

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Betty replied. “I want you. I want you so badly it hurts.” 

 

“I know the feeling,” he replied, his jeans getting tighter by the second that Betty sat on his lap. Betty giggled. “What do you want tonight?” Jughead asked, pushing up Betty’s sweater only so much to slip his hands under the fabric and stroke her skin with his thumbs. This sent a shiver through Betty’s spine. She responded to his question by gently kissing his cheek. 

 

“It seems like you want a replay of last night,” he said. 

 

“I would like nothing more, Hades,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

“Say it,” he whispered. “Eight letters. Say them and I’m yours, Elizabeth Cooper.” 

 

“I love you,” she whispered back. “I love you so much, Forsyth Jones.” Betty took her palms to either side of Jughead’s face and pulled his lips to hers for a bruising kiss. 

 

“I love you too, my Queen.” 

 

“Prove it,” Betty whispered, biting her lip once the words left her mouth. 

 

“Oh, I will, Persephone,” Jughead said, standing and taking her with him in his arms. 

 

“Then let’s go, Hades,” she replied. He smirked at her, which brought out a giggle in Betty. Keeping her close to him, Jughead rounded the couch and flung the door to his bedroom open with one hand, taking his goddess inside and locking the door behind them. 

 

Spinning around, Jughead pinned Betty to the wall almost immediately and locked their lips in a forceful and rough kiss. As he attached his lips to her neck, Betty sighed, running her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Jug,” she whispered. 

 

“Yeah, baby?” He asked against her neck, letting the vibration of his husky voice ring against her skin. 

 

Jughead placed his hands on her legs, forcing her to wrap herself around his hips. He kept one hand on her legs to keep her stable and the other made its way up to the back of her neck. He cradled her head with his palm, then slowly walked his fingers into her hair, and gently pulled her ponytail out of its hold. Betty gasped as the hair tie fell to the floor, Jughead’s hand fully immersed in her golden waves. 

 

“What do you want from me tonight?” He asked, kissing right under her earlobe and causing her to tremble in his arms. 

 

“I want you,” she breathed. 

 

“I’ve been distracted all day, thinking of what I did to you last night,” he whispered. “And I’ve been thinking of what I want to do to you now. Tonight.” 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“If you’re good for me, I will.” 

 

_ Damn, _ Betty thought. 

 

“Is that right?” she sassed. 

 

“One more comment like that and it’s gonna be a long night for you,” he said, pushing her further against the wall. She let out a whimper. “Now I want you to promise me you’ll be good tonight, and I’ll tell you.” Jughead pressed his hips against Betty’s, making her breath hitch. 

 

“O-Okay,” she said. “I’ll be good for you, Juggie.” 

 

“That’s what I’m talking about,” he whispered. Jughead placed his mouth against her ear and spoke even quieter. “First... I want to try something new.” 

 

“What are you thinking of trying?” Betty asked innocently. 

 

“I want to make you come with my fingers. I want to coax you into bliss with my touch.” Betty had to bite her lip to keep herself from making any noise. “Then, I want to make you come undone with my tongue against your core.” Betty squirmed. “And finally, I want to be inside of your beautiful body. I want to watch you fall each time. The sight of your face while you’re in bliss is ethereal, my Queen.” 

 

By now, Betty couldn’t hold herself back much longer. She was holding onto his strong shoulders as he made his work with her skin between his lips. 

 

“But most importantly,” he whispered once more. “I want to hear you scream my name, a luxury we cannot afford in Cooper Castle. I want to hear you yell as loudly as you want.” He paused. “Is that something you would want, Betty?” he asked finally. She didn’t even have to think about it. 

 

“Please, Jughead,” she whined. Her grip around his torso tightened, pulling Jughead closer to her. 

 

“Well since you’ve asked so nicely and you’ve promised to be good for me,” he began. “I must oblige to your wishes.” 

 

Jughead held under both of Betty’s legs and slowly peeled her away from the wall. She met him in another bruising kiss, all tongue and passion. She moaned into his mouth when he bit her lip and started walking them towards his bed. 

 

Jughead sat Betty down on the edge of his bed, standing between her legs. Their lips finally parted and they looked into each other’s eyes. Forest green clashed with midnight blue only momentarily. Their hands lingered on the other’s body. Betty started pushing up Jughead’s shirt until he couldn’t take it anymore and spoke at last. 

 

“I am offended,” he said. 

 

“Why, Jug?” 

 

“That sweater and those jeans offend me because they’re not off your body yet.” 

 

“That can change,” Betty replied. 

 

“That  _ will _ change,” he corrected. 

 

They both started to rapidly take off their clothing, starting with shirts and pants. Soon they were only in their undergarments, staring in awe at each other’s bodies. Jughead finally stepped between Betty’s legs once more after he’d successfully kicked off his jeans. She was waiting for him, hungry for more. Jughead, sensing her thirst for him, crashed his lips into hers once more. 

 

“I don’t think you’re ready for this,” he teased, nibbling her lip lightly. Betty sighed, and he moved his lips to her pulse point, sucking lightly. 

 

“If you think I’m not ready after I’ve been waiting for this all day, you’re barking mad,” she whispered, her fingers engrossed in his dark hair. 

 

“No--No, Betty, wait,” he said, pulling back. She was stunned. Why would he do that? After he spoke again, it became clearer. “I was serious. I don’t think this is what you need right now... After everything that’s happened tonight, I just want to make sure that  _ this _ is what you want--No. What you  _ need. _ I want to give you what you need. If that’s spooning the entire night rather than this--” 

 

“Jughead,” she interrupted, standing and looking up into his eyes. Betty placed her palm on his cheek. “I don’t want you right now because I want a distraction from all the drama with my mom.” She paused and stepped even closer, their hips fitting together perfectly. “I want you to make love to me, Jug, because I  _ love you. _ Isn’t that simple enou--” 

 

Betty was cut off by Jughead taking her head and smashing their lips together. He only pulled away when she relaxed in his arms, melting into him. Slowly, he unattached himself from her lips. 

 

“That’s simple enough,” he whispered. “But only if you still want it.” 

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

“Then there’s a bed one foot behind you with our names on it.” 

 

**\---**

 

He turned her inside out. 

 

Three times. 

 

Once with his fingers. 

 

Once with his mouth. 

 

Once with himself. 

 

Just as he’d promised. 

 

He got what he desired most in return: Betty screaming his name and writhing under his touch.

 

**\---**

 

Once Jughead was done torturing Betty with his delicate touches, they spent a few minutes catching their breaths. After every few awkward moments, one of them would chuckle softly and the other would return it. At one point, Betty had rolled into his side. He tucked her into his arm as they held onto each other in his soft, warm sheets that felt too much like home for Betty. 

 

Jughead felt the same sentiment. It felt too right when Betty went for a shower in his bathroom, only to return wearing her underwear and one of his t-shirts. This was the way he loved her best: clean-scrubbed, ready for bed, and soft-natured as hell. When she came back smelling like him, his heart soared over the moon. There was something possessive about that sentiment for him to ignore. He smiled smugly, knowing that he was the one she loved. With a kiss to the forehead and tucking the Queen in, Jughead went for a shower, too. He returned in his boxers and a t-shirt. Rounding the corner to go back to Betty, he saw her watching him, tucked under his sheets, and forcing her eyes to stay open every time they drooped. 

 

“Hey there, Persephone,” he said. “Feeling good?” 

 

“Spectacular,” she said, adding a yawn on the end. 

 

“You’re positively glowing, Betts.” 

 

“So are you, Hades.” 

 

“Only because of you.” 

 

“I could say the same,” Betty replied. 

 

“You want to be cuddled, don’t you?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, please,” she said. Jughead chuckled lightly. He climbed over the Queen as she giggled, then slid under the covers, and wrapped himself around her. He inhaled her scent. 

 

“You smell like me,” he whispered. She pulled on his arm so that Jughead was pressed flush against her from behind. His head tilted up so he could speak into her ear. 

 

“I love it,” she said. “It feels so right.” 

 

“I agree,” he replied. 

 

Raindrops began to patter against the roof and the window. 

 

“This is perfect,” she mumbled. “You, here with me. The calming lull of the rain outside... Nothing more about this could be better, Juggie.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so,” he whispered into her golden hair. Jughead pressed a kiss to the back of Betty’s neck. “Goodnight, Persephone.” 

 

“Goodnight, Hades.” 

 

Everything was peaceful in the Seaside Kingdom, in the Kingdom of Riverdale, and even the Kingdom of Greendale. On the edge of East Centerville, thunder boomed and lightning flashed in vicious sequencing. Trees bent in the howling wind, branches snapping and leaves at the mercy of the air. 

 

On the edge of the Kingdom of Centerville, close to the border of the Pep Realm was a massive treeline, known as Fox Forest. The woods were always dark there, even on the brightest of days. Sunlight never hit the forest floor. Half the time, fearsome animals lurked in the shadows of Fox Forest, and no one dared enter alone who knew of those woods. 

 

Yet, a surly, cloaked man stepped out of the forest without a scratch. He sighed in relief (without breaking his focused expression), content by knowing he was back inside the land he knew best, or so he thought. Not even the loud clap of thunder and the flash of lightning behind him were able to startle the man. He’d heard louder explosions. 


	30. Monumental

For the past nine years, Betty and her mother had attended the annual Cooper-Blossom remembrance service held in Thornhill. Each year it served Betty as a reminder of what her life once was: happy and carefree. For the first time in what was now ten years, the Queen of Riverdale had finally been content that she would be attending with her newly-reformed mother, a version of Alice Cooper that would be comforting and caring, unlike years past. 

 

The last nine services with Alice had been a thorn in Betty’s side. She was hoping that this year would finally be different. Maybe Alice would shed tears with her this time. Maybe she would finally wrap her arms around her traumatized daughter, accompanying her embrace with soothing whispers that she was there and that everything would be okay. 

 

The prospect of that being remotely possible went down in flames when Betty had to send Alice to jail for her crimes against her daughter. Now, the only thing she feared was having no one next to her at the service in two weeks. 

 

She expressed this fear not too long after emerging from a dream about a raven-haired man and three children, two boys and a girl. Jughead had brought up the service in the first place, knowing it was inevitable to mention it. Each year it took place on the same day: the anniversary of the deadly explosion. In this case, it was the eleventh anniversary, and Betty  _ definitely _ didn’t want to be alone. 

 

“Hey, you’re not going to be alone, Betty!” Jughead assured her over his cup of coffee. “Veronica, Archie, and I will all be there too. With our families.” 

 

“I wanted to go with my mom, but I can’t just let her out after everything she’s done.” Jughead grabbed her hand, forcing Betty to look up at him. 

 

“You don’t have to,” he replied. “My parents may not go because of my dad’s health. They’re probably going to send Jellybean and I in their place. If that happens, I would be more than happy to escort you.” 

 

“What about Jelly?” 

 

“Are you kidding? She adores you! JB won’t mind, I’m sure.” 

 

“Thank you, Jughead.” 

 

“Not a problem, my Queen.” He smiled. “It would be an honor, honestly, Betty.” 

 

“You’re my  _ boyfriend,” _ Betty laughed. 

 

“Still. You’re the most radiant human being that exists and I love going anywhere with you,” Jughead said. “Even to a memorial service.” 

 

“I cannot imagine anyone enjoying a memorial service,” Betty replied, stirring what was left of her hot chocolate. 

 

“I would only enjoy it because you’d be there and I’d be right next to you.” He paused. “I don’t... enjoy death...” Jughead suddenly looked disappointed and turned towards the coffee maker. He sighed deeply and Betty realized what he was thinking about. 

 

“Juggie,” she said, trying to reach across the counter to him. “It’s hard, I know. Please don’t do the brooding thing that I know you want to do. Veronica told me all about that over the years.” 

 

“I’ve only ever been happy because of you, Betty. You and my sister. You’re both the light in my life.” He paused. “That first night at Veronica’s a while back was the first time I’d been happy in years. My sister is awesome, but it’s nothing like having you around, Betts.” 

 

“Just like how Kevin is great, but he was never able to fill the gaps of you, Veronica, and Archie,” Betty said. “I get it. Jug,  _ please--” _

 

“He’s  _ dying,” _ He whimpered. “There’s nothing I can do about it, and just looking at him makes me feel helpless, and then you come along,” Jughead said, turning around and facing her. “And you praise my body, my mind, and my soul and--and... and I don’t feel helpless anymore because I help you and you help me, but then you have to leave--” He started to bawl in front of her. “I don’t want you to ever leave me again.” 

 

Betty got up from her seat and quickly ran around the counter to Jughead. She fell into his arms as he sobbed. The Prince held her in a death grip. 

 

“I don’t ever want to leave you, Jughead,” she whispered. “But I’ve got my duty in Riverdale.” 

 

“I know. I know you do.” He paused and stopped crying, save for a sniffle. “You’re the greatest Queen they’ve ever had.” 

 

“I’m the  _ only _ queen they’ve ever had.” 

 

“I don’t care. You’re still the best.” Jughead paused again. “You should probably get going, huh?” 

 

“I should, but I’ve got one more thing to ask you.” She stopped momentarily. “Why does Hot Dog like me so much?” Jughead pulled out of their hug. 

 

“Well  _ that’s _ a loaded question,” he replied, recovering from his tears. 

 

“Kevin brought it up yesterday. Archie too. I figured maybe you could tell me.” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting this so soon, but yeah. I know why.” Jughead stopped to sigh. 

 

“Hot Dog isn’t a normal sheepdog. When the heir to the Jones throne is ten years old, we’re taken to a small, private farm in a village called Athens. It is at that farm the we pick out our sheepdogs. I picked out Hot Dog the Third from a specific litter of puppies, All of them share the same qualities of Hot Dog, but  _ he _ is special because I chose him. He’s created a special bond with me. It’s not like a bond you would have with a random sheepdog.” 

 

“Why not? What’s so special about him?” 

 

“These specific dogs from Athens form bonds with their owners so they can...” He drifted off, not quite ready to say it. 

 

“They can... what, Jug?” Betty asked. 

 

“They can detect who your soulmate is,” Jughead replied immediately. He searched her face for any sort of hesitation before he continued. “Hot Dog has been protective, clingy, and comforting because he knows you’re my soulmate. He won’t listen to me or anyone else anymore because his duty is to protect my soulmate from anyone at any cost.” 

 

“W-We’re...” 

 

“We’re  _ soulmates, _ Betty. Yes.” Jughead paused again. “I understand if you need some time--” 

 

“It all makes sense now. Why everything feels right with you. Why I feel everything will be okay.” She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. He grinned back, relieved to get that information off of his chest. 

 

“Yeah,” he beamed. “That’s  _ exactly _ what it’s supposed to feel like.” 

 

**\---**

 

Before she’d even been back at Cooper Castle for thirty minutes, Betty’s emotions were scrambled. She didn’t know what to think upon entering her room and seeing it. How could she have the nerve to do such a thing? After everything that happened the day before, and after everything she’d done? 

 

When Kevin told her that there was something she should see, she didn’t think it would be anything like what she _did_ see. First, she was angry. _Who would let_ _her do that? Who thought it would be okay to let her do that?_ Then she was remorseful again. _It was such a kind gesture. Why was she mad? Why did Betty do what she did the day before? She had been apologizing every other second!_

 

But then, to save herself from spiraling, Betty made Kevin take them away. Naturally, the newly-appointed General and Head of the Riverdale Guard believed Betty was overreacting. He held them in his hands and almost rolled his eyes at her. The whole situation seemed ridiculous. 

 

“Betty, they’re  _ flowers!” _ Kevin exclaimed. “And they go with your aesthetic around here! Just throw the card away and keep them!” 

 

“Kevin, you know they’re not _ just flowers,” _ Betty told him, dabbing a remaining tear with a tissue. “They’re my favorites, and goddammit she  _ knew.”  _

 

“You  _ love _ lilies, Betty. Can’t you just keep them? Pretend they’re from Jughead, or Veronica, or Archie. I don’t have the  _ soul _ to throw out an arrangement this beautiful,” Kevin said, the vase in both of his hands. 

 

“Kev... I can’t,” Betty replied. “I can’t deal with her right now, and I don’t want her affections.” 

 

“Yeah, I can tell. You haven’t even said her  _ name.” _

 

“Don’t push it.” 

 

“Sorry, but it seems that she’s being sincere about this.” Kevin said. “They’re just flowers.” 

 

“Get them out,” Betty demanded. 

 

“Here’s what we’re not going to do,” Kevin protested, setting the vase down on her desk. He clipped off the note, ripped it, and threw it in her trash can. He then proceeded to clip off a flower, and walk over to Betty. He pushed a few blonde curls behind her ear, then tucked the lily in with her golden locks. “I am not letting these go to waste. They’re from me now. For the promotion.” 

 

“Kevin, I know damn well--” 

 

“That I just gifted those to you,” Kevin insisted. “That I hand-picked them from the Cooper Gardens and put them in a vase. Just. For. You.” He booped her nose, and Betty couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Thank you, Kevin,” she said. 

 

“You’re welcome.  _ For the flowers.” _ Kevin Keller made his way to the door. “Enjoy them.” He let himself out. 

 

**\---**

 

Betty started spending her days wiring away with Riverdale issues of state. All documents would come to her for approval. The workload was draining. Kevin, Sweet Pea, and Fangs kept her company. They went and grabbed food and drinks for her, and they always made sure that Betty had a steaming mug of hot chocolate waiting when she entered her study. 

 

After a tiring day of state papers, Betty hauled ass over to Seaside Castle to spend the night wrapped up with Jughead. Some days, Betty needed more comfort than others. There would be nights where Jughead and Betty would just snuggle together and fall asleep. Other nights, they had to cradle each other, soothing the other’s tears. On the rare occasion that Betty and Jughead weren’t flat-out exhausted, they would find nirvana together and fall asleep on top of each other.

 

No matter what, Betty still had to get up and leave the next morning to go back to Riverdale, and the cycle would continue. 

 

The only thing that truly remained the same other than hot chocolate on her desk every morning, were the fresh flowers that continued to show up on Betty’s bedside table. They were always lilies, and they were always addressed from Alice Cooper, who was still in the dungeons. Whichever guard escorted Betty to her room always became the person that claimed to have sent them. 

 

So far, Kevin had taken fault for three days, while Sweet Pea and Fangs had claimed two bouquets each. They made sure to make a show of ripping the card off and throwing it away, but it didn’t truly matter. Betty couldn’t help feeling more and more guilty, so much so that the Queen began averting her eyes whenever one of the knights would tuck one of the lilies behind her ear. 

 

When she came back for the seventh time, Fangs was claiming his second bouquet, tearing away the note left behind. When she saw the lilies behind him, all of the guilt built up began to spill out in the form of tears in her eyes. Fangs turned around quickly when he saw the Queen behind him. He ran over to her and took Betty into his arms. 

 

“Betty, n-no. Please don’t. It’s not worth it,” Fangs pleaded. 

 

“She’s trying to gain my forgiveness, and I threw her in the dungeon! Like she was nothing to me! Like she hadn’t changed!” 

 

“You couldn’t have just ignored her crimes, Betty. She’s not worth crying over.” 

 

“She’s my  _ mother, _ and the only family I have left, but I still kicked her in that cold cell because of what she did to me!” Betty sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“Do I need to call Jughead?” Fangs whispered. Betty began trying to dry her tears and calm down. 

 

“He’s--” She stopped speaking when she realized what she almost said. “No, don’t call him,” Betty caught herself. “I’ll call him.” 

 

Fangs left the room, leaving only the Queen and Hot Dog. Betty sighed and picked up her phone, dialing Jughead’s number. He picked up almost immediately. 

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Jug. Hey.” 

 

_ “Betty? What’s up?” _

 

“I just don’t know what to do, Jughead.” 

 

_ “Did she send more flowers?” _

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Jughead paused.  _ “I think you should go talk to her.” _

 

“I don’t want to--” 

 

_ “Betty, listen.” _ He stopped her.  _ “She keeps sending you the lilies because she knows they’re your favorite. She’s been sending them for a week now, and you burst into tears nearly every time you see them from her. She’s the only family you have left, and she’s obviously asking for your forgiveness.” _

 

“Jughead, I can’t just go and see her! I threw her in there!” 

 

_ “Look. I don’t have much time left with my dad. It’s inevitable at this point. Your mom is getting older, and she has done some unforgivable things. Just go to see her. You can tell her to stop sending the flowers, to leave you alone, it doesn’t matter. She’s your mom. Don’t forget you’re all that she has left, too.”  _

 

Betty didn’t know what to say. 

 

“I really have no reason to complain about my situation, do I?” 

 

_ “Everyone has a reason to complain about their situation. What people fail to remember is that everything is relative. We compare our situations to each other in order to say that someone else isn’t suffering as much as we are, as if it’s a competition. Betty, we’re all suffering. Our situations aren’t comparable. You have all the reasons in the world to complain about the uppercut life has given to you. I do too. Of course those reasons are different, but still.”  _

 

“Jughead, what?” 

 

_ “I digressed, I’m sorry. Simply put, everyone should have the right to complain about life. We’re all suffering. Go see your mom. She’s hurting too.”  _

 

“I don’t know...” 

 

_ “You don’t get cuddles if you come over tonight, I’ll make sure of it.”  _

 

“Are you really bribing me?” 

 

_ “I don’t want to. I want you to go on your own.” _

 

“Okay, drop the bribe. I’ll go.” 

 

_ “Okay. I’m calling Sweet Pea later to make sure you’ve gone.” _

 

“You don’t need to do that, I’ll go. I mean it.” 

 

_ “Alright. Good luck.” _

 

“Bye.” 

 

The phone clicked down and Betty sighed. She looked to her bed where Hot Dog was curled up, asleep. She smiled at the sight. Ever since Jughead had broken the news to her, she couldn’t help but smile at the fluffy sheepdog that was the symbol of their love. The Queen began to notice Hot Dog’s tendencies to protect and soothe more and more. 

 

Whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat from the terror of memories at Malachi’s fortress, Hot Dog would be curled into her side and Jughead would be spooning her from behind. The sheepdog always seemed to notice before Jughead did, but she was still comfortably sandwiched between them (also known as her favorite place to be). 

 

Betty hadn’t even used Hot Dog’s leash since Jughead told her. She knew that the sheepdog would follow her wherever she went, and she didn’t have to worry about him wandering off. She didn’t reprimand him when Hot Dog wouldn’t listen to Kevin, Sweet Pea, or Fangs. She knew it was in his nature to only listen to her, and didn’t bother trying to get the dog to do otherwise. 

 

She trusted him so much so that Betty called for him, and he was eager to follow. Betty imagined that Hot Dog would follow her to the end of the earth, just as Jughead probably would. So as the Queen of Riverdale let Hot Dog out of her room so they could both head to the dungeons, Betty held no objections to bringing him with her. 

 

Fangs Fogarty didn’t question her when she began walking down the stairs in her deep, emerald green dress that hit at her knees and her gold, glittery heels with Hot Dog trailing. The knight followed behind Betty, making sure she got where she needed to go. He wasn’t surprised when the two of them and Hot Dog were standing in the dungeons, being led through the semi-dark halls. 

 

Betty’s heels clicked on the concrete floors, echoing and establishing the Queen’s presence. Several of the prisoners moved away from the iron bars of their cells in fear. They’d heard what Elizabeth Cooper did to her mother. Because of that, they were all now intimidated. They knew the conditions of their cells, and they didn’t truly understand what would prompt the Queen to throw her mother inside one, and what would cause a visit. The people behind the bars scampered away at the sound of her refined tone. 

 

“She hasn’t been doing much,” the head of the jails told her. “She doesn’t really speak to anyone except me when she asks for bouquets of flowers to be sent to you, Your Majesty.” 

 

“She makes no other requests?” Betty asked. 

 

“None. She doesn’t complain or protest at all, Your Majesty. But, she does ask how you are, and if you’ve done anything big for Riverdale.” 

 

“She’s concerned?” 

 

“She’s concerned for  _ you, _ Your Majesty. That’s why she sends the flowers in the mornings.” 

 

Betty simply nodded in response, continuing to walk between the jailer and Hot Dog. The jailer, Fangs thought, seemed afraid of offending Betty. He had every right to be afraid. After the coup, the whole castle staff seemed jittery. Fangs knew that Betty was kind, and could be forgiving, but the rest of the staff was anxious that they were the next to go if they screwed something up. He’d been asked how he felt so comfortable around her, and the answer was obvious: he knew who she was. Fangs knew that the Queen of Riverdale wasn’t cold-hearted, but had been firm with her mother the day of the coup. She still treated her staff with the same kindness she had always shown them. Even after everything she’d been through, Elizabeth Cooper remained the same loving soul she’d always been. 

 

But then there was her mother. 

 

When they came across Alice Cooper’s cell, Betty stopped wordlessly with Hot Dog and the jailer. Fangs kept a close distance, just in case he was needed. 

 

“Here you are, Your Majesty.” 

 

Betty didn’t reply to the jailer, she simply waved him away. He bowed and quickly went back to his post. Fangs watched as Betty pointed to the ground and Hot Dog sat immediately, keeping focus on the Queen. She stood five feet from the iron bars and cleared her throat. 

 

Alice looked up, her eyes tired but soft. A look of surprise graced her face when she first saw her daughter standing outside her cell. When Betty’s serious expression didn’t change, Alice got up from her cot and walked over to face the teenager in front of her. 

 

“Elizabeth,” she said. 

 

“Mother.” 

 

“Y-You look good... How has Riverdale been treating you?” 

 

“Fine.” Betty paused. “But I’m sure you already knew that.” 

 

“I did. I just wanted to hear it from  _ you.” _

 

“You’ve been sending me flowers.” 

 

“Yes. I was hoping that they would bring you to me.” 

 

“Because you want me to let you out?” 

 

“No,” Alice replied. “Not at all. I mean-- yes, I do want to get out of here, but that wasn’t the reason I sent the flowers.” 

 

“Then why did you send them?” 

 

“I was taking the opportunity to apologize over and over,” Alice choked out. “I-I’m sorry, Button. I’m sorry for who I used to be. I’m sorry I hurt you in more way than one. I was so stupid.” 

 

Betty didn’t move. She didn’t react. Alice continued. 

 

“Your father and I... we never should have tried to get that alliance with the Blossoms.” 

 

“Because of you two we don’t have to worry about a Blossom Curse anymore.” 

 

“We were idiots, Elizabeth.” 

 

“I know. I was an idiot to let you back in.” Betty paused. “Little did I know you would hurt me again.” 

 

_ “Elizabeth--” _

 

“No,” Betty declared. “I thought we had something good, mother. I thought that maybe you would end up helping me raise my children one day, but I can’t trust you anymore! I don’t want you to have to be in here, don’t you understand?!” 

 

“Then please, let me come back. Let me be here for you.” 

 

“What so you can hurt me again?” 

 

“No. I would never--” 

 

“I can’t ignore your crimes against me.” Betty shook her head back and forth as tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I don’t trust you. I  _ can’t _ trust you. Not anymore.” 

 

“What can I do to change that?” Alice asked, rushing towards the iron bars, taking one in each hand. She was trying to get as close as possible to Betty. “Please, Button. What can I do?” 

 

“Haven’t you done  _ enough?” _ Betty asked calmly, taking a few steps towards her mother. “Haven’t you done enough to me? I’m not sure I could take another betrayal.” 

 

“I’m not in here because of who I’ve been recently, Elizabeth. These past few weeks, I thought I’d redeemed myself. I’ve changed from the woman that I used to be. The bad mother. The mother that was so bad, no one should have even  _ considered _ me your mother.” Betty took another step forward, and her nose could almost brush her mother’s. 

 

“I should have forced that coup on you a long time ago. Prince Forsyth once suggested it, but we would have taken the whole castle with the Serpents,” Betty whispered. “Back then I wouldn’t have a single grain of remorse for you in your situation.” 

 

“And now?” Alice asked. 

 

“And now it pains me to even  _ think _ about forgiving you,” Betty replied with a straight face. She paused, staring into her mother’s eyes. “Stop sending the lilies. I’ll be back if I want to be. Flowers won’t change that.” 

 

“Please, don’t leave me here,” Alice whispered. “Let me into your life again, Button.” 

 

“I need time,” Betty replied. “At the least, I need to be away from you for a while. But for now, you’ve done enough, don’t you think?” She turned around, looking at Fangs and Hot Dog. “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

Fangs nodded, and the sheepdog stood from his place on the ground. They waited for Betty to go ahead, then they trailed behind her. 

 

“Elizabeth, you’re making a mistake!” Alice exclaimed as they walked away. 

 

Tears were running down Betty’s face now, escaping her emerald eyes just to die on her cheeks. Her dark green dress floated off her frame as she walked back through the jail. Alice kept calling her name, and each time another few tears would emerge to roll down her pale skin. 

 

It seemed like the end of the relationship with her mother. It felt unforgivable. Maybe she just needed time, or maybe someone else would come in to change their current dynamic. For now, Betty wasn’t going to even think about her mother. She had state papers to sign off on and a boyfriend to comfort. 

 

And then there was a looming threat in the pit of Betty’s stomach that said:

  
_ Something monumental is coming. _


	31. The Unexpected

The entirety of Cooper Castle knew that when Elizabeth Cooper said something, she meant it. When she was focused on something, she wouldn’t rest until it was completed. Riverdale had seen this multiple times in their Queen, but most only remembered the insistence of the coup. Elizabeth had dethroned her own mother to get her point across. Even Alice herself knew when too much was too much with her daughter. 

 

And so, the flowers stopped appearing in Betty’s room. She barely noticed, aside from the fact that she was shedding less tears per day. 

 

Betty hadn’t been focused on the sudden disappearance of the lilies that had been popping into her room daily. Instead, she’d been spending as much time as possible with Jughead. 

 

The Prince’s situation with his father was becoming more dire. Jughead was more and more distraught about FP Jones as the days went on. He was sickly worried about his father, though he knew that the King was going to pass from the cancer in his lungs sooner rather than later. There had been a few days where Betty went over to Seaside just to go and see FP with Jughead. Almost every time she and Jughead walked in the room together, Betty was shocked at how he’d worsened. 

 

FP was in terrible condition. His body was obviously wearing down, so much so that it was hard to hide it. His hazel eyes were weathered, and his skin was paler than usual. Even so, when Jughead walked into the room with Betty on his arm, FP’s face lit up. 

 

The sight of the blonde Queen, who was now as good as his daughter, would make him smile for the first time in a week. He was reminded of the conversations he had with his son. FP knew that Jughead was nothing but smitten for Betty Cooper and it showed, so he’d given Jughead something irreplaceable. Betty kept a smile on her face the whole time, and did nothing but light up the room. 

 

The entire Jones family was sad when Betty had to go, but they understood why. Jughead walked her back to her carriage right before she left, needing to talk to her for a moment. She held onto his arm, never wanting to leave his grip and the warmth he radiated. There was an eerie but comfortable silence between them as they walked somewhat slowly, trying to savor the moment before they were split up. 

 

“So... My parents talked to Jellybean and I this morning,” Jughead said as they started to walk down the stairs. Betty looked over at him. “It’s just going to be her and I at the service tomorrow. My dad is in no condition to travel and--” 

 

“You don’t have to explain, Jughead,” Betty said quickly. “I already know.” 

 

“That’s why I love you,” he whispered in her ear, making Betty flush. 

 

“I love you too,” she replied. 

 

“I would love to-- I mean, it would be my honor to escort you to the service tomorrow,” he finished. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Betty took both of Jughead’s hands in her own. Their eyes locked as the Queen spoke. 

 

“There’s no need to stumble over yourself when you ask me, Jug,” she said softly. It was his turn to flush. “I would love it if you would escort me tomorrow.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Jughead. Are you truly in disbelief right now?” Betty asked. “After everything we’ve  _ done--” _

 

“Hey, that information is for our ears only,” Jughead interrupted. 

 

“True, but there’s also no reason for you to be in disbelief about me wanting you to escort me tomorrow.” 

 

“I know. I just thought it would pull your heartstrings so you’d stay longer.” 

 

“You’re a sneak, Jones,” Betty quipped with a smug smirk. 

 

“No, I’m your escort for tomorrow.” 

 

“Call it what you want,” Betty joked. 

 

“Persephone. My Queen. My--” 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Calling you what I want.” 

 

“Oh my god, Hades.” 

 

“Hades is a god, yes--” 

 

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I’ve got to get going.” 

 

“Noooooo,” he whined, pulling her into a suffocating hug. “Don’t leeeeeeave.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her blonde head. 

 

“Jug, Riverdale needs me,” she said, muffled into his chest. 

 

“I need you more.” 

 

“Seriously, Jughead!” 

 

“Just pretend I’m Riverdale, then.” 

 

“You’re my Prince, you dummy. And I need to go!” 

 

“Fine,” he grumbled, letting Betty out of the hug. She took his arm once more, and they headed out the door. Betty’s carriage stood in front of them as they tread towards it. 

 

“Jellybean loved her present from you for her birthday three days ago,” Jughead said softly. 

 

“I’m glad she liked the maplewood colored pencils. They’re a Riverdale specialty. The wood comes from the trees on my side of the Sweetwater River.” 

 

They stopped again, but closer to the carriage. Jughead pulled her in for another tight hug and he discreetly laid a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“I love you, Persephone,” he said in her ear. 

 

“I love you too, Hades,” she replied, pulling away from his embrace. “Bye.” 

 

“Bye.” 

 

Jughead watched as she walked to the carriage and was helped inside. With another longing glance, they exchanged smiles, then she was gone. 

 

**\---**

 

“The jailer thinks that you can get her to--” 

 

“If she won’t eat that’s her  _ own _ damn fault.” 

 

“Betty, she’s your mom.” 

 

“Why should that change anything at this point?’ 

 

“Because this  _ bullshit _ has gone on long enough, Elizabeth!” Kevin yelled. The world stopped. Betty stood up straight. “She’s changed. You’ve put her away for something you’ve already forgiven her for!” 

 

“I  _ never _ forgave her reason for abusing me!” 

 

“A prophecy? That she was  _ coerced _ into ignoring?!” 

 

“Coerced?” Betty asked, shocked. She spun around to face her General. 

 

“We found letters in your father’s handwriting from his office to hers, saying that if she tried or even thought about aborting you when she was nearly a month pregnant with you, he would... hurt her.” 

 

“He wouldn’t!” Betty exclaimed angrily. The loving father she’d known would never consider it. 

 

“He did. We have the letters.” 

 

“Kev, I don’t have time for this. We have to go to the memorial service. The one  _ in memory  _ of my  _ father.” _

 

“You would rather be reminiscing over Harold, Polly, and Charles than taking care of your mother?! The only living relative you have?!” 

 

“Keller!” Betty snapped. She stared him down icily. She might as well have thrown a dagger at him. Kevin stood stiffly, yet angrily at Betty’s decision, but he understood that she needed to go. 

 

“I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me to say, Your Majesty. I will have Sweet Pea accompany you to the service rather than me.” 

 

The Queen didn’t speak again to Kevin. She simply glared at him until he bowed and left the room. 

 

Betty, still in awe, stood near one of the posts on her bed, alone, in her mourning clothes. 

 

She felt exactly as she did that day, eleven years ago. 

 

The empty feeling she had when she realized she was stuck with her mother, still loomed in the back of her head. 

 

Now, she didn’t even have that.

 

**\---**

 

When Betty finally stepped out of her carriage, Jellybean and Jughead were waiting for her. Everyone, including the Prince and Princess of Seaside, bowed when the Queen of Riverdale touched down to the ground with the help of Sir Peabody. 

 

“Your Majesty,” Jughead said as she approached. Betty let a smile slip onto her face as Jughead took her hand and lowered his lips to kiss her knuckles. He rose once more. 

 

“Prince Forsyth. Princess Forsythia.” Jellybean beamed at her. If anyone else had used that name, they would have been punched. 

 

“Shall we?” Jughead asked, offering his arm. Betty let her fingers curl around his bicep that was covered by his suit jacket. Jellybean took the other side. “My two favorite girls,” Jughead whispered as he started to walk inside with them. They were directed up the stairs to the private box reserved for them. Sweet Pea trailed them from behind, and opted to stay at the back so he could see everything that was going on. 

 

Betty tried her best to keep her eyes away from Jughead. She knew that he was captivating in that suit and crown. It was a three-piece suit, all black, including the shirt and tie. His jacket and vest were buttoned up, with a silver sash running over his shoulder and down to his hip. Jughead’s silver crown rested on the top of his dark, fluffy hair, and was currently sliding down to sit on the crown of his head. The Queen glanced over to his sister, who had her hair back into a dirty blonde braid, and her silver crown was sliding back on her head like her brother. The same sash was worn, ending in a bow at her side. 

 

Jughead was conversely trying to keep his eyes off of the Queen on his arm. The gold sash on the black dress she wore was enticing, and her gold crown on her honey-colored, loose curls was enough to drive him crazy. The last thing he needed was for them to lock eyes, blue clashing with green, or to take a peek down at her gorgeous legs. 

 

The Prince was so close to going insane, that Veronica and Archie showed themselves at just the right time. The Princess of Centerville and Prince of Greendale were fitted in their mourning clothes, and almost ran to show themselves to the other three royals. Betty let go of Jughead’s arm to meet Veronica and Archie in strong, tight hugs. When they all let go, Betty spoke to the four standing in front of her. 

 

“I guess I should thank you all for coming... It is, after all... my family’s remembrance service.” 

 

“Don’t sweat it, Betty,” Archie said. “We’re here to support you.” 

 

Jughead, Veronica, and Jellybean nodded in response. 

 

“We should probably take our seats, Betts,” Jughead proposed. “It’s going to start soon.” 

 

“I’ll catch you after, B,” Veronica said, almost being pulled away to her seat by Archie. Betty smiled at Veronica as she let her arm slip into Jughead’s once more, and he led them to their box with three chairs for them. Jughead sat down between Betty and his sister, feeling content. He noticed at once that something wasn’t right. 

 

Where his sister had let go, Betty was still holding onto his arm. Jughead looked at her hand, thumb stroking his bicep nervously, then up at her. It occurred to him that she was anxious. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered, moving his hand to her knee. He pushed back the edge of the skirt just so that the skin of his palm and that of her knee were touching. It was electric. Betty snapped her head to look at Jughead. “It’s going to be okay, Betts.” He used his thumb to caress her skin, and she immediately relaxed under his influence. “There we go. Good girl.” 

 

“Thank you,” she said, keeping her arm locked around his. It was a subtle move, overlooked by everyone in the Thornhill chapel. He kept his hand where it was.

 

The simple contact with Betty’s knee was so intoxicating that Jughead didn’t know when the service began, but he made it his job to make sure Betty wasn’t overlooked. Polly and Charles were mentioned first, along with Jason and Cheryl. That’s when Jughead realized that Betty had mastered the art of silent tears. 

 

He’d glanced up and watched as tears poured gracefully from her eyes. Betty was simply blinking through them. Jughead took his hand off of her knee and quickly brushed one away with his thumb, rendering Betty’s attentions. She forced a troubled smile and moved closer to him. Jughead quietly put his arm around her back, fingers resting on her side and under her arm. 

 

When Harold Cooper ‘s memory was front and center, Jughead knew to pull Betty closer. She allowed herself to sit almost hip to hip with him, and rested her head on his shoulder as the tears continued. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing lovingly. 

 

The most painful part of the service was the reliving of the explosion. Describing the scene was emotional torture. Witnesses had told years ago about how the nobles of the four principalities were knocked backwards by the pure force of the explosion. The children themselves had never said a peep. 

 

Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie each remembered the sound and the feeling of being slapped in the face by the gush of wind. The way that they almost bounced when they hit the ground was a sensation none of them would ever forget. Each of them shivered as they felt themselves landing in the grass all over again. 

 

It was all the more traumatic for Elizabeth Cooper, as she lost three family members in that one moment of freefall. Her sobs became quietly audible as she buried her face into Jughead’s shoulder. At the moment that he was alerted to her change in behavior, Jughead wrapped both of his arms around her. 

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re okay, Betty.” Jughead kissed her hairline and rubbed her back. 

 

“I’ve got no one!” She sobbed hushedly. “My family is dead or imprisoned--” 

 

“You’ve got me,” Jughead replied. “And Jelly, too. I’m here for you, Betts. We’re here.” 

 

Betty was able to calm down after hearing those words. Gradually, she was able to pull herself away from Jughead as he continued to soothe her. He let her hold onto one of the tissues he’d brought. 

 

It was a painful event to begin with. Reliving the moment when the Pep Kingdom split into the Pep Realm was a lot for the teenage royals, even on the eleventh anniversary. Jughead could tell that Veronica and Archie had been crying in the private box next to them. The only royal that didn’t have as strong a connection to the explosion was Jellybean. She was an infant at the time of the incident.  

 

She’d never truly understood why they had to go to the service every year, or why Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Veronica would all burst into tears simultaneously. Through her studies of history, she was beginning to understand what happened at Blossom Castle all those years ago, and why it was no longer standing. As she took a glance over at Jughead as he consoled Betty, she began to understand a bit more. Jellybean had never lost her brother or parents, but she knew she was going to learn the feeling eventually. 

 

Soon, the service was over, and Jughead, Betty, Jellybean, Archie, and Veronica were all ushered to a private reception with the nobles in attendance. Lady Josephine McCoy and Duke Elio of Centerville, Sir Reginald Mantle of Greendale (who Betty learned, was also the heir to a lordship), Countess Ethel Muggs of Riverdale, and Lady Antoinette Topaz of Seaside, and a few others were inside when the royals entered. The reception itself was friendly. Most of the event was trading pleasantries and having a small bite to eat. It was a very closed-off gathering in favor of the security and privacy of the nobility. 

 

The Prince of Seaside had noticed Betty’s somewhat melancholy mood, so he offered to take her back to Seaside before she had to head home, and she accepted. After about thirty minutes, the royals parted ways. Jughead, Jellybean, and Betty got in one carriage while Veronica and Archie left in another. 

 

The ride to Seaside Castle was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Crowns had been shed and laid on the seats. Jughead and Betty sat hip to hip on one bench and Jellybean stared out the window and sat across from them. Betty and Jughead’s hands were intertwined, Jughead rubbing his Queen’s hand with his thumb. She was still holding the tissue with the other. She was leaning into him, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to nuzzle his face into her golden hair. He was reminded by something. 

 

“I promise you this, when you find your person you’ll know. Because you find them in every little thing you do and you picture doing everything with that one person. Every song becomes about them. You start to feel more than just butterflies in your stomach but you get a feeling in your heart that makes everything feel as if it’ll all be okay. Their voice is your new favorite sound and their eyes are your new favorite color. You can’t get enough of them in a day. Whether they’re miles or minutes apart you just know deep down that they are your person. And if you ever find that person, you’d be damned to let them go,” FP had told him. “You would be  _ damned _ to ever let Betty go, son.” 

 

“I know,” he’d replied. “You’re right.” 

 

“And let it be known that I will fuck you up if you  _ ever _ fuck up what you have with her,” FP added. “She’s the best thing that has ever happened to you.” 

 

**\---**

 

As soon as Jughead’s private apartment door shut, Betty was shoved up against it. Jughead’s hips pressed into hers and she stopped herself from whimpering. Before she knew it, Jughead’s mouth was right next to her ear, whispering smokily. 

 

“You thought you could just tempt me with that dress and those heels and not receive the repercussions of such an act?” He growled. 

 

“It wasn’t--” she had to swallow harshly to stop herself from moaning. “That wasn’t the intent.” 

 

“Perception is everything, love,” he whispered, kissing her neck. Jughead reached down and lifted her legs up so that she was sitting on his arms, her back cemented against his door. He stroked the soft, creamy skin of her thighs with his thumbs, sending chills up Betty’s spine. Her hands creeped up to rest on the back of his neck as he continued to make out with the skin on her neck. 

 

“Can--Can we-- _ Oh, Juggie,” _ she let herself whine after her he moved his mouth to her jaw and sucked on it. 

 

“Can we what, Persephone?” Jughead asked huskily. “You want me?” 

 

“More than  _ anything,” _ she agreed. “I was going to say--- _ I can’t think straight when you do that.” _

 

“I know you can’t,” Jughead whispered. “Continue.” 

 

“I was going to say we should take this to your room,” she said. 

 

“So I can lay you down on my bed and fuck you senseless?” 

 

_ “Please.” _

 

Jughead pulled away, keeping Betty pressed against the wooden door, and looked down. He moved his hands up to her midsection, just below the bottom curve of her chest. He let his tongue slide over his bottom lip seductively and ran his fingers across her stomach gently. 

 

“Jug--”

 

“Shh...” he whispered, his eyes not parting from her body. “You’re so beautiful...” 

 

Betty didn’t know what to say, so she kept quiet. 

 

“You deserve the world, Elizabeth Cooper,” he whispered, looking up into her eyes. They captivated him, entranced him, called him home. “I realized it today, in the service.” He paused. “You’ve been broken by the world, by your mom... Life has corrupted your soul, and neither it nor your mother could handle the strength you held for yourself, so they threw you to me... and I will never be more grateful.” Jughead could tell she was holding in tears from his kind words. “I know this is sappy as hell, but let me cherish you, Betty. Let me love you today.” 

 

Betty’s hand moved to cup Jughead’s cheek. He continued to gaze into her meadow green eyes as what he thought was magic tumbled from her pillowy lips. When she spoke, she had a soothing, loving tone, and as she spoke the language of the universe, Jughead thought the stars would have sighed in unison. 

 

“If I’m so broken, make me whole again, Juggie,” she said.  _ “Make love to me, Hades.” _

 

Betty quickly grasped below his Windsor knot, pulling his tie towards her. Their lips crashed together like waves on the shore of the Seaside. The connection was breathtaking, cataclysmic. It was as if there was an earthquake and they were the epicenter. Fingers submerged themselves in hair, on skin, on clothing, whatever they could grasp. 

 

Jughead didn’t know how he did it, but he somehow got them inside his bedroom, almost tackling Betty onto the mattress. She let the intoxicating smell of his sheets fill her nose, a smile slipping onto her face and a giggle falling out of her mouth as Jughead crawled over her body after taking off her heels. He managed to peel away her black dress as she pushed his suit jacket, vest, tie, and shirt away from his body. She was left in her black bra and matching panties, Jughead in his pants, belt, and socks. 

 

“You went all out for me, didn’t you?” he teased about her lingerie, adding a kiss to the skin covering her collarbone. 

 

“I didn’t plan this,” Betty joked. 

 

“Neither did I but here we are,” he laughed, letting his lips connect with hers again. She undid his belt, throwing it to the side. She then unbuttoned his pants, and started to push them off his hips, when his hands grabbed hers and stopped Betty. 

 

“What is it?” She asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Jughead said. “I just needed an excuse to look at you.” He beamed at her, and she almost looked annoyed. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?” He asked stupidly. He knew exactly how he was looking at her. 

 

“Like I’m your everything.” 

 

“I don’t know how else to look at you.” 

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“No I don’t. You  _ are _ my everything.” 

 

“You’re so cheesy.” 

 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

 

“It is when you won’t shut up and have sex with me.” 

 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Jughead teased, moving down Betty’s body. He peeled her underwear away fervently, slightly angered and challenged at the same time. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait--” Betty tried to intervene. 

 

“Oh hell no. You’ve dug your own grave on this one, Coop.” His fingers danced on top of her stomach and she broke into giggles. Betty tried to push him away playfully, but he caught himself, and instead picked up his tie from the floor. 

 

“Nope. We aren’t doing this. You’ve earned it fair and square, Elizabeth Cooper. I’m gonna go down on you until you apologize, and you’re not allowed to touch.” 

 

“Juggieeeee--” 

 

“No interference, Betty,” he replied. “Unless you want to apologize _ right now.” _

 

He wrapped the tie around his hand as he waited for a response from the blonde. 

 

“If you don’t apologize, but promise to keep your hands to yourself--” 

 

“Oh, I feel  _ no _ regret for what I did.” 

 

“Will you keep your hands to yourself while you take responsibility for your actions?” He asked. 

 

“Except for one hand in your hair.” 

 

“Deal,” Jughead replied. He grabbed Betty by the ankles and pulled her towards him. She giggled loudly and lowered himself to her core. His hair tickled the insides of her thighs and his breathing made her hips buck up. He held her down with one arm, making her lay back on his bed. 

 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Jughead asked, a puff of air hitting her sensitive skin. He felt a delicate hand start to brush through his dark hair, curling around the hand’s gentle fingers. Its fingernails grazed his scalp, causing him to release a sigh against her that he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

“Jug, I swear to God, if you don’t get this over with, I’ll--  _ Jesus Christ--” _

 

**\---**

 

It took Jughead going down on Betty three times back to back to back before she finally apologized to Jughead. After that, Jughead brought himself back up to Betty, and let her undress him all the way. 

 

They proceeded to fall into oblivion together in an earth-shattering fashion, their hands interlocked and pressed down into the mattress.

 

**\---**

 

After a long snuggle and getting their clothes on again, Jughead went with Betty to pay a quick visit to FP and Gladys. Bringing smiles and optimism into the room, the blonde Queen was welcomed with open arms by the Joneses. Ending in a quick goodbye, the Prince of Seaside walked Betty out of the castle and to her carriage, like he always did. After receiving a hug and a subtle kiss to the temple, Betty stepped inside the carriage to find a surprise waiting for her. 

 

“General Keller,” Betty said, still holding the grudge from earlier in the morning. The door shut behind her and she sat down across from him. 

 

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved earlier,” he said immediately. “I was insensitive, and I knew you were about to go to the service, but I was still an asshole to you about your mom and--” 

 

“It’s okay, Kevin.” She reached across the carriage and placed a hand on his.

 

“I’m sorry too. For everything.” 

 

“Can we go back to being friends now?” He asked. “Best friends?” 

 

“Yeah, Kev,” Betty replied. “Absolutely.” 

 

“Good, because those were the worst couple hours of my life, Betty.” 

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Betty laughed. 

 

“Speaking of  _ drama,” _ Kevin began, pulling out a single piece of paper and holding it in his hand. “You should see this.” He handed the paper to Betty, who quizzically took it. 

 

The piece of paper had  **_EVIDENCE_ ** marked on the top in red ink. Upon looking closer, Betty realized what it really was. Written at the top in emboldened black ink was:

 

_**From the Desk of His Grace, Harold Cooper, Lord of Riverdale** _

 

“Is this--”

 

“The evidence I was talking about,” Kevin stated. “It might be a bit sensitive for you... especially today.” 

 

“I’ll be okay,” Betty told him. 

 

“Suit yourself,” Kevin replied, watching as she read the letter. 

 

Kevin already knew what the letter said. It was from Betty’s father to her mother, stating that if she aborted the growing baby that would become the Queen of Riverdale, he would hurt her...  _ badly. _ Harold had been away from what was then known as Cooper Mansion, and had sent the letter to Alice, warning her of the repercussions. 

 

Kevin could tell the moment when Betty realized she was only alive because her father coerced her mother into ignoring the prophecy stated at Polly and Charles’ birth, and because it was her mother that had decided to keep her in the world. The General watched as Betty reread the letter over and over again, flipping back and forth to see that she had all the details. Kevin saw as she committed each detail to memory. The only time she spoke was to ask the occasional question. 

 

“Why weren’t these brought to my attention sooner?” Betty asked. 

 

“I only went looking for any sort of evidence after your mother was thrown in jail.”

 

“And when exactly were these found?”

 

“Two days ago.” 

 

She nodded and went back to the letter, analyzing it and picking it apart. She didn’t stop until she realized they had arrived at Cooper Castle. With a cold, almost vacant expression, Betty handed the letter to Kevin. 

 

“Thank you,” she muttered simply, then stepped out of the carriage. 

 

The General watched in awe as his Queen walked across the courtyard and inside the castle. After watching the large doors close behind her, he realized that he’s expected a reaction out of her. 

 

With no emotion left to give to her family, Betty Cooper left Kevin Keller dumbfounded and alone in the carriage. 

 

**\---**

 

As the Queen of Riverdale stepped into her room, there was no telling that she would stay inside the confines of her chamber until the next afternoon. No one was invited in, no housekeepers were allowed to enter. Only Sirs Kevin Keller, Jeremy Peabody, and Edward Fogarty were permitted inside. Even then, they were only given permission to come inside when they brought food or important documents. The knights outside her door naturally assumed she was a bit lonely, but they were mistaken. 

 

Betty had been on and off the phone with Veronica Lodge, Archibald Andrews, and Forsyth Jones (though they had been interrupted by something on his side of the call multiple times, forcing him to hang up). The Queen was always sitting on the same couch when one of the knights would enter, the phone pressed into her ear. She’d been telling Veronica, Archie, and Jughead about the letter from her father to her mother. 

 

Betty was in the middle of a crisis. She didn’t know what to do about the letter being uncovered. Archie, Jughead, and Veronica had all given the same advice, but it conflicted with her own perception because she’d witnessed everything firsthand. Once she’d gotten opinions from the other royals (and possibly annoyed them by asking multiple times if they were sure), Betty got off the phone, leaving herself to her own thoughts. 

 

It had been about 24 hours since she’d read the letter when there was a knock on her door. 

 

“It’s Kevin. With lunch for you and Hot Dog.” 

 

“Come in,” Betty called. The door opened and closed. Before she knew it, there was a tray in front of her and Kevin was sitting across from her in an armchair. Betty placed the dog bowl sitting on the tray and placed it on the floor. Hot Dog came running, and Betty looked up at her General. 

 

“First of all, I needed to tell you that there’s a storm coming in tonight. Second, you look like you need to talk,” Kevin said. “I don’t need you falling into your own subconscious.” Betty suppressed a chuckle. 

 

She told him about everything she’d talked about with the other teenage royals, and about everything she was thinking. Before she could get to the most conflicting part of her thinking, Kevin interrupted her. 

 

“Betty.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I know what you’re thinking of doing. It’s obvious.” 

 

“What should I do about it, though?” 

 

“Don’t kid yourself. Just do it already.” 

 

“I don’t know--” 

 

“Look, this is obviously on your mind. I can tell that you want to go and do it, so suck it up, and go do it.” 

 

“You’d approve?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“That’s what they all said.” 

 

“But the real question is... do  _ you _ approve?” 

 

Betty paused for a moment and looked into Kevin’s blue eyes. He could read her like a book. They’d known each other for almost eleven years now. When he responded, she wasn’t surprised. 

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” he said. Betty smiled and ran out of the room, thanking him as she went. 

 

**\---**

 

“You must have heard me wrong. I said that you’re going to open this damn cell. Do I need to bring the General down here to cut off your hand?  _ I can make that happen.” _

 

“N-No, Your Majesty.” He handed over the keys quickly. 

 

“Consider this her pardoning. Now, get out of my sight before I fire you.” 

 

After bowing, the jailer scurried away as fast as he could. 

 

_ “Elizabeth Cooper--” _

 

“Oh,” Betty replied sarcastically. “Did you  _ not _ want to get out of this nasty place?” 

 

“I was just about to ask what was going on, Button, but you just answered my question.” Betty and Alice smiled as the Queen put the key in the lock. With a click, the door swung open wide. 

 

Betty didn’t waste a second, running inside the cell. She pulled her mother into a tight embrace. Alice held her daughter close to her, only now realizing that Betty was going to be able to forgive her. 

 

“I’m so sorry, mom!” Betty said, tears threatening to spill. “Please-- J-Just--” She wasn’t able to form the words necessary, and instead, burst into tears on her mother’s shoulder. 

 

“Shhh...” Alice said, holding Betty’s blonde head onto her shoulder as she cried. “It’s alright, Button. I’ve got you.” 

 

“I  _ never _ should have-- I’m-- I’m sorry!” Betty continued. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Elizabeth,” Alice said. “I was the one that was terrible to you. You had every right to throw me in here. I’m surprised you hadn’t sooner.” Betty let out a laugh through her sobbing and pulled away from her mother’s arms. 

 

“Kid, I want you to look at me,” Alice said to Betty, holding her daughter’s face between her hands. “I still love you. I will still be apologizing for it for the rest of my life, but I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever put you through.” 

 

“I know,” Betty sniffled and brushed a tear away. “I love you too, mom.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Button. For everything.” She paused. “You have nothing to be apologizing for. I don’t ever want to hear you apologizing to me about this ever again, Elizabeth. You understand?” 

 

“Yes. Yeah. I understand, mom,” Betty replied. “Would you like to get out of here? It’s pretty nasty down here.” 

 

“Let’s go home, Button.” 

 

After sassily leaving the keys with the jailer, Betty and Alice made their way back inside the castle. The Queen’s main order of business was rehabilitating, so she left her mother to get a shower and brought back lunch for her. The women stayed together the rest of the day, watching Netflix and talking. They don’t notice that it’s getting darker and darker outside Betty’s room.

 

“Is there supposed to be a storm tonight?” Alice asked, pointing to the window. 

 

“Yeah, Kevin told me a while ago. The sky is getting pretty ominous, isn’t it?” 

 

“I’ll say.” 

 

Later when Kevin brought dinner to Betty’s room, he also let Hot Dog in with Betty. According to Kevin, he’s been getting nervous and thought that being back with Betty would be best. Kevin had taken the sheepdog because he didn’t know what to do with himself since Betty wasn’t there, and was now returning to his favorite person.

 

The Queen of Riverdale caught up her mom on FP’s condition and how Jughead was handling the situation. It wasn’t the easiest thing to describe the way FP Jones looked, sitting in his bed, the King’s only joy coming from seeing his children, wife, and Betty. Other than them, FP seemed miserable, a shell of himself. 

 

“I’m glad you’ve been there for Forsyth,” Alice said. “You know what it’s like to be in that position. It’s good to be able to have someone like that when you’re so vulnerable.” 

 

Outside, it had begun to rain. The wind was picking up and there was thunder in the distance. Hot Dog had snuggled himself between Betty and Alice, both women attempting to soothe the fluffy sheepdog. Nothing seemed to work, however, and Hot Dog continues to whine occasionally. 

 

When Betty began to see the trees bending under the weather, she got up and walked to the phone, attempting to call the Prince of Seaside to make sure he was okay. She dialed his number once. No answer. She tried again. Nothing. A third time. No answer. Betty knew that her call was connecting to her phone, but could tell that he wasn’t answering. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t worry about him. Betty trusted Jughead. He was probably doing something important. Giving, up she returned to her mother. Hot Dog was almost walking on Betty’s ankles, and she could sense his anxiousness. 

 

Sitting back on the couch in her pajamas, Betty thought that maybe Hot Dog was reflecting her own anxiousness. She didn’t realize it at the time she first tried to call him, but it bothered her that he hadn’t picked up. She’d tried to focus on Netflix on the TV or the fireplace in front of her, but her eyes always reverted back to the phone sitting on the small table, silent. Her mom had already told her not to worry about it. She agreed that Jughead was probably just doing something important. The thunder and lightning loomed in the background.

 

“I’m just worried about him, is all. And--” 

 

Betty’s door burst open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Kevin Keller. 

 

“Kevin?” 

 

“There’s an urgent call from the Seaside Kingdom for you, Your Majesty,” he said. 

 

The Coopers quickly donned their bathrobes and slippers, following Kevin downstairs with Hot Dog trailing close behind them. 

 

“So where’s it coming from?” Betty asked. 

 

“Weatherbee’s office.” 

 

When the Queen and her mother arrived to take the call, everyone tried to pack inside the office with them. Betty only picked up the phone after everyone else was gone. The only ones left inside were herself, Alice, and Hot Dog. 

 

“Answer it, Button,” Alice whispered. Betty nodded nervously and held the phone to her ear as a clap of thunder made Hot Dog jump. 

 

“This is Elizabeth Cooper,” Betty answered. 

 

_ “Betty? This is Toni. Toni Topaz.”  _

 

“Toni. Hi. What’s going on?” Betty asked. “I tried to contact Jughead three times, but he didn’t pick up.” 

 

_ “I know,” _ Toni said.  _ “He told me.”  _

 

“I-Is everything alright?” 

 

_ “I’m sorry that I’ve got to be the one to do this. Jughead can’t bear to tell you or do much else right now.”  _

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

_ “It’s nothing you can fix, Betty.”  _

 

“You’re making me anxious, Toni. What’s going on?” 

 

_ “Betty, FP died an hour ago.”  _

 

“W-What?” Betty was shocked. “Give me one minute, I’ll be at Seaside--” 

 

_ “Jughead needs some space right now. He asked me to tell you that, and that he loves you. Tomorrow would probably be better for a visit anyways. This storm is ripping through the Pep Realm. It’s merciless.”  _ Betty could hear muffled voices as Toni obviously pulled the phone away from her ear.  _ “Jughead said he’s love to see you tomorrow morning, just not tonight.”  _

 

“I guess you’re right about the storm,” Betty replied. 

 

_ “Yeah it’s pretty nasty. I’ll take care of your boy. I promise.”  _

 

“Thanks, Toni,” Betty replied. 

 

_ “No problem. Jughead calls. Goodbye.”  _

 

“Bye.” 

 

Betty let the phone slowly connect with its receiver until it clicked audibly. She was visibly at a loss of words. Alice turned to her daughter quickly, seeing the distant expression on her face. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“It’s over,” Betty replied. “FP’s dead. And Jughead is the King of Seaside.” A single tear trickled down her face. Hot Dog laid at Betty’s feet and rested his head on her toes. 

 

“C’mere, Button,” Alice said. Betty fell into her mother’s arms, sobbing, for the second time that day. 

 

**\---**

 

Betty and Alice emerged from Weatherbee’s office thirty minutes later. The Queen’s eyes were red and swollen from crying. The mother and daughter currently had their arms laced around each other’s backs, helping each other forward. 

 

As they made it away from Weatherbee’s office, Alice remembered how she’d already offered to stay with Betty for the night. Now, Alice knew that she would be staying with Betty whether she liked it or not. No matter what Betty was destined to say on the topic of her mother staying in the same room as her, Alice didn’t care. She was determined to stay with her daughter. 

 

They proceeded to begin up the stairs, Hot Dog and Kevin Keller trailing behind the women. Betty continued to hold in her tears for the now late King of Seaside. She was still having trouble grasping the fact that FP was actually gone. Betty had seen him the day before, but most of all, she thought that they would have more time to prepare. 

 

Betty was only pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of Kevin’s voice. She heard him calling for someone, but she didn’t know who. Turning around with her mother, Betty saw that Kevin was yelling for Hot Dog, who was standing on one of the main steps below them. He was seated, growling in the direction of the front doors. 

 

Out of the blue, thunder clapped loudly and Hot Dog barked even louder. Kevin glanced back at Betty. Reading his mind instantly, the Queen called to the stubborn sheepdog, but he wouldn’t even turn back to face the blonde. He barked a few more times at the front door after that. They came in rapid succession, and then something happened. 

 

Betty, Alice, and Kevin watched the front doors open at the exact same time as a lightning strike in the distance. Another struck closer to the castle, the light amplifying the figure in the doorway. 

 

Kevin pulled his sword and Hot Dog rose from where he was seated to continue growling that the husky intruder. When the man looked up, his green eyes locked with Betty’s. 

 

Slowly but surely, the blonde Queen wrenched herself from her mother’s grip. She pushed past Kevin, who didn’t want her any closer,but continued to follow her lead. After she passed Hot Dog, the fluffy sheepdog flanked the Queen as she approached the dark figure with overwhelming green eyes. 

 

When she got close enough, she thought she knew who it was, and stopped. 

 

“My little Elizabeth isn’t so little anymore, is she?” 

 

Betty saw his graying blonde hair and the same green eyes she saw every time she looked into the mirror. 

 

“Dad?” Betty asked, extremely unsure. 

 

“Hey, Button.” 

 

**-End of Part II-**


End file.
